Slytherins Do It Better
by RavenLight Dragon
Summary: Just a little one shot of some sexy time between Draco and Hermione. If you don't like slightly kinky sex then don't read it. I don't own anything Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling although sometimes I do wish to be her. :) No longer a one shot. By the way, this is probably considered OC. Just so ya know! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: just a little one shot that came to me. Hope you like it. :) rated M for mature content. This is the lighter side of bdsm, might as well just call it a little kinky sex. I know this has been done before, but I hope you still give it a chance. I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy- though I wish I did have him. ;)_**

* * *

 **Hermione**

"Red Draco? I thought you were more of a Slytherin colors kind of guy, not Gryffindor colors," Hermione declared as she walked around the room he had just brought her to.

She couldn't deny she was intrigued. She'd had sex before but, even though Ron was a good lover always making sure her needs came first, she could never describe it as passionate or fun really. More like friends with benefits.

When they had broken up, in a way she was happy, because it meant she could explore her options. Her options wound up being mainly Gryffindors, until Pansy suggested she try a Slytherin guy, Pansy claimed they did it better. Seemed she was about to find out.

One option she had never thought to explore though, was anything remotely kinky. She couldn't deny though, that the thought of giving over control to Draco Malfoy, of all people, had its upsides. Yes, she could certainly see herself in this room, tied to that bed or bent over that padded bench with her bum in the air while he fucked her from behind. Yes, yes she could certainly see that.

She just hoped she could see it tonight. She was surprised when she had looked up from her conversation with Blaise and saw Draco standing there. She hadn't seen him since the Battle of Hogwarts. Which was strange, since they both worked at Hogwarts.

It had seemed as if he had been avoiding her for five years. Not that that was hard to do since he worked in the dungeons as the new Potions Master and she worked in a totally different wing as the new Muggle Studies Professor. He didn't even take meals in the Great Hall. He preferred to keep to himself apparently.

Rumors were that he was trying to maintain a low profile because he was once a Death Eater, and there were those parents who were uncomfortable with him teaching their children. She knew that was part of it, but mostly it was that he just liked to keep to himself since the war. Not wanting to be the center of attention like he once had been.

She knew a lot about Draco thanks to Pansy and Blaise. She was just afraid to make a move. Not Gryffindor like at all, but she couldn't really make herself make a move for him, after she ended things with Ron of course.

Now here she stood, in a room she never thought to enter, ready to do things with a man she thought to never be with because she was too much of a coward. His voice suddenly filled the silence, an excellent question he was asking.

"Well Granger, what do you think?"

* * *

 **Draco**

When he saw Granger in that bar, flirting with Blaise of all people, he had to admit he had been jealous. She looked nothing like the bushy haired bookworm he knew from five years ago when they last saw each other sitting with their friends and families after the Dark Lord had been defeated.

Now she was stunning, not that he hadn't thought her beautiful before of course, but this Hermione was far different from that eighteen year old one. They were both twenty three now, he knew that she'd soon be twenty four, and the difference in them both was marked.

She was more filled out, the curves that dress accentuated were lush and his hands had twitched with the need to run down them. To cup those pert tits and grab that full bitable bum.

He had watched as she threw her head back on a laugh at something his soon to be former best mate said. The arch of her throat drew his eye and he could see a collar there. Something thin, a choker. A choker of diamonds and rubies. Made of gold, her house colors. Yes, that would look exquisite.

He could picture the clamps on her nipples, the silken ropes at her wrists and ankles. Her body flushed as he pounded into her from behind.

The scene that had popped into his head from one sighting of the Gryffindor Princess, just a moment of seeing her, had made him hard as a rock and determinedly marching his way across the room to stop in front of them and ruin what had to have been a date. Or so he had thought, but the ease in which Blaise had walked away made Draco think that perhaps his friend had set him up.

His best mate, who knew all of his deepest, darkest secrets knew how much Draco had wanted Hermione Granger. After the battle, for whatever Merlin forsaken reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

For five years Blaise had told him to grow a pair and talk to her. But he had tortured himself with hearing stories of her with Weaslebee. Tortured himself by avoiding her all these years during the school year at Hogwarts. He couldn't fathom bringing her into his lifestyle, of corrupting her innocence. But then tonight everything changed.

Blaise knew Draco frequented that Muggle pub every night of the summer holidays. Trying to drown his sorrows and forget about one Hermione Granger. He couldn't even count the number of women he had brought to his Red Room. Red, he had painted it red because of Hermione. Even subconsciously he had wanted her there. And now here she was. Standing in the room and not running away.

She actually looked intrigued, which made his heart quicken and his body react. He wanted this, so damn much he could taste it. Her skin beneath his tongue, her juices filling his mouth. The feel of her body writhing beneath him. Damn, but he wanted it! And the way she was looking at him now, she wanted it too; and it was at that moment that all his resistance snapped.

He grabbed her and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss that was all tongues and teeth and moans. Draco would have this night. He would make her want more, so much more so she would never want anything or anyone else again. He would make her his, forever.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When Draco grabbed her she could do nothing more than hang on for dear life. Merlin, but he was a good kisser and she could feel her body reacting. Her skin flushed and her panties became wet. She rubbed her thighs together needing some sort of friction.

She wanted this man, wanted what he could offer far more than she should. And she could have him, right now, if the erection against her thigh was any indication. He broke the kiss, both of them panting and she felt bereft.

"Stop me now Hermione. Because if you don't this is happening, right here, right now, and I'm never letting you go. Do you know how long I've wanted you? How hard it was to stay away and let you be with the Weasel? How hard it'll be to walk away now?"

"Then don't."

Those seemed to be the magic words because he growled then and delved back in, his mouth possessing hers as his hands reached back and began to unzip her dress. He peeled her out of it, removed her bra and panties until she was naked before him.

He stepped back from her then and she watched him as his eyes roved over her body, taking everything in. She felt he could see not just her body, but into her soul as well. He grabbed her hand and moved her to the bed.

"Lay down in the middle, arms above your head, legs spread."

His voice was so authoritative and she knew then that he had gone into Dom mode. She knew what bdsm was, knew that Draco was the epitome of a dominant. It fit him. She complied with his command and laid down on the bed.

After a nod of satisfaction at her compliance he walked away to the chest of drawers she had noticed earlier. She watched as he opened two drawers and pulled a couple things out, she recognized the rope, but couldn't figure out the other.

He moved with a leonine grace back to the bed and deftly tied her ankles and wrists to the bed posts with a silken rope. Not too tightly, just enough to keep her from moving her legs or arms. Then he disrobed.

The man was beautiful. All pale skin and toned body and dear sweet Merlin his erection!

After Ron, when she tried being with other former classmates, she had been with a few different men. Not many, mainly a few dates that had led to sex. She had even stooped low enough to have sex with McClaggen, what a disaster that had been. The man's ego made up for the lack of his dick. He was small and small minded and she gladly left after the one time.

With Draco, the man had a dick as big as his ego and she knew just by watching him that he knew how to use it. He climbed up on to the bed, hiding whatever the second item he had pulled from the drawers was down by her feet, and then covered her body with his.

"This is the last time I'll ask you if you want me to stop. I'm not going to do anything that you will need a safe word for. You're not ready for anything like that. This will all be soft core and you'll love it, I guarantee it. But if you don't want this, tell me now."

"Keep going, Draco."

"No going back now love. You're mine."

And with that he kissed her again. His tongue plundering every recess of her mouth. She was panting again by the time he moved from her lips and began kissing down one side of her neck, pausing to suck, lick and bite just below her ear- marking her his for all to see. Then he kissed his way down to her collarbone, across her chest to the other side, and back up her neck where he placed a gentle kiss just below that lobe; and then back down her neck and to her breast.

There he paused to tease and tempt the bud to harden and then, after reaching for whatever he had hidden, she felt a sharp pinch and looked down to see a nipple clamp.

The pain it brought wasn't awful, just surprising as she'd never felt the like before. He watched her, waiting to see what she would do. She processed how she felt about this feeling and decided it wasn't unpleasant at all and lowered her head back to the bed.

Taking that as a cue to continue he kissed his way across her sternum and to the other breast where he did the same. The pinch from the second clamp much the same as the first only this time there was a tickling sensation and when she looked down again she saw his pale delicate fingers holding a thin gold chain that connected the clamps together. He gave it a slight tug and the clamps pulled at her nipples, causing a slightly painful pinch, but so much pleasure.

She moaned her pleasure and looked into his handsome face to see that classic Malfoy smirk adorning it. The smug bastard.

He let go after one more slight tug and proceeded to continue his journey down her body. When he reached her apex she wanted nothing more than to close her legs, but the ropes made that impossible.

She was held open to his accessing gaze and could feel the blush of embarrassment heat her entire body. No man had ever looked at her the way he was. Like she was something they wished to devour.

He stared at her a moment before moving his hands and using his long fingers to part her; and stare at the rest for what seemed like forever. Her fingers grabbed the rope that tied them, clenching and unclenching with the desire to reach down and cover herself from his gaze.

"You have a beautiful pussy Hermione. So soft and pink," he whispered.

Because she hadn't been watching him, the first swipe of his tongue made her jump as much as the ties would allow and she felt him chuckle against her already slick folds. He licked, sucked and nibbled as if he were at a feast and she were the main course.

All the while she ached to touch him. Run her fingers through his hair. As if sensing that need he paused only long enough to move up and untie her hands before he was back at his feasting.

She gripped his hair and tried to grind against him but his arms around her hips, as well as the ropes still tied to her ankles- that kept her from bending her knees-, held her down and she could do nothing more than use her grip on his hair to pull him closer.

She could feel herself building, like a wave cresting and readying itself to crash on the shore. He pushed her higher and higher and higher until, finally, that wave crashed and she came hard. Her back arched off the bed, fingers tightened what had to be painfully into his hair and she cried out her release long and loud.

She hadn't even begun to come down from the high before she vaguely felt the ties at her feet undone and she was flipped over onto her front on her knees, her chest and face pressed into the bed and he was plunging his impressive cock inside of her and a new set of sensations began.

The feel of him filling her was wonderful. So full, stretched so wide, the sharp sting of the slap he landed on her buttocks adding a whole new sensation. He was a masterful lover and with every plunge back inside her he hit her g-spot and made her see stars.

This wasn't a soft, slow loving either. He was pounding into her fast and hard and after a moment he picked her up off the bed so she was sort of sitting on his lap as one hand reached around to toy with her clit and the other tugged slightly on the chain attached to the clamps that still adorned her nipples.

He buried his face in her neck and grunted as she moaned over the feeling of him filling her over and over and then suddenly his teeth were clamped down on her neck and the exquisite sensation of pleasure and pain combined sent her hurtling back over the edge and before she knew it she was coming again, screaming his name.

A few more sharp thrusts and he was following her over, chanting her name as if in prayer. He collapsed to the bed, taking her with him- on their sides, her back to his front; and as they lay there, trying to catch their breaths she realized two things.

This man, for all the fact that he used to be her enemy so many years ago, will be her salvation. The man she will share her joys and sorrows, her dreams and nightmares, for as long as they both shall live.

Because no matter what anyone may say, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will one day be her husband.

She didn't know if it was just intuition, or perhaps something from Professor Trewlany's Divination class actually got through, but she felt it in the very marrow of her bones.

Draco was it for her. It was just a shame it took her five years to see it. But she saw it now, and it was going to be a wonderful life filled with love, joy and passion; and she for one couldn't wait to get it started.

The other thing she knew, Pansy was right. Slytherins really did do it better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: well I planned only doing a one-shot of this but someone, cough dramionelover26 cough, asked me if I might continue. To give you an idea as to why Draco got into it and all that.**_

 _ **To the guest who asked about the hardcore version. I wish you might have signed in so I could answer you through a PM, but since you didn't I'll answer here. I know nothing about bdsm. I don't practice it or anything like that. The only way I can learn anything is through research. That being said. I never planned to continue this but as I have decided to add at least this chapter, that's just not the Draco I have in my mind.**_

 _ **You'll see what I mean in this chapter, but I have no plans to make this into anything hardcore. This will be completely softcore if I go any further than this second chapter. I hope you all can understand that and of course that you can understand that I may or may not add chapters, if they come to me.**_

 _ **In light of that, I will change this to incomplete with a brief note to explain that I may or may not add to it.**_

 _ **Besides the way I see Draco, even if he was a hardcore Dominant. He would never do that with Hermione at the beginning of it because she's not a Submissive. She has never done anything remotely kinky ever, so an untrained person would never be introed to hardcore bdsm until they've had some training.**_

 _ **At least I hope that's the case. Hope you enjoy moving further into the depths of Draco's psyche. Also the song I mention in this chapter can be kind of depressing I'm told, so if you choose to listen to it, please do so with caution. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Two Weeks later**

 **Hermione**

"So Draco, what made you get into this,"Hermione asked.

She'd been curious about that for two weeks now, but in a completely un-Gryffindor like manner she had been afraid to ask. For obvious reasons of course. She knew whatever it had been had to be relatively bad.

She knew from the websites- she may be magical but that didn't keep her from Muggle things, after all she was a Muggle-born-she had visited that a fair few people got into it to keep their demons at bay. While others just liked giving up control or taking it when they didn't have it in their everyday lives.

She doubted Draco was submissive during the day. From her encounters with him so far he was a fairly dominant man. He chose what they did usually and more often than not they came to his flat and just stayed there.

They had yet to go out on an actual date and if she were honest she was starting to feel like a dirty secret. Not that that was a bad thing. She could imagine what Ron or Harry might say if they saw her _with_ Draco, but at the same time she wanted all the women she had heard throw themselves at him on a daily basis at work- from the single female teachers to some of the Sixth and Seventh Year girls- to know he was off limits. She couldn't count the number of times she had heard girls giggling in the corridors or her classroom over the 'handsome Professor Malfoy'.

At first it had merely amused her. She wasn't really interested then.

She wanted to possibly be his friend of course- having worked on her feelings over the way he and other Pure-bloods had treated her- but other that she had been with Ron at that time and Draco had been avoiding people for the most part.

She was swiftly becoming addicted to the sight of him, however. The feel of him, on her, around her, _in_ her and she wondered how they might continue this relationship or whatever it was when they had to go back to Hogwarts in approximately two months. She was brought out of her musings by his silky baritone chuckling at her.

"Always the curious one aren't you Granger? Though I must confess to be surprised you haven't asked before now. Alright, I'll open up to you."

* * *

 **Draco**

She gave him an endearing smile. He was going to wipe that right off her face with his story. It wasn't a pretty one. He knew what she had seen on the surface, but not what was behind the scenes. The things he saw, the things he went through, the things he had been forced to do. No, it wasn't pretty by any means.

"You know how I became a Death Eater. What you don't know, but I'm sure speculated, is that I never wanted it. Voldemort forced it upon me as punishment for my father's failures. You were at the Ministry that night. Everyone knows it. That prophecy was important and my father failed.

"Punishing him directly would never have been good enough for ole Voldy. No, he had to do it through those Father loved most, myself and my mother. And what better way to punish him than to watch the anguish my mother felt when her beloved son was forced into service and given an impossible task. One he knew I would fail and then he would have the joy of watching my parents faces as he killed me slowly. Fortunately Snape saved me, but that wasn't the end of it, not by a long shot.

"That bastard tortured my mother in front of me. Put her under the Cruciatus and then enjoyed her torment when he used the Imperius Curse and made my mother torture and kill people for the fun of it, because he knew how much my mother would hate herself when he showed her, through his memories, what she had done.

"My mother wasn't a Death Eater. She didn't have the capacity to murder people in cold blood just because they weren't Pure-blood like we were. Sure, she held to the ideals, what good obedient Pure-blood wife didn't. But my mother was no monster.

"When he was done playing with my mother he turned back to me. The people I had to torture, maim, kill- I've killed people Granger, and I'll hate myself everyday for the rest of my life for it.

"So when Potter ended the Dark Lord I sought out some control in my life, in all ways. I took charge of my destiny, as it were. The first thing that went was my betrothal. I had been engaged to Astoria Greengrass since the day she was born. Shacklebolt was able to annul that, being the Minister and all, much to my father's displeasure. My mother understood of course.

"Then I set out to make my own fortune outside of what I would inherit by being the Malfoy heir. If I could I would throw that away too, but that would hurt my mother and I just can't do that. What I could do though, was make my own unsullied reputation.

"I work for the School of Hogwarts as the Potions Professor, as you know of course. We don't make a great amount of money of course, but it's enough to live off of without supplementing it during the summer vacations, as you also know. Plus Theo Nott helped me make some sound investments, I'm quite independently wealthy now.

"Then I moved out from under my parents. I bought this flat with my first pay check. Everything in it is because of me. Not my parents. Then I sought more control. What better way to have it than to tie up pretty witches like yourself and make your bodies sing?

"I started out with the harsher aspects, more to exorcise my demons than anything else, but after a bit I realized that that wasn't me. I was just repeating a vicious cycle. Hurting others, getting off on their pain just like _He_ did, so I got rid of the canes and whips and such and now it's all about the controlling of a woman's pleasure.

"I decide when she will come, how she will come and how often, and I'm a master at it. I can make your body scream for my touch Granger. Would you like me to show you again?"

"You're deflecting."

"Bloody know it all. _Fine_ , what more is there to say?"

"How many?"

"A fair few Granger and that's all you'll get besides the fact that yes, some of them were former classmates."

"Ok, fair enough. What do you expect between us Draco? I'm not some one night stand kind of girl, though there was one time it happened. I don't mind the kink, but can you give me the relationship?"

"You know, had you asked me that three years ago before I stopped the harder stuff, I would have told you no, I couldn't. But now... Well, I'll just say perhaps and hope you'll take what I'm offering. I mean we have been at this for two weeks, surely that tells you that you aren't a one night stand."

"I won't be a dirty little secret Draco."

"Good Gran... um, I mean Hermione, because I plan to flaunt you in front of all and sundry, I will have you on my arm for the societal events we're both expected to attend, I will take you on dates, and perhaps one day in the future I might even marry you and have children with you."

"Marry me Draco? Funny, I had that same thought after that first night. But what about work? How do we work around that? McGonagall won't keep us apart, but neither will she allow us to flaunt our relationship."

"Well forgive me for wanting you all to myself for a bit first. To keep our relationship our own. You know the second Rita Skeeter gets wind we're together it'll be all over the Wizarding World and more than likely in a way, or in words, we won't like. As for Hogwarts. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We have about a month and a half and who knows what will happen during it, besides the fact that we will still be together. Of that I have no doubt.

"So, now that we've gotten the awkwardness of when is the appropriate time to have sex out of the way, what say you to going out to dinner and a movie with me? I've become quite fond of those Muggle movie theaters, I'll even let you pick what we eat and whatever we see."

He gave her his trademark smirk and watched as her eyes flashed and she nodded her head.

"Good, now that's settled how about I show you just how gifted I am at making your body sing."

He then proceeded to show her that he was quite a gifted lover without all the trappings. He hadn't taken her into the Red Room since that first night, he couldn't quite fathom why. Perhaps it was to show her that he didn't need it. That it was no longer a crutch, but a means in which to bring a little spice to his sex life?

Who knew really; and who cared as long as he held her in his arms each night. Their night was most enjoyable and they fell into a sated sleep wrapped in each others arms, just as he hoped to do for many more nights.

* * *

 **The next night**

 **Hermione**

"So Hermione, I promised you dinner and a movie. What would you like to eat?"

He was dressed as his usual impeccable self, in a green button down and black slacks, with a black belt and dress shoes. She'd give him one thing, he knew how to dress to impress. She on the other hand was in a simple white sundress with colorful butterflies all over the skirt and up onto the bodice.

Dressy, but still causal. She noticed his sleeves were rolled up, something he didn't do at the school- he wore robes somewhat similar to what Snape's had been in that they were all black and long sleeved, or so she had heard- due to the faded Dark Mark on his arm and it made her happy that he trusted her enough to show it.

Of course she still had the scar from his maniacal aunt, _'Mudblood_ ', engraved into her arm and Bellatrix had put just enough dark magic into it so that it would never fade. It would remain a white scar, similar to his, for the rest of her life. No amount of magic or potions would ever remove it.

They were both scarred by the war and had both worked to find coping mechanisms. He the control, she the determination to make a name for herself- other than the one she got as being one of 'The Golden Trio _'_. She threw herself into her work, hardly making any time for herself or her relationship with Ron, even when school had let out for the summer. It had been the beginning of the end for their relationship.

"How about Italian, and not that cheap stuff! The authentic stuff made by authentic Italian chefs."

"As you wish. Close your eyes and hang on tight."

When she had requested the Italian dinner she had expected Draco to Apparate them to some five star restaurant in London that had catered to that specifically. When she closed her eyes and he wrapped her in his arms and she had felt the familiar tug of Apparition, she had expected to open her eyes to some expensive place that required reservations.

Some place in the Wizarding World. She definitely didn't expect to open her eyes in an alley way about a block from their destination and to step out into the crowd of people, in Rome! And she absolutely hadn't expected him to take her to some off the grid, cozy little mom and pop restaurant that was comfortably crowded.

She also hadn't expected him to order their meal, in actual Italian. The sound of his voice speaking to the waiter was enough to make her panties wet, but that he did so in another language had made her flushed and wanting as well. She wondered what _other_ little talents he possessed outside of the bedroom? She couldn't wait until she could delve deeper into the enigma that was Draco Malfoy.

After a delightful dinner full of pleasant conversation about their lives now, he paid the bill and took her back to that alley way and Disapparated them back to London and an alley way not far from a movie theater.

After deciding on the movie they grabbed some candy and a drink and headed into the theater. He led them to a dark back corner, where they could see, but not be seen, and Hermione wondered what he might be up to.

Once the lights dimmed and the movie began she started to relax. She had just gotten into the movie when she felt a hand, ever so gently, begin to play with the hem of her dress.

Now she saw his game. But she wondered how far he would go with it. She peeked at the other patrons, but no one was within their vacinity and she wondered if he had cast a silent and wandless Muggle Repelling Charm around them. She had never seen him with his wand, but again that could have been because she was too busy watching his bum in those trousers.

She also had begun to think he had cast a Silencing Charm as well when his finger started to trace higher and higher, until it lightly traced up her slit through her panties and elicited a surprised gasp from her.

"Draco, what are you _doing_?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Snide bastard, he was making it very hard to watch the movie.

Suddenly her candy was grabbed from her hand and placed on the seat next to him and her hand was grabbed in his and placed on his very impressive erection.

"See what you do to me love? I have to have you, can't wait till we get back to my place."

With that he had lifted her out of her seat, unzipped and freed himself, and had lifted her skirt high enough to see her panties which he then moved aside and then he was filling her. She was sat on his lap, the skirt of her dress draped around them so no one could see what was going on underneath, as if they would see anyway. As a wizard Draco had made sure no one would know what they were doing in the back corner of the darkened theater.

He had a hold of her hips, a forceful yet gentle grip, and was lifting her off of himself all the way to the tip just to slam her back down. It felt sensational and she could feel herself building quickly, as she tried to muffle her cries of pleasure out of habit. No one would hear her with that Silencing Charm around them.

She was getting closer to her release with every thrust and she knew when he was too because he held her up, just above him to begin pumping in and out of her faster and harder and more erratically until they both cried out loudly.

He held her there, on his lap, for what seemed like hours, as he tried to catch his breath and she tried to catch hers. She wasn't sure if it had been him, the thrill of where they were, or what but this had to be the best sex she'd ever had.

She definitely wanted more, much much more and she truly thought she might already have fallen in love with him.

He lifted her once more, moved her panties back over her, moved her back to her seat, stuffed himself back into his trousers and zipped them back up. He stood up then and offered her his hand.

"I'm no where near finished with you yet Hermione. Let's go back to my place."

And she went with him gladly. She couldn't wait to see what pleasures awaited her this night. At this rate she might as well move in with him. She hadn't seen her own flat for the last two weeks, except to pop in during the day to feed Crookshanks, water her plants and get a change of clothes.

Later when she lay next to him in his king sized bed, made with green silk sheets- typical Slytherin- she watched the play of the moonlight that filtered through the curtains dance across his skin. It made his already pale skin look ghostly and she couldn't help but think of a Muggle song she had heard once. It was called Lost Boy by an artist called Ruth B. The song was hauntingly beautiful and having now heard his story, she thought of it for some reason.

He was just a lost boy after all. His Neverland was the control he strove so hard to achieve. Tonight however she had seen more of him. A different depth. There had been a carefree quality to him when they had gone on their date.

He had done all in his power to make the night memorable for her, from taking her to Rome because she had wanted Italian, to letting her choose the movie, even if it had meant watching some romantic comedy or some such nonsense. Then the sex in public and bringing her back to his flat to continue their love fest. Not once had he suggested the Red Room. It was as if he was reluctant to take her in there again.

She would just have to persuade him, because as much as she'd enjoyed these two weeks she wanted to make sure he knew that she accepted all of him. And she'd enjoyed it just as much as he had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: here's another chapter. I know that a lot of women, and men, out there like anal play in some form or another. My personal choice is that it just doesn't interest me. So as this is a Hermione I am writing I gave her my personal opinion. If you like anal, good for you.**_

 _ **As for the safe words yes they are the last names of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele from Fifty Shades. Where do you think I got the idea for this story from? Lol. If you don't like those books, that's your right, I however will not take anyone bad mouthing them in any reviews or PMs to me. Which is mine.**_

 _ **They only discuss the playroom in the beginning. I had a plan for this chapter long before now, so there's of course more to it than just kinky sex. Hope you enjoy it. Remember I don't know how often I will update this or how long it will be. Thanks for understanding. Also I am making a Pinterest page for this story. Look it up under Slytherins do it Better, but it won't be done until tomorrow.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Draco**

"I want you to take me back into your playroom."

Draco almost spit his tea out all over his breakfast table. Surely he couldn't have heard her right.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly Draco. I want you to take me back into your playroom."

"This is a bloody odd conversation to be having at breakfast, love."

"Yes well, I thought about it last night while you were asleep. These past two weeks have been wonderful, truly, but that room is a part of who you are and I don't understand why you haven't taken me back in there. So, I decided before I fell asleep to tell you what I wanted.

"I thought perhaps you hadn't taken me back in there because you thought I wouldn't want it. But I do. That first night with you was great, I really did enjoy myself. I know we don't have to go in there to add spice to our sex life, last night was a clear indication of that since we had sex in a movie theater, but I'd like to try some things. If you're willing that is."

"Hermione. I'm more than willing, but I want you to know I don't have to have that to be with you."

"I know you don't. I know you are perfectly willing to be with me without any kink, but did you ever think I wanted it? That perhaps I wanted to practice in some of the softer things, like spanking, flogging, perhaps being tied to the Saint Andrews Cross I noticed. It's not as if we can't discuss this Draco. We are adults. We simply need to sit down, like we are now, and talk about what we both might like in that room; and even out of it."

"I know Hermione. Fine, how about we head into my study after breakfast and discuss this. Write up what I don't do and what you're willing to try and what you aren't. But I won't rush into it. You've never done anything remotely kinky before and no matter how much you may enjoy it, I won't do things I don't think you're ready for."

"Fair enough. Now, I'm going to finish this delightful meal. I'm amazed you can cook if I'm honest."

He had woken before her this morning and decided to do something he hadn't had the chance to do yet, since she was usually gone before he woke- to feed her cat, water her plants, and change her clothes among other things, before she came back to his flat in the evenings- and she either cooked their dinner or they ordered in. Yesterday having been the first time they had ever gone out.

He truly had just wanted her to himself for a bit. Like he had told her, the moment word got out that they had been seen together on a date all of the Wizarding World would be in their business. These past two weeks were perfection and he knew he could no longer deny he was in love with her, had been for some time now.

He had meant it when he had said he saw them marrying and raising a family; and sooner than she thought. He couldn't wait to put a ring on her finger and a babe in her belly. His parents would approve he was sure, at least his mother would. His father would do his usual cool detachment when inside he'd secretly be pleased.

He wished it weren't too soon to ask her to move in. Perhaps it wasn't. It's not as if they didn't know each other. They'd been around each other for twelve years now. Granted seven of those he was horrid to her and the last five he had avoided her, but did that truly matter? If they loved each other was there really a time constraint on certain things? An inappropriate time for them?

He supposed he could wait another week. Then he'd ask. Hopefully by then she'd be so in love with him she'd never want to leave. He figured she already cared for him, but love was something he was unsure of. He thought she might love him, as he did her, but neither had ever voiced their feelings so he couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

He realized he must have been deep in his thoughts when he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder and had no idea how she had gotten behind him.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just thinking. Are you finished?"

"Yes, I was just going to grab your plate and do a quick Cleaning Charm and then we can go to your study."

"Alright love."

* * *

 **Hermione**

Now that they had taken seats in his study Hermione was at a loss. She had no idea exactly what this type of discussion should entail. It would probably be best if he took the lead here.

"So, why don't you explain things to me and we can make our decisions and stuff after?"

"Ok. As you know I don't practice the hard stuff. No whips, no canes. Spanking I do, within limits. Flogging as well. Nothing dealing with piercing the skin or putting permanent marks on your body of any kind or blood play, absolutely nothing like that. I know you liked being tied up. And the nipple clamps. I'm sure you might like the Wartenburg Wheel and other toys.

"You aren't a submissive. As if you could ever be. But being submissive in the bedroom is another matter. How about instead of us sitting here and deciding things you might like and might not, we try different things out and if you're uncomfortable with them we'll put them on a list of hard limits?"

"I suppose that would be alright, although I can say for certain that anything anal is out. I know it can supposedly be pleasurable, but it's just not for me."

"No anal, ok. Safe words, we will go ahead and have those just in case because sometimes even the soft side of kink can get a little intense. Also I doubt I'll ever gag you, I like hearing your voice too much, so we won't need any silent safe words- so to speak. So what would you like your safe words to be?"

"Hmmmm, they can be anything?"

"Yes. Whatever you wish. You need one to let me know you're reaching your limit and I need to slow down or pause. The other is for me to stop immediately."

"Ok, so let's see. How about, Steele for you to pause or slow down and Grey for you to stop?"

"Have you read that Muggle kink trilogy?"

"It's not a kink trilogy you goof, it's a lovely story about how the love of a good woman can change a man. How she can help him lay his demons to rest and help him become a better man."

"It has bdsm in it."

"In the beginning, after that they kind of just change into kinky sex, like us perhaps?"

Draco just shook his head and chuckled at her. Then he stood and came around the desk to stand in front of her.

"As I said, I won't do anything I don't feel you're ready for. We have a gala tonight though, my mother sent the invites this morning. I have an idea of how we can make it fun."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I don't have a dress. What's it for, is it black tie? Oh Merlin I need to go shopping!"

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched in amusement as she stood and began to pace, muttering under her breath about what she needed to do before they had to leave. The problem she failed to address though, was when they needed to leave to begin with. She hadn't even waited until he had answered any of her shouted questions.

"Love." She continued her pacing.

"Hermione." She didn't even pause.

"Hey, Gryffindor Princess!" That had gotten her attention.

She rounded on him then, where he leaned casually against his desk arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes flashed with anger and she had the cutest little furrow between her brows as she glared at him.

"Now that I finally have your attention. How about you allow me to answer your questions from a moment ago."

She continued to stare him down, but the glare was now gone.

"Alright, now your first question. I didn't tell you because I haven't had the chance yet, Mother owled this morning just before you got up. As to what it is for, Mother has decided to hold a gala and silent auction to raise money for those students at Hogwarts who can't afford all their necessities. Kind of like the Weasley's had to purchase everything second hand, she's hoping to help prevent that.

"And finally you don't have to go anywhere really, unless you'd like to join my mother for her spa day. She does it to relax- as organizing these things can tend to be stressful- and then she goes to a salon, a Muggle one if you can believe, and gets her hair and makeup done.

"I already owled Madam Malkin and ordered your dress, it will be here well before we have to leave. I will go and purchase your shoes and jewelry because I have a specific look in mind. Believe me, you'll love it."

"But you didn't even ask me what color or style or anything else!"

"Believe me when I tell you Hermione that I have exceptional taste when it comes to clothes. I am the only child of one of the wealthiest Pure-blood families in the Wizarding World. It was almost a neccesity for me to learn about ladies fashion. I promise you that you will love what I've requested. We have to leave here by five as the gala begins at six at Malfoy Manor. Mother wanted my help to set up, not wishing to leave it all to the house-elves."

He watched her carefully when he had revealed this information, scared she might panic over what happened to her there five years ago, but there was nothing. No fear entered her eyes, no hyperventilation, she merely nodded.

"Also, someone from the Daily Prophet will be there. That means that our relationship will become public. Are you ok with that?"

"If I said I wasn't what would you say?"

"I'd be disappointed, but wouldn't try to push you."

"Good answer. Yes I am ok with that. And I'm glad your mother isn't going to tax your poor house-elves."

"You aren't still supporting SPEW are you?"

"It was S.P.E.W. and no, I learned a long time ago that house-elves don't like being tricked into being freed. I learned that lesson with the Hogwarts elves. I am however active in trying to better their situations. To stop things like what the Black family, no offense, did with their house-elves. To give them better clothes and living conditions and to free those that wish it and give them pay and vacations."

"Of course you are, and none taken. Well you'll be happy with the changes Mother put in place for our elves."

"Good. Now, what shall we do with the rest of the day?"

"Well as I said, I need to purchase your shoes and jewelry. Why don't you go visit your friends, take them to lunch- on me- and then if you wish you can go to whatever salon you choose, also on me, and get your hair and make up and nails and whatever else you ladies enjoy done."

"I think I'll take you up on that. For now, I have something else in mind."

And she dragged him back to the bedroom and where they spent the rest of the morning making love.

* * *

 **Hermione**

They went their separate ways around noon, Hermione having owled her friends and receiving notes back accepting her offer of lunch. They didn't know yet that she was with Draco, she would break the news to them today.

She felt immediately bereft without his presence. She Disapparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door to number twelve.

Harry and Ginny had married four years ago. Ginny became a journalist with the Daily Prophet and enjoyed thwarting Rita Skeeter's vicious lies as often as she could. Harry, of course, became an Auror and with that and the money made from being a partner in Weasley's Wizard Weezes, he fixed up the house Sirius left him. Done in much brighter colors, it now had a wonderful homey feel.

Hermione had finally discovered that the portraits they had previously thought were stuck to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm weren't really, and they took down all the old Black Family portraits except the ones of Phineas Nigelus, Regulus, and Sirius and put up additional portraits of James and Lily Potter and Remus Lupin.

Harry would often talk to those who loved him most. He had told Hermione about telling them he was to be a father and how happy they had all be for him. She still couldn't get over how much each portrait carried so much of that witch or wizards personality from life.

She was brought out of her musing by the door being opened. Kreacher stood there. He was much more pleasant towards her and Ron. He served Harry with all the dignity he had served the Blacks, probably due to Harry having finally fulfilled Regulus' final wish. He refused to be retired and was determined to work until the day he died.

He swore he was needed even more, now that the newest Potter was due to make his appearance soon. Ginny and Harry had been ecstatic at the discovery that she was pregnant last winter. She was now almost eight months and Harry was constantly fretting.

As a matter of fact, if Hermione wasn't mistaken she could hear Ginny's loud angry voice and Harry's cajoling one. Seemed Harry had pushed too far again and Ginny was angry.

"Harry James Potter I am pregnant not an invalid, if you don't get out of my way and allow me to go to lunch with my friend I swear I will hex you!"

"Can't we just stay here and have lunch together? Kreacher can fix a wonderful meal or we can order in. I just want you to rest."

"Harry, I am perfectly capable of going out and about, I do it every day. I am a reporter after all. I am going to lunch with Hermione and you are welcome to join us, the invite was for us both, but I swear I am tired of you treating me like I will break. My mother brought seven of us into the world just fine and I am sure I can do the same. Now, get out of my way. I can sense Hermione's downstairs and I am starving."

Ginny won the argument, naturally, and she and Harry came down the stairs a moment later. Ginny immediately pulled Hermione into a hug.

"It's so good to see you. We haven't had the chance to talk in forever! How have you been? What's new? You simply must catch me up on all that's going on with you. By the way where are we going for lunch?"

"I figured I'd let you choose. I wasn't sure if you were craving anything."

"Actually I am, a nice basket of fish and chips and a Butterbeer. Let's head to The Leaky Caldron."

"That works for me. Hello Harry."

"'Mione." He looked so harried, but still managed a smile for her. She smiled back, linked her arms with them both and together they headed for the door.

When Harry opened it he nearly got pounded on the head. Ron stood there, Luna- his wife- beside him. George, Neville and Blaise Zabini behind them. Pansy Parkinson stood off to the side eyeing George as if she'd never seen him before. Hermione noted the look in her eyes and made a mental decision to talk the Slytherin witch. Clearly she was interested in George.

They all walked the few blocks to The Leaky Caldron, Ginny and Apparition didn't go hand in hand these days- so she only did it when it was totally unavoidable.

They all took a seat at one of the long trestle tables in the middle of the pub and put in their orders with Tom and began to get caught up. It had been ages since Hermione had seen or talked to any of them, except Blaise who she had been with that fateful night two weeks ago. He had given her a knowing look when Ginny and Pansy both asked her what was new.

Being the brilliant Aurors they were, Harry and Ron had noticed the exchange.

"What's up Hermione? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. There is something I have to tell you all though. Especially as it'll be out by tonight and I'd rather you hear it from me."

"Well don't leave us in suspense, what is it!"

"I've been seeing Draco Malfoy." At that announcement she had received several different reactions.

Blaise had smirked at her, Ginny and Pansy had squealed like teenagers, Luna had simply muttered an "I knew they'd be a good match", Neville had merely looked confused- probably at Harry and Ron's reactions-, George had looked bored as if he had expected her words and Harry and Ron had nearly choked on the Firewhiskeys they'd been taking a sip of. After they had finally stopped coughing and caught their breaths, Ron had rounded on her.

"I'm sure we heard you wrong, did you just say you've been seeing Draco Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you thinking Hermione?! Have you forgotten how he used to treat you? Us, well except for Blaise and Pansy. Hell, no one has really any idea of what he's been doing for five years as he's avoided pretty much everyone. All we know is he's Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Ron's obvious disdain for Draco had made her angry. How dare he judge Draco?!

"I think what Ron means 'Mione is are you sure. Is he really who you want to be with?"

"I'll have you both know that Draco has changed! He's sweet and loving and the best lover I've ever had! He's the one who suggested this little lunch get together, his treat too! And you put him down as if you know him! He's not the same boy from Hogwarts. He's a man now, a good man, and if you can't accept me being with him then I'm sorry but I'll take my leave now and we probably won't talk again until you _can_ accept it!"

She had moved to stand then, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You're right, we don't know him anymore. If he's your choice then we will accept it, gladly. We love you and if you love him then that's all that matters. Forgive us for being stupid stubborn fools?"

"I suppose."

"Harry's right Hermione. I'm sorry I said those things, I'll blame it on being shocked. Although it also was partly my stubbornness. If he's your choice, then I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Ronald. Now, let's get back to this delightful meal."

Blaise winked at her and Pansy had begun bombarding her with questions that were highly inappropriate for a lunch conversation. Just like that it had been completely accepted that Hermione was with Draco Malfoy. Blaise finally rescued her from Pansy after Hermione's face had begun to glow red with embarrassment.

"So Hermione, are you going to the gala at Malfoy Manor? Is that what you meant by it being out by tonight?"

"Yes Blaise. Are you?"

"It's expected. What about the rest of you?"

There were affirmations from everyone else at the table. Seemed Narcissa had sent out invites to pretty much everyone in the British Wizarding World. They had then finished up lunch and gone back to Grimmauld Place so Ginny could show them all the nursery. It was a wonderful thing done up in grays and blue green with a Hogwarts themed mural on one wall complete with the castle, Whomping Willow and even a tiny Hedwig painted next to the crib.

Ginny had already placed tiny little boys clothes inside the dresser and closet and all the things needed for the baby when he comes. On one wall there were pennants with letters on each spelling out James Sirius Potter. As Hermione had taken it all in she couldn't help but feel the stirrings of longing within her.

She wondered what it might be like to carry Draco's son. To decide nursery colors and themes. To feel little kicks and hear a little heart beat. Hermione had found herself almost desperate to know. That was the moment she realized just how in love she was with Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story, I can't promise updates back to back like this often, if ever again. But as long as the story is flowing I'll keep posting it. My other story Isabella's Odyssey is completely written, so I don't have to worry about writing up chapters for that so I can focus on this as long as the muse keeps going. So here's chapter four. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Draco**

While Hermione was happily having lunch with her friends, Draco was stopping at a Starbucks and grabbing a quick muffin and a latte. He didn't have time for much more than that, wasn't really hungry any way. He had a goal to complete. Something to do to make sure Hermione looked absolutely stunning tonight. He had told her he was going to flaunt her and flaunt her he would.

First he stopped at Harrods, where he purchased a pair of Christian Louboutin Pigalle Plato gold stilettos. Then he searched almost every antique shop he could find until he found the perfect necklace. As he remembered his vision that night he saw her with Blaise, he purchased a choker style necklace of rubies and diamonds set in yellow gold.

When Hermione put it on he knew it would sit just at the base of her throat. He had just the earrings and bracelet to go with it so his next stop was the Malfoy vault in Gringotts. After he traversed the winding railway with a stalwart little goblin, he entered the vault and went to the side with the non-cursed items. It wouldn't have been good to give Hermione something that could hurt her, after all.

That is where he found the ruby, diamond and yellow gold tennis bracelet and the drop earrings with rubies and crystal accents also set in yellow gold. Lastly he had found the hairpin that had belonged to his grandmother, one of the few things she had owned that was free of curses.

That task complete he made one more stop. He Disapparated for what seemed the thousandth time, over to Pont Street in Knightsbridge. There he walked into probably the last place he ever thought he'd enter.

 _Agent Provocateur._ The ladies that were behind the registers barely noticed him as he walked in, they didn't seem at all surprised to see a man come into the shop.

One of the four ladies moved from around the counter and made to come towards him. He had seen the moment she decided she was going to try and get him in her bed. She stood up straighter, to push her breasts out further, eyed him up and down and licked her lips. Then she pasted on probably the most man eating smile he had ever seen.

He guessed she was pretty, raven black hair, ice blue eyes, slender and tall. He couldn't have cared less. He preferred short and curvy. Brown hair and brown eyes, and a sexuality that was subtle. That had to be coaxed out bit by bit. He loved the challenge of getting Hermione's body to sing, to get her to arch and moan and whimper in her pleasure.

As manners demanded he smiled at the Muggle woman and allowed her to go through the usual spiel these people had. Then he let her lead him to the section that held what he was looking for. She'd tried to hover a bit, asked him if she could help him find what he needed. She wasn't at all happy when he all but dismissed her, her heels tapping angrily as she made her way back to her place behind the registers.

He had to browse a bit before finding the perfect thing. He thought of how Hermione would look in what he had chosen. It was from the Xiah Collection, the briefs and garter belt. It was black and silver embroidered with a flower pattern.

He stopped and grabbed a pair of black silk thigh high stockings to go with it and walked up to the counter. A different lady rang up his purchase, commented on his taste and asked if he also would like to purchase the bra that went with it.

Draco decided in that moment that it was the perfect time to wipe the look of longing off the first woman's face.

"Thank you but no. I have a gala to go to tonight and the gown my girlfriend is wearing requires no bra. She simply needed the panties and garter. But I appreciate you asking."

Having turned towards the door with his purchase he hadn't noticed the look of pure shock on the hopeful twit's face, but the ook over his shoulder and the accompanying "have a nice day ladies" that he sent them as he was walking through the door brought it to his attention and he chuckled all the way to the alleyway in which he Disapparated home from.

Once home he made a call to the shop in which he purchased his more sensitive items. It wouldn't do for, however unlikely, Draco Malfoy to be seen walking into, shopping in, or walking out of, a sex shop after all. The man who ran the shop he frequented was the sole of discretion and would have his purchases sent by courier within the next two hours.

Since he had time to kill Draco decided to pop in and visit Theo Nott. Blaise was probably with Hermione at her luncheon and he hadn't talked to Theo in a while.

Theo lived in Mayfair. In a standard red brick english townhouse. Draco was directed, by a house-elf, into Theo's study. It was a typical Victorian thing. All oak wood and light wall coverings. Behind an elaborately carved oak desk sat Draco's friend. Currently he was jotting something down in a ledger. His dark brown head bent over the book as he concentrated on what he was writing, totally ignoring Draco.

Probably some notation about an investment of some sort. Theo was quite good at those, he had made most of his friends a good deal of money by helping them invest their galleons wisely. Be it Muggle or Wizard.

As usual Theo looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had never truly been the same since the death of his father. Nott Sr. had met his untimely end at the wand of an Auror while he had been running from the sentence he had received for being one of Voldemort's loyal inner circle of Death Eaters.

It still amazed Draco how Theo had managed to avoid having any part of his fathers beliefs.

Draco felt Theo needed to get out more, spend time with his friends, find a good woman, start a family. But at the rate he was going, Theo would be an eternal bachelor. Draco thought he might see what Theo thought of Astoria Greengrass, now that he was no longer engaged to the girl he felt no remorse in trying to set her up with one of his friends.

Now there was a pretty witch, and exactly Theo's taste. Theo finally set his quill down and looked at Draco. His pale blue eyes held a knowing look, as if he could see right through Draco.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Oh come now Draco, we both know what I'm asking. What brings you here?"

"Can't I simply visit a friend?" Theo's snort told Draco that he didn't buy that for a minute.

"We both know that's not why you're here. So get on with it."

"Why so rushed? You're not going anywhere." Theo simply stared him down, awaiting the reason for Draco's visit.

"Fine. I wanted to let you know that I have a date for the gala. I'm sure she's told her friends and Blaise by now, so I felt it would only be fair for me to tell you as well."

"And she is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"It's about bloody time mate. Five years of listening to you pine for the woman was bloody well annoying."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. I don't see you going out and finding a woman to warm your bed and your life."

"And I probably won't."

"Theo, why are you punishing yourself. You are not responsible for your father's mistakes any more than I am for mine. We are only responsible for our own mistakes. If I can forgive myself, so can you."

"I could have prevented a lot of death during the war. I was privy to so much information. But I chose to keep quiet out of loyalty to my father. How can I forgive myself for that Draco?"

"The same way I forgave myself for killing and torturing people during the same war, one step at a time."

* * *

 **Hermione**

"So Ginny, Pansy, Luna, do you want to go with me to get our hair and make up done for the gala? It's on Draco."

"Absolutely!"

"Yes."

"That sounds lovely."

And so it had been settled. The four witches went to a little Muggle salon Pansy recommended and got their hair, nails and makeup done for the gala. After nearly four hours spent with her friends, Hermione Apparated back to Draco's flat. He wasn't back yet, which disappointed her, so she made her way to the library to read for a bit before she had to prepare for the night.

About half an hour later she heard the front door open and close and his silky baritone called her name. She set her book down on a table and raced out to greet him. Laughing he swept her up into his arms, after placing a few small boxes he had had in his arms on the entry table, as she launched herself at him.

"I could get used to a greeting like that, love. But let's not ruin your makeup and hair ok. Come, it's time for us to get ready."

He led her to the bedroom and laid out on the bed she saw several boxes and a garment bag. He led her to the bed and gestured for her to open the items. She started with the box on top first.

On the top it read _Agent Provocateur_. She had never had anything from them before and trepidatiously she removed the lid, swept aside the tissue and revealed the lacy black panties, garter and black silk thigh high stockings. They were lovely, but she was confused as to why there was no bra and why he would purchase her under garments.

But she didn't get the chance to ask as he told her to move to the next box. These were clearly shoes.

Opening the lid she found a beautiful pair of gold platform heels, _Christian Louboutins_ to be precise, then the next box held a lovely necklace, then there was a matching bracelet and earrings and a lovely hair pin.

Lastly she moved on to the bag. As she unzipped it she revealed a lovely gown. White chiffon with a crystal beaded bodice in a v-neck neckline with a nude illusion across the chest. It was a floor length column gown.

When she pulled it out she revealed two things. The first was a goblin made gold belt, the second that the dress was backless. That explained why he hadn't purchased a bra. She wouldn't need it.

Seeing the dress and jewels she was glad she had gone for a subtle, almost non-existent makeup and the elaborate twisted low bun. She had simply wanted her hair off her neck, but now it would help to show off her back and the necklace.

"Go on and get ready in here love, I'll move to the guest room."

"Why can't we get ready together?"

"Because I'd like to see the final look all together instead of as you put it on. Patience is a virtue after all."

And with that he walked out the door and left her to dress.

* * *

 **Draco**

He couldn't wait to see what she looked like with her dress complete. He knew she had been surprised to see the lingerie, the confusion in her eyes clear. He had bought it because he wanted her to wear nothing but things he had chosen.

But he couldn't wait until she had seen what was to come next. The little silver balls he placed in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket would be diverting, to say the least. When he finally finished dressing he took himself in in the vanity mirror in the guest bathroom.

In typical Malfoy fashion he was wearing unrelieved black. Black trousers, black belt, black dress shirt, black bow tie, black jacket. The only contrast was the silver and diamonds of his onyx cufflinks. Now that he had finished getting dressed, he went and took a seat on the couch in the living room and waired for Hermione.

When she finally came out of the bedroom and entered the room, Draco couldn't help the sharp intake of breath upon seeing her.

She was stunning. The gown paired with the subtle makeup, elaborate hair style- which now sported the gold and diamond flower shaped hairpin- and the jewelry he had given her, had transformed the beautiful witch into a creature of immense beauty. Not that he didn't think her beautiful all the time. The thing that made him smirk at her though, was the blatant lust in her eyes as she took him in. He moved to stand in front of her.

"You look stunning love."

"And you look extremely handsome, Draco. Are we ready to go now?"

"Just one more thing and then we can go."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Just something to make the night more interesting. Move to the couch and bend over the arm."

As she complied with his commands he pulled the balls from his pocket and warmed and wet them with a spell.

"Do you know what Ben Wa balls are Hermione?" She shook her head. She looked back at him over her shoulder, the look was positively sinful with the amount of list that was in it.

"Let me tell you then," he said as he pulled the hem of her gown up and over her backside, revealing the panties, garter and stockings- the sight of which made him instantly hard, yes he had chosen wisely.

"I take these little silver balls in my hand and insert them inside your beautiful, tight pussy. Then, as the evening wears on, they'll move around and make you wish for relief. By the time the night ends, Hermione, you'll be begging me to fuck you."

And with that he swept aside her panties and pushed them inside her. She gasped at the feel of them and squirmed a bit. He moved her panties back over her sex, after a swipe or two of her clit, and then fixed her dress and stood her up.

"Shall we?"

They moved to the fireplace and he threw in a handful of the silvery Floo powder. Taking her hand he stepped inside, called out their destination and held her as they were swept past Floo after Floo until coming out into the Floo in his mothers parlor. They followed the sound of his mothers voice to find her and his father in the ballroom.

Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of Pure-blood elegance as she directed his father and the house-elves in their tasks. The elves were decorating the room with numerous twinkle lights as his father moved the round dining tables hither and yon with his wand. Placing them where his wife directed.

Draco's mother was dressed elegantly in an emerald green mermaid style silk one shoulder gown with crystal embellishments on the strap and down the side to just above her knee. Her hair was straight down her back and parted on one side, her only adornment the silver, emerald and diamond earrings in her ears.

She turned and Draco noticed her makeup was rather bold tonight. A light line of black liner along her upper lid, a light brown shadow and peach blush and blood red shiny lips. His father was dressed similarly to himself, all in black, the only color being the silver buttons on his shirt and the emerald green pocket square in his jacket. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a queue and held with an emerald green silk ribbon.

Narcissa noticed them then. She smiled at them and moved to pull first Hermione and then him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here Miss Granger. Lucius and I can't tell you how pleased we are that Draco's finally made a move where you're concerned. We hope you two will be happy for a very long time."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I couldn't be happier with Draco."

"Call me Cissa dear."

"Alright, Cissa. As long as you call me Hermione.

"Good, now, Draco take Hermione here and go into your fathers study and grab the items for the auction. They're on his desk. Then place them and their cards on those tables over there please."

She pointed towards three long tables pushed up against the far wall of the room.

"Certainly Mother."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to his fathers study. Inside Draco couldn't help but notice the contrast between this room and the one at Theo's. Where his was all light, Lucius Malfoy's was all dark. Also different was the pair of wolfhounds laying in front of the fire.

"That's Merlin and Morgana. They're perfectly harmless. Well, unless you're a stranger or trespassing. Then they turn vicious. They're very loyal to Father. Would you like to meet them, love?"

"I don't know Draco. What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like. Come on."

He pulled her over to the hounds and sitting down in one of the chairs facing the fire, he pulled her onto his lap. The hounds both stood and moved over to sniff them. After a moment Merlin gave Hermione's hand a gentle lick and the two dogs returned to their places before the fire.

"See, told you they'd love you. That's Merlin's way of accepting you. Let's get those items and head back out there. The other guests will be arriving soon."

* * *

 **Hermione**

As Hermione stood in the receiving line as guest after guest came in, she was ever aware of the silver balls inside of her, how could she not be when they moved with every shift of her body. But she was determined to show Draco that she could withstand the torture and deny him her begging.

So she stood beside him and greeted guest after guest. A sea of black tuxes and colorful gowns. Draco pointed out or introduced her to various witches or wizards Hermione had never met. Not one of the crowd had made her feel unwanted so far.

"Ah, our friends have finally arrived."

Hermione turned to the entry way and noticed he was right, their group of friends had just come through the door and joined the line. In front were Ginny and Harry, Ginny resplendent in a plum column dress that sat slightly off the shoulder and ended in a court train.

It showed her bump without it being too pronounced. Her pretty red hair was curled and swept over one shoulder and she was wearing red and silver drop earrings and her wedding rings as her only adornment. Her makeup was subtle, like Hermione's.

Harry was in a typical black tux with white shirt but his vest, bow tie and pocket square were a close match to the plum color of his wife's dress. Ron and Luna were behind them, also matching in light blue.

It clashed slightly with Ron's red head, but Hermione doubted either of them cared. He was happy with Luna and that was all that mattered. Luna's dress was typical for her, floaty with crystal embellishments at the waist and neck.

Her hair had been pulled back though, in a sleek side bun that showed off her diamond earrings, a gift from Ron, Hermione assumed. Pansy was right behind them, George beside her. They were having some sort of discussion. Pansy was looking at George with an immense amount of affection, but George seemed totally oblivious. He was never the same after Fred's death, but Hermione knew Fred wouldn't want him to stop living. She may have to subtlety push the witch and wizard together.

Pansy was rather bold in her dress choice. A dark silver creation with large black stripes criss crossing it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and mermaid silhouette. It hugged her curvy body nicely and Hermione couldn't understand why George hadn't noticed.

Pansy's hair was also pulled back in a sleek bun and her jewelry consisted of onyx, diamond and silver bracelets and earrings, her makeup also subtle. George was in the typical black tux- as were Neville and Blaise behind him-, black trousers, black bow tie, white dress shirt. Then behind them came Theo also in a typical tux, but he had no vest and a white pocket square adorned the pocket of his jacket.

As they got closer Draco nudged Hermione in the ribs and pointed at Theo. She looked closely and noticed the man was staring off into the crush of guests who were already moving toward the ball room.

Laughing as she walked with her parents and sister, was Astoria Greengrass. The younger witch was hard to miss, in her gold high necked mermaid gown. It was covered in darker gold sequins and beading, the back bare in a diamond shape and below the opening the gown laced up.

She had pulled her hair back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and adorned her ears with gold and diamond earrings. Her face was flushed from her laughter and she looked absolutely darling; and Theo was staring like he'd never seen her before.

They were all out of school a year before Astoria. She was two years their junior. But Theo was looking at her like she was the answer to all his prayers. Now this could become interesting.

"I had hoped he'd take notice of her. He's been alone for far too long and Astoria would make him a lovely wife, don't you think love?"

It was hard to think about anything when he was whispering in her ear like that, his breath warm against her neck and cheek, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. Her senses heightened from having the balls moving inside her, her skin already sensitive to every little touch, she could only nod as she wondered if she could truly outlast him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: here's chapter five, the gala and a moment between our couple that I hope you will love, it may be spoilery, but hey, I don't mind that too much. ;) I only have up to chapter six of this story written so it may be a bit before I post the next chapter. You can help with that. Do you want to skip ahead? Or would you like to see something in the next two months before they go back to Hogwarts? Let me know quick, the sooner I have your answers the sooner I can write those chapters. Anything specific you wish to see? James' birth or before or after- after all a freaking out Harry might be funny. Maybe some time spent getting to know Lucius and Narcissa? Whatever, just let me know.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Draco**

He smiled against her ear as he felt her begin to squirm. He doubted she would make it past the auction after dinner, let alone to the dancing, at the rate she was becoming all hot and bothered. He may have to take her to his childhood bedroom and take care of her little, issue. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"What's the matter, love? Something, I can help with?"

She pulled back away from his lips running along her jaw and glared at him. Then she turned away with a little sniff and upturned nose, so damn cute, and went back to greeting the guests.

He turned just in time to be greeted by the simpering smile and fluttering lashes of Adaria Edgewater. One of his former Sixth Year students that he knew had a crush on him. It didn't matter to her how many times he tried to discourage her, her determination was excessive.

Wrapping his arm around Hermione, causing her to turn questioning eyes upon him, he greeted the girl in front of him. He guessed she was pretty, blonde haired, green eyed and tall and statuesque, the very epitome of what his parents might have chosen as the perfect Malfoy bride.

"Good evening, Adaria. How has your summer been?"

"Wonderful Professor. I have had the most fun, we went on vacation to Brighton and have recently just returned. I must say, sir, you look very dashing this evening. How has your summer been?"

"My summer has been quite pleasant thank you. Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend."

He pulled Hermione closer and watched as the young witch before him realized just what he was saying and who he was talking about. Perhaps now she would leave him be. She was constantly trying to come up with excuses to get him alone during the school year. Hopefully now she'd take the hint.

"Professor Granger. He's with you? I mean, how...nice. I'm happy for you both, if you'll excuse me my parents are waiting."

With that the girl stalked off, looking none to pleased about Draco's revelation. He could care less of course. He was mightily tired of all the simpering twits that had constantly been trying to get into his pants. It was disgusting how desperate they had all seemed. There was only one woman for him, and she was standing next to him. Looking at him like he had just done something wrong.

"Why did you do that? That was cruel!"

"Hermione, I did that girl a favor; and myself one. She was the worst of the bunch. Surely you've heard about all the women and girls practically throwing themselves at me at school. She was constantly trying to get me alone. She nearly managed to have her way with me once. It was before I caught on to her games. She asked me if she could talk to me about the potion I had taught in class that day, we were alone in my office.

"Before I knew it she had magically removed my clothes and was trying to climb on top of me, naked. Unfortunately for her, fortunately for me, she didn't bind me, or take my wand, and I overpowered her. I had our clothes back on before she could grab my dick, which she was certainly trying her best to do. Now tell me again I was cruel for dashing her hopes, hopes she shouldn't have to begin with as she is sixteen years old."

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. I can't believe she tried that. Why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

"And have her punish the girl and embarrass her, or worse expel her? I handled it just fine and after that made sure we were never alone again. Hopefully now that she knows you and I are together she'll back off."

"Let us hope. Girls like that are tenacious at best. Come on, let's go find our seats."

He led her, or she led him he should say, into the ballroom and they found their seats at one of the tables. It was enlarged to seat twelve. At the table were all their friends and one other addition, seated right next to Theo. Seemed Draco's mother had the same idea he had and was trying to play matchmaker herself.

Astoria had Theo's rapt attention as she talked to him about her job as a Healer. Theo was an investment consultant at Gringotts, Draco wasn't kidding when he told Hermione Theo was great with money. There were only a few humans allowed to work at Gringotts, behind the scenes of course. He listened to her and nodded in all the right places and even smiled, much to Draco's delight as his friend didn't do so often.

* * *

 **Hermione**

So far the evening had gone quite well. After dinner, which reminded her of Hogwarts as the plates were spelled to take their order and magically supply them with their desired food, Narcissa got up and gave her speech.

A lovely thing about how in these times the Wizarding World should set aside old beliefs and embrace each other. How this auction and charity gala was to raise money to help some of the families who had lost everything, in the destruction wrought by Voldemort, be able to afford to purchase wands, books, cauldrons and even familiars for their children to go to school.

It may have been five years since that time, but there were still a number of families who were struggling.

Afterwards the guests were allowed to get up and go to the tables with the auction items and make their bids, as well as simply write checks if they didn't wish to bid. After the first dance, in which Hermione found Draco was an exceptional dancer as he glided them across the floor, everyone re-took their seats as the winners were announced.

Much to Hermione's surprise Draco won the painting she had been eyeing, the amount that he spent staggering. It was a beautiful painting of blue sky, green trees and a verdant field of sunflowers by a local artist named Amanda Hoskins entitled _Sunflowers in a Tuscan Landscape_. Hermione had fallen instantly in love with the bright happiness of the painting.

When she turned to him to ask him why he had bought it, he stopped her with a kiss.

"Because you loved it. That's all there is to it. We'll hang it in the library."

Her favorite spot in his whole flat, it was bright and open and filled with towering bookshelves full of every book imaginable. Almost as if he had picked books just for her. It had amused her greatly when she found a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ front and center on a display table.

After the last winner was announced Narcissa opened the floor for dancing, again.

"Shall we?"

She took Draco's hand and let him lead her out on to the dance floor. As they danced she felt the balls moving inside her and she became increasingly flustered. They hadn't bothered her so much while they had been sitting, but now that he led her in dance after dance, she was becoming very aware of them. When she tightened her hold on him after he spun her around for what seemed the umpteenth time and the balls shifted and one hit her g-spot, he chuckled at her.

"Something you need?"

Bloody wanker. She'd show him. She ignored his remark and continued to allow him to lead her in the dance, after completion she asked for refreshment and as he walked to one of the many tablefuls of champagne she walked off towards Ginny, Harry, Pansy, George, Ron and Luna who were stood in a corner of the room, conversing. Ginny was sat in a chair, Harry hovering next to her while the others stood in a circle around them. Ron moved aside and she took the space between him and Harry.

"Hermione, are you aware that a particularly ugly looking witch has been glaring at you and Draco all night," Pansy asked with a sniff.

"No, who? And don't call people names Pans, it isn't nice."

"Oh save me your bleeding heart for once. I'm speaking of that twit Adaria Edgewater. There isn't a single witch or wizard out there that doesn't know she's set her sights on Draco. Narcissa was telling me just a minute ago that her father approached them about a possible betrothal." Hermione stiffened, surely she heard that wrong.

"Oh you heard me correctly. Thankfully Lucius saw right through the man and told him in no uncertain terms that it would never happen. That for one, she's too young and two, he's happy with you and three, that he would never consider such an unintelligent witch for his son."

"Surely he didn't say it like that."

"'Mione, you have met Lucius Malfoy correct?"

"But surely he has more tact than that, Ron."

Pansy snorted while Harry, George and Ron laughed out loud. Luna merely smiled dreamily and Ginny just grinned.

"Whatever. You wouldn't believe what Draco told me she did to him last year."

She then went into the story Draco had told her, there were appropriate outraged gasps and grunts and "how dare she" interspersed throughout.

She had just finished when a harried looking Draco stomped up to them, clearly angry. He nudged between her and Ron- causing the red-haired wizard to scowl- handed her her champagne and turned so his back was to the other guests. His scowl caused them to give him glances out of the corners of their eyes, until finally Hermione had to know what had happened.

"Draco, darling, what's wrong?"

"That, that, bint! I was cornered at the drinks table by none other than that, woman, Rita Skeeter. Apparently she decided to talk to the other guests before approaching me about you and I. And I'm sure you can guess just who she talked to."

"Adaria?"

"Yes! That bitch told Skeeter I was with you out of charity. That you were a gold digger after my fortune and that her father had just secured a betrothal between her and I. If I weren't a gentleman and it would upset my mother I'd go over there and give her a piece of my mind!"

"Seems you won't have to mate."

"What are you talking about George?"

"Look."

They turned to look where George was pointing and sure enough there stood Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy speaking with the Edgewaters, both obviously extremely angry. Next thing they knew Lucius had raised his voice loud enough for most of the room to hear.

"I don't know what kind of daughter you have raised Marcus, but even if the option were viable I wouldn't have such a creature mar the Malfoy name. She will never be with my son and it's time she accept that. She had no right to lie to Rita Skeeter about Hermione and I'll have you know that darling woman is more than a match for my son. We hope to have her as a daughter-in-law soon and nothing and no one will come in the way of that. Now take your disgusting daughter and get out of my home and never bring her back!"

Draco leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"See love, I told you my parents approved."

Then he kissed her cheek and all her resolve vanished. She grabbed his hand, asked the others to excuse them, and dragged him from the room. No one notched as they were too busy watching the spectacle that was the removal of the Edgewaters.

No one, that is, but a blond haired witch in lime green robes with a notebook floating in the air next to her as the Quick Quotes Quill wrote down the exchange and the fact that one Miss Hermione Granger was seen sneaking off with one Mr. Draco Malfoy and that perhaps they were going somewhere private for a little tête à tête.

* * *

 **Draco**

All earlier anger was forgotten as Draco had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the fact that Hermione was dragging him along with determination, in the completely wrong direction from any of the bedrooms. In fact, they were heading towards the kitchens.

"Hermione, what are we doing?"

"I'm looking for a room in which we can be alone so you can fuck me. All the whispering in my ears and these bloody silver balls in my vagina have driven me to the point that if you don't fuck me now, I may explode. That and that, witch, and her lies. I feel like I need to remind myself that you are with me and want only me."

"You know you don't have to do that, I'm yours as you are mine. But you're kind of going in the wrong direction, the bedrooms are the other way."

"I know, and I'm not going to a bedroom, anywhere will be fine. As a matter of fact, this will do."

She had opened a door and found a linen closet, large by anyone's standards and with plenty of room for them. She dragged him inside, cast a Silencing Charm, locked the door and lit the space with her wand.

Then suddenly she was ravaging his mouth while lifting the hem of her dress, stopping any chance for him to ask her how she knew the bedrooms weren't on this side of the house. She broke off and stepped away from him, turning her back to him to reveal the skirt of her dress all the way to her back and her creamy white buttocks and thighs on display.

"Get these things out of me and fuck me already."

"Yes ma'am."

He moved behind her and cupped her bum cheeks. Running a hand around her hip to her pussy, feeling her wetness through her panties. Without a word he moved them aside, pushed a finger inside her and pulled the Ben Wa balls from within while he deftly opened his trousers and pulled out his rock hard dick. That was all it took, she arched her back and cried out as she came.

Without waiting he pushed inside her still convulsing sheath, slamming all the way to the hilt causing her to cry out his name. With hands on her hips, one hand clutching his as her nails dug into his knuckles while the other held her face off the wall slightly, he slammed into her again and again until they were both pushed up and over the precipice and he came within her hard spurting his seed deep into her womb.

Strange how at this moment he thought about how he had never once asked her about birth control, just assuming she had cast whatever spell witches used to prevent pregnancy.

Perhaps she was on a Muggle form of it. He wasn't really concerned with that, especially at this moment, as he still had his pulsing dick buried deep inside her and his forehead resting on her back as she keened her pleasure.

After what seemed like hours they came down from the high and he gently pulled out, moved her panties back into place and pulled her dress down and fixed it into it's proper place. Perhaps he should ask her about birth control? Would she even want his children? At least this soon?

"Hermione, um, can I ask you something?"

Something in his voice must have concerned her because she turned around and froze at whatever expression was on his face. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but he could tell he had when her eyes widened with it.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I hadn't thought of it until now, but I've never asked you about birth control. I mean..."

He trailed off as he saw her eyes widen further with some unvoiced realization.

"Oh Merlin! I... I. Oh gods Draco, I hadn't even thought of it. What are we going to do? What if I'm... What if I'm pregnant?! Oh Draco I'm so sorry! How irresponsible of me! I know the spell, I just hadn't thought of using it. My mind wasn't exactly on that type of thing when you were fucking me into oblivion. Oh Draco, what will we do?"

"Would it be so terrible to have my child?" He was sure he looked pathetic. The thought that she might not want his children was crushing though, so he couldn't help it.

"Oh Draco, that's not what I mean at all. I just don't want you to feel trapped."

He took her gently into his arms, kissing her just as gently.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? That I'm madly in love with you and would love nothing more than to become your husband and have children with you? I've wanted nothing more than that for five years. Five agonizing years while I sat back and watched you be happy with Weasley, and then with every other guy you dated.

"I put myself in that prison because I thought I'd never have a chance. That I could never bring you into my life because of the type of lifestyle I kept. Then, when I changed from the hardcore stuff, I never thought you'd enter my life still because you deserved so much more than a man who once killed. Who hurt you and those you love and so I stayed away, until one fateful night two weeks ago when I saw you laughing with my best mate and could no longer keep myself from you.

"I need your warmth and your light to make me whole Hermione. This is it for me. If you were to ever decide you no longer wanted to be with me you would break me. Completely. I'd become the crazy old recluse who avoided everything and everyone, like Snape was if I'm honest. I can't live without you. It would be my absolute honor and to my utter joy, to have children with you. And if that happens sooner, rather than later, then so be it. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger; and I always will."

He cupped her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. Then he kissed her lips and crushed her in his embrace. There would never come a day when he wouldn't love this woman, completely, with his whole being. And to prove it, in a last minute moment of clarity, he pulled his wand from his pocket and cast his spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

It had taken him almost four years to learn the spell, to be able to cast more than just a misty, shapeless Patronus, four years to gain enough happy memories. He looked into her eyes as she stared at the otter in wonder. His Patronus matched hers. Because his was an eternal love.

As the last vestiges of the light from the spell disappeared she kissed him with so much passion she made him breathless. She broke away and made his heart soar when she whispered,

"I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy. With all my heart and soul."

* * *

Outside the door of a linen closet a man and a woman stood hand in hand and smiled.

"I think they'll be just fine my darling. Just fine indeed."

"Me too, my love, me too."

And together they turned and walked away, leaving their son and future daughter-in-law alone, completely unaware that the Silencing Charm had been removed and replaced by their loved ones. Unaware that they had ever been there at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: for anyone who cares, I have done the Pinterest page so if you're interested you can find it under Seralynsmom929 or Slytherins Do It Better. I've updated up to chapter five and may not get to this chapter today, we'll see since I'm crafting with my six year old. :)**_

 _ **also, the plot went this way because that's the way my mind took it, sometimes a storyline goes in a way not originally planned, so before I get any reviews siting how unoriginal the unplanned pregnancy is, I hadn't originally planned it but when the idea hit I went with it and it's just going to go that way. Thanks for understanding ahead of time.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Hermione**

They had finally confessed their love for each other. For some, two weeks of intimacy may mean those three little words might be too soon, but for her they were perfect. Love had no timeline. No definitive moments that dictated what was too early or too late or whatever.

She was still a little nervous over the possibility she could be pregnant. Her menses wasn't due for another week, but there were spells that could be done to determine pregnancy nearly as soon as conception. She would visit the Healer she usually used, for her yearly checkup, tomorrow and find out. Perhaps Draco might even go with her.

For now though, nothing could be done, so she merely smiled at him, kissed him once more and unlocked the door after removing the Silencing Charm. They walked out, after glancing about to ensure they weren't seen, and went back towards the ballroom. There, their blissful moment was marred by the presence of Rita Skeeter waiting for them, as if she had been waiting to pounce on them.

"Draco, Hermione, care to give a comment on what happened tonight?"

"Why? You'll only distort it to suit your own needs. I seriously doubt you know how to tell the truth. A 'bug' like you is fit to only tell lies and spread rumors. But here's one comment for you, we'll be giving our one and only interview about our relationship to Ginny Weasley. At least then we'll be guaranteed the truth will get out huh?"

"It would figure you would decide that a friend, who would write whatever you told her to write and not the undiluted truth, should get the biggest scoop of the summer. Too bad I beat her to it by being on assignment tonight, huh Miss Granger?"

"Are you sure about that Skeeter?"

With those words from Draco he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away, leaving that dreadful woman to stew over what he meant. Not to mention Hermione wondering what he had meant as well. She wished she had never let Skeeter out of that jar from Fourth Year. She made a lovely beetle. Maybe she'd force her back into her Animagus form and feed her to a pigeon.

"Draco, what did you mean by what you said to Skeeter?"

"She won't be getting any story out anytime soon, love. The good thing about my parents and I restoring our reputations is that we yet again have a high standing in the community. The Editor of the Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe, will hold her article for however long I ask him in return for a future favor. Don't worry, she'll never get that article out. At least not through the Prophet and hardly anyone reads anything else seriously."

"What about The Quibbler?"

"Firstly, no offense to Luna, but no one really reads that tripe with anything close to seriousness. Secondly, Xenophilius Lovegood would never accept a thing from Rita Skeeter. He loathes her nearly as much as you do."

With that crisis over Draco led her back to their table and they sat down and watched the other guests until about nine, when Draco stood up, offered her his hand, and led them to his parents where he made their excuses. If Hermione didn't know better she could have sworn a knowing look passed between the older couple as she and Draco walked into his mothers parlor and Flooed home.

As they stepped out of the Floo she realized that that is exactly what this was to her, home. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She could broach that subject with him in the morning, for now he was leading her to the room he had kept her out of for two weeks. When they entered the Red Room she noticed that the boxes from earlier were sat upon the chest of drawers, the one that had contained the Ben Wa balls open.

"I want to be sure you're up for this tonight. If you're not we can do this tomorrow night instead. I'm not planning anything rough. Just some light play."

"I'm fine Draco."

With that, he nodded and turned her to unzip her dress and help her out of it.

"Remove your panties and shoes, leave the stockings and garter and move over to the bench."

She complied with his commands and as she lay across the bench, her bum lifted into the air by the design, she couldn't help the feeling of anticipation that was coursing through her. She heard the boxes being opened, could hear a drawer or two open as well.

Then he was behind her and she began to pant. He moved around in front of her and squatted down so they were eye to eye. He had removed his jacket and untied his bow tie. His shirt unbuttoned and pulled from his trousers.

He looked edible. Then he was holding up a silken blindfold in front of her, silently requesting her permission to put it on her.

"Go ahead."

He put the blindfold in position and she was now, fully, in the dark. All she could do was hear and feel. And what she felt was something furry being wrapped around each wrist and fastened and then she was being strapped down to the bench so she couldn't lift her arms or chest. She was completely at his mercy now. Then she heard him move back behind her; and she heard and felt nothing.

The first touch surprised her. It was something made of soft leather and fringed. It tickled her back and thighs before he lightly caressed her bum with it. Then suddenly it was gone and she felt the sensation of whatever it was coming down on her bum with a little force behind it and she moaned.

It was exquisite! He used his tool on her behind and thighs, lightly hitting her pussy with every other strike, until it felt like the slightest touch would be enough to make her lose it.

Then he dropped the instrument and began to stroke her. Bringing her to the brink before stopping and leaving her frustrated and desperate for his touch.

* * *

 **Draco**

She had responded well to the flogger, now was the orgasm denial. He wouldn't go too far with it, but experience told him that by the time he let her come it would be so strong she'd practically pass out. She didn't know what was coming for her.

He unhooked the furry handcuffs from the bench, stood her up and moved her to the Saint Andrews Cross she seemed so keen to try this morning. Hooking her arms above her head he kneeled down in front of her, hooked her legs over his shoulders and plundered her pussy. Driving her to the brink over and over again until she was begging for release.

Then he stood up, dropped his trousers and boxers and lifted her legs around his waist, hands on her bum. Entering her slowly he pushed in and out until she was close again and then stopped.

By this time Hermione was crying she was so frustrated, so he decided it was time to put her out of her misery.

He slammed back into her, causing her to cry out, and kept pounding her over and over until she came with a scream and he emptied inside of her, her pussy gripping him so hard her couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. The denial of orgasm so many times made the one she finally had last so long his knees and arms grew tired just holding her as she rode it out.

When she finally slumped against him as much as her bound arms would allow, he released them and she buckled into his arms completely. She was so exhausted from her orgasm that she never even lifted her head from where it rested against his chest.

He pulled his boxers and trousers back up one handed and then carried her to the ensuite in their bedroom and set her down gently on the toilet. Turning the tub on and making sure the water was warm enough, he added a dollop of his Armani bath wash and let the tub fill with bubbles. Moving back to her he helped her out of the stockings and garter and removed his own clothes.

Then gently lifting her, he placed her in the tub on his lap, facing away from him, and held her as it filled. Once the water was off she roused enough to let him take down her hair and wash the makeup from her face, then she settled back against him as he washed her front with a natural sponge.

Then he turned her around gently so she was facing him and washed her back and bum. Moving down to her legs he washed her gently between them and then moved to her hair.

He used the shower head on the side of the tub to wet it down and then lathered it up with his Armani shampoo. He had to give the Muggles one thing, they made a good smelling product.

After rinsing out her hair he pulled the plug and let the water begin to drain as he stood up with her in his arms, sitting her down only long enough to wrap her in a fluffy robe and carry her into the bedroom and in front of the fireplace.

There he dried her hair slowly, as she dozed and then dried her of the rest of the way with magic and magically clothed her in some comfortable pajamas. She stirred slightly then, just to ask him a question.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, love. Tonight was about you. I can just use magic. I am a fairly good wizard after all."

She giggled at him and lay down on her pillow. He marveled at how easy it was to call it her pillow, their bedroom. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd ask her to move in. Screw the extra week. He was ready if she was, even if it meant having to deal with that great ginger beast she called a cat. As long as it left his Eagle Owl alone, he would tolerate it.

He cleaned himself up, magically cleaned both of their teeth and climbed in behind her, naked as the day he was born- he never slept any other way once he had moved out on his own- and pulled her into his arms. Before long he was drifting off along with her, content in the knowledge of her love for him and his for her.

* * *

 **Hermione**

It was morning. Or at least Hermione thought it was. The sun was shining, but it looked to be higher than she was used to when waking. She turned to face Draco and noticed his absence immediately. His side of the bed was cold. He had been up a while. On his pillow lay a single red rose and a note.

 _I've gone to get brunch. I'll be back shortly. You were so tired I felt it best to let you sleep. I have a few things I'd like to talk about when I get back. See you soon, love. I love you._

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Draco_

What a sweet gesture. She had been exhausted. That trip to the playroom wore her out, in the best way possible. And then he had sweetly and gently taken care of her and put her to bed... What woman wouldn't love him. Stretching she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth, her parents being dentists instilled in her the need to take care of your teeth, so she brushed them three times daily instead of two.

Oh who was she kidding, she only brushed them before breakfast so she wouldn't murder Draco with her morning breath. It wasn't an attractive thing after all. Once she was done with her morning ablutions, he still wasn't back so she went into his study to see if Ares would let her send a letter.

The bird was a cantankerous thing at times and there was often a chance he wouldn't let her use him. He must have been in a good mood because he took her letters with grace, the owl treat from her fingers gently and flew out the window. Draco always kept his study window open. It was warded so only owls could come through though.

Once her letters, one each to their friends to ask forgiveness for not saying goodbye last night and one to her Healer asking for an appointment later- she had looked at the grandfather clock in the hall and noticed it was ten in the morning- she made her way to the kitchen. She had just reached it when she heard the front door open and the wonderful sight of her boyfriend carrying delicious food greeted her.

He looked up after shutting the door behind him and smiled at her, an ear to ear grin that made her heart thump just a little faster. He was a beautiful man, but when he smiled he was stunning. He made his way towards her, sat the bags on the counter and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Morning love."

"Good morning. What have we here?"

"I didn't know what you might want so I got a bit of everything."

He began pulling containers out of the bags and as she opened them she was greeted with lovely fluffy scrambled eggs, sausages and tomatoes and beans, toast and pancakes. As well as lovely lemon biscuits and fresh iced orange muffins. It all looked so yummy! She grabbed two plates and forks from the cuboard and drawers and some glasses for their pumpkin juice and the butter tub and a knife and set them on the counter.

"It looks yummy Draco, thank you."

"You're most welcome."

The two tucked in and spent a lovely half hour stuffing their faces. Then she cleaned up the food as he cleaned the dishes. When they were done he grabbed her hand and moved her to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you love. It's nothing bad, but it is important. First, I want you to move in. When we came back here last night it felt right, thinking of the pillow being yours, the bedroom being ours. You've pretty much been living here anyway. I want it to be permanent."

"Funnily enough I want the same thing. We came back here and I called it home in my head and it sounded and felt so right. I'll gladly move in with you. Now what else. I doubt that was it."

"It wasn't, I meant what I said when I told Skeeter that we would see about her article coming out today. I owled Cuffe this morning, before I went for the food, and let him know that no one but Ginny Potter would get an interview from us about our possible relationship and such.

"He owled right back and promised us a week. He said he'll give Skeeter some excuse about the article not being enough because there were already other stories coming in about last night and they negated hers. So set up a good time with Ginny and we'll sit down and talk to her. Clear the air."

"Ok. I'll talk to her later. Was that it? And what did you have to promise Cuffe, I know better than to think it was nothing."

"No. I want you to set up an appointment as soon as you can to find out if you're pregnant. And he said he wants pictures of our wedding if we get married."

"You know, I never understood that saying 'great minds think alike', but I get it now. I already asked for an appointment. She hasn't owled back yet, but I should hear from her soon. I asked her to set up an appointment for later today. I'm just as anxious as you are to find out. A good anxious that is. Plus, it seems he's pretty sure we're going to get married if he didn't ask for something else in case he doesn't get those pictures."

Draco just shrugged and asked the next question.

"What if you aren't?"

"Aren't what? Pregnant?" He nodded.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Ok?"

"Ok. So what do you want to do until you hear back?"

"How about we stay in today?"

"Sounds good to me. How about we move this party to the library. You can read to me while we wait."

He winked at her and stood. She stood with him and they made their way to the library hand in hand. Hermione let him pick out a book, one of poems- which earned him a quizzical look from her, to which he just shrugged- and then they sat on the couch by the window and as she read to him he lay with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair in time with the words.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Hermione was nudging him and saying something about Ares at the window. Because he kept the study door closed the bird couldn't come inside that way and drop off letters.

And sure enough, he had a few. He moved off her lap and made his way to the window and opened it. Ares flew in, dropped the letter in his beak on Hermione's lap and then perched himself next to her so she could untie the others from his feet.

Once she finished, he nibbled a curl, flew up and back out the window. That was strange behavior for Ares. He was often good, but never gentle like that. Not even for Draco. Weird.

He shut the window back, assuming Ares would either fly into the study or head off somewhere for a bit. Then he turned back to a smiling Hermione. She had the first letter unrolled and was reading it's contents.

Whatever was in it had made her immensely happy, she was practically glowing with it.

"What's got you smiling so much?"

"This is the letter from my Healer. She was telling me about her evening. She was at the gala last night. I never mentioned it to you because I didn't really think about it, but my Healer is Astoria Greengrass. The woman I used before that retired three years ago and Astoria, who had been the woman's apprentice at the time having just graduated a year before that, took her place and her patients."

"You mean to tell me that my ex fiancé is the woman who is all up in your business on a yearly basis? And will be so to check if you're pregnant?"

"Draco, you do know they use spells for this type of thing right? The only time she'll 'be all up in my business' is, if I am pregnant, when I am giving birth."

"I'm not a Healer, I don't know what it requires. So sue me. Anyway, what does she say? Any mention of Theo?"

"Oh there's plenty of mention of Theo. Seems they talked a lot last night, about each other, and he asked her out on a date. In fact she's asked if I can come in at one as they're going on a date tonight so she had to move some appointments around to accommodate him. So we'll need to get ready soon, as that's only thirty minutes away. You've been asleep awhile."

"Sorry, you're voice was just so soothing."

"It wasn't a problem, darling."

"You know I think I like that endearment, love. You should use it more often. Anyway, I'm glad she's caught Theo's attention and him hers. He's been alone so long. Hopefully it'll develop into something longterm."

"I think I will call you that from now on. And I'm glad too."

"What about the other letters?"

His curiosity had gotten the better of him as he moved to sit with her on the couch again. Only this time he sat in the corner and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her all the way onto his lap.

"Well this one is from Ginny, apparently Skeeter isn't too happy at being iced out like she was. So she's complaining to Ginny and demanding all sorts of silly things, like talking us into giving Skeeter the interview instead. Ginny has just been ignoring them. But she owled to warn us that we may have a shadow the next week or more."

"Lovely. Too bad for Skeeter that no one knows where my flat is except for those I have allowed to know. It's not public record. Even McGonagall acquiesced to my request to keep it out of my file."

"Really? Well it's a good thing I'm moving in then, huh? Although she may be able to spy on us at my flat."

"Possibly, but what could she see? Some boxes? We could deny you're moving in with me, saying you're moving somewhere closer to the school. Anything she writes we can refute if we wish. I just didn't want our relationship to be made into rumor fodder by her. That's why I'm ok with Ginny doing an interview. She'll get the truth about us out there and counteract any rumors started by Skeeter in the meantime.

"Plus I didn't want anything she heard at the gala out there. The only other people who might say anything from that night is the Edgewaters and they won't want to anger my father and mother anymore than Adaria already has."

"You're right. So, how about we, or should I say I, go get ready and then we'll go find out if we're having a baby?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

Later, as they sit in the waiting room at St. Mungo's waiting for Astoria Greengrass, that still amused him for some reason, Draco keenly felt the stares- and whispers- of the few other patients also waiting.

Briefly he wondered what was in the Prophet this morning, as he hadn't read it yet. At least they won't know why he and Hermione were here. One thing he knew about Astoria, she was a soul of discretion.

Finally she came out of the double doors to their left and called them back to a room. Inside were a number of bottles of healing potions, some Muggle contraptions- he figured they must use when magical means didn't work- and an elevated bed. Astoria bid Hermione get on the thing.

"So, tell me what brings you today Hermione, and hello Draco."

"Astoria," and he went back to looking at all the interesting things in the room as the two women talked.

"Well, it's kind of sensitive 'Stori. As you probably guessed last night, Draco and I have begun a relationship. We've been together just two weeks, but we've been...intimate the whole time, and I completely forgot to use a birth control spell. Now we think it's possible I could be pregnant. So we came to see if there were a way to find out this early."

"That good is he? Well I'm happy for you both. And yes, if you are pregnant we can detect it. Have you been having any symptoms? Is there anything that could indicate if you might be? A missed menstrual cycle, breast pain, tired more? Anything like that?"

"Well, my next menses is supposed to start next week. But other than that nothing to make us think I might be, though I was unusually hungry this morning- but I can't be sure that is due to pregnancy and not something else. It was just that the conversation came up last night and it made us both realize it was quite possible."

"I see, well we can certainly find out. If you'll lie back for me and lift your shirt so I can get to your belly."

Draco, his attention taken from his exploring by what was getting ready to take place with Hermione, moved next to her- on the right to stay out of the way- and took her hand.

Her creamy white, but still flat, belly was now bared to Astoria as she took her wand and began waving it over Hermione's belly and chanting some spell. As they watched on in fascination, some sort of glow began to come from the tip of Astoria's wand.

As they looked on it went from white, to green and then to blue. Then she stopped her chanting and put away her wand. Hermione tugged her shirt down and sat up with Draco's help. Astoria quilled something down in Hermione's file and then turned back to them, a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations you two. You are indeed going to be parents."

Draco couldn't believe it. A father. He was going to be a father! Hermione was pregnant with his child! He looked at her, the bright smile on her face and he couldn't stop himself, he grabbed her face and kissed her reverently. This beautiful brilliant woman has gifted him with a child!

"Would you like to see it?"

Draco dragged his lips from Hermione's and stared at Astoria. See it? They could do that?

"This early?" Hermione voiced his own question.

"Yes, as we use magic for the sonogram machine, we can pick up things better than Muggles. It is not too early to see your baby, well what passes for your baby. Unfortunately you won't hear the heartbeat until around five weeks gestation, as I'm assuming the baby is probably only two weeks, or less, into gestation you still have a bit to go."

"Then yes! Yes please!"

Astoria walked over to a corner of the room, the one Draco hadn't explored yet, and grabbed a large white machine with a screen on it. Pulling it over she bid Hermione to lay back down and lift her shirt again. After casting a spell to lubricate Hermione's stomach she picked up some type of machine wand and ran it across Hermione's lower abdomen.

The first thing he noticed was black, lots and lots of black, interspersed with white throughout. Then he noticed a tiny little shape at the bottom of the screen. Astoria magically froze and magnified the picture.

"There, that teeny tiny little thing is your baby. It's not much yet, but it's there. And it is at two weeks gestation looking at it's size and development. Would you like to take a picture home?"

Hermione's whispered "yes please" had him looking at her and the tears in her eyes and the absolute joy on her face undid him and he felt his own tears track down his face. He was going to be a father.

He was going to have this little person who would depend upon him to teach them how to use their magic for good instead of wrong, to teach them to fly a broom and play Quidditch, to kiss their booboos and sooth them after bad dreams. Could he really do all that when he had his own nightmares? When he certainly hadn't always used his magic for good? When he had killed people?

He could feel the doubts surfacing, the memories of a cruel little boy calling his own child's mother a name no person should ever utter, of being happy to cause the death of another living creature just because Potter had bested him at something, of being proud that Lucius had bought his way onto the Quidditch team in Second Year, of hoping Potter might drown in the Black Lake in Fourth Year, the Inquisitorial Squad and using the power it gave him in Fifth Year, of trying to kill his Headmaster in Sixth Year and finally the memories of his torturing and killing innocent people in what would have been his Seventh Year.

These memories all came crashing down on him at once and nearly bore him to the ground with their weight, but then there was a feather soft touch on his arm, right against the faded Dark Mark, and he was brought back to reality, to a concerned Hermione.

Looking into her eyes he realized that whatever life threw their way from now on, he would be just fine. He would be able to face it down and stand strong, as long as she stood by his side.

"I'm ok, just a few doubts for a moment, but they're gone now."

"You know you'll be a great father right? If I had had any doubts of that Draco you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be with you at all. I love you, and this child will love you too."

"Thanks, love. You don't know how happy you've made me. We're having a baby!"

"Yes, we are."

After getting the picture from Astoria and making an appointment for sometime late next month and receiving instructions on what to do and not to do and potions to take for a healthy pregnancy- which he would gladly take care of- they went out for a late lunch and then to Hermione's flat to pack her things and move that atrocious cat to his flat- well, their, flat now that is.

Something occurred to him though, with their new little family expanding, would his flat be big enough? Perhaps they should find a house.

Then there were their jobs. She'd be around two and a half months when the new term started, what would McGonagall say? She'd actually be giving birth before the term was over, sometime in mid-April.

Would she want to continue working and have the baby at the school? Was that even possible? Would she stay in her own quarters or join him in his or he in hers. There was a lot to discuss and plan, but now wasn't the time.

Later would be soon enough. For now they had to tell their friends and family they were having a baby. A baby. Wow!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so much that I've gotten reviews and PMs asking me to update. I'm letting you all know now though that I only have a few chapters written ahead, so I'm not going to update but maybe once a week to keep from catching up to them.**_

 _ **For an author that can be a bad thing because we do have days when writing isn't possible or we don't feel good or things like that. Last week would be one of them as I had a cold and all I wanted to do was sleep cause it was a sinus cold and my eyes hurt as did my head.**_

 _ **So here's the deal. I will begin to update every Saturday just like my Twilight fic. This will more than likely become my update day for all the stories I have so far written something for. It's the best day because I use weekdays when my kid is in school to clean my house. Saturday's are the only day that I'm not having family time either, like Sunday's. So that's that. You will get a new chapter every Saturday. ㈳2**_

 _ **There will also probably be another dramione fic posting soon. It's one I've been working on for a while. Now that my Twilight fic has been written completely I have more time for these two. I will forewarn you now though that eventually there will probably be three stories going at once as I have another Twilight story coming soon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Hermione**

Hermione had to look at the page twice before she could believe what she was reading. Ginny hadn't lied when she warned them they'd have a shadow. Somehow Rita Skeeter had managed to get a picture of Hermione and Draco packing boxes in her flat, while stealing a kiss now and then. She had had to continue to fend him off so they could get everything packed and leave.

Skeeter however managed to get an article in this mornings Prophet despite Cuffes assurances she wouldn't out them.

The article said some tripe about Hermione obviously moving rather fast and speculating that there was more to it than love, but what angered her wasn't the article, but the picture. It was of her and Draco, boxes all around them, as he was kissing her with his hands on her bum. Not that she cared that people would see them kissing, or how passionately they did so. No, what angered her was that Skeeter had gotten a picture at all.

Or that she would post it. The woman had no damn boundaries and Hermione was sorely tempted to find her and turn her into a beetle and feed her to Ares now more than ever. With a disgusted sigh she tossed the paper onto the table and stood, taking her and Draco's dishes to the sink.

When she had woken up this morning he hadn't been beside her. She had found him in the library. He had apparently been up since really early that morning reading everything he could conjure up about magical pregnancies. He had even gone so far as to read Muggle tomes.

After eating breakfast together- which he had finished in record time and she had just finished, hence the washing of their dishes-, Draco had disappeared into his Potions Lab, which he had set up in another spare bedroom.

His excitement over their child made Hermione's heart sing. He had immediately started spouting out different teas and lotions and bath oils and such he would make her to sooth her way through this pregnancy, as they ate. He was determined she would be as comfortable as he could make her. At the moment he was making her a baby safe Pain Relieving Potion for any aches or pains she may begin to feel as the pregnancy progressed.

And then he decided she would need Anti-Nausea teas and teas and creams to sooth her when she was stressed or unable to sleep. As well as stretch mark cream and cream to keep her skin supple and moisterized and the list went on. It amused her immensely to see him like this. Especially since she wasn't experiencing any symptoms as of yet. They probably wouldn't show up for another couple of weeks or so.

It also made her sad, his excitement. She thought about last night after they had made love. He had gotten up off the bed and asked her to stand up in the bathroom doorway and then had disappeared into the closet, which was now equally full of both of their clothes. When he had come back out he had a modern Muggle camera. The kind semi-professional photographers might use.

He had asked her to make the shape of a heart with her thumbs and fingers and place them over her belly button. When she asked him why, his words made her really think.

He said it was because he wanted to document every moment of her pregnancy to share with their child when they were older. From the moment they learned, or near enough, of them. To their birth and every day thereafter. He didn't want to miss a single thing. Ever.

After they lay down he could tell she was thinking about why he was so adamant about it and so he had filled her in. Because his father wasn't very affectionate. He was more prone to leave the coddling to Narcissa Malfoy and be the parent that scolded, rather than hugged. That pushed, rather than said he had done a good job at something. That was one of the main reasons he had treated Hermione the way he had. Because his father hated that his son was bested in everything by a ' _Mudblood_ '.

Even now, Lucius wasn't very affectionate. Oh, there were innuendos that he was proud of Draco. But he'd never come right out and said it. So Draco wanted to be different. To show their child just how much he loved them. He would cuddle and read books to them. He would teach them to be a great Seeker and take them on outings. If it were a girl he would have tea parties and pretend to be the dashing prince.

When she began to cry silently at the images his words conjured, he had taken her in his arms and held her and loved her again slowly. With every thrust he told her how much her loved her. How happy he was and thanked her for giving him everything he could want in life, except of course she hadn't. Not yet at least. There was one more thing she knew he wanted. To give her his last name.

She was just finishing her dishes when his footsteps broke her from her reverie. She turned to look at him and in his hand was his wand as he Levitated several potion bottles and jars. There were five of them and she wondered if they were all the Pain Relieving Potion or if there was something different in each.

"Here love, I made you two vials of the Pain Potion. Then this jar is a cream for stretch marks- because I read that you can prevent them if you take proper care of your skin and I didn't think you'd want stretch marks. It has cocoa butter, apricot kernel, avocado and mandarin oil. Then there's this one, which is a skin soothing cream. It's made with aloe vera, chamomile roman, geranium rose and wild myrrh.

"Then I've also made this massage cream which has mandarin oil, lavender true, geranium rose and palmrosa. I need to head into Diagon Alley to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary and buy some nettle leaf for a tea for fatigue. I've read it also helps with milk production.

"And then there's chamomile to help you sleep, but you shouldn't drink too much and then ginger tea for nausea and red raspberry leaf tea that will help tone your uterus and reduce any possible hemorrhaging and help ease your labor pains."

He kept on about the different things that would help her during pregnancy for another minute or so. She wanted to roll her eyes and laugh at him all at the same time, but knew he meant well so let him keep going, just sort of tuning him out. She knew no matter what she might say, he would do these things anyway. She tuned back in when she heard him mention the possibility of moving into a bigger home.

But before Hermione could answer him, Ares came flying in the room from the study. Expecting a letter from Ginny, she had left the door open so he could get into the main house. Sure enough he dropped the letter on the counter next to her and then went back into the study. She took the letter, return address Ginny's, and opened it. Scanning the contents she smiled.

"Ginny can come here today, or we can go there tomorrow. If I'm honest I'd rather go tomorrow. That way we can give a time and everyone can be there and we can share our news."

"I agree, it also gives us time today to visit my parents and let them know. What about Arthur and Molly Weasley. Do you want them to come with the others tomorrow or visit them today?"

"Best to invite them tomorrow. I love Molly like a mum, but she'll tell everyone in her excitement."

Molly Weasley would be so excited over Hermione's pregnancy. She had it on good authority that Molly missed little ones in The Burrow and was ecstatic when Ginny announced her pregnancy. She had her grandchildren but they didn't live with her and Arthur, so she still missed having babies of her own.

Now that Hermione was pregnant and as Molly and Arthur viewed her as a daughter, they would view her child as their grandchild. With Hermione's child that would make four grandchildren for Molly and Arthur. Five if you counted Harry's Godson Teddy Lupin who was treated like a Weasley as well.

Teddy was the oldest at six- he had just turned six three months ago and Harry had thrown him a grand affair-, then there was Victorie and Dominique- Fluer and Bills three and one year old daughters.

Then of course Ginny was due with James at the end of August and now Hermione, who was probably due in Mid-April. She could scarcely believe there were so many next generation children already. Next would probably be Ron and Luna.

After all, Hermione had ended their relationship three years ago and he had been with Luna almost two. They had dated for about a year and their one year anniversary was coming up in October, leave it to Luna to wish to marry on Halloween. So Hermione was sure they'd probably begin trying soon- they had wanted to have some time for just them before starting a family.

She's brought out of her thoughts by Draco's arm snaking around her waist.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking about how excited Molly will be. You know she'll see any children we have as her grandchildren too? Especially since my parents still live in Australia with no knowledge they ever had a daughter. Molly kind of adopted me after the war. She's always inviting me to the family get togethers. Which means by proxy you'll be expected to attend too."

She watched with growing mirth as the idea pushed it's way into his mind. Finally he grimaced and closed his eyes.

"Are you telling me that any holidays we have will be spent surrounded by a gaggle of red-haired Weasley's? Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into?"

She smacked his chest and giggled. That's when she realized her hand was against bare chest and she really took a good look at her boyfriend and father of her child. He had come and gone so quickly this morning, and she had been more focused on making breakfast and eating, that she hadn't noticed how good he looked this morning.

He was wearing a light gray, scoop necked long sleeve shirt- the sleeves pushed up on his arms to protect them, she presumed, from the potions ingredients he had been using. They sat over a pair of black jeans and his hair had this just out of bed, combed with hand look that made her panties wet.

He looked absolutely edible. She hadn't even gotten dressed yet, still in the camisole and shorts night clothes she had thrown on before heading downstairs- they slept naked more often than not.

She took a step back and raked him up and down with her eyes. Yes, definitely edible. When she finally looked back into his face his eyes were nearly black with lust and the tip of his tongue had come out to wet his lips. Biting her lip she stared back at him. The lust flowing between them was enough to make her knees weak.

"Love, if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to fuck you good and hard right here on the breakfast table."

Oooooo that sounded incredibly good right now and she couldn't help the moan that escaped from between her lips. Her mother had always warned her to never poke a sleeping dragon, but she couldn't help herself.

"Prove it."

Two little words. Just. Two. Who knew they'd hold such power over a dominant man like Draco Malfoy.

He smirked at her, then rushed her. Grabbing her face in one hand and gripping her hair in the other, he forcefully tipped her head for his kiss. It was rough and branding. Marking her as his. He kissed her and kissed her until she feared she would pass out for lack of breath. Thankfully he broke the kiss just before the need for air became too demanding.

The end of the kiss lasted only for a moment though, because then he grabbed her at the backs of her thighs and lifted her, his mouth decending upon hers once again as he set her on the counter behind them. Plundering and taking as he removed her clothing, having paused only long enough to remove her camisole and bra and his shirt. She only had a moment to look at his chiseled chest before he began to kiss down her neck, across her chest and down to a breast- causing her to gasp.

Even without the usual symptoms of her early pregnancy the globes were sensitive and the feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth teasing her nipple into a hardened peak as he tweaked and pinched the other made her moan loudly.

Then he switched places and laved and loved the other nipple into a peak as equally hard as it's twin. He shifted then, moving to kneel in front of her, his six foot three frame easily reaching up to her belly.

He kissed, nipped and licked her stomach, pausing to place a reverent kiss where their child lay, and then he was kissing up each leg and she was clutching at his hair as he moved closer and closer to that one spot she needed him most.

* * *

 **Draco**

That little minx. Did she not know he loved challenges. As Draco drove her mad, kissing and licking everywhere but her pussy, he had to chuckle at the ferocity she was showing, clutching his hair- practically trying to drag his mouth to the place she wanted most. Only to have to loosen her hold when he moved away again, out of reach of her fingers.

But delayed gratification was everything. So he continued to kiss up each leg leisurely. From ankle to outer thigh and back down and around to her inner ankle and up the insides of each leg.

When he reached her inner thighs he blew out on an exhale both times to blow his warm breath over that most sensitive of places. Each time she clutched his hair tightly and tried to keep him there.

She was wriggling and had scooted forward a little so her bum was right on the edge of the counter. She was moaning and whimpering so loudly he felt he might need to place a Silencing Charm around themselves to keep the next door neighbors from hearing her. He did live in a flat after all, not his own house. So the walls weren't that thick.

After bathing her hips with his tongue he decided to have mercy on her. Delving into that sweet succulent peach with his tongue he licked from her entrance to her clit and back again. She really started moaning then and threw her head back, mouth open as she panted. He was enjoying himself immensely. Flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue he reached up and squeezed a nipple.

The resultant screech made him realize she must be sensitive there now. Another bonus of her pregnancy, besides his impending fatherhood of course. Draco was always told he was too cunning, even for a Slytherin. He tested this theory pinching the other nipple hard as he moved his other hand and pushed a finger into her soaking sheath. The vice grip on his head that greeted him nearly caused his ears to ring, but it was worth it.

The sensory overload she was going through now, as he pinched and pulled her nipples, licked and suckled her clit, and pumped his finger in and out of her at a fast pace quickly pushed her towards her climax. He pushed her and pushed her forward until she was, just, there and then he stopped.

He stood up and watched her.

Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat. Her hair, which had been in a loose and low pony tail, was now half in and half out of the holder. She looked so dazed and yet so confused and Draco could tell she wanted to shout at him, but was too out of breath to so so. Yes, he liked this look. He liked it a lot.

Suddenly, in a move that belied her earlier stunned state, she reached forward and grabbed him by his pant loops, pulling him against her, but leaving just enough space to work his button and zipper loose.

Completed with her task, her goal soon became clear as she shoved his pants down his thighs and over his bum until he sprang free- in his hurry to get into the library he might have forgotten boxers. She wrapped her warm, dainty hand around him and pumped until he couldn't handle it anymore.

Giving them what they both wanted, Draco plunged into her slick passage and seated himself to the hilt, pulling a moan from them both. He wanted to lay her down though, so he lifted her from the counter- hands cupping her bum- and moved them both to the table without unsheathing himself.

He lay her on the very table they eat their meals and moved over top of her so his chest was against hers and began to thrust.

In and out, in and out. Faster and faster. Trying to push them both over that edge they needed. She cried his name over and over again as she rose, gasping and moaning and clutching at him as he pounded into her. The tingle began in his toes, rose up his legs to his bollocks and as they tightened he grabbed her around the shoulders and began pounding into her harder and more erratically.

They came together. Each crying the others names as they reached their apex. Somehow he remained cognizant enough not to lay his whole weight on her, not wanting to crush the delicate life within. They lay there together panting as they drifted down from the impressive heights of probably the best orgasm he had ever had.

When he thought back on it later, he doubted he'd remember how he was able to move, but he managed to stand and pick her up.

"Come on love. We have things to do today."

Wearily she asked,

"Like what?"

"House hunting. Don't think I forgot and didn't notice you never answered me. Ares may have proven a decent distraction at that moment, but he won't be now. We need to get a bigger place. The spare bedrooms are taken up by my playroom and potions lab. Now I could dismantle the playroom, but somehow I don't think you'll be happy at that idea. So we need to find a bigger place. You may think we have eight and a half months, but that time will go faster than you think it will."

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione knew he was right of course. And it wasn't like it was some huge step she was wary to take considering they had pretty much already done everything couples who love each other do. Albeit some of them backward. So there wasn't any reason not to that she could think of. He was being perfectly logical. The prat. That was her biggest weakness. When someone used logic on her and she couldn't argue a point.

So she merely said ok and lay her head back on his shoulder as he carried her into their bathroom, where he turned on the shower and proceeded to bath them both. She loved his shower. So much in fact, that when they found their new home she would make whatever shower was in that house into an exact replica of this one. Transfiguration was a wonderful invention.

It was big enough for two people together, glass doored with a bench. It was done in gray slate tiles with a ribbon of smaller multi-color tiles near the top. The same tiles adorned the bench top and the floor was different shades of beige tiles. The main shower head was one of those wide ones and there was a detachable one mounted in one of the corners, as well as a built in shelf in another corner that was littered with toiletries.

These consisted of Draco's Armani shampoo/bath wash, which had a delicious citrusy woodsy smell which suited him perfectly, and now her Midnight Pomegranate body wash,which he declared was decidedly Muggle as if his Armani wasnt. She also liked to use an Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner that helped her tame the frizz in her hair.

Once he rinsed her off, then himself, he grabbed one of the towels off the rack on the outside of the shower door and wrapped her in it, making sure to ring her hair out well first. Then he grabbed the other and wrapped it around his hips.

The sight was just so damn sexy and Hermione was hard pressed not to rip it off him and have her way with him. He looked back at her and upon seeing whatever expression was on her face, chuckled and shook his head.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow after the interview and the bombardment of friends we can spend the rest of the day in bed."

Hermione had every intention of taking him up on that.

He sat her in front of the fire, like the other night, and brushed her hair dry.

"Let's get dressed love, we have only a few hours before my parents usual dinner time."

"Are we not going to owl them and tell them we're coming?"

"Nah, let it be a surprise."

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip. She just hoped Narcissa and Lucius were up for one, or two.

Once her hair was dried he tugged her hand until she stood up and then they walked into the closet together. Donning bra and panties, Draco's eyes on her the whole time, she pulled out a pair of cutoff jean shorts, as well as her navy and cream stripped tank top and put them on.

Then she added a pair of tan leather thong sandals, her feather dangle earrings, braided leather bangle bracelets and a gold and jasper stone ring to her right ring finger. That done she magically painted her finger and toenails a delightful sparkly navy color and grabbed her brown leather purse.

Draco merely cleaned the clothes he had on earlier and put them back on, this time with a pair of black boxer briefs.

She moved out into the bedroom and to the vanity, she would have to bring her own later this week since they merely grabbed the stuff that could be packed in boxes- too much in a hurry to get home and make love.

She grabbed her mascara off the top and did a quick sweep of her lashes and then added a clear gloss and she was done, opting to leave her hair down in loose curls- that's why she used that shampoo and conditioner.

Once done she turned to her boyfriend.

"So, house hunting? Where should we start?"

"A realtor would be best. But first we actually might wish to decide where we want to look?"

"How about we start here in London. If I'm honest I like living here and would rather stay in town than move out into the country. Unless you'd rather return to an estate or something like Malfoy Manor?"

"No. Town works for me. I've lived in the country for most of my life and I'm content to not do so again for a long time, if ever."

"So town it is. Now where? Mayfair, Greenwich, close to Hyde or Regent's Park?"

"Since we know a general area, London, how about we head down to a Muggle realtor and see what they can show us today?"

"Alright, that works for me. What kind of home do we want?"

"How about we go with the 'we'll know it when we see it' analogy?"

"You know that's not normally how I work."

"Oh believe me, I know. For once though you're going to let things go and not over think, but feel. Follow your instincts. I know you can, you did it during the war."

"Is this a dominant command?"

"It can be if it'll help you not over think things."

"Ok, let's go then."

They Disapparted from the flat and Apparated to an Apparition Point close to their destination on Upper Richmond Road. Inside _Savills_ they met Thomas Alexander. He was brown haired and blue eyed and delightfully charming.

He showed them a listing of houses available and they made a decision on which ones they would like to see. Hermione found it hilarious watching Draco get into a motor vehicle. His face scrunched up and he practically snarled at the 'box on wheels'.

Once he watched her get in, he slid in beside herwith ease, both of them choosing to sit in the back as Thomas drove. Draco started to fidget almost immediately. Hermione could tell he must be feeling claustrophobic because he wound the window down as far as it would go and leaned into the door to keep his face close to the window. Poor thing, Hermione thought he might never have ridden in a car before, but now she was certain he hadn't.

Draco practically sprinted from the vehicle the moment it stopped, almost tearing the door from it's hinges in his haste.

The first five properties were busts. They looked like showpieces to Hermione and while she knew Draco had a lot of money thanks to not only his inheritance but also the investments Theo helped him make with his Hogwarts salary, she didn't want a home that screamed money, but one that screamed home.

The next two were fairly nice, but they didn't have enough bedrooms according to Draco. Then there was one Draco liked, but Hermione didn't. Then another one she liked, but he didn't.

They were starting to feel hopeless when Thomas offered to stop for lunch. Just a quick affair full of a delicious grilled chicken sandwich and chips for Hermione, and a grilled cheese and chicken sandwich and chips for Draco.

They looked at at least three more properties until nearly three pm. They had to head home soon to get ready for dinner at Malfoy Manor and Draco was becoming increasingly agitated. Probably not helped by Thomas' blatant flirting, which Hermione tried to laugh off.

Draco however had become possessive in his ire. Clinging to her waist and not leaving her side. A statement that he was throwing at Thomas that clearly stated 'back off arsehole, she's mine'.

There was one more property they chose to see. A delightful brownstone on Great College Street that afforded a wonderful view of Westminster Abbey, Palace of Westminster and the Muggle school, Westminster School.

* * *

 ** _a/n: next chapter will be the house description and dinner with the parents. As well as some delightfully Dominant Draco_. ㈴1**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Imagine this, this is the last chapter I will post in 2015. The next one will be in 2016! Strange yes? Lol.**_

 _ **As a reminder, Saturday will be the posting day for this story. I love how excited everyone is for this story but that is the most convenient day for me. As with all writers on this site we have other things in our lives that are more important than the hobby we enjoy. So I think weekly updates are a good pace.**_

 ** _At least I do do that unlike some authors whose time is so taken they can only update every month or so. Our families, paying jobs and all that have to come first and I'm sure all our readers can understand that. So thank you ahead of time for understanding that as much as I'd like all my time to be for writing, it's just not possible. Now I'm done talking. Here's what you really want. The next chapter._ ㈴1**

 _ **The house description is based on the photos of the house that's actually for sale that I found in the area I found it in. Realtor websites are great things when wishing to find a house description and stuff for stories. To see the pics and visit the site I found the house on, see my Pinterest page for this story under Slytherins Do It Better.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hermione**

They walk up the front steps to be greeted by a black oak door. Upon entrance they're faced with a mirrored entry way.

Down the hall is the drawing room. It has white walls, wood floors and white sofas in two separate groupings facing one of the two fireplaces in the room. One grouping has three sofas, a brown leather chair and a white and beige rimmed area rug, sat upon which is a glass coffee table. The other grouping is the same but it's just one sofa, a white upholstered bench and a beige armchair. There is no rug on that side.

Both fireplaces are oak mantled with a painting above one and a mirror above the other. On the sofas are throw pillows of white and red.

Leaving that room they find a tv room on the other side of the entry way, then they found a study at the end of the hall next to the stairs that was done in a blue gray with a brown leather sofa, desk, a terrace and a corner fireplace in this room. Then they move down to the lower ground floor.

Here, much to Draco's delight, was the kitchen- all modern appliances and done in a bright blue. It opened into the conservatory and he immediately began talking about all the plants he could grow after moving the breakfast table over some.

There was also a staff bedroom that could be converted into a potions lab and a staff reception room that could be converted into their new playroom- both of which would always be locked, whether they were in the rooms or not.

A gym and a wine cellar finished up the rooms on that floor. Then the upper ground floor contained the library, a gallery- which Draco said he would fill will family pictures-, the dining room which was a beautiful sea green with a table that sat eight and a fireplace. And lastly, a morning room.

The first floor they had already looked at so they bypass it and head up to the second floor. There they found the master bedroom and bath and the first extra bedroom with it's own attached bath. The master bedroom had a fireplace and the attached bath or bedroom two, as Thomas called it, also had a fireplace. Probably because the chimneys lined up that way.

The third floor housed bedrooms three, four and five. Bedroom three had it's own bath while four and five shared one, bedroom five attached to it while four was not. Hermione figured this would be the rooms the older kids would take. Bedroom two would suit for a nursery for any and all children they had and they wouldn't be moved from it until they could go to the potty in the middle of the night by themselves.

The fourth and final floor housed the last three bedrooms and nothing else. They had inoperable windows because this floor was basically on the roof. So this floor would suit for the oldest kids, when they had ones that were of say, school age. Little ones wouldn't do well on this floor.

All in all, Hermione loved it. Now to just see what Draco thought.

"Well, darling?"

"I don't know about you love, but this is it for me."

Hermione gave him a huge grin in return of the one he was bestowing upon her.

"For me too."

Thomas had let them kind of be alone to talk and now they walked over to him where he was standing in the hall near the stairs.

"So? What did you think?"

"We think we'll take it."

"Excellent! Let's head back to the office and we can get started on all the paperwork."

He drove them back to his office and they signed and initialed until Hermione thought her hand might fall off, but watching Draco handle a muggle pen was amusing, so she drove through it.

After providing their current address, they of course couldn't exactly send Ares with any correspondence to Muggles- which is why they had a muggle post box like most wizards and witches that live amongst the muggle populations-, Draco took her by the hand and dragged her back to the Apparition point. His growl enough to make her wet.

"When we get home I'm going to fuck you Hermione. That man eye fucking you and flirting pissed me the fuck off and now I need to make sure you remember just who you belong to."

If it wasn't as sexy as it was to see Draco the Dom appear, Hermione would have protested. However, she was horny as hell despite their kitchen liaison earlier, and she needed him. Especially as Dom Draco was, in fact, hot as hell. Her skin had given way to goose pimples and her nipples had grown hard at his words. She needed him, badly.

They Apparated into the bedroom and before she knew what he was about, Draco wandlessly and wordlessly removed both their clothes and had her tied to the bed with the Incarcerous spell. Her arms only, thankfully, which were now above her head.

He covered her with his body and grabbed her by her hair.

"Look at me Hermione. Who do you belong to?"

"You, Draco. Only you."

"Damn right!"

And then he was plundering her mouth. The kiss was brutal and when he broke away her lips where bruised feeling and swollen. He kissed and licked his way down her body, pausing at her breasts.

"These are mine," he said As he groped them and thumbed her already hard nipples. "That git had no right to look at them like he did."

Then he sucked a hard peak into his mouth and bit down. Not too hard, just enough to give her a jolt of pleasurable pain and leave a slight indentation of his teeth. Then he repeated with the second and moved further down her body. At the apex of her thighs he cupped her and squeezed slightly.

"This is mine too, isn't it Hermione?"

She could do no more than nod as she was panting too hard in anticipation. Apparently satisfied he pushed his shoulders between her thighs and began to lick, suck and bite her until she was screaming his name. And he used his mouth on not just her pussy, but on her inner thighs as well.

"Whose are you Hermione. Whose pretty pink pussy is this. How about these beautiful globes, whose are they?"

He asked the last as he reached up and cupped her breasts, again thumbing her nipples. She was so close, so close. Yet when she failed to answer right away, he stopped his ministrations. So she gasped out her answer.

"Yours, my body is yours Draco. Oh Merlin, please don't stop!"

He chuckled at her then and went back to her dripping core. His mouth was warm and wet and so wonderful. It didn't take more than another couple flicks of his tongue on her clit to push her back up the mountain. Another couple and she was hurtling over the side, her climax causing her skin to heat and her eyes to squeeze shut.

She hadn't even come down from the high when he removed the spell and flipped her over, his body covering hers as he bore her into the soft mattress. Thankfully it was so soft it cradled her body so his weight wasn't crushing her, especially with their new addition resting within her womb. Plus, ever aware as he was, his full weight never bore down upon her.

He thrust his length deep within her and grabbed m a fist full of her hair, which added an entirely new feeling to things- a little painful but not bad. Then he was pounding into her again and again, chasing his own orgasm. This was a claiming. Fast and rough and oh. so. good! She quickly rose again and with his final thrust she hurtled over the edge with him, his release filling her deep within.

He collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front and lay a hand on her belly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

The question, plus the position of his hand told her he wasn't so much asking her if he had hurt her, but them. Her and the baby.

"Absolutely not, though we'll probably want to refrain from that position unless I'm on my knees to keep my belly off the bed."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just saw that guy eyeing you and he kept fucking flirting and I wanted to punch him. I didn't mean to take my aggression out on you."

Hermione turned around to face him and took his face between her palms. Written all over it was contrition and something else she never wanted to see again. Self-doubt. She could clearly see he was upset that he got rough with her. She needed to nip this in the bud and now. If he began to treat her like fine china Hermione thought she might have to hurt him.

"Draco, stop it now! I. Am. Fine. The baby is fine. Being on my stomach at this stage in the preganancy isn't going to hurt him or her. Once I start to show though, being on my stomach while having sex is not going to happen. And being a little rough won't hurt me in any position. I'm a tough girl remember. I faced things far worse than the man I love giving me what I want or need. That was bloody well amazing and if you don't stop doubting yourself I'm going to smack you.

"Clearly I'm a girl who gets off on a little rough sex sometimes. I'm not saying we'll do this all the time, but if the Dom comes out then he does and if I'm honest, once I reach that stage of my pregnancy where all I want is for you to have sex with me, I'll probably want it all the time and quite often rough. And you'll give it to me because it's what I want. Got it?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, trying to gauge the truth in her words and as he saw how true Hermione was being he gave her a small smile.

"Got it."

"Good. I love you. Every aspect. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. And you should know me well enough in the twelve years we've known each other, that if I didn't like what just happened I would have not only said so, but hexed you for even thinking about doing it."

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco knew she was right, but he hadn't been able to help the doubt he felt. He had lost all sense of control all because some Muggle had bloody eye fucked what was his and it had made him angry. He knew she hadn't flirted back, she was just being herself and he could instantly tell she was trying to be polite, but detached.

But watching her tits bouncing everytime she moved, or watching as she bent over to examine something and seeing either her tits encased in that lacy white creation she had put on this morning or her bum cheeks being nearly exposed by those tiny shorts that showed off her sexy as sin legs and he had become increasingly horny by the minute.

Then that git would eye her everytime either of those events happened and Draco started feeling possessive and things were kicked up a notch. He went from merely horny to wanting to claim her and mark her as his and make sure she knew it. He looked down at her chest, on both breasts.

There were his marks, the indentation of his teeth where he had bit her. If he looked at her inner thighs he'd see the love bites he had left there too, the red and purple marks where he had sucked. The teeth marks would fade soon, but those? Those marks would probably last at least a week.

He couldn't deny he felt a little shameful for using her so. He had tried to leave the anger behind, had thought he'd exorcised it when he threw away the canes and the whips and belts. When he had left the harsher aspects of bdsm behind. But that guy today made his jealousy rise and with it the anger that some man would have the audacity to look at his girlfriend that way.

He wasnt lying when he said he hadn't meant to take his aggression out on her. But the need to claim and to mark her, even if it wasnt where any other man would ever see, for other men to know she was his was just too powerful. Now here she was, telling him to basically shove his doubt and anger at himself up his arse. And he had wasted all those years because he was afraid to bring her into his lifestyle? He was an idiot!

They lay there, arms wrapped around each other, until it was time to get ready to go. His parents always ate promptly at six and, despite their news, they wouldn't be happy if Draco and Hermione showed up late. So they showered together, him taking care to wash her gently and kiss her every so often and remind her how much he loved her. Her trying to reassure him she was ok.

Then they headed to the closet, and in an apparent attempt to show him how much she trusted him, she asked him to choose her attire. She was nervous. He could tell in the way she kept nibbling that bottom lip and twirling her magically dried hair. So he picked out a peach knee length dress with a scoop neck and pleats at the waist. Pairing it with a pair of black velvet peep toe pumps.

Then he looked in her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of multi-colored crystal and pearl flower shaped drop earrings and a silver filigree bracelet. And finally her underwear drawer where he was met with all kinds of beautiful bras and panties. Rifling through them he came out with a light pink push up bra. It was satin with a lace overlay and a darker pink, almost fuscia bow on the front and had matching panties.

"Here love. This will be perfect for a dinner with my parents."

She only nodded and took the items to put them on.

"No makeup love, just do what you did this morning."

"Ok."

It came out in barely above a whisper. He might have asked her what was wrong, but he figured she'd tell him when she was ready. So he turned back into the closet and retrieved his own clothes. He decided on a dark brown button down with a black tie and black trousers and belt.

He added a pair of black dress shoes and walked into the bedroom to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, in nothing but her panties and bra. As sexy as that may look, her quietness was beginning to bother him.

If it weren't for the fact that it hadn't started until they faced the prospect of getting dressed, he might have thought it had to do with earlier, but he was sure this had to do with sitting down to dinner with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She had technically already met them, but this would be the first time she'd ever had to have one on one conversation with two people who, prior to the end of the war, had hated everything Hermione stood for.

He only hoped she would see that they weren't those people anymore.

"What is it love?"

"What if your parents aren't happy over this baby? What if they get angry at the thought of having a Half-blood grandchild? Of my marring the Pure-blood Malfoy family line?"

"Hermione, look at me."

She looked at him with so much apprehension in her eyes he couldn't help but pull her up and enfold her in his arms. They stood there for a moment, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. Then he kissed her forehead and made to allay her fears.

"Do you remember how Mother reacted to you at the gala? She hugged you and told you how glad she was that you were there and that I had finally made a move. And Father, while not showing any outward affection, allowed you to accompany me into his sanctuary without protest. He also greeted you without sneering. Correct? And to top that all off, Father is the one who said those things to Marcus Edgewater about you in defense of Adaria's attempts to win me."

"But..." He lay a finger across her lips to stop her.

"No buts. My parents love you because I love you. They watched me pine for you for five years. Believe me when I say that there was no shortage of arguments between us over why I was being stubborn and not asking you out. They argued for you and got angry everytime I refused to tell them why I wouldn't ask you to go out with me.

"Of course I couldn't tell them the truth. Wouldn't want them to know what kind of stuff I'm into, especially of a sexual nature 'cause that's just weird. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do but..." Again he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Again, no buts. You trust me, so trust me when I tell you that they won't care about the blood status of our child. They'll merely care that we're providing them a grandchild. They may be a little upset that we aren't married and probably won't be anytime soon, unless you want that of course, but that's only because of the way they were raised. One simply did not have a child out of wedlock back in their day."

"Alright Draco. I'll trust that you're right. I wouldn't ever want our child or future children to wonder why their grandparents didn't love them. I couldn't ever explain to a child about blood status."

"And you'll never have to. Now let's get dressed. We have about forty minutes to get to the Manor."

They broke apart and proceeded to get dressed. When Draco looked at the finished product of his girlfriend in her finery, he couldn't help but admire the effect. She had used the color changing charm on her toe and nail polish and changed it into a more appropriate peach color to go with her attire.

Thank goodness his mother felt it necessary to learn about women's fashion in order to be a gentleman. She felt it necessary for him to learn a number of things actually. He didn't have one here because there wasn't enough room, but he loved to play the piano. Remembering fondly the lessons with his mother.

He could set a proper table, had tea promptly at four on most days- except for ones like today when he was too wrapped up in Hermione to care- and nothing in his wardrobe was anything less than stylish. Even the few pieces of muggle clothing he had, like the jeans from this morning, were designer. Although most everything else was from Madam Malkin- to whom he and his mother apologized after the war.

Along with the piano he had also learned to sing well. To dance every dance known to a ballroom. Proper table etiquette and the list went on. When he was taught these things it was on the premise that a Pure-blood simply must act like a proper gentleman or lady.

The Pure-blood wives didn't work. The husbands rarely did, they simply invested wisely. His father had returned to being a school governor after the war and his mother began the duties of a proper Pure-blood wife again and held charity balls and teas and all that.

If there had been any other outcome of the war and Draco had gone to become a teacher, his parents might have had heart attacks. As it stood now though, they were proud of him. The only son and heir of one of the, if not the, richest Pure-blood families in their world would have been expected to galavant around and spend lots of his inheritance and not work a day in his life.

Draco thanked Merlin daily that Voldemort had not won the war because he would have been bored by the time a year was out.

Hermione's soft lips lightly brushing his breaks him from his thoughts. He gazed down into her beautiful honey brown eyes and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Shall we go, darling?"

"Of course."

They head into the living room and to the Floo and, after sprinkling in the Floo powder, Draco stated their destination and they're caught up in the swirling vortex that was travel by Floo. Again, when they come to a stop, they step out into his mothers parlor. She was sat upon one of the setees reading a book while awaiting the time dinner will be served.

His father was lounged in the only chair in the room that could be described as masculine, as most furnishings in this room were flower patterned. Upon hearing the Floo come to life they glanced over and the surprise that lit their eyes was comical.

"Draco, darling. Whatever are you two doing here? Hello Hermione, my dear. It's good to see you again."

"Thank you Cissa. It's good to see you too. Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Granger. Son. Hello. As your mother asked, what brings you? We were just about to have dinner."

"Yes Father, I know."

"I shall have two more settings placed. Excuse me a moment. Dotty."

At the call of her name a little house-elf popped into the room, her little dress pressed to perfection. The Malfoy's freed all their elves after the war and now pay the ones who stayed fair wages and they all have their own living quarters. The elves protested of course but after explaining it would make their masters happy, the little creatures obliged.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Dotty, will you please place two more settings on the table. My son and his girlfriend are joining us."

"Yes Mistress."

The little elf toddled over to Draco and Hermione then.

"Whats Master Draco and Missus Hermione like to drinks then?"

"Thank you for asking Dotty. I will have whatever wine my parents are having."

"And I'll have a glass of orange juice please Dotty."

"Yes Missus and Master. And can Dotty say, it's a most incredible honor to serve Missus Hermione. The one who is trying to help we house-elves. I loves my Malfoy's but it's nice to have pockets money to use to purchase pretties. Would that all we house-elves were treated as nicely as my Malfoys treat me and the others. I have ever so many pretties. Would you like to see them?"

"Perhaps after dinner Dotty? I would love to see them. And you're most welcome."

Draco held in a laugh at the elegant bow, so awkward looking coming from the little elf whose ears touched the ground when she bent over. It amused him greatly to remember Hermione's campaign back in school, SPEW. Though if she caught you calling it that she'd whack you as she so often did to Weasley and Potter. Kind of like she had nearly whacked him the day of the gala when he had called it that.

She didn't know it yet, but he had owled Shacklebolt that next morning before heading out to get brunch with a list of things he'd like Shacklebolt to consider. To help Hermione's more mature attempt at bettering the lots of house-elves. Even now he bet Shacklebolt was writing up some form of legislature to try to put before the Wizengamot. Hopefully soon, Hermione and Dotty would have their wishes.

After Dotty popped back out, her huge grin pulling a chuckle from all four of them, Draco directed Hermione to the setee across from his mother.

"So, are you going to tell us why you're gracing us with your presence without any warning Son. Or are we going to grow old from waiting?"

"Lucius, darling, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. And they've only just sat down! Give them a moment!"

Draco grinned at his mothers scolding of his father. Now that they weren't forced to act the part of perfect Pure-bloods, they joked around more. Were happier in fact. More affectionate, with each other that was. Draco knew his father would never be truly affectionate with himself or anyone other than his mother. Which was fine. That was just the way it was.

"Allow me to prevent you growing any gray hairs Father. That night at the gala Hermione and I realized something rather important. Yesterday we had it confirmed."

"And..."

Draco looked to Hermione to see if he could continue or if she wished to tell them. She smiled at him and nodded so he continued.

"And. You're going to be grandparents."

The squeal from his mother was the most undignified sound he had ever heard her make. She was up out of her seat and tugging Hermione up within seconds. Wrapping her arms around his girlfriend, she exclaimed how delighted she was and then launched into a thousand words a second about nursery designs and whether it would be a boy or a girl and what all Hermione would need and so on and so forth.

Lucius simply sat in his chair, observing the moment with a look Draco couldn't quite describe. The longer his father sat there the more anxious he became. He swore, in his mind, that if his father hurt Hermione in anyway he'd kill him. Father or not. But as Draco watched Lucius, a smile began to curve the older mans lips. It got bigger and bigger until it was a full thirty-two teeth and curved from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Lucius whispered.

Draco barely heard him over the chatter of the two most important women in his life, but he did hear him.

"Yes," Draco answered, even though his fathers words were more a statement than a question.

Lucius turned those same silver eyes that glanced back at Draco in a mirror daily upon him.

"I know I'm not overly affectionate, but I do think I'd like to give you a hug."

And his father did just that. Surprising the life out of Draco when he whispered in his ear about how proud he was to call him son. When the two men parted they turned to two women who had gone totally silent. No movement whatsoever except for the tears silently tracking down their cheeks at the display between the two men. Lucius straightened up and pulled down his vest, making sure all his clothes were in their proper place.

"Yes, well. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

And with that he about faced and marched his way out the door, his wife, son and future daughter-in-law laughingly following behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I may or may not lose readers with this note. I can only hope there are those that understand and continue on this journey with me. I'm am so happy that so many really enjoy this story and want me to update more often, but to constantly ask is just too much. I've already stated that I will only update** once a week on Saturday **and if that isn't enough for you then may I suggest finding a second story that you can read in the meantime because I refuse to change my update schedule.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, but making sure my family lives in a clean home, has clean clothes to put on, food to put in their bellies and that I spend time with my six year old child will always come first. So no, I will not update more than once a week. For the main reason of the week being my cleaning time- and if you're thinking "how can someone need five days to clean a house" than you don't have kids. I have from a specific time in the morning after dropping my tot off at school to a specific time in the afternoon when I have to pick her up to clean. After I pick her up I spend time with her.  
**_

 _ **Sundays are my husbands only day off, so that's our family day. No writing. Anytime during the week that I have to myself is spent writing. I have two chapters ahead of this one. If I didn't maintain that I would be scrambling to get an inadequate chapter out and I'm sure you don't want that. Writing something like this story also requires a bit of research which I do during my alone time during the week too.**_

 _ **Saturday is spent editing and posting these chapters and updating the Pinterest page- which doesn't always get done to begin with. So as I said, I'm sorry if this makes me seem all bitchy and unappreciative- I promise I'm not- but when you've let people know that you will update at a certain time and they choose to ignore that and ask again if you can update more or soon or whatever it makes me not want to write at all. So please. Be patient and respect we writers updating schedules. Real life always comes first.**_

 _ **So again, thank you for loving this story so much, but please be patient. At least I've promised to update once a week. I could be one of those that only updates once a month or every other month or whenever I feel like it. Sorry for this long ass authors note but I felt it was necessary. So without further ado...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Lucius**

"So, Miss Granger. When can we expect my grandson?"

"Grandson? And how do you know it'll be a boy Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please, feel free to call me Lucius. And, because all the first born Malfoy's are. My father was first born, then me and then Draco. Also, do you know the tradition of naming all sons after stars or constellations? Narcissa's family started it of course, but we decided to continue it in our own family."

"Only of you call me Hermione and yes, I know the tradition. And if this baby is truly a boy, which I also think it will be, it is due in Mid-April, we think. I am only two weeks pregnant. Seems you can, in fact, get pregnant the first time. It was my fault, I forgot to use the anti-pregnancy spell. But in all honesty I can't say I regret it.

"Draco and I will love this baby as much as we love each other. And I hope he will have doting grandparents and so many loving aunts and uncles he won't want for any sort of spoiling."

"I agree with you, Hermione. He will be loved by many and all. And will be spoiled rotten. But Mid-April. That means you'll be at Hogwarts. What will you do during that time and after the birth; and what did you mean by 'you think'?"

"We haven't really talked that out yet. Haven't had the time. But I'm sure we can work something out between us and McGonagall. Plus there won't be any lack of people to help us."

"No indeed."

"And what I meant by 'we think', is that it's just a rough estimate. It could change. Though I doubt it."

"Ah, I see."

Lucius wanted to say more, he enjoyed this banter between them already and it had just begun, but their first course of cream of celery soup was served and the table lapsed into silence for the moment.

Had this been five and a half to six years ago and you had told him he'd be sitting at a table dining with a Muggle-born whom his son was madly in love with and with whom he was providing the Malfoy heir, Lucius would have sneered and called you a filthy liar, but as they sat here and he watched the loving glances between the young couple he couldn't help but feel proud of his son's choice in partner.

She was the brightest witch of their age, Draco the brightest wizard, and together they would make beautifully brilliant children. The fact that they were unmarried was of no consequence in the grand scheme of things. He was sure that Draco would propose to the girl before too long. Lucius and Narcissa had to watch him pine for the girl for years, after all. Narcissa had even predicted Draco would propose by the New Year, Lucius thought sooner- perhaps Christmas.

They would probably wait until the baby was born, that way they had more time to plan- or should he say Narcissa and, he supposed, Molly Weasley would have more time to plan- and so Hermione wouldn't be pregnant at the time. He knew some women were like that.

Either way, he was immensely happy with the direction Draco had taken his life. He may not show it, may not have said it until tonight, but he felt it. And he was ever so glad that he had been given a second chance to prove that he had changed.

Yes he, Lucius Malfoy, was a better man. And now he would have the gift of a grandson. To show a child that the world is a far different place than the one Lucius had been born to. He shuddered to think about why he had finally changed his ways, why he had finally realized that all the Pure-blood supremacy stuff was absolute shite. Losing his life wasn't nearly as scary as the fact he had almost lost Draco.

Had it not been for Snape...

"Have you two begun to look for a house?"

Lucius was pulled from his thoughts by his wife's question, and an excellent one at that. He knew Draco's flat wasn't nearly big enough for three of them. He didn't know about Hermione's.

"Actually Mother, we just started the paperwork on one this afternoon. It's a lovely brownstone with nine bedrooms, several receiving rooms and a private garden on Great College Street. It overlooks Westminster Abbey and such. Plenty of room for children and close to a park."

"That sounds lovely darling. Once you close on it I hope you'll give us a tour?"

"But of course Mother. That is, if we close on it before the new school year starts. If not then we'll have to wait for the holidays."

"I understand Draco. Perhaps, Hermione, you'll permit me to help you with the nursery?"

"I'd love that Cissa, thank you."

* * *

 **Hermione**

The evening was going a lot better than Hermione had hoped. She had been so afraid earlier, unnecessarily obviously, but she had caught a glimpse of her scar and suddenly she had been afraid that the Pure-blood Malfoy's would never accept a Half-blood and a Muggle-born into their family.

She couldn't even say why. It wasn't as if they had given her any reason to doubt they'd accept her. They were perfectly nice to her Friday at the gala. Had even defended her. Sometimes though, she had those same fears from school pop up. That she wasn't good enough because of her blood status.

After seven years of being told one isn't good enough, that their blood taints them, it was hard to work past that. She may have acted as if Draco's taunts and calling her a Mudblood hadn't bothered her, but it had. It took her almost two years after the war to finally realize that Pure-bloods weren't at fault for their beliefs. After all, how can you believe any differently if all you're taught is hate?

So she strove to be better. To forgive those who had treated her horribly, had hurt her. To show them another way to treat their peers. That's why she was so comfortable sitting next to Draco, his hand caressing her thigh every so often. Why she was ok to sit having a normal conversation with his parents. Because she had forgiven them and they had proven worthy of her forgivness.

She was brought out of her musings by the removal of the entree dishes- a lovely typical Sunday roast- and the placement of a lovely Strawberry Fool in front of her. A perfect ending to a filling meal with it's freshly mashed strawberries mixed into whipped cream and topped with slices of fresh strawberries. It was delicious and she reveled in the creamy sweetness.

"So Hermione, any symptoms yet?"

"Not yet, but again I'm only two weeks. If we were in the muggle world we wouldn't even know I was pregnant yet, the little plastic sticks they use to detect pregnancy wouldn't work and the machine they use to take pictures of the inside of a woman's womb, like the ones we use only electric rather than magic, wouldn't be strong enough to see the embryo."

"That's interesting dear. Those Muggles are constantly amazing me with what they come up with. The motor vehicle is most ingenious. I, of course, prefer magical travel but their vehicles do get them from point A to point B quickly. Do tell me if there's anything I can do if you begin to feel anything. I can have the elves bring you anything you may be craving, or purchase anything you may need."

"Thank you Cissa, but I think Draco's got it covered. But I promise to ask you of there's anything he doesn't."

Hermione had to suppress a giggle at just how much Draco had things in hand. What with his creams and teas and what not.

"I appreciate that dear. I know that you have no reason at all to like us, what with the way we treated you and what happened to you in this very house, but I hope that you can accept our sincerest apologies and believe that we love you. We love you because Draco loves you and that's all that matters."

Lucius used his wife's pause to chime in as well.

"Yes Hermione, if anyone has shown us how foolish we were, I most of all, in our beliefs, it's you. You've graciously accepted us, when we know you have every right to hate us. Thank you. You've shown this old man that I was a bloody great fool. That your blood status doesn't mean shite when it comes to you're magical capabilities and that the better person isn't the one with the purest blood, but the purest and bravest heart. Thank you for showing us what true courage is. You truly are one of a kind Hermione Granger and I for one will be proud for you to one day wear the Malfoy name."

She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, but she paid them no mind. It was as if the witch and wizard had read her mind and allayed her deepest fears. They have just shown her that they accept her without reservation. Draco clasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips with a smile on his face. She gave him a watery smile back.

"Oh my dear, we didn't mean to make you cry. We just wanted you to know that we love you. And that we accept you."

"It's ok Cissa. I seem to cry easily lately. Perhaps I do have at least one pregnancy symptom after all, huh?"

And with that, laughter filled the room and the somber atmosphere was lifted.

"Thank you both so much. I love Draco and this baby," she turned to look at Lucius as she spoke her next words. "Our son, and I love you both as well for having such a wonderful man. We may not have started out as the best of friends, we were really enemies, but I've grown to see that- after removing the way he once thought, that you all did- there's a truly caring, kindhearted man there. In all of you actually, well a woman for you Cissa."

Another round of laughter echoed through the large room.

"Thank you, Hermione, for that. We know we weren't the nicest of people, but thank you for noticing how we've strived to change that. Now, enough of this deep, somber conversation. Shall we adjourn to my study for a drink?"

"Yes, Lucius. I'd like that."

* * *

 **Draco**

As they moved into his fathers study, Hermione and his mother taking the chairs by the fire- it amused him to watch Merlin and Morgana plop themselves on either side of his girlfriend and lay their heads and front paws on her feet- Draco couldn't help but think the evening had gone smashingly.

The conversation at dinner was a little deep but at least now it was all out in the open and they could move forward. As his father handed him a tumbler full of Firewhiskey he watched his mother animatedly talking to Hermione about nursery ideas and a trip to Madam Malkins to get maternity clothes when Hermione started being unable to fit into her current clothes.

"Your mother is extremely happy it would seem."

"Yes."

"I know I don't say it nearly enough, but I am proud of you Draco. You managed to be your own man, despite the numerous times I tried to force my beliefs upon you. I'm grateful that you didn't truly turn out like I did. Thanks to you, your mother and I have seen how wrong we were in the way we thought and acted. Thank you for that. And one more thing I don't say that often. I love you Draco. You're my greatest achievement."

Tears pricked Draco's eyes as he looked at his father. The man was being most sincere in his words and it was probably the first time Draco had ever heard Lucius Malfoy come out with something so straightforward.

"I love you too," was all he could think to say.

"Yes, well, shall we join our women?"

Draco nodded and they walked over to stand behind each woman's chair as they joined into the conversation. Hermione was adamantly refusing to paint the nursery in any type of dark colors and he was proud of her for standing up to his mother, who could be a little overbearing at times.

As they talked, he learned her preferences and vowed to make sure she would be happy with the end result of the nursery decor.

Since they would be at Hogwarts when the baby was born, a son according to his father and Hermione- Draco couldn't help but hope they were right for that was what every man hoped for, a son to carry on their name- he would have to ask his mother and perhaps Molly Weasley, to decorate. Molly would keep Narcissa in check and not do more than what was requested, he was sure.

He hadn't yet met that particular witch, but the way she handled Bellatrix that day at the Battle of Hogwarts told him she was a most formidable witch and wouldn't back down for anyone. If she could defeat one sister, she certainly could handle the other.

It was maybe ten in the evening by the time they left, the conversation had been flowing that well. He could tell Hermione was exhausted and, after helping her out of her clothes the old fashioned way- just to revel in the feel of her skin beneath his hands-, he tucked her under the covers and joined her. Taking her into his arms he kissed the top of her head and together they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they awoke late. Well technically they had woken early, but after a round of making love, they had fallen back asleep again. As much as he hated the idea, Draco made to get up. They had that interview with Ginny today. Hermione had owled before leaving for the realtor yesterday and asked Ginny to invite her family and their friends.

Everyone from Theo to the Weasley's would hopefully be there and they could announce their news without having to repeat it. Ginny would then add it to the interview, best to get it out now and have the fervor die down before they went back to Hogwarts. McGonagall wouldn't appreciate any reporters trying to gain access to the grounds and disrupting the students, as they had when Hermione, he and some of the others had returned for their eighth year.

He leaned over Hermione's sleeping form and brushed her hair off her face. Her thick black lashes swept across her cheek bones and she looked so peaceful he was loath to wake her, but unfortunately he must. He ran his hand down her shoulder and along her side down to her hip while kissing her now exposed neck. She stirred slightly and moaned.

"Stop it Draco, I want to sleep."

He chuckled at that.

"Sorry love, but we must get up. We have to head to the Potter's remember?"

She jolted upright and nearly smacked him in the nose with her head.

"Bloody hell!"

She paid no attention to the fact that she had almost maimed him. Or his exclamation because of it.

"What time is it?! Oh Merlin, we need to get moving! Hurry Draco, we need a shower and to get dressed! We only have an hour!"

This was all stated after looking at his mantle clock on his vanity. She jumped from the bed then and rushed into the bathroom. Upon realizing he had not followed she popped her head back around the door.

"Whatever are you waiting for Draco. Come on, we need to get moving!"

Well there went all hope of a leisurely romp in their bed again. Perhaps he could convince her to let him have her in the shower? Yes, shower sex sounded most agreeable.

Unfortunately there was no shower sex. She was too adamant about getting ready, siting the need to have breakfast after getting dressed and not having enough time. He was already regretting wanting to give this interview. He wanted his girlfriend and he couldn't have her because she was too bloody practical. Merlin forbid they be late.

Although he could certainly appreciate her attire. It gave highly easy access and if he had his way, he would be taking advantage of it later. It was a blue dress with white embroidered flowers and reached mid-thigh, a mini he believed they called them. It was strapless as well. Easily lifted, as the bodice was easily pulled down and he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Just a pair of blue cotton thongs.

He was hard enough as it was when he watched her walk out of the closet in nothing but her panties, but then her putting on that dress with no bra and adding to it the tan platform wedges with that buckled ankle strap that made her legs look as if they went on for miles and as if a cuff were wrapped around them, and he nearly came in his pants.

"I like your shirt. Color looks good on you."

He smiled at her. So accustomed to wearing dark colors, he had decided to go light today, with the exception of his jeans- which were a dark blue. He had thrown on a button down that went from white, to lilac, to lavender at the bottom and left the top three buttons undone.

He watched her eye his chest, which he knew was toned because he continued to practice his Seeker skills as often as he could. He was in fact due for a practice soon. He hadn't done so since that first night he had seen her in that muggle pub with Blaise. He'd have to talk to Blaise, Potter, George and Weasley this afternoon and set something up.

"Why thank you."

"And who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would wear trainers?"

"I'll have you know these are Burberry," he said of his white high top trainers.

"Of course they are. Nothing less than designer for a Malfoy, even their muggle attire."

"Don't you forget it either because I plan to lavish you with designer clothes."

"In case you didn't notice, most of my clothes are already designer or made by Madam Malkin."

"Oh I noticed," he said as he lasciviously eyed her breasts.

"My eyes are up here thank you."

He moved his own up to hers and laughed at the merriment he spotted there. One thing was for certain. He'd never lack for entertainment with her in his life.

Done with their dress, he took her hand and led her down to their fireplace. Grimmauld Place's Floo was usually blocked due to Potters line of work so all visitors had to Apparate to the park across the street. It was also Unplottable so only those who knew where it lay could see it.

Sort of like it was when it was the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, or so Hermione had told him- during one of those conversations they had while lying in bed together during those first two weeks.

The only exception to this rule was when it was easier to open the Floo because a large group of people, like today's, would be showing up and possibly drawing attention to the fact that so many people were showing up and entering a place no Muggle could see. Then the Potters would open their Floo.

When they finally came to a stop it was in the living room. They were apparently the last to arrive, Draco noticed as he peered out of the fireplace. The living room was full of their friends and Hermione's family. He made to step out into the room when a red-haired, plump witch reached inside.

She grabbed his hand and dragged them both into the living room and immediately set upon Hermione with a motherly hug and a thousand questions. Draco looked around the room.

The Weasley's were spread about, red hair all over the place. Pansy had insinuated herself next to George Weasley and if Draco didn't know any better he'd say they were a couple with the way the ginger haired man was toying with a piece of Pansy's hair as it lay across the back of the sofa they were sat upon.

Which would be news to him and when he caught Hermione's eye she had the same surprised expression as he probably did. Turning back to the room he noticed Potters fiery red-haired witch was sitting on another sofa, Potter hovering behind her- Draco wondered if that would be him when Hermione was only two months or so from her due date-, and she was conversing with Blaise.

Theo was in a corner of the room in a lone chair just taking it all in. Neville Longbottom was sitting with Charlie and Bill Weasley discussing dragons and Ron, Luna and Arthur were on pillows on the floor talking about Nargles.

A conversation the older wizard looked decidedly uncomfortable with, his expression one Draco had to strongly resist the urge to laugh at. That just left Percy Weasley who wasn't there thank Merlin. Draco had only met him twice, both times he was a stodgy thing and Draco seriously considered asking him if he had a stick up his arse.

Being the Junior, and now, Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic apparently made one a total bore.

Molly directed them to the one and only surface uninhabited, a rather dubious looking green patterned couch, and they took a seat. Once down everyone's attention turned to them.

"So 'Mione, what's this all about then? I know Ginny's supposed to interview you and Malfoy to keep that crazy Skeeter woman from spreading falsehoods first, but why is everyone else here?"

"Well Ronald, we have something to tell you all, and as our nearest and dearest we wanted to tell you all together so we didn't have to repeat it several times."

Just then Ginny and Molly broke in with delighted squeals.

"You're getting married! Show us the ring then!"

"No Ginny, we aren't engaged. Yet. It's something else..."

But before they could come out with it, Luna Lovegood Weasley, in her wisened all seeing way, announced it to everyone.

"He'll be a beautiful child you know. What with his fathers striking good looks and your brilliant mind Hermione, he'll be the brightest wizard of his age."

And then she promptly went back to toying with her hair.

There were a lot of open mouths, Draco saw. Then there were a few tears from Ginny and Molly and then it was chaos. Everyone talking at once, he and Hermione pulled from their seats and hugged and he slapped on the back a few times too many that he would probably have a bruise tomorrow.

The women started talking, again, about nurseries and clothes and names and all that while Harry and Arthur and Bill gave him advice on keeping Hermione happy while Blaise and Theo lamented the sleepless nights and not being able to have fun anymore, which he promptly ignored.

Charlie, Ron and Neville merely congratulated him and George offered him a discount on some new products the shop had gotten in specifically geared for expecting couples, 'to put the oomph back in their sex lives'.

"Those are kept in the back room, the one for adults only. Come in sometime and see them."

Little did George know, of course, that Draco probably already owned half of what he was hinting at. Kinky as Draco was already.

As it turned out, Draco never got to abscond with his girlfriend to someplace quiet to have his way with her. After the first initial reaction to Luna's announcement, Ginny conducted the interview, promising it would be out in the next morning edition-Tuesday- and then Hermione was determined to talk to her friend about what she might expect during her own pregnancy.

By the time they left it was nearly midnight. They had stayed for dinner, with the entire Weasley clan and Pansy- everyone else opting to go their separate ways- and conversation centered around all sorts of things.

He even got into an argument with Potter and Weasley on who would win the first Quidditch match of the school season. Both determined it would be Gryffindor because they had that new Keeper that put Oliver Wood to shame, but they didn't know that Slytherin had a new Chaser that could probably go pro when he graduated, which was saying something as the boy was only going to be in his third year.

After that it turned to pro teams and Ron was still adamant that the Chudley Cannons would shock everyone and win the whole thing this year. Secretly Draco and Potter took bets on who would be more disappointed in the outcome, Ron or the Cannons themselves.

As they Apparated- which was faster than the Floo- into the bedroom, Hermione tried to stifle a yawn but was vastly unsuccessful. His plan to leave the interview and stay in bed with his girlfriend the rest of the day destroyed, Draco led her into the bathroom to get ready for bed and then climbed in behind her and placed one arm beneath her head as a pillow and the other held her close as he laid his hand on her stomach.

Lacing her fingers with his, his Gryffindor Princess fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be another day. And he vowed he'd keep her in bed for all of it. After all, what was magic for if it couldn't be used to ensure there was never a need for them to leave the bed except to use the loo?


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: sorry this is so late, I had the entire thing edited and ready and when I went to save it my phone crapped out on me and so I had to go back and reedit all over again. So mad! ㈶5_**

 ** _I know nothing about wax play. So any descriptions come from a blog I read and my own judgement. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Draco**

It has been a week since Ginny's interview came out. It's Tuesday and Hermione and Draco haven't been out of the flat except to have dinner with his parents Sunday, which will apparently become an every Sunday thing- at least until they have to return to the school- and that was two days ago.

It's not like anyone knows where the flat is except their friends and family and of course no one could follow them since they either use Apparition or the Floo Network to get where they're going- his information at the ministry regarding his Floo is kept well guarded like everyone else's-, but they just didn't really want to deal with the fallout of their announcements. They just wanted to let any fervor from the article die down some.

With the fact they announced not only the fact that they were together, but also now living together and expecting the Malfoy heir, they just knew there'd be a ton of people wanting pictures of them or another interview or whatever. So they've just laid low for this week. It wasn't like they need to go anywhere anyway.

The day after the interview Draco kept her in bed all day just as he said he would. They made love, read, talked, whatever. It was nice. Today, he had a different plan.

They were going to try wax play. Now, Draco had done it before, but Hermione would be new at it so, wanting to be sure she was ok with it, he tested her Sunday before heading to dinner at Malfoy Manor and she seemed ok.

He dripped a small dot of wax onto her forearm and then sprayed it with cool water from his wand. She didn't freak out and that was all that mattered. He wanted to be sure that, when it came down to the full on scene, she wouldn't panic and possibly cause injury to herself.

He had already bought the necessary items and was just waiting for her to get home from shopping for Ginny's baby shower. She was now seven months, three weeks and five days pregnant according to Hermione, so two days away from eight months and that meant that little James would be coming soon.

When they had gone to dinner, his mother and Hermione had been having a conversation regarding the fact that Ginny had very nearly hexed Potter into oblivion, which amused Draco greatly.

Apparently, according to Molly Weasley, whom Narcissa was apparently now having tea with once a week- which had apparently happened when Molly had owled Draco's mother to congratulate her on Draco and Hermione's provision of the next heir-, Harry has been hovering.

No matter what Ginny tried to do, Harry would be there and move to do it for her, thus making her angry because she felt like he didn't think her capable and due to her highly emotional state it had become too much and had finally culminated into Harry dodging hexes.

What Draco learned from this, was that he should remember that as a witch Hermione was absolutely capable of taking care of herself- it's not like they had the lifting restrictions muggle women did since they could use magic for all of that- and that he needed to let her unless she asked for help.

He would certainly keep that in mind. For now though there weren't many restrictions for her, except the laying on her belly thing, and so he was ok to continue having scenes in the playroom. He would monitor the situation and if at anytime playing around became too much for her, they would stop.

As he waited for Hermione to come home from shopping, he prepared the playroom. Laying down an old sheet on top of some pillows piled on the floor for her comfort. The floor was the best place for this scene as it would place her in a position in which she wouldn't risk falling.

He set a number of cream colored candles of varying sizes around the room, these would be more for ambiance than anything else. He had the different white paraffin candles for the actual play set up on a sturdy table next to where she would lay, far enough away to keep her from hitting it, close enough to set the candles down as he finished with them.

He had holders for all of them to make them more sturdy when he set them down and those were stuck to the table with a Sticking Charm. Next to the sheet were towels, a wash cloth and a large bowl for water for when it came time for clean up and of course there was the baby oil for a less messy clean up. He had a hair tie on the bed for her to put her hair up and paintbrushes of varied sizes for 'painting' wax onto her body.

This would add an interesting sensation when he used them.

There were also a couple toys. He wanted to use multiple stimulants. Create contrasts. So while the hot wax would create a little pain through the burning sensation, he had a silver bullet vibrator with remote to stimulate her vaginally and a black ostrich feather on a stick- similar to one of the toys she had for that great beast of hers- to create a light touch from afar. He would touch her with only these things, except when he put in the bullet, rubbed on the oil and scraped off the wax.

He was finally ready, he just needed to shed his clothes except for his jeans and pick a song to play over his wireless.

He had gotten one of those Muggle stereos that played compact discs without benefit of electricity- since it didn't do well around magic. So he went into the living room and browsed his discs. He didn't normally like the genre Muggles called "Dubstep" but the song he chose for this particular scene had a decent slow to mid tempo and a background beat that would work wonderfully for the wax dripping.

It also had an appropriate title, ( _I Wanna Fuck You_ ) _All the Time_ by _Jeremih_.

He levitated the wireless up to the playroom and put the disc in, readying it to play when the time came. Now that he was all done with the prep for the playroom he went downstairs and changed into an older pair of jeans. They were light blue and had a few rips around the pockets.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When Hermione Apparated back into their flat she felt an atmosphere of anticipation. Something was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

She went looking for her boyfriend, to show him the cute little baby boy clothes and booties and such she had bought, but when she entered the bedroom to lay the bags on their bed, he wasn't there. Nor was he in the kitchen, the library or his study. Perhaps he was in his potions lab.

He was in there often as of the last week, making things to help her through her preganancy. That is when he didn't have her on her back, in the bed, on the couch, against the wall.

But when she glanced inside, he wasn't there either. That left only one more place. The playroom. And the thought of that made Hermione wet with anticipation. If he was in there, what did he have planned? Was it something to do with the wax play test he had done two days ago? And if so, was she ready for that?

It had felt different. A little more painful than the nipple clamps had been, but not quite as painful as the smacks she had received from him from time to time. He did love her bum.

She reached for the knob, but pulled back hesitating. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself she again reached for the knob, turned it and walked into the room. And there he stood, in the most delicious looking jeans she had ever seen. They were reminiscent of the jeans the hero in that trilogy she had defended wore in his playroom.

And they hung off his hips in 'just that way' too. That V that led down into his pants was sexy as hell and just the sight before Hermione made her needy. This man was all hers. Merlin but she was glad she had accepted him that first night.

He stood before her naked from the waist up, his defined chest covered in a light smattering of pale blond hair that led into a trail down into his jeans to what she knew was an impressive appendage. His shoulders were broad and his arm muscles well defined, but not bulky. They were strong arms. He could carry her slight frame around with ease, after all.

Shaking her head at herself she moved her gaze beyond him. All around the room were lit candles. The only light at all, except for the three windows opposite her.

Cream colored candles of every shape and size sat on every flat surface. Behind him was a sheet covering what she assumed was pillows. Next to the sheet sat a short table and on that were more candles. These ones white.

On the floor beneath, or next to, the table were several other items and his wand was in his back pocket, within reach if needed- though he was well practiced at Wandless and Non-Verbal magic. She focused back on his front and noticed he now had one hand out, palm up, beseeching her silently to come to him. So she did.

She walked over to him and placed her hand in his and he kissed her. Just a gentle brushing of lips against lips before he began to explain.

"I thought we might try some wax play today, if you're ok with that. That's why I tested you a couple days ago, I wanted to see if you could handle it. If you would be comfortable with it. Do you think you'd like to try it?"

"Yes, I believe I would."

"Good. Ok then, first things first. Step to the bed and remove your clothes and fold them neatly and lay them on the bed. There's a hair tie there, you'll see it, and I want you to put your hair up into a high bun on your head. Then come back here to me."

Hermione did as he commanded and then moved back in front of him. He then picked up a bottle of baby oil from the floor and began oiling her down.

The feel of his nimble fingers on her already heated skin was enticing and when he rubbed the oil into places like her breasts and outer lips- which she had shaved recently just to see how it felt and how he would react, which was with aggressive worship of her nether region- it took all she had not to grab a hold of him and beg him to make her come.

When he was finished he levitated the bottle to wherever it originally came from, as it sort of disappeared, and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the blindfold he had used on her the night of the gala.

"This will not only heighten the experience but protect your eyes and immediate surrounding area from any splashing."

"Ok."

He slipped it on her and then grabbed her hand and led her to lay on the sheet. When she hit the mound underneath she knew her deduction had been correct and it was a pile of pillows to make her more comfortable. As she lay there waiting for whatever was coming next she heard music begin to play.

She had never heard this song, but the minute the beat began she felt the first drip of the wax on her skin, right above her mound, just below her belly button, and jumped slightly. He paused, probably checking she was alright, and so she relaxed herself back into the pillows as the wax began to harden; and he continued.

As the song went on he dripped and poured the wax along her torso in time with the beat. The pain wasn't too bad, the heat from the wax sensitizing her skin so that every drop thereafter made her jump and moan. The feeling delightful.

Just as she was getting used to the wax hitting her skin, the song restarted and she felt his fingers push something inside her and a whole new sensation started as the sound of a remote clicking on echoed around the room and something inside her started to vibrate.

Oh sweet Merlin!

Hermione felt that little ball of metal or whatever it was, it was cold at first she knew that much, hit her g-spot and the feeling rushed from her core to her now tingling toes and other extremities.

Her breasts grew heavy and in need of his touch, but he simply let the vibrator work and then she felt another drop of the hot wax, this time on one of her nipples and she nearly came right then. But then she felt something brushing from that drop of wax and around her nipple and areola, spreading that single drop all around.

Arching up she tried to touch her breast or to reach a hand down to her apex to rub her clit but suddenly her hands were above her head and she couldn't move them and her legs spread out on the floor so she couldn't close them.

It only took her a moment to realize why. He used a Sticking Charm on her! Oh it was so unfair! Hermione desperately needed some friction, but all she got was an increase in speed of the vibrator and another drop of hot wax on her other nipple and more brushing.

She was totally at his mercy and by the time the song was complete the second time her nipples where coated and she was so close to coming she could scream for the want of it. But he turned the vibrator off and removed it from within her.

She wanted to shout at him, but she couldn't draw enough breath to do so. It was all she could do to keep from panting, instead her breaths were coming in little gasping moans foreign and loud to her own ears.

He had yet to physically touch her except the kiss and her hand in his at the beginning, rubbing on the oil and inserting the vibrator as well. She desperately wanted his hands on her skin, so hot and so sensitive as it was. But as the song started for a third time she felt nothing.

That is until something soft and ticklish touched her ear and began to move down her neck and up her bound arm, then over to the other side and he repeated whatever he was doing there. Then he drew it down and around each breast and over the very top of her nipples making her arch as much as her bound limbs allowed.

He drew the thing down her torso across her hip bones and down each leg before he tickled her nether lips with it. Then suddenly there was more hot wax, up each leg and down each arm. She didn't know where he was going with it next, but she knew it would be shocking and magnificent feeling and she was readying herself for it when she heard the door open.

There was a muttered curse from Draco and then she felt something soft cover her. He must have silently summoned the sheet from the bed to cover her from whoever had intruded upon their play. And she found out just who when Draco next spoke and she was going to kill him! Both of them actually since she was still bound to the floor and couldn't summon her clothes.

"You know Potter, when I told you where we lived that didn't mean you could pop in unannounced any time you felt like it."

* * *

 **Draco**

Good thing Draco was still clothed and a quick witted person. Otherwise Hermione would still be bared and Potter would have gotten more than just a glimpse.

As it was now, the black haired git was standing there, his hand clasped over his glasses and muttering something that sounded like 'got to bleach my eyes out, never unsee that, oh dear lord my best friend likes kink, someone kill me now".

"Well, I'd gladly kill you Potter, but then I'd have your wife and my girlfriend angry at me so you'll just have to live through it. Maybe this will teach you not to come into someone's home unannounced."

"Well, excuse me! I was worried, no one's really seen or heard from you since last Tuesday except your parents Sunday for dinner. We heard about you of course, thanks to your mother, but it's not the same as hearing from you.

"Add to that Ginny begging me to check that you're both still alive because she's nesting, or whatever the bloody hell they call it- which apparently includes being more worried than usual about those she loves and not just rearranging every Merlin forsaken room in the house- and not hearing from Hermione or you in a week had her worried, plus she's mad at me, so here I am and dear sweet Merlin I wished I wasn't!"

"Well you should be thanking me Potter, I may have just given you a few new ideas and tips to liven up your sex life. You might need it once James is born. Good thing witches heal in about three days time, could you imagine having to go without sex for six weeks like Muggles? That's scary! Now you've seen we're just fine, so have a nice day and all that rot and get out."

"Gladly!"

Draco watched as Potter turned about and, because the bloody idiot didn't remove his hand from his eyes so he could see, nearly broke his nose on the door frame from hitting it so hard. Draco wanted to laugh but he was cognizant that Hermione had remained extremely quiet during the whole exchange and he didn't want Potter to stay any longer because he was yelling at Draco for laughing at him.

So Draco kept silent, while inside he was bent over at the waist hands on his knees as he laughed until he cried. Once Potter was gone and he heard the telltale pop of someone Disapparating, which he hadn't heard before because he was busy with Hermione, he turned back to her.

Before removing the sheet and beginning where he'd left off, he checked if she was ok and wanted to continue.

"Besides the acute embarrassment I feel, and the fact I want to smash Harry Potter over the head with a huge hardcover book, I'm just dandy. It wasn't as if my boyfriend left me bound to the floor while my best mate stood in the doorway having just seen what he did."

"I am sorry love, would you have had me draw attention to you or let you draw attention to yourself by un-sticking you so you could get your clothes and had him see more than he already had?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I am sorry, but it's not like I knew he was coming. Now, are you ok to finish this? Only I was vastly enjoying myself and I'm hard as a rock seeing you like this."

"I know it wasn't your fault, and yes, I'd like to finish this. The imminent orgasm may have gone, but I need to come Draco. So badly."

"Then come you shall my love. And hard. Here we go."

He waved his wand at the stereo and the song started again, then he flicked it at the sheet covering her and it flew from her body, leaving a cool breeze in it's wake that he knew brushed her heated skin in the most delightful of ways, if her moan of pleasure was any indication.

He moved the feather back over her in the same pattern as before and tickled her outer lips with it again before pouring the hot wax up her legs and down her arms a second time. Again he watched as she readied herself for wherever he would drop it next and, not one to disappoint, he dripped one dot of wax on each lip of her pussy.

The resulting cry tore from her lips as a growl. She arched off the floor and cried out as she tried to rub her legs together for some friction, unsuccessfully of course. He sat the candle back on the table and extinguished it. He was done with the candles now, having used each of them to achieve his desired goal.

He turned back to her and just stared. Her lithe tan body was covered in ribbons and drops of white wax and he watched as the newest ribbons hardened and she began to whimper and continue to try to rub her legs together.

"Draco please, please! I need you, please!"

"What would you have me do, love?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"For Merlin's sake Draco you know where!"

"Not really Hermione. I mean there are so many points on your body I could touch, you'll have to give me specifics."

She growled out a frustrated groan at him then fairly shouted what she wanted.

"Just touch my clit already you wanker!"

"Yes ma'am."

He reached between her legs and stuck his index and middle finger deep into her slick center, rubbing her throbbing nub with his thumb as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She arched again and ground against his hand as hard as she could, chasing an orgasm that had been building for at least twenty minutes.

When she finally came, her juices fairly gushed from her and coated his hand. She moaned and ground and arched as she cried her release until she collapsed into the pillows and lay there totally sated, gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

But he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot.

He magically filled the bowl with cool water, soaked a wash cloth and began to dab it around on the wax that was now hard and probably pulling a bit at the tiny hairs all over her body. At the new sensation she gave a little mewling sound and tried to move. But Draco wasn't about to allow that. So he kept her bound to the floor until he was done.

Then taking his fingernails, he lightly began to scrape the wax from her body. And because her skin was so sensitive, she writhed and moaned and tried to escape his ministrations. As he scraped the wax away he revealed pinkend skin beneath and goosebumps of pleasure began to rise on her skin.

Once all the wax was off, mostly, he unbound her and helped her from the floor, removing the blindfold as he did so. He picked her up, the feel of her wet pussy and thighs against his belly making him even harder-if that were possible-, and carried her to the bed where he lay her down.

He removed his jeans, crawled over her body and sheathed himself within her. She cried out his name and he started a rythym to please them both. Not too fast but not too slow either. Draco felt her feet on either side of his hips as she moved her legs up to wrap them about his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks.

He drove in and out of her over and over until he felt the tingling in his toes and down his spine and his ballocks rising up as he pushed towards his own release.

"Come for me again, love."

At his words she called his name again, wrapped her arms tighter around him and came again. As she squeezed his dick with her walls he came hard, the denial of an orgasm he had needed making it last what seemed like forever as as he emptied inside her. So he lay his forehead against hers and their breaths mingled. This is what life was about.

Making love to a beautiful woman, one he loved with his whole heart, body and soul. He wouldn't ever give this up. He would make love to her all the days of their lives, or at least until he was no longer physically capable. Which hopefully wouldn't be until he was dead.

As they came down he rolled off her and onto his side, turning her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and entwined their legs.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Harry walking in on them had been embarrassing, but it hadn't deterred Draco. The orgasms she had were mind blowing and she certainly hoped to have a lot more of them! He was a talented lover and gave more than he got, at least in her mind.

He always made sure she came first. In everything, not just the bedroom. For a relationship that only started three, almost four, weeks ago it was going pretty well so far.

She actually regreted not approaching him before, just once in the past five years. Maybe had she tried to be his friend from the beginning, to not allow him to shut everyone out but his closest friends, they might have been able to be together for years now.

Of course the first couple she was with Ron, but after that maybe she could have avoided all the crap attempts at a relationship and found a good one in Draco, like she had now.

Oh well, Hermione knew too well that it was pointless to go through the thousands of 'what ifs' that made up her life. There were so many she couldn't even count them all. She would just have to move forward with what she had now. A boyfriend who loved her and treated her like a queen, a child on the way, and friends and family who loved her. She was truly blessed.

How had she gotten so lucky?

With Draco's arms wrapped around her and their legs entwined together they fell into a deeply relaxed state from which they promptly fell asleep. No words spoken between them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm sure everyone has heard the sad news about our favorite professor. While I'm saddened by Alan Rickman's death I know that he's at rest now after his battle with cancer. No matter that we will not get to see anymore brilliant roles he may have played in the future, we will always remember him as Colonel Brandon, Professor Snape, Hans Gruber and many others. And every time we see, hear or read the word Always, we will always think of him. RIP Alan.**_

 _ **Ok so all my pregnancy calculations are my own based on a 42 week gestation. Ginny is due on the 31st of August, therefore she would have conceived around November 17th of 2002. I will be making adjustments to Hermione's due date, mainly giving a more precise date as opposed to approximate month in a later chapter.**_

 _ **When I got pregnant with my daughter our doctor said something about full term being 40 weeks. Then she mentioned something about fetal age and an extra two weeks and something else I can't quite remember but it came down to a woman at 42 weeks not being overdue but at precisely full term. I know not everyone has had the same experiences, I'm using mine.**_

 _ **Also, there are a lot of liberties taken here. I did research, but some venues had to be changed around as far as times and days open and all that. Ascot Racecourse is not open on Saturdays it would seem during the current season. I would assume during the summer however they would be. I know a lot of courses here in the US are closed during the winter season and most racers go south for the winter. Lol. Also there is a dress code. From what I read however it is not required for grandstand admission and is usually only for the Royal Meet. Which I'm sure most know as Royal Ascot.**_

 _ **I am not from England. I know nothing about what goes on over there, how they talk differently from myself, etc. I know a few words and what they might call some things differently, but I'm no expert so I hope it is understood in advance and I don't get reviews stating this would be called that or that this except when it is constructive. I do do as much research as I can.**_

 ** _Way too long authors note, I'm going to stop now. ㈴3. After one more word, I take a lot of time to edit my chapters, and I try to get all the mistakes, but every so often I do miss some. I've gone back and reedited all my chapters because I needed to take more precise notes on each chapter so I know what I have addressed, what I haven't and what I may have mentioned that needs addressing later down the road. This is to help make a better story. But like I said, I edit my chapters a lot so if few mistakes get through I'm sorry, but I can't fix them without going back over the chapter completely or you tell me where you saw it. So if you notice something mention where. Thanks_.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Draco**

It was Saturday, the day of Ginny Potter's baby shower. Thankfully Draco would not have to sit through all of the chattering women as they oohed and ahhed over baby clothes and play silly games and all that, although before she left Hermione had him fill out two sheets of parchment with advice for James- one for his eleventh birthday and one for his graduation from Hogwarts- with advice and predictions of who he will become.

Apparently they'll be placing these into two time capsules and then when the time comes they'll give him the appropriate one with all the advice that was written down today.

Draco simply told him to not hold with the same prejudices of Slytherin House that others might because they weren't all bad; and that he sees him becoming an Auror like his father.

Draco was going out with the guys. Harry and Neville's birthdays were on the thirtieth and thirty-first, but they both decided to celebrate them today; and together. This was so the guys had something to do to get them out of the way of all those women at Grimmauld Place.

So Draco, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Theo and the Weasley men were going out to Ascot Racecourse this morning, then they'd catch a game at The Leaky Cauldron before hitting Diagon Alley where he, Harry and Ron planned to purchase something for their witches, while the others went about their own business.

Then the older wizards would take off home while the younger lads would head back to The Leaky Cauldron, grab a room and change into their clothes for dinner and clubbing- which they would have in their pockets. Magic was a wonderful thing when it allowed you to shrink even the largest of things to fit into your pocket.

Once done they'd meet the ladies at some place Ron reserved a table for, have dinner and then hit a club. When Potter tried to tell his very pregnant wife she wasn't going he narrowly cast a Protection Charm in time before she hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

Then she began yelling about how she wasn't an invalid, she wouldn't be drinking or dancing too much. She knew her limits and she'd bloody well be going out tonight with the rest of them since she probably wouldn't get out like this again for a while and if he even thought of trying to stop her she'd cut him off for a year.

Naturally, Potter let it go. Draco assumed it was more because he trusted his wife to know her limits and not cross them. Plus he knew that she would be taking care of their son and enduring her mother coming and going all the time until Ginny went back to work once her maternity leave was over.

When Draco mentioned to Hermione that a heavily pregnant woman in a club sounded like a bad idea, she simply stated that it was a small club without a lot of people and that- thanks to Blaise- they'd be seated in the VIP section. That Ginny simply wanted to go out with her friends one more time before she would have to stay at home to take care of James. That she knew for a fact that Ginny planned to merely sit there and enjoy spending time with the rest of them, that if she danced it might only be once or twice and with someone and Muggle Repelling charms were marvelous things.

It was going on eight and Draco needed to get to Grimmauld Place so they could Apparate to the London Waterloo station. Apparently part of what Potter wanted to do for his birthday was ride a train, stating he missed taking the Hogwarts Express. Whatever. It wasn't for Draco to state that it would be faster to Apparate. It wasn't his birthday celebration, he had spent that with his parents and Blaise and Theo since it came back in June before he and Hermione had gotten together.

He finished tying up his trainers and grabbed his wand off the dresser, tucking it in his back pocket and drawing his t-shirt over it to hide it- they were going to be around Muggles after all- and headed to the fireplace. Tossing a handful of Floo Powder into it he stepped in and stated his destination.

When he stepped out of the Potter's Floo he was treated by all things Beatrix Potter. So apparently that would be the theme for Ginny's baby shower.

No one was in the living room at that moment so he followed the voices he could hear to the kitchen where Harry stood kissing his wife goodbye while she sampled some of whatever it was Hermione and Molly Weasley happened to be making at that moment.

Taking advantage of the situation Draco made his way to his girlfriend where she was stirring something that looked like a bowl of egg salad. They must be having sandwiches for the party.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I'll see you later love, with the others."

"Have fun, bet on number seven in any of the races for me since that's my lucky number and don't drink too much since we're going clubbing tonight. And please for the love of Merlin don't pick on Ronald too much."

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

He gave her one more peck, this time on her lips- as he had grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him-, and made his way to the door of the kitchen where Harry was waiting.

"Where are the others Potter?"

"They decided to meet us at the station since most of them are coming from The Burrow. It isn't exactly closer, but it's just easier than making two stops. I know you only came here because you wanted to see Hermione before you left her all day."

"Guilty as charged. Well I'm ready if you are. Side-Along or individual?"

"Might as well do a Side-Along. You or me?"

"While I have no doubt in your ability to Apparate us both, I'll do it. It is your birthday celebration after all. You get to sit back and enjoy while everyone else does the work; and who would have ever thought I'd be saying those words to Harry Potter?"

"Believe me, it's weird for me too. Let's go."

They left the house and walked over to the Apparition point in the park across the street. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and Draco Apparated them to the station. Thankfully the others- their group consisting of himself, Potter, Longbottom, all the male Weasley's- except Charlie, who couldn't get the time off-, Blaise and Theo, which was a surprise to Draco but he wasn't about to mention it since it meant his friend was finally getting out and about and having fun- were already there and had purchased their tickets so they entered the train and took their seats, ready to take the forty-five minute ride to the Ascot rail station.

When they arrived it took them another seven minutes to walk to the course, about two to get inside and another two to get programs and head to the betting booths. Draco placed a bet on the number seven horse, a three year old colt whose lineage traced all the way back to the Godolphin Arabian, and went to the paddock to scout out his bet.

He was a magnificent looking dark bay. His ears were perked up and he was dancing on his toes, clearly ready to go. The first race started at nine am, in about five minutes, so after he and the others looked over their horses they made their way to the stands to watch the race.

The day so far became a smashing success. Thankfully the Royal Meet wasn't happening today so there was no requirement to dress up and they gorged on good food and beer and made bets, some winners and few losers. They talked and joked and laughed and as two pm neared they made their way to an Apparition point, they were not taking the train back, and Disapparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Here they took in a football game and had a late lunch. Tom recently put in a couple of muggle television sets, magically ran of course, because there were so many witches and wizards that went to muggle pubs instead because they wanted to watch a game. Now they came here because they had the best of both worlds.

There was no shortage of yelling at Chelsea, who was playing against Sunderland, and several bouts of blown up chairs or tables- which Tom made the perpetrators fix and was the reason most of the patrons were happy to be able to come here instead of those muggle pubs- and a lot of happy cheers over each goal made by the home team.

Chelsea won of course.

Once the game was over, around five, they made their way into Diagon Alley. With the promise to meet back at the Cauldron by five thirty, except Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy who would be heading back to Grimmauld Place after this to pick up their wives- or in Percy's case, his fiancée- everyone went their separate ways.

Harry, Ron and Draco needed to make purchases they wouldn't find in any of the shops so they made their way to one of the peddler stands that sold jewelry. Draco knew he was taking a chance at word getting out and his surprise for Hermione being spoiled but he had no choice. He wouldn't find what he was looking for in the Malfoy vault.

He was looking for a ring. A very specific ring. Potter was apparently looking for a gift for Ginny to give her after she had James. And Ron was looking for a necklace for Luna, apparently their first wedding anniversary was coming up in October- why they got married on Halloween was beyond Draco, he admittedly laughed when Hermione had told him- and he needed a gift.

The fact that the date was three months away didn't concern the man at all. He stated he was constantly looking because you couldn't rush the perfect gift.

Mundungus Fletcher no longer peddled his "wares", stolen goods more likely, in Diagon Alley so there was a new man in his spot. A little old white haired wizard that barely came to Draco's shoulder.

"'Ello gents, what can I do fer ye on this fine August afternoon? A pretty bauble for a special witch be what ye lookin' fer I'm a thinkin'."

"Right you would be my good man. My friends here are looking for gifts for their wives while I'm looking for a beautiful ring that will make my equally beautiful girlfriend say yes."

"Ah, wishin' to get leg shackled are ye? I think I may have just the thing."

Draco watched the man come up with a black velvet box from under the table he had set up upon which sat the cheaper wares he sold. When he opened it Draco knew that this was the ring. The first try and he found it, it was like fate.

The bands of both the engagement and wedding rings were rose gold, at least fourteen carats if Draco wasn't mistaken- which he wouldn't be since the Malfoys have an eye for these things. On the engagement ring were four white diamonds running down the band on either side of the center gem, which was a Smoky Quartz surrounded by black diamonds.

The wedding band was just the black diamonds running the entire circumference of the band. It was perfect. Elegant but not gaudy like most of the Malfoy rings. It screamed Hermione to Draco and he told the little man he'd take it. The man took his galleons, wrapped the box up nice in some brown paper packaging and handed it to Draco, who stuck it in his pocket.

Then the man moved to Potter and with an uncanny ability stated, "ye seem like ye're wantin' somethin' pretty to give the wife fer givin' ye the greatest gift a man could ask for, a son. I have just the thing fer ye."

Draco watched as he pulled out a pretty necklace and earring set. It was a filigreed heart with a peridot gem hanging from a sterling silver chain, the earrings were drop ones that matched the necklace exactly. Strange he would give that to Potter. James' due date was the very last day in August so there was always the possibility he could be born in September.

Peridot was August's birthstone, sapphire September's. It seemed as if this man was telling Harry that James would be born in August. Could he have the sight? So far he had picked the perfect items for Harry, who decided to purchase the set, and Draco. Now Draco was curious to see if he would get what Ron was looking for too.

"And I think this beauty is just what ye've been lookin' fer."

Draco watched Weasley stare in awe at the necklace the man held up before him. The sunlight glinted off the gem like fire. It was a Mystic Topaz in a teardrop shape, the sun bringing out the kaleidoscope of colors inside the gem. It was topped by a small circular amethyst and hung from a sterling silver chain. It was totally Luna.

Draco knew of the myths behind this particular stone. Or at least it's natural counterpart the topaz. The ancient Greeks believed it would increase the wearers strength and even go so far as to provide invisibility in desperate times. But what made it so Luna was what the Indians believed.

They believed it opened the throat chakra, which facilitated communication and self-expression. If anyone had the ability to express oneself it was Luna Lovegood Weasley. She had this uncanny knack of knowing things that others didn't and she was certainly not afraid to speak her mind.

At the shock of the man knowing exactly the kind of thing he might be looking for, Ron started to sputter.

"Wha, how... how did you know what I might want? You didn't even ask me about my wife. Do you have the sight or something? This is amazing! It's absolutely what I've been looking for! My wife will love it!"

"I'm glad I could help ye gents so well. I don't have the sight, but I can read people well."

He turned to Draco.

"Ye fer example. Ye may be dressed casually, but it's all still designer. Muggle, but designer. That means ye probably come from money. So why are ye lookin' to buy a ring from a street peddler instead of goin' inter Gringotts down there and choosin' somethin' from yer or yer family's vault? Means ye want somethin' simple not pretentious or gaudy. Plus I seen ye in the Prophet recently with a pretty brunette witch that was stated as bein' yer newly moved in girlfriend that yer havin' a baby with.

"Everyone knows who 'Ermione Granger is. And a man like me would know she don't do gaudy baubles. So the ring I showed ye was perfect. Now fer my man in front of me here. He's also one of what's called the 'Golden Trio'. Been married a year now to that little blonde haired witch of the name Luna Lovegood, goes by Weasley now o' course. She's the daughter of that man what writes the Quibbler. So she'd appreciate somethin' like a Mystic Topaz.

"And our man here," he moved to stand in front of Harry, "is 'Arry Potter. Everyone knows all 'bout 'im. Auror, wife's a journalist for the Prophet and is expectin' their first born son. He'd want somethin' she could wear while on the job, but what's got protections on it too- to keep 'er safe- so I chose that set. That particular set come from an old Pure-blood family who recently sold a few baubles to me they didn't want no more.

"Most of them family's put spells and enchantments on everythin', curses mostly. But these items weren't cursed. That particular set carries a enchantment that holds a protection spell. Whether she's alone or has the tot wit 'er, she'll be protected for a few seconds. Long enough to get away or grab 'er wand if needed."

The trio were stunned. Draco couldn't believe they were so easily read. But when you were famous it was hard to maintain a quiet peaceful life out of the limelight. He only had one main concern at this point, two really.

"So you know who we are. Can we trust that you'll not tell anyone what we bought today? And are there any curses or enchantments on either my or Ron's purchases?"

"I ain't no gossip. That Rita Skeeter woman bugs me. If she were to come sniffin' 'round fer a story I'd tell 'er to go jump off a bridge, so yer secrets are safe with me. As fer t'other. No, just Mr. Potters purchase has anything on it. Figured if you want them you'll add them yerselves."

"And you'd be right. Thank you my good man. You can be sure I'll recommend you to my friends and family and come back to you if there's ever anything I can't find in the family vault. Have a lovely evening."

"Thank ye Mr. Malfoy. Thank ye kindly."

After shaking the old man's hand the trio left.

"So what now? That only took ten minutes."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back to Draco, who had asked the question. The answer was easy.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," they all said at once, causing them to break into laughter as they made their way to the one shop they all had in common.

* * *

"Seriously Weasley, that's what you're wearing?"

"Which Weasley, Malfoy. Be more specific."

Draco was sorely tempted to hex the smirk off the younger Weasley's face. The prat knew exactly who Draco was speaking of, he only called one Weasley, Weasley. That was Ron. When speaking to any of the others he called them by their given names. So if he'd have been speaking to George he would have said George.

"Oh right, sorry. You don't like joking."

"I can take jokes just fine, like what you're wearing is a joke. Here we are, all dressing up in some way and you're wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the same ones you've been wearing all day."

Ron looked down at his gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Draco could see he obviously saw nothing wrong with them, but considering the others had all changed from what they had worn most of the day and were all wearing some form of button down or nice jacket over a t-shirt like himself and Blaise- with the exception of Theo who he'd get to next- Ronald Weasley was too casual, if there was such a thing, for a nice dinner and club.

"Look, last time I wore dress robes was my wedding to Luna. And those were ones I got to pick out, that tux at your parents gala was something she picked out to match her dress and I happily obliged because I love her, but if you'll remember the Yule Ball in our fourth year you'll understand why dressing up isn't for me no matter how casual it may be. I'd rather wear clothes like this. Now don't get me wrong, I dress up a little nicer for my job as an Auror, but otherwise this is me.

"Besides. Luna doesn't care what I wear and she's the only witch, or woman period, I plan to take home tonight. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Draco merely rolled his eyes and moved on to Theo who was the exact opposite to Weasley, too dressed up. He had on a purple checkered button up long sleeve shirt with a blazer over it, seriously it was summer, and a pair of dress trousers and loafers. They were going clubbing; and not to one of the exclusive clubs that had a dress code either.

Everyone else was dressed casually, but nice. Those two were just too much. Catching the look on his face though, Theo stopped Draco before he could say a thing.

"Dont even try it. I am a Slytherin. I will not wear t-shirts or blue jeans or trainers. I will dress as if I have some class."

"Oi you wanker! What do you think Draco and I are, Hufflepuffs? And it's not unclassy to dress like this," Blaise said, indicating his own clothes- a white v-neck shirt with light blue jeans, a black leather jacket like Draco's and a pair of tan Dock Martens.

"It's not a Slytherins usual standards either."

"Oh take the stick out of your bum Nott and get with the fashion fads of two thousand and three. We're going out to a muggle establishment, we want to blend in."

"What I'm wearing is muggle Potter, you prat. It's just not overly casual. Leave off already. I'm not changing."

"Fine, everyone ready?"

Draco figured it was time to move before someone threw a hex and they made the ladies mad because they were late. As it was they now only had two minutes to Disapparate to the apparition point behind the building their next location was in, where they were to meet the girls.

"Yeah, let's go. Everyone know the address?"

"Yes Ronald, you only told us a billion times. Where are we going any way. You didn't tell us the name, just the location."

"You'll see. Luna and I love this place and I'm sure you will too. Let's go."

With that the others split into groups of two for Side-Along with the exception of Draco. Doing so with Potter earlier in the day to get to the train station and then to get to The Leaky Cauldron for their lunch, was enough for him. This time he opted to be the lone man. As he turned on the spot he only hoped the place Weasley was taking them to wasn't absolutely horrid.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: alright everyone. Ginny's baby shower is in this chapter. If you want complete descriptions of certain items please visit my Pinterest board for this story. You will find it under Slytherins Do It Better. Also, I know a lot of people who give Harry a new owl to replace Hedwig. I wouldn't. Mainly because I'd feel the bond between him and his familiar would be so strong that he'd never be able to replace her. After all she was an extraordinary owl. I feel the situation with Ron and Scabbers/Pettirgrew was completely different because Pettigrew was never a familiar because he was never truly a rat but a man hiding in rat form, I also think that was the reason it was so easy for Percy to give him to Ron when he got his owl._**

 ** _So that's why Luna's gift isn't for Harry, but James. This is all from Hermione's pov just as last chapter was from Draco's. Next chapter will be from both again._**

 ** _Also just a quick note about me-_**

 ** _I don't have a computer. Everything I write is on an iPhone6s. So I have to deal with autocorrect, thoughts that come faster than my fingers can move and a tiny little screen. Just so you all know what I'm dealing with. So if I miss a few words that are wrong then I miss them. I'll go back and edit when I can. I wanted to let the person who PMed me about a certain issue know that I'm answering in this fashion so I can address the issue for everyone._**

 ** _I was recently told I flip flop from past to present tense a lot. At first I was offended. That's a persons natural reaction to being criticized in anyway. But then I thought about it and went back through a few chapters and realized I do do that. I am in the process of fixing those chapters previous to this, but want to make sure you all understand that it isn't intentional. So if I do it again I'm sorry and I'll strive to fix it._**

 ** _It was suggested I should get a beta. To be honest I won't ever do that because A) I don't know anyone on this site except for maybe a couple of people and they're similar to me in that they don't have betas and don't really mind if they don't edit properly and where that might irritate some people others don't mind it. I'll remind everyone that even published works have typos and editing mistakes at times. I try to catch all of mine but I am only human. B) I don't want a stranger looking at my stories and nitpicking every little thing. If you're totally ocd about editing as I am (even though it doesn't seem that way sometimes) you'll understand how discouraged a writer can become when someone calls them out for editing mistakes and such._**

 ** _I will admit I worried a lot the night after I got that pm and a review saying I needed to edit better because I was worried I would lose readers because my story had mistakes- I've seen it happen before. I know those readers meant no offense and were just trying to help me. That is just my nature. So please. If I make a mistake and you wish to point it out, maybe tell me where or what it was that bothered you so much. I truly try to edit a chapter to death but you can look over a chapter so many times and not go cross eyed trying to read it. So please be patient with my mistakes and flip flopping and understand I try to fix it. Thanks. And thanks for caring enough to tell me._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Hermione**

When Draco had left to go with the guys for the day Hermione had missed him immediately . It was strange how used to him she had already gotten, especially given the short time frame in which they had been together. He had crawled so surely into her heart that she knew that if she ever lost him it would kill her. She'd die of a broken heart. She loved him that much.

She shook her head at her maudlin thoughts and continued to stir in the ingredients to her egg salad. They were having a variety of tea sandwiches at the shower today. Her egg salad, as well as cucumber, ham, cheese and pickle- Ginny was having a craving- and tinned salmon sandwiches. These had the cutest little toothpicks that would be inserted to hold them together. Each pick had a paper cutout glued to them- Molly found them in a muggle party shop- of some characters from Beatrix Potter's books.

Then there were two round tables in the living room, one for the sandwiches and crisps and desserts, and then one for the platters of veggies, fruits and crackers and cheese. As well as the dips for the veggies and fruits. Plus something called a cake pop that was in the shape of a little owl. Each table had miniature editions of Beatrix Potter tales.

For dessert they were having butterbeer flavored No-Melt ice cream, pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts and cauldron cakes. Drinks would be either pumpkin juice or water. The party didn't officially start until one in the afternoon, it was only nine am now, but there was plenty to do until then.

As the six women- Hermione, Ginny, Percy's fiancée Audrey, Fleur, Luna and Molly- stood or sat around the kitchen cooking, or in Ginny's case stuffing their face, Hermione brought up a question that had been bothering her. Ginny and Harry had kept so hush hush about the godparents and now she just wanted to know.

"So Ginny, have you decided on godparents yet," Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up from the plate she had made herself and swallowed her mouthful of sandwich before she replied.

"Actually yes. And I love the idea Harry had for the naming of James' godfather."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense Gin. Who did you choose."

Hermione was of a mind to agree with Audrey on this occasion. She wanted Ginny to just spit it out. She had waited eight months for this. It was an important decision because if anything ever happened to Harry and Ginny it would be the godparents jobs to take care of the child or children in their place, like Harry did with Teddy. He was always taking Teddy out places, helping Dromeda when she needed it and being like a father figure for the boy.

"Well, 'Mione. We were hoping you'd say yes to being godmother."

Hermione spun around nearly knocking her mixing bowl to the floor in her excitement.

"Really?! Oh Merlin! Yes, yes Ginny I'll be his godmother! Thank you!"

Hermione was so surprised, she had figured Ginny and Harry might choose someone like Fleur who was older and already had children. She was immensely honored they had chosen her.

"You're quite welcome. I couldn't think of any witch better suited to take care of James if something happened to us."

"I doubt anything will ever happen Ginny, but I'm honored you chose me. Again, thank you. Now what about godfather?"

"Well we went round and round over that. Then one day Harry came back from visiting Hagrid at Hogwarts, walked up to me and said in the most serious voice I've ever heard from him, 'Ginny love, I want Hagrid to be James' godfather', that was it. He didn't explain why or anything else, not that I needed an explanation of course, this is Hagrid we're talking about. He's been like a father to Harry from the very beginning. He's always been there, from the day Harry was taken to the Dursleys to the day Harry finally defeated Voldemort.

"Plus you would know better than anyone how much people underestimate him. He may make some bad choices now and then, and he may seem like a big oaf to others, but we all know just how loving and kind and protective he is. So I readily agreed with him. Hagrid will be James' godfather."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yep. And you can just guess his reaction I'm sure."

"Yeah, I can guess."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she imagined how Hagrid reacted to being told Harry wanted him for godfather of his firstborn son. It was an honor for anyone and Hagrid probably felt overwhelmed and cried over it and kept hugging Harry and Ginny over and over.

He was such a great gentle giant of a man and Hermione knew that if anything ever happened to Harry and Ginny, Hagrid would be the first to act. He'd do whatever it took to keep James safe, like he had done for Harry from the moment Lily and James Potter's deaths were discovered.

The conversation flowed after that and the time went by so quickly that before they all knew it the other guests had arrived and it was time to start the party.

For a moment Hermione was concerned over two of the new additions reactions. Narcissa had been invited last minute by Molly, their weekly teas had proven to them that they had a lot in common and they'd become good friends. Andromeda as Teddy's grandmother was automatically invited. The two sisters stared at each other, a totally unreadable expression on their faces.

Hernione moved to stand between Luna and the other new addition, Pansy. She leaned into the black haired witch and whispered, "what's going on?"

"Didn't Draco tell you? After Ted Tonks disappeared, just after that whole Seven Potters thing you guys did to get Harry out of his home with his aunt and uncle, Death Eaters broke into the Tonks house and tortured Andromeda. Thankfully Lupin, Tonks and Teddy weren't there at the time. This was during the time Narcissa was under the Imperious. When Voldemort made her torture and kill people.

"He forced her to torture her own sister. It's what finally broke the hold Voldemort had on her. She fought the curse that day. Fought it hard enough that she managed to break it. But it was too late. Andromeda was badly injured and Voldemort forced Narcissa to leave her like that. It took hours before Andromeda had been found by her daughter. Narcissa hasn't talked to her since that day, she felt too guilty to do so."

"Wow. I knew about what Voldemort made her do, I just didn't know to who."

Hermione continued to watch the two witches. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to know that you hurt your own sister. Or for that sister to know that you tortured her. She knew it took extreme willpower to break free from the Imperious Curse thanks to Harry in fourth year. When the fake Moody used it on them as a teaching method. Even then Harry barely fought through it. But Narcissa Malfoy had not only fought it off, she had broken it completely.

Hermione had a whole new respect for the woman.

As the group watched, Astoria also having just joined Hermione's little group, Andromeda moved the five steps that separated the sisters, raised her arms- causing Narcissa to flinch, probably thinking she was about to be slapped- and threw them around her sister and drew their bodies together in a hug so tight there wasn't any space between them.

That was all it took to release all tension and the whole group became a little teary eyed as Narcissa Malfoy drew her arms up and clutched at her sisters shoulders and cried her eyes out. The two women held each other for what seemed forever, Dromeda whispering words of what Hermione assumed were understanding and forgiveness.

After another few moments the two women broke apart and Cissa gave them a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry, I've kept everyone waiting. Please, don't mind me. Today is about Mrs. Potter."

"None of this Mrs. Potter nonsense. It's Ginny. I'm pretty sure after all that that it's safe to say you can call us all friends and use our given names."

Cissa laughed at that, as did the others, and the tension was broken further and everyone moved to take a seat, the sisters sitting beside each other and Dromeda taking her sister's hand with the clear intention of not letting go.

Molly stood in the center of the group, clearly the one who would lead the proceedings.

"Alright ladies, as there have been plans made by the young ones to meet their men around six we have five hours to get through everything. I assume everyone, well with the exception of Ginny, is hungry so we'll go ahead and eat first and then we'll start with a game. Does that sound good to everyone?"

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly just then, causing everyone to laugh. So far she hadn't had any morning sickness, for which she was thankful. She would officially be five weeks in five days, her next appointment with Stori would be the day after on the eight of August. This would be the appointment where they could hear the baby's heart beat.

Draco of course was excited. They had made the appointment for the end of July, but that was during the week they hadn't been leaving the flat so they owled Stori to reschedule. So this coming Friday they'd be hearing their child for the first time.

Hermione was having other symptoms though. Her breasts were fuller and they ached, she was ever so thankful that Draco had the wherewithal to make that pain relieving potion so early. She was also hungry more and found herself taking naps in the middle of the day a couple days last week.

So she and Ginny gladly stuffed their faces until they had had enough.

Afterwards Molly announced the game they would play. Each woman would be blindfolded and a bowl of rice mixed with safety pins would be placed in front of them. Then each woman would have to pick out as many safety pins- without using their magic- as they could. The winner would get a new arm holster for their wand. Hermione could certainly use one of those and she vowed if she didn't win she would go to Diagon Alley sometime this coming week and buy one to use during the school year when she wouldn't have a purse to put it in.

They started with Ginny and had to laugh when Ginny simply grabbed handfuls of rice and Molly started scolding her telling her it didn't work that way.

"Well it is my baby shower. I can do what I wish."

"In that case, ladies you may also do the same. Let's see who gets the most then, dear daughter."

So that was exactly what happened. By the time the game was done, Luna had won and Molly happily handed over the beautifully hand crafted leather arm holster. Luna of course thanked her properly and then Molly moved on to the next activity. Because those who had to have their men fill them out already-the advice for the time capsules- knew what Molly was talking about, Hermione tuned Molly out as she explained it to the other ladies.

She really looked about her at the decorations chosen for today. The invitation she had gotten certainly didn't indicate what the theme would be. Those had been blue, with a white clothesline across the top which had an it's a boy banner, a teddy bear, and a bib hug from it with clothes pins and a little bluebird sat upon it on one side.

The actual theme of the shower was Beatrix Potter. Along the fireplace mantel was a banner with little Peter Rabbit eating his carrots. The plates and cups had the same character and a quote from the book to go with him. The napkins had several of Miss Potter's characters on them. There were also favors, which were terra cotta pots with a Manila envelope stamped with a character on each.

These had seeds in them. Flower or herb seeds to be precise. And they were attached to the front of the pot with a clothespin. They were adorable and as Hermione looked at them she began to think about her own baby shower. She didn't know how it would be managed as she would be at Hogwarts then, but if she knew the Malfoys well enough in the few weeks she'd known them personally, she knew Draco and Cissa would stop at nothing to find a way to throw her one.

She tuned in just in time to receive her parchment from Molly and began to write her advice to James.

 _My dearest Godson,_

 _On this, the eleventh year you've been among us, I want to say to you- when you get to Hogwarts, be kind. First impressions aren't always what they seem, follow your heart and lastly know that just because myself and your uncle will probably be your teachers that doesn't mean that we won't treat you as every other student so stay out of trouble and listen._

Then the one for his graduation she said:

 _As you make ready to go out into the world as a man full grown remember that your family loves you and will always be here if ever you need us. I see you becoming a great leader some day no matter what profession you may choose. Remember that it will take hard work and to listen to your superiors because they know more than you do._

She signed them both ' _Love Aunt 'Mione_ ' and then handed them back to Molly when she came round to collect them. They would be placed inside magically enhanced tin boxes and buried in the small back yard of Grimmauld Place for James to dig back up at the appropriate time.

Their final group activity was filling out a parchment that had a list of things on it, all starting with the words 'I Hope'. Hermione had great fun filling this one out as she said she hoped James got his mother's fiery nature and his father's courage. That he learned that just because someone came from a different background it didn't mean they were more or less. That he'd, again, become a great leader. And that he'd, also again, never forget his family would be there for him no matter what.

After everyone filled this out it was time for the gifts. Ginny was most excited about this and there was much laughter as she held her hands out in a gimme gesture as Molly started handing her the first of the gifts. It was just an envelope, but when Ginny opened it and began to read whatever was on the parchment from inside, tears began to fall from her eyes. No one knew who the gift was from, until Luna spoke up.

"The owlet isn't hatched yet, but the moment he is that certificate will glow and turn warm and Harry can go and collect him. May I suggest the name Chlodwig? It's similar to Hedwig as it also means a form of warrior and as he is her brother it seems most appropriate. It's time to put things fully in the past.

"This owl isn't for Harry, but for James. I know Harry misses her, but it's time to let her go. Hedwig was a hero, protecting Harry like she did that night. And she'll never be forgotten. Let us honor her by taking in her brother and giving him a good home with the boy whose father was loved and protected by the owlets sister; and give him the ability to be as loyal to James as Hedwig was to Harry."

Ginny merely nodded, stood and walked over to hug Luna. Leave it to Luna to get a gift that would not only mean a great deal, but also be a form of companionship and eventual protection for James. She always knew things before anyone else did and she was smarter than people gave her credit for, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

The emotional moment over Ginny retakes her seat and begins to open the other gifts. There are three gift baskets full of things like blankets, baby shampoos and such, teddy bears, toys and things. Audrey also bought Ginny an 'it's a boy' wagon full of red, yellow and white flowers.

Molly naturally gave handmade items, a package of burp clothes, two crocheted blankets- one with a matching hat- and a crocheted bear. Dromeda also brought handmade items, three baby hats, a couple swaddling blankets and a beautiful quilt.

Astoria did like Hermione and bought individual onsies, one which was white with a bow tie and said 'ladies I have arrived', which came with a hat and little pants with mustaches on them, and another that looked like little formal wear complete with tie. As well as a pair of bibs and a few sleepers.

Then Ginny got a beautiful stuffed elephant made of different textures, from both Fleur and her mother, from France from a well known company called Moulin Roty. And then she got to Hermione's gifts. Which caused her to laugh her bum off.

Hermione had found the cutest little onsies. There were three and they were all Gryffindor. One was yellow with a red shield and lion that said 'Gryffindorable', the second looked like Gryffindor robes and the third was red with yellow writing that red 'Team Gryffindor' and had a Snitch above the words with a G in the center. Ginny laughed for a good minute upon opening the package they were in before she could move to the rest of the items on the bottom.

These consisted of two crocheted booties and hat sets- one was just a plain brown and cream pair, the other were puppy paws and the hat had a puppy face and little floppy ears. Hermione planned to go back later after learning if they were having a boy or girl and getting that second set for her and Draco's baby.

Then lastly there was a hospital survival kit. It was things Ginny could take with her to St. Mungo's when the time came. It had a couple Witch Weeklys and a book Hermione thought Ginny would like, some flavored Chapstick for if her lips got dry, hand and foot lotion, some slipper socks to keep her feet warm, a pair of comfy pjs for after the birth, some snacks for Harry, a blanket for James and an outfit to bring him home in and a jar of the massage cream Draco had made for Hermione for those moments during the labor when Harry rubbed Ginny's back and such.

Hermione had placed this all in a thirty one pouch bag that could later be used as a diaper bag. Ginny loved it.

Now that the baby gifts had all been opened, the games had all been played and the food had all been eaten, everyone was just sitting around waiting for the guys who were to come back from taking Harry and Neville to whatever guy related expectant father/birthday stuff they had taken them to while the women held the baby shower at Grimmauld Place.

Everyone was in their own little groups talking. Pansy and Ginny were excited about going out that night. Bill, Mr. Weasley and Percy were all coming back to get their women while the other girls would get ready to go out to dinner and a club. Then they would Apparate to the location Luna had said Ron had chosen.

So far Hermione was ok when it came to Apparition and Floo travel, as Ginny was finally, but she knew eventually it might become an issue with her tummy. She didn't relish when that would happen.

"All you have to do is make sure you have a place to run to to throw up when you stop. Mum was nice enough to make sure an old bucket was placed at both the Apparition Point and the fireplace for whenever I visited The Burrow. Work did the same thing, well not at the Apparition Point but that's really close to a loo so it didn't matter. You'll be fine 'Mione."

"Thanks Gin. I guess I'm just nervous, I mean I won't really have anyone but myself and Draco once we go back to Hogwarts. I mean I'm sure Minerva and Poppy will check on me, but they won't be able to all the time. And you Stori, I don't expect you to drop everything and come to me if I have a question or something."

"Well of course not, but you can always owl me and I'll answer as soon as I can. I'll give Poppy a copy of your file and I will come to Hogwarts for every monthly appointment once you go back. Speaking of, are you and Draco ready to hear the baby?"

"Ooooo you get to hear the heartbeat soon? Oh 'Mione, it's the best experience. To know that little life inside of you is truly there and thriving."

"Oh Draco is excited alright. He's wanting to try to get a recording of the sound."

"Well there are ways to do so you know. Just because electricity goes haywire doesn't mean battery operated items will. He can bring one of those old muggle tape recorder things. I'm sure Dad has one somewhere in his shed. When is your appointment? I'll ask him."

"This upcoming Friday."

"Oh yes, a week is plenty of time. I'll ask him later when he comes to get Mum."

A half hour later saw Molly, Audrey and Fleur being picked up by their guys and Cissa and Dromeda heading out. Ginny asked her father about the recorder and he promised Hermione he would look as soon as he got home and if he found one he would drop it off one day after work, before their appointment.

Afterwards the girls went upstairs to get ready for their night out. Hermione couldn't wait for Draco to see her in her outfit; and she was sure Harry, Ron, Theo and George would all be salivating over their girls too. Well, Hermione assumed George. Neither Pansy nor George had said they were together but their behavior that day at the interview made Hermione think they were.

Ginny had put on this pretty little white floaty quarter sleeved dress with a patterned bodice that sat above her knee. Her legs looked mile high in the strappy gold heels she put on. Luna was wearing a black cutout style halter stop with these pants that reminded Hermione of a quilt with several patterns all thrown together, they were really Luna. Astoria was extremely well dressed in a red long sleeve shorts one piece and heels.

They all looked fantastic and she couldn't wait to meet the guys.

"Well ladies, shall we go? Ginny since you know just where we're going why don't you Side-Along with Stori and I'll take Hermione. Pans, did you want to go by yourself or with Hermione and I?"

"I'll go by myself. I know the address. You've only told us a thousand times, Luna."

"Right then, let's get across the street and meet our men."

Hermione followed Luna out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door, all the while wondering where they were going. She just hoped she wouldn't have to hear anyone complaining about their locations tonight. She knew something that Ron and Luna and Blaise might like, might not be for everyone.

* * *

 ** _a/n: I told at least one reviewer this chapter would include their night out. I'm sorry, I didn't lie. I really thought I could fit it all together but then this chapter became longer than I expected as far as the baby shower went, so the next chapter will be their night out at the club and if there's room, Hermione and Draco's appointment to hear baby's heart beat. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I'm sorry this is later than anticipated. I actually had to finish writing this one. Hopefully I can get a couple chapters ahead of this story. I've just been really tired lately, I think more because I've had a few late nights dealing with my ever present insomnia. I hope this chapter meets my usual standards and I'm still working on reediting the past chapters as well, I should be done with them soon._**

 ** _The info I found for the possible location for St. Mungo's is from the hp-lexicon which suggests it's in the Holborn area, so that gives you a possible rough guess where Draco and Hermione live. Granted they could live as faraway as Mayfair since they're both young, fit and that length (according to google maps it's a 1.3 mile almost 30 minute walk) of a walk wouldn't be too bad. Soooooo who knows just where Draco's flat may be. ㈴1_**

 ** _I took some liberties with St. Mungo's because there is no mention of a maternity ward on the wiki. Which seems weird to me since I'd assume witches would go there to have their babies, unless they did like the olden days and had them at home. Plus I don't remember how the muggle entrance to the hospital works, and the wiki didn't mention anything more than the window you enter and the dummy you speak to so I'm sorry if what I've written is incorrect. We'll just say it is right for my story. Thanks for understanding. This chapter will be a bit longer than the others since I wanted to get the appointment in it._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Draco**

Draco couldn't believe it. Ronald fucking Weasley had brought them to a jazz club. Not that there was anything wrong with jazz, that wasn't what got to Draco. It was the fact that not only did Weasley like jazz, but he had a membership to this club. He and Luna both.

The sign above the door read 606. A sign next to it touted live jazz bands nightly and that the entertainment for tonight would come from a woman named _Joanna Eden_ with selections from her album ' _A Little Bird Told Me_ '.

"She's really good, you guys will love her. She's got a beautiful voice and she's so bubbly and happy that when she talks about her songs you can't help but pay attention to her."

"Whatever Weasley, I just can't believe you have a membership to a jazz club. Never thought you would be the type."

"Well Malfoy, I'm sure there's a lot neither of us know about the other."

Draco raised a brow.

"Touché."

The red-haired git grinned at Draco and then froze, looking behind the rest of the group. They all turned and watched in awe as their witches walked towards them. The outfit Hermione was wearing nearly made him come in his pants.

She had on these tight as fuck faux leather skinny jeans that showcased that luscious bum to perfection, a black sleeveless velvet shirt that hugged her slightly engorged breasts and a pair of those heeled boots, also black but with silver studs on them as well.

He could barely take his eyes off her, but a moan from beside him drew his attention to George Weasley who was staring down Pansy like she was his next meal. Draco looked at her and instantly saw why.

She was wearing the quintessential little black dress. It had these leather cage straps and lace inserts on the neck and stomach and sat above her knees. The heels she was wearing made her legs seem to go on for miles.

The way George was looking at her made him completely sure the two were together. But when the girls walked up, while Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Astoria walked straight to their dates, Pansy stood back.

"Hello George. You look very nice."

George glanced down at his light blue short sleeve button down and black trousers and grinned.

"Thanks Pans. You look really nice too."

"Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled at him and slapped his chest.

"You look nice too Draco. I love the gray with the black leather jacket."

"I'm glad you approve love."

Draco had thrown on a pair of dark gray jeans with a slightly darker gray t-shirt and had thrown his black leather jacket over that.

"You look more than nice Hermione."

"Why thank you darling."

"If we've all finished comparing clothes? How about we head inside? Our reservation is for six."

"Sorry Ron, let's head in."

They walked up to the hostess and Weasley gave his name and they were lead to a huge round table about midway to the stage. She gave them their menus and utensils and headed off promising a waitress would be with them in a moment. As Draco perused the menu he heard Hermione beside him sigh.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing major, it's just everything sounds so delicious. I don't know what to choose."

"Well just keep in mind that shellfish isn't good for you and you can't have a lot of fish."

"I know, because of the mercury content."

"Right."

She turned back to her menu and so he went back to his. A minute later the waitress came to their table and took their drinks and food orders. All the guys, except Ron, opted for the steak with homemade chips and vegetables. Ron got the grilled sausages that came with gravy, creamy mash, and vegetables.

Draco remembered with amusement the many times he had glimpsed Weasley across the Great Hall at breakfast as he stuffed his face with sausages.

The ladies mostly got either a grilled fresh tuna steak served with lyonnaise potatoes and mixed leaves. Or they got, like Hermione, a roast chicken breast wrapped in streaky bacon that came with a bordelaise sauce, rice and mixed vegetables. While Ginny opted for a slow cooked honey and orange glazed duck leg, with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

Hermione had been right, everything sounded so good and Draco figured both Ginny and Hermione would probably be sampling his and Potter's meal as well. When they finally got their food the table was encased in a smell of deliciousness.

As they began to enjoy their meal the entertainment began and they ate and listened in silence as the smooth sounds of jazz wafted through the air. It was a pleasant evening. Draco got to eat at least a third of his steak and a couple bites of his chips before Hermione descended upon them. Then they ordered two plates of vegetarian spring rolls for her and Ginny to split.

For dessert it was two whole toffee pecan cheesecakes, one of which was split between the two pregnant women. Draco never could have imagined his girlfriend could ever eat that much but she put that food away like a pro and by the time she was done she looked contentedly full.

"That was delicious. Thank you darling for sharing your food with me."

"Of course love, anything to make you happy."

The smile he received was radiant and he couldn't stop from kissing her, ignoring the cat calls from the others.

They sat there and listened to the singer and digested their food for about another hour before calling into and heading to their next destination. A club called Electric Brixton of which Blaise was a member, which guaranteed them the VIP treatment. They Apparated into St. Matthew's garden and walked across the street to the club, thanks to Blaise they got to bypass the extremely long line and were taken straight to the room that would be theirs for the evening.

Thanks to the call Blaise made before they left 606, their personal hostess had already provided a few drinks- beers, cocktails, bourbon and whiskey and some fruit juices and water, which would be what Ginny and Hermione would be drinking- and she was ready to take their coats to the private cloak room. After asking if they wanted any of the complimentary food items- which of course they said no to- she took Draco and Blaise's jackets and left them to it.

Pansy and George immediately headed for the dance floor, Potter and Ginny following behind- Ginny's hand dug into the front of Potter's dark blue polo, his black clad legs pumping furiously to keep from falling over as his wife dragged him from the room. She was surprisingly fast for a woman carrying around an eight month pregnant belly.

After a couple drinks Blaise and Longbottom also headed towards the dance floor. Draco was content to just sit with Hermione the rest of the night. He was sure she would want to dance at some point but she seemed content enough to just snuggle on the couch they had claimed with him. Theo and Astoria were sitting on another couch talking and Weasley and Luna were snuggled together across the room in a chair in the corner.

After a moment however Hermione decided she wanted to look out on the dance floor and so they made their way to the railing looking over the crowd. As he looked for their friends he felt Hermione clutch his arm.

"Oh my gods! Draco you'll never believe it!"

"What is it love?"

"It seems we aren't the only magical folk here tonight. Astoria's sister, Daphne, and that Hufflepuff girl Hannah Abbott are here as well."

"So?"

"So, Blaise has made a beeline towards Daphne. Not that I can blame him, she's wearing this really cute gray and yellow patterned tank over these really tight black leather skinny trousers. She looks hot! If I swung that way I'd totally do her."

"Hermione!"

"What Stori? You know your sister is beautiful. I'm merely stating a fact."

"Whatever."

Draco couldn't believe she had said that himself, but he didn't comment on it.

"Anyway, as I was saying. He's made a beeline for her and Neville is following along behind him with his eyes on Hannah. She's pretty too and looks fantastic in that beaded tank and blue jeans. Oh! They're heading this way!"

Sure enough a minute later Blaise and Neville came walking in with the aforementioned girls. Both were pretty blondes, but their eyes were different colors. Hannah's were a bright brown while Daphne had her mother's green eyes- Astoria had her father's blue eyes.

"I hope you don't mind the ladies joining us?"

"Of course not Blaise. Hello Daphne, Hannah."

"Hello Granger. Hello everyone."

There were hellos all around and then Daphne rounded on Theo. What she said next made Draco pull away from the rather interesting sight of George and Pansy snogging on the dance floor, totally oblivious to anyone else. Draco decided not to mention it just yet.

"Nott, I hope you know if you hurt my sister I'll castrate you."

"Daph! What the hell?! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can little sis, doesn't mean I won't threaten your boyfriend to keep him in line."

"It's ok Stori, I understand. Daphne, believe me. I could never hurt her. I promise to never give you a reason to castrate me."

"Good."

With that she turned around and helped herself to a beer and moved to one of the vacant couches.

"How did I not see it before?"

"See what mate," Draco asked Blaise.

"That she's fucking perfect for me."

That got a round of later and an eye roll from Daphne. Abbott and Hermione moved back to the couch he and her had occupied previously, so Draco lost her for a moment as she conversed with their former classmate.

"Hey Hermione, when in Merlin's name did Neville Longbottom get so buff and sexy? What happened to the dumpy nerdy little boy from our school days?"

Hermione chuckled.

"I do suppose he's become rather good looking."

"Good looking?! He's more than good looking. The way he's wearing that button down with his chest all out and sleeves rolled up. And he has a tattoo! When did he get that? And all that chest hair, I just want to run my fingers through it!"

Draco, who had been taking a drink of his whiskey- which was horrid compared to the Firewhiskey he was used to-, nearly choked. Hermione absentmindedly thumped him on the back, where he was perched on the sofa arm next to her, as she continued her conversation with Abbott.

"You know he's single Hannah. I'm sure he's interested in you too with the way he's looking at you right now. Why don't you go over there and talk to him."

"You know Hermione you're right. Thanks."

With that Abbott got up and made her way to where Longbottom was seated on the other side of the same couch Daphne and Blaise occupied. Finally alone again Hermione leaned against his leg.

"Matchmaking are we love?"

"Well I figured since I was so happy, everyone else should be too and Neville's a good man who's been alone too long."

"Are you truly that happy?"

* * *

 **Hermione**

She looked up at Draco from where her head rested on his leg. His words had made her wonder if he doubted her, but all she saw in his eyes was curiosity.

"Of course I am. I'm surrounded by great friends with the man I love and I'm having his child. We're living together and will hopefully soon be moving into a new home. What more could I want?"

"To get married?"

"Well, I do want to get married but there's no rush. We have only been together a month, how about we let things just take their course?"

"Of course love. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ugh it's so sickly sweet in here right now. Come on Blaise, take me to dance."

Hermione might have been insulted if she hadn't seen the wink Daphne sent her way, which let Hermione know she was joking. Blaise stood with her and together they headed out to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance love?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Hermione stood and grabbed Draco's hand and together they moved out to the floor. As they reached it the song changed into a slow one and Draco pulled her into his arms, his wrapped around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

They swayed together, kissing each other every so often. Hermione was so content in this moment she wished nothing would ever intrude. Unfortunately the song changed to a faster one. Draco spun her around and began to dance with her, his front to her back, hands on her hips and lips against her ear.

The warm breaths that floated across her ear and cheek caused her to shiver and it wasn't long before she decided to get him as hot and bothered as he was making her. She began to grind her bum against him, pressing into his crotch. He groaned and began to sway his hips, rubbing his ever growing erection against her, making her grow wetter with want.

"I don't think I can hold out love, let's tell the others and head home."

"Ok," she said a little breathlessly.

They went back to their room, called the hostess for Draco's jacket and bid the others goodnight, gaining a few knowing looks. Once Draco had his jacket they made their way towards the door and the Apparition Point across the street and before Hermione new it they were in their bedroom and she was pressed up against the wall with Draco's hands holding her arms against the wall to the side and above her as he kissed her.

She moaned as he kissed down her neck. The height of her shirt hindering him so he broke the kiss and practically ripped it from her person, along with his own. Leaving her hands free he began to kiss down her neck again, across the tops of her lace clad breasts and back up her neck to bite down on her ear lobe.

She moaned again and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers seeking the silky strands of hair at the base of his skull. His hair was getting longer, he needed a haircut, but she didn't really care in that moment because he had magically removed the rest of their clothing and had one of her nipples in his mouth.

He laved the bud until it was a hardened peak, the pain kept at bay by his gentleness. He knew just how sensitive her breasts were at the moment and how much they ached. He moved to the other and ever so gently brought that one to a delightful hardness as well.

Suddenly her feet were on the floor and she was turned around and pressed against the wall, she barely had a moment to realize he had left her heels on when she felt a long finger trace down her spine causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

He traced that finger all the way down across the crack of her bum and lower into the folds of her cleft. He felt the wetness there and groaned. More of a growl really and the next thing she knew he was against her full body and his rock hard erection was pushing at the entrance of her opening.

He slid into her easily and began a relentless pounding rhythm. It was fast and hard and oh so good. He pounded into her over and over as one hand reached around to cup a breast and the other reached down to toy with that tiny bundle of nerves that so wanted his touch.

She began to build, swiftly. His rhythm was relentless and it didn't take long to push her over the edge, Draco following right behind her as she threw her head back on a silent scream and came. Her knees nearly buckled, but he held her up as he emptied into her.

When his orgasm was complete he picked her up, arms around her waist with his cock still sheathed within her and moved them to the bed. He lay them both down on their sides and lifted her leg backwards onto his hip and started to move within her again.

This time it was a slow loving and as he pushed her back up the mountain he kissed along her jaw and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When they finally came a second time, he pulled out and cleaned them both up with a flick of his hand. His wand being on the floor among their clothes somewhere.

Delightfully sated Hermione whispered, "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Friday**

Hermione had to admit she was excited. They would hopefully hear baby's heartbeat today. It helped put the last week behind her. After Ginny's baby shower she had begun to feel more than just the breast tenderness and need for naps. Now she was getting sick some mornings and had to visit the loo more often than she'd like. Draco was understanding of course and helped her out by making a delightful ginger tea first thing in the morning when they woke.

So far it had helped with the nausea well and she rarely threw up. After that cup of tea she was able to eat breakfast and hold it down. Hermione also felt slightly bloated, but of course Draco had a solution for that too. He usually added a little nettle leaf in with the ginger in her morning tea. It actually helped perk her up a bit during the day as well so she wasn't napping everyday.

He was making sure she was taking her prenatal vitamins and had plenty of magnesium and calcium to help the baby's bone growth and such and had her drinking Metamucil- that muggle fiber drink he had decided she needed- at least twice a week in some orange juice in order to help her get enough fiber.

He wasn't being overbearing about things thankfully, others wise she would probably have had to hex him and that wasn't something she wished to ever resort to. Now as she finished up her plate of scrambled eggs, which he had cooked to perfection, she watched him start to pace slighlty.

"Draco, darling, would you please sit down." He was making her a little dizzy if she were honest.

"I can't, I'm just so excited to get to hear baby's heart beat today and it's caused all this excessive energy and I just can't sit still. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you love, I can go in another room if you wish me to."

"No, no it's fine. I understand the way you're feeling. Here, how about you take care of the breakfast dishes while I go send off a note to Headmistress McGonagall. We have yet to do that and with the new term less than a month away now we really need to speak with her." He finally paused in his pacing and turned to her.

"Right, dishes, ok. I'll do the dishes."

Hermione had to admit it amused her greatly to see Draco so flustered. She handed him her plate and utensils and made her way to the study. Ares was sat upon his perch, his head tucked gently under his wing. The moment she walked in however he woke up and watched her with his large yellow eyes.

Crookshanks had followed her in, she usually kept him out of the room but she was distracted by what she would write to the headmistress and forgot to shut the door behind her. She immediately realized her mistake when she heard a screech from the owl, a hiss from the cat and barely made it to Ares before Crookshanks launched himself at the bird.

"Now Crookshanks you naughty boy you know better. You leave Ares alone."

The large ginger feline merely blinked at her and licked her hand. Silly creature. How could she stay mad at him when he was so sweet. Cuddling the cat to her she moved to Draco's desk and sat down in his chair to pen her letter. She asked if the woman could possibly come to their flat to discuss the next term and if not to send a location Minerva preferred more.

She dried the ink with her wand, rolled the parchment into a neat roll and sat her cat on the desk.

"You stay there," she said pointing her finger at him. "I don't need you upsetting Ares when I need him to fly this letter to its recipient."

Crookshanks merely looked at her and began to clean himself, ignoring the large owl altogether. Hermione moved back to Ares, tied her letter to his leg and gave him an owl treat.

"I'm sorry Ares, next time I'll remember to close the door."

The owl nibbled her hair a bit and then flew off through the open window. Hermione needed to ask what Ares did while Draco was at Hogwarts. She was sure the bird probably lived in the owlery at the school, but she couldn't be positive. If he didn't she'd make sure someone took care of him.

When she re-entered the kitchen, Draco was just finishing with the last of their breakfast dishes and putting them away. Once he was done Hermione grabbed her purse and Draco tucked his wand in his back pocket- hers was already in her purse- and they made their way down the flights of stairs of the building the flat was in.

Apparating to St. Mungo's was faster, but her belly wouldn't appreciate it this early in the morning so walking or catching a lory would be their best bet. As it was such a nice day they decided to make the short trip by walking. The scents of flowers filling the air, the Mock Orange making it so wonderfully fragrant, and the warmth of the sun shining down on them made for a highly pleasant walk and the time it took them to get to the hospital went by quickly.

They were soon standing in front of the red-brick abandoned department store called _Purge and Dowse, Ltd._ They stepped through the window into the building and made their way to the dummy at the front of the store. This was here just in case any Muggles broke into the store itself. This way they couldn't enter the wizarding hospital, as they had to inform the dummy as to why they were there and who they were.

Once their names and purpose were stated the hospital revealed itself to them and they made their way along the ground floor to reception to let the woman behind the desk know why they were there. She then sent them to the fifth floor where the maternity ward, tea room and gift shop were located.

Upon entrance to the floor they were greeted by another witch that took them to one of the rooms where Hermione was told to take a seat upon the bed and that Astoria would be with them shortly. Hermione climbed up onto the bed with Draco's help and he grabbed a stool and sat by her side holding her hand.

"You know, I'm looking forward to this. I mean hearing the heartbeat is great and all but from what I read in those pregnancy books the baby will look more developed now."

"And what did the books tell you," Hermione asked. She hadn't read the books yet, Draco was so conscientious about telling her what he had learned so far that she really didn't need to, though she would of course.

"Well, according to the books the baby's vital organs have begun to grow. Things like the heart, central nervous system, bones and muscles. There's also growth of the neural tube which will eventually be the brain and spinal cord. Baby is now getting plenty of nutrition as the placenta and umbilical are intact.

"Then there's also the eyes, ears, mouth, nose, fingers and toes that are beginning to develop. And the skeleton is beginning to take shape. According to the books the baby should also be about the size of an orange seed and look similar to a tadpole, complete with tail."

"Well that seems like a lot. Thank you for telling me. I'm so glad you're so into learning all this Draco. I know a lot of men who wouldn't be, not that that means they care any less of course."

"I told you love. I want to be as active in this pregnancy as possible. Speaking of which, I'd really like another picture this afternoon. Maybe one of you holding the new ultrasound and a sign or something that says five weeks? I don't know, I'll think of something. This appointment marks something important after all, not that every moment isn't important of course, this is just a huge milestone in the pregnancy."

"Whatever you wish, Draco. You know that."

"Thank you love."

He lifted her hand and kissed it, his lips leaving her hand just as Astoria walked in.

"Good morning you two. Ready to see and hopefully hear baby this time?"

"Naturally."

Astoria had Hermione lay down on the bed and lift her shirt like last time. She had to fold down the top of her jeans some before Astoria could get in the right position for the ultrasound, but as soon as she touched the wand to Hermione's belly both Hermione and Draco- if his grip on her hand was indicative- stiffened in anticipation.

Unfortunately they heard nothing. Astoria moved the wand about a bit and at one point they heard a slight thump, but that was it. Worried and disappointed they looked at each other and back to Astoria.

"Why aren't we hearing anything?

Astoria turned to Draco.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that there won't be regular beating until Hermione reaches six weeks. At five weeks the heart is developing but it will only beat sporadically. Once she reaches six weeks it should beat about eighty beats per minute and then increase at eight weeks to a hundred and fifty beats per minute. I had hoped there would be more to hear but it doesn't look like it."

"I must have not read that part yet. So we'll probably hear it beat at her eight week appointment?"

"Yes. She'll be two months then so it'll be a regular monthly check up, and may be just before you two leave for Hogwarts or I may have to come to Hogwarts for it, but yes, you'll really be able to hear it then."

"But nothing is wrong right?"

"No Hermione, everything is perfect. Baby is developing right on track. I promise that we'll hear that little heartbeat at your next appointment."

"Thanks Stori."

"You're welcome. Now, if you look here you can see baby in all its tadpole like glory."

Astoria enlarged the image and Hermione looked on in awe at the little tailed fetus. There were little slits that looked like eyes and it was so small considering the enlargement Astoria had done. Hermione fell more in love than she already was. She couldn't wait to see what this child would be, boy or girl- though she really did suspect it would be a boy like she had told Lucius that night.

She looked over at Draco and saw the wonder on his face, the slight smile curving his lips. He would be a wonderful father and Hermione couldn't wait to see him with their child in his arms. The next eight and a half months couldn't go by fast enough for her. She wanted her baby here with them already. For them to become a family.

Draco turned to her then, the smile on his face widening.

"Can we get a copy of the image Stori," he asked without ever looking at the healer.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No, thank you Draco. Thank you for coming up to me that night at that pub and bringing me home and never letting me go."

"I'll never let you go love. We're in this thing for the rest of our lives. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her and from the corner of her eye Hermione could have sworn she saw the silent healer wipe a tear from her eye. Once they received the ultrasound picture Draco helped her off the bed and they made their way to the receptionist where they made their next appointment for three more weeks from now. Then they made their way home arm in arm, content to just bask in each other's presence. No words were needed between them.

* * *

 _ **a/n: I may have confused people with this last part. I planned it this way because I didn't want everything to be perfect in their lives. Lol. I didn't hear my baby's heartbeat until that eight week appointment either, so it's natural. Plus the research I did told me they probably wouldn't hear it this appointment. I wanted to show that doctors, even wizarding ones, aren't infallible either. So here we see Astoria is human and she does forget things sometimes. lol. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Next chapter will probably be moving into their new home and the conversation with McGonagall. There may be a birth in it but I'm not totally sure how I want to go about things with James coming. We shall see. For those who also read or read (silly English language that has the word spelled the same way but said differently in the past or present tense) my Twilight fic Isabella's Odyssey, I have a poll on my profile for what you may like to see for the next Twilight fic so please go take it. Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: time for a little... Play._** ㈴7㈴1 **_I got most of my research from other stories that contain what's coming next, as well as a few websites so if I got something wrong I'm sorry, I tried to do as much research for this as possible. And so everyone knows, I see absolutely nothing wrong with what Hermione is getting ready to do. I myself wouldn't do it because I'm too much of a control freak, but to each their own right? Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Hermione**

With the school year fast approaching Hermione wanted to do something different with Draco this weekend. Their appointment with Minerva was for the coming Monday, Ginny was due in two more weeks and they had just gotten notification that they were now the proud owners of a house on Great College and would be moving in next weekend, so this weekend was perfect.

Hermione had recently done some research on what was known in the bdsm scene as TPE or total power exchange, which was essentially one partner giving over absolute control to the other.

Now this wasn't something Hermione would normally even consider, giving complete control of everything from when and what she ate to where she was allowed to go to what she wore and so on to another person just wasn't in her nature, but Draco had been so sweet these past two weeks catering to her every desire and whim. So she decided he deserved a reward.

So, while he went to see Theo, she would set the scene for when he returned home. She went shopping and picked out the most daring panty, bra and garter belt set she could find. All in white. She met that maneater at Agent Provocateur Draco had told her about. The woman's face when Hermione had dropped the little tidbit about Draco's previous purchase; and how Hermione was buying the new set as a surprise for him and couldn't wait for him to remove certain items with his teeth, had totally been worth it.

Now she was moving around some things and writing the sign to hang around her neck. She would not speak until he told her to.

She moved the padded bench he usually kept by the front door to toss his coat on when he came in that way sometimes, to the middle of the living room facing away from all points of entry, like the front door and the Floo.

Her sign read: _I am yours to do what you will with me. I won't speak until told to. Have your way with me._

She poked two holes into the top and ran a white string through them. This would be placed around her neck and hang over her breasts.

She went into the closet and grabbed a pair of nude platform strappy heels and the lingerie and laid them across the bed for when the time came to put them on.

After that she went off to the library and sat down to read a bit. Draco had said he'd be gone at most two hours, so she figured she'd read another chapter of the baby book she had been reading and then she'd head into the bathroom to have a good soak.

She got so into reading the book though that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the grandfather clock in one corner of the room chimed the hour. She had forty minutes left to have her soak and get ready for Draco. So she went upstairs and into their bathroom and began running a bath, mindful of not having the water too hot.

She had just read in the book that hot water was not recommended since it could raise the temperature in her uterus so she would just have to resign herself to lukewarm baths from now on. She added a handful of bath salts, which he had made her in several scents all of which were soothing, and stripped off and climbed in.

She shut off the water and leaned her head against the tub and sighed in pleasure. She soaked for about ten minutes, the water and whatever Draco had used to make the bath salts soothing her aching muscles and refreshing her. She shaved and exfoliated and when she was done she climbed out and wrapped herself with a fluffy towel.

After rubbing in some of that skin soothing cream Draco had made her into her skin, she started putting on her outfit. She had picked something she knew Draco would really appreciate. It was from the Bethanie collection, a sheer bra, panty and garter belt set with tulle embroidery and 3D daisies. You could see everything through the material and to add a little extra oomph Hermione had decided to go with the thong instead of the briefs.

She had decided that stockings weren't necessary, so after slipping everything on and fastening her heels she made her way down to the living room. According to the clock Draco had on his vanity- they had finally moved the furniture she wanted from her flat into his and put her flat on the market, another conversation with Thomas that had Draco wanting to punch the man for ogling her once again- she had ten minutes before the time he said he'd return.

So she grabbed her sign, put it around her neck and straddled the bench. Exactly ten minutes later she heard the telltale pop of Apparition in the kitchen, the reason why he went there first probably being because that's usually where he could find her as she was constantly stuffing her face about this time, and she assumed her desired position.

When he found her she heard his sharp intake of breath at what he saw. Her legs on either side of the bench, back arched slighlty as her feet rested on her tip toes- she was just that short- and her hands placed demurely in front of her palms down, fingers curved just slightly around the edge of the bench and her hair flipped over to hide her face and the sign slightly, but revealing her neck.

She held her breath as she listened to him walk around her until he was standing in front of her. She felt his hands part the curtain of hair and heard another sharp breath as he read her sign.

"So, I can do whatever I wish can I? Hmmmmm, I think I know just the thing to do with you my love. Stand up and make your way to the playroom, I'll be there shortly."

As he hadn't given her permission to speak, she refrained from asking him about the sign. It covered her exposed breasts for now as she walked up the stairs to the playroom. About halfway up she heard him call up to her.

"When you get into the room you may take the sign off and lay it on the dresser, take position kneeling in front of the couch, hands on the cushions in front of you."

She finished making her way to the playroom and complied with his commands. As she kneeled there waiting for him she pondered what he might decide to do with her. They didn't play too often, but she was learning to like what he showed her. The wax play had been enlightening, making her realize that she liked a little pain with her pleasure. So what more might there be?

She finally heard him on the stairs about ten minutes later but he didn't come to her. From the sound of it he made his way into their bedroom. After about another five minutes he stepped into the room through the door she had left open, the sight of him in those worn jeans he wore the day of the wax play making her instantly wet and wondering what kind of messy things he had planned.

In one hand he carried a bowl, what was in it she couldn't begin to guess. In the other he had one of his ties. Hmmmmmm, this scene was slightly reminiscent of one of the scenes in that trilogy she liked, in that one he had had a glass of champagne with ice, so she wondered now if ice wasn't what was in that bowl.

He looked at her a moment and then moved to the dresser and began to rummage through it, removing an item here and there. Once he was done with the smaller items he reached over the dresser to where he had a few items hanging- like the flogger and tickler he'd already used on her, as well as a leather riding crop, some ropes of different lengths and materials, among other things- and grabbed the riding crop. So she was going to receive some pain this time.

He also grabbed a long length of the silken rope and a shorter length as well. Then he made his way towards her.

"Have you ever heard of Shibari love? You may speak."

"Yes Draco, I have heard of it."

"Good. Then you know what to expect?"

"Yes."

The sharp pain of the crop on her bottom made her jump.

"Yes what?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Good girl. Today we're going to get a little formal. In here I want to hear you call me Sir, just for today. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok then. Stand for me."

She stood up and he pulled her arms up above her head and told her to hold them there. As she held them there he began to tie the long rope around her. He draped it around her neck so it was almost halved on each side of her body, knotted it at the base of her throat and then began to wrap it around her breasts- not too tightly of course.

Then he wrapped it around her waist and had her lay down on the edge of the bed where he proceeded to take each end of the rope and wrap it around her shins and upper thighs so each leg was bent at the knee and incapable of being moved from that position. He then picked her up and positioned her on the couch so she was leaning against the back on her knees.

He pulled her arms behind her and adjusted them into a position she was comfortable with before using the shorter rope to tie her arms together at the spot midway between her elbow and wrist so her arms and back made a box shape. It was the most comfortable position for her. Then he helped her lean her upper body against the back of the couch in a way that kept her belly off the couch and gave him easy access to her nipples.

"Right, now I'm just going to spank you a bit with the crop and use what I have in that bowl, tonight we're going to go out to dinner and that's when the real fun will begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir."

As the last syllable left her mouth she felt the first, well second, smack of the crop. It was on her left bum cheek and he swiftly added another smack on the right. The third smack came right onto her exposed nether lips and she jumped a bit.

"Now now love, hold sill."

She tried, she tried so hard to remain still but with each new smack her bum started to heat and become extremely sensitive and with each strike to her nether lips her clit edged out between them as she became more aroused, so when the next hit came onto her pussy it hit that little bundle of nerves which in turn made her jump and cry out and he had to pause to reposition her as she had moved up further onto the couch.

She laid her head onto the back edge of the couch and turned it so she could watch him. He placed the crop onto the floor, turned about and moved so his face was right underneath her. She could feel his warm breath ghosting over her apex as he breathed in and out, the sound of him breathing her in deeply making her even more wet than she already was. Next thing she new his tongue was on her and the sharp sensation of it touching her overly sensitive flesh made her come fast and hard.

She felt him chuckle against her as he continued to suckle her clit as she rode out her orgasm, which kept it going longer. When he added a finger and began pumping it in and out of her soaking core she began to moan, turning her face into the couch to muffle the loudness. He quickly pushed her back up the precipice and with one final swipe of his tongue he moved his face and smacked his fingers against her, the sensation causing her to hurtle over and into a second orgasm.

He moved out from under her and she turned to watch him as he moved away from her. When he moved back he had the tie and the bowl.

"I'm going to blindfold you love, hold still. Oh yes, silly me. As if you could move to begin with, trussed up like that."

The twinkle in his eye at his own joke made her want to simultaneously smile at him and smack him. So smug with himself he was. He tied the tie around her face, making sure it was secured well and she couldn't see and then that was it. She couldn't see him- of course-, couldn't hear him, feel him, nothing. That was until suddenly his fingers were around her nipples as he pinched and pulled them.

One hand moved away and then suddenly she was feeling something very cold on one hardened bud and she cried out again. Ice, it was definitely ice.

"I thought after all that heating up that you could do with something to cool you down love."

Then he was moving that piece of ice all over her heated flesh, from nipples to belly. Belly to back, down her bum cleft and into her pussy lips. Next thing she knew he was pushing that piece of ice into her and the cold was so nice but so much. It caused a new type of painful pleasure and it was all she could do to hold still as he took two new pieces and moved back to her nipples as the piece inside her melted and began to drip down her thighs.

"Open."

She felt the cold ice on her lips and opened her mouth and he pushed the two, now smaller pieces, into her mouth. Then he was gone again until she felt his tongue lapping up the water on her thighs and up into her nether lips. He lapped and licked and pushed her to a third orgasm. Then she heard his zipper being pulled down and he was out from under her and behind her and filling her.

In this position it was so deep and as he pounded in and out of her, it was such an exquisite fullness and she moaned and mewled her pleasure until his thrusts became erratic and he was grunting and growling as he chased his own release. When the first spurt of his hot seed hit the coldness from the ice inside her she came hard and loud and sagged into the couch as he sagged onto her back and they lay like this for a few minutes as they both tried to catch their breath. One thing was for sure, this now topped the list of the best sex she'd ever had.

Draco then moved off her, put himself back into his jeans and started untying her. As the ropes where removed from her arms he massaged the feeling back into them and the ache from her shoulders, then he moved to her legs and did the same for them. Standing her up he removed the rest of the rope and she watched as the indentations were revealed. She didn't know why but there was something extremely sexy about those marks.

He must have thought so too because as she looked down she noticed he was hard again. Seeing where she was looking he grinned.

"As much as I'd love another go love, I think four orgasms is enough for you for now. I have plans to give you at least two more tonight so don't worry about it. He'll go down eventually, even if I have to take a cold shower. Now, go to the bathroom and take a shower, I know you had a bath- I can smell the bath salts- but I doubt you want to be sticky the rest of the day. After that lay on the bed face up."

He gave her a kiss, a swat to her already sore bum and sent her on her way as he began to pick up the items they had used in their play. She took a quick shower and was just laying down on the bed as he had told her when he walked into the room carrying a jar. By the looks of it it was the massage cream he had made.

He smiled at her and she smiled back and then he moved to kneel beside her and opened the jar. He took out a large dollop and placed the jar on the bedside table. Moving to her legs he massaged the cream into her knees and shins massaging out the stiffness in the joints where they had been bent for a prolonged period and taking all her weight.

Then he moved up to her arms and shoulders after getting another dollop of the cream. His fingers felt wonderful and as he massaged the cream in she found herself dozing. He woke her long enough to get her to roll onto her belly and began to massage the cream into her shoulders and back. She doesn't remember anything after that.

* * *

 **Draco**

As Draco massaged out the stiffness in Hermione's shoulders and massaged her bum where he had used the crop, he knew she had fallen asleep. He didn't mind. He was sure he had exhausted her and his next command was going to be her taking a nap anyway. When he finished his massage he shifted her onto her side, undressed and slid in behind her.

He ran his hands over her reveling in the feel of her smooth, supple skin. He laid a hand on her belly and wondered at the child growing there. What would they be like? Would they have his Slytherin cunning and her Gryffindor courage? Would they be exceptionally bright given the fact their parents were the brightest witch and wizard of their age?

Who would they look like? Him? Her? Or a perfect mix of them both? Would they be a boy or a girl? Would he truly be a good father like Hermione said? He knew she would be a good mother. He had watched her with Teddy Lupin a few days ago. It was a couple days after Ginny's baby shower and Potter had invited them for dinner. He was watching Teddy while Draco's mother and aunt went out to have a catch up dinner.

The little boy had fascinated Draco. He was his cousin after all, but the boy was a Metamorphmagus and so Draco had watched in delight as Teddy changed his appearance to look like them all at one point or another, deciding in the end that Potter's look was his favorite although he had kept Draco's gray eyes.

The little boy had loved to babble and talked a mile a minute about odd little things only he knew about. He had begged Hermione to read him a book when his bed time came around and Draco had watched in fascination as his girlfriend laid on the bed next to the three year old and read him the tale of Babbity Rabbity. Then Teddy had made her read him a story about a cat in a hat.

Harry was teaching Teddy everything he could about Muggles while Andromeda taught him things about his wizard side. They were determined that Teddy would learn about both worlds to better teach him that wizards weren't better than Muggles. To stop the prejudices that brought about the last war.

Draco also watched in amusement as Teddy had kissed the portrait of his father- Potter had had one made and hung it next to the ones of Sirius Black and his brother Regulus, and Potter's mother and father- goodnight before he brushed his teeth per Hermione's instructions and got into his pjs. Draco couldn't wait for these moments in his own household.

He caressed her belly, where their child lay and kissed her shoulder and then lay down with his arm around her and promptly drifted off to sleep.

He woke before her and just lay there and watched her face in sleep. She had turned around and was now facing him, snuggled into his arms as if she were trying to climb inside him. Her features were serene. Long lashes brushing slightly rosy cheeks, lips parted a bit as she took slow steady breaths. Her skin was warm, a combination of her body heat mixed with his and as the sunlight filtered through the curtains it played over both of them and showed her creamy skin off.

He ran a hand from her shoulder, down her side and along her hip and upper thigh. Again he marveled at how soft it was and as he ran his hand back up her side she shifted and began to wake. As her sleepy gaze met his, she smiled and he smiled back.

"How long have I been asleep?"

He glanced at his clock and saw they'd both slept over five hours. The sun would be moving towards the western horizon soon. It was six o' clock. Perfect for getting up and heading out to dinner. He had just the place in mind. A restaurant that catered to both Muggles and the wizarding community and required one to dress up a bit.

"The same amount of time I have, over five hours."

"Five hours? Goodness, you must have really exhausted me."

"But of course love, that's my specialty."

She smacked his chest and giggled.

"So full of yourself."

"I think after four orgasms I have the right to be. Don't you?"

She flushed in embarrassment then and tucked her head into his shoulder.

"Come on love, we have to get up and go have dinner. As we're still doing the TPE I'll pick out your outfit. I have one question though, do you mind if I collar you?"

"Collar me?"

"I promise you that it looks nothing like a collar, no one will know the true meaning of what you're wearing but myself and you. I just would like to see something around your neck that says you're mine."

"Draco I don't need to be collared for that, but as this is your time then no I don't mind, but thank you for asking me first."

"Of course love, I would never do that without your permission."

"Oh? And what about that exquisite necklace you gave me for the gala?"

"Ok, ok. You caught me, though I did not put that on you to specifically collar you, I simply wanted you to wear something that reminded me of one. It was just a pretty necklace."

"If you say so."

She made to get up and he reluctantly let her go. She didn't seem mad about the collaring thing but one could never be to sure with Hermione Granger.

"Are you sure it's ok love?"

He watched as she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It goes against my very nature Draco, you know that. But. I'm ok with it if it will make you happy. I chose to do this today to thank you for taking such good care of me this past month and a half or so and I mean to see it through. I won't lie and say it doesn't make me a little uncomfortable because I'm not a possession, but I know you don't truly mean it that way. That you simply want to show other men that I'm off limits. So yes, it's ok."

"Ok love."

He got up and went into their closet as she took care of her ever demanding bladder. It seemed she was in the bathroom more often than not these days what with the morning sickness and the constant need to pee. He hoped he could help her with the morning sickness when the new school term came along because he doubted she'd be pleased to throw up in front of her students.

He picked out her outfit, a pretty strapless white lace push-up bra with matching briefs to go with the sheer pink and white rose print organza dress with a pleated v-strap ruched bodice with a nipped in waist and full asymmetrical skirt. He paired this with a pair of Christian Dior vintage white and pink silk floral heels.

He noticed she had several pairs of vintage heels and wondered why she didn't wear them more often, but shoved that thought aside and made his way back out of the closet. He laid the outfit out on the bed and then made his way to her jewelry box. Here he found a pair of glass teardrop rose gold drop earrings and a white pearl bracelet with a large pink rose in the center.

It all fit perfectly together, everything vintage and pink and white. He knew she preferred darker colors, but he knew she'd look stunning in what he had chosen, plus it went with the satin ribboned collar necklace he had purchased when he bought the Ben Wa balls. Speaking of, he needed to go get them for tonight.

She was still in the shower so he nipped up to the playroom and grabbed the items he meant to use tonight, the balls and a pair nipple presses- they were similar to clamps but where they pinched the nipple these squeezed them, like a vice. He also grabbed the Wartenburg Wheel as he had no plans to come back to the playroom tonight. He had another little surprise for tonight, he had just been waiting for the right moment to use it. Tonight was that moment.

When he came back to the bedroom Hermione was just stepping out of the bathroom.

"Ah, right on time. I've laid out what I want you to wear for tonight, but before you put it on I have two more things. Go to the bed and bend over please."

She complied and he moved behind her and held the balls where she could see them. He heard her whimper a bit before he lubricated and warmed the balls as before and pushed them inside her. Then he stood her up and turned her to face him. His eyes never leaving hers he leaned down and suckled a nipple until it was hard and she was moaning with pleasure.

Then he attached the first press onto her nipple, twisting the twin screws so the clamp just squeezed her nipple without it being painful. Then he repeated the process on the other nipple and placed a swift kiss on her lips. He never even paid attention to the fact he was a naked as the day he was born, or that his cock stood at attention just begging to enter warm wet heat.

"You can get dressed now love."

She glared at him a moment and then turned to begin dressing and he moved back into the closet to grab his clothes. Mindful of her statement of liking him in colors he chose a pair of white trousers and paired them with some white boxer briefs, a light blue button down and a royal blue blazer. He threaded a navy blue belt through his belt loops and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

Adding his blue and silver Celtic knot cufflinks, he walked out of the closet and moved to the bed to put on his white trainers. The place they were going to required dressy but not too dressy so his trainers would be just fine. Hermione had completed her dress and was just sliding her own shoes on.

He was right about the look, she was stunning. He stood up and grabbed the collar necklace and moved in front of her. She had pulled her hair up into a loose knot at the nape of her neck with a few loose wisps framing her face.

"Here love, let me put this on."

She stood and turned facing away from him and he wrapped the necklace around her neck. It was simple, no one would ever guess what it really was. It was a satin ribbon with a bow on front; and in place of the tiny bell that had come with it he had transfigured it into a simple silver rose to match her dress.

"There. Perfect."

She turned to face him, wincing a bit as the balls moved within her and smiled at him.

"Can I see?"

"Of course."

He moved to the side and let her walk to her vanity and peer in the mirror there.

"You're right, you'd never think this was a collar. It's lovely Draco. In fact I love the whole look. Thank you."

"You're welcome love. Come on, let's go."

They went to dinner- where he ordered everything- and the whole time was spent talking about the upcoming term and what they might do in terms of the baby and whose quarters they might live in and all of that. They knew nothing would be set in stone until they talked to Minerva but at least they could have a clearer idea of what they wanted.

There were a few people they knew at the restaurant, but no one tried to disturb them. They finished their meal and headed back to the flat. This walking thing could become rather fun and Draco thought maybe next summer he'd do more of walking the city than Apparating and Disapparating to get where he was going and enjoy the sights the city had to offer.

When they got back Draco immediately took her into the bedroom and made her strip.

"I've got more plans for you love, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

 ** _a/n: oh yeah, I went there. The rest of this lovely TPE session will be next chapter. I may be persuaded to put up a bonus chapter this week, just depends on if I have time and if I get some reviews asking me to, I'm not usually a review whore but I'd really love to know how many of you favoritors- not a word I know- and followers are enjoying the story. ㈴7_**

 ** _I wanted to do this because I wanted to take Hermione out of her comfort zone, to show Draco just how much she really trusts him. Hope you enjoyed it so far. This probably won't happen again in this story because that's just not Hermione. This was a lovely little gift she gave Draco for being sub a sweetheart. Also I may post the first chapter of the other hp Dramione fic I've been working on this weekend. Tonight or tomorrow before the big game- for those who may not know tomorrow is the SuperBowl of American football and as my Panthers made it this year in place of my Colts I plan on frying wings and having a lovely little viewing party with my hubby and tot. So there's that. Like I said though I MAY. It's not a definite. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: sorry I ended the last chapter as I did. It was getting long and what I wanted to put in there would have made it too long and that was the perfect place to stop it. Sooooooo the end of the TPE scene._**

 ** _Reminder: I will not always post a bonus chapter. The only reason I'm posting this is because as a general rule I try not to have cliffhangers because I myself HATE them. Lol. Loathe with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. Plus my husband happens to work today as it's the Super Bowl and a mandatory day for him as a driver at Pizza Hut and my child is cleaning her mess at the moment. So I figured I'd be nice and treat you with a bonus this week. Sooooo enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Hermione**

Draco's words made Hermione start to breathe heavier with anticipation. She wondered what he could possibly have planned. Now as she stood there completely nude, she watched as he made his way to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out some long chain like thing that was gold in color.

He moved to stand in front of her and took the collar off her neck. Then he removed the nipple presses and her nipples ached with the pain of having been squeezed for so long and then released. Once he was done he draped whatever it was around her neck, fastened it and then let it fall.

It was a necklace. One made up of many small chains that draped from her neck down her torso. A couple chains brushed her sensitive and engorged nipples and made her moan at the feeling. She was sitting right on the edge of an orgasm, what with the way her breasts felt and the fact those devil balls had been shifting inside her for hours now.

The sun had just set and the bedroom was lit by the harsh light of the overhead.

"Get on the bed love, in the middle with your back against the headboard."

As she did as he bade she heard him mutter a quick "Accio candles" and watched as several of the cream colored candles from their wax play flew into the room and he caught them with the deftness of a Seeker. She remembered briefly the day in second year when she had claimed he had had to buy his way onto the Slytherin team and had no talent. He had proven her wrong eventually, he became as good a Seeker as Harry.

He placed the candles around and lit them and then turned off the overhead light. The bedroom was now shrouded in shadows and the dancing flames of the candles. It was romantic, yet eerie all at the same time. He began to remove his clothes and she watched him, basking in the sight of his lithe and toned body. He was truly and impressive male specimen.

Once he was done he made his way into their closet and came out with his camera. After their five week appointment she and Draco had gone out and bought one of those chalkboards you could hang up on the wall and put it next to the bathroom door and they had come home and he had hung it up and written that she was five weeks and that the baby's heart was beating, which was technically true just not a steady beat, and had her stand next to it with her belly exposed and smile at the camera as he had taken her picture.

He stated that after every monthly appointment they were going to do this. He really wanted to document every moment. Now she wondered just what he had planned for this moment.

"I'm going to take your picture love. These will be just for me. Now, sit still and then I want you to do what I tell you."

Hermione had to admit the thought of him taking her picture turned her on immensely. He thought she was beautiful enough to take pictures of her body. That was a huge turn on. He snapped a couple pictures and then made his first demand.

"Now, I'd like you to play with your tits love. Pinch those beautiful nipples until they're hard for me."

She did as he asked, a little self-conscious as she pinched and pulled on her nipples, getting more aroused by the second.

"Good girl, now bend your knees and spread your legs."

He snapped a couple more pictures and then came the next command.

"Now move a hand down and touch yourself. Play with that throbbing little clit of yours."

She hesitated a moment before she finally reached down and lightly ran a finger over her clit. The balls had caused her clit to become engorged as she became aroused and now the slightest touch almost sent her over the edge. Without prompt she moved her other hand down and pulled her pussy lips open so he could see. She ran her fingertip over her clit over and over, her head falling back against the headboard as she moaned her pleasure.

Her eyes drifted closed and all she could hear was the click of the camera and her own moaning. So when the camera clicks stopped she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust, hands clenched into fists at his side and his once flaccid penis was now hardened steel, jutting out and bobbing as if seeking her.

She smirked at him and he growled and crawled onto the bed. He moved between her thighs and pushed her hands away and settled in to devour her. He licked, nibbled and sucked her to a mind blowing orgasm, pulling the balls out as she called out his name and clutched his hair. Then he sat up, grabbed her legs and pulled her beneath him.

Seconds later he was sheathed within her to the hilt and he began a pounding rythym, as if desperate to push them over the edge again. He drove in and out of her over and over as she chanted his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was close again, so close but he paused and before she knew what he was about he had flipped them and she was on top.

Leaning backwards she placed her hands on his knees for leverage and began to bounce up and down on his shaft and he watched her. The necklace was dancing along her skin, tickling her and he was watching it dance over her as if entranced. The next thing she knew he had sat up, pulled her forward slightly and sucked a nipple into his mouth adding another element to their lovemaking. It pushed her back to the edge swiftly and this time he let her hurtle over it into a second climax.

But he wasn't done. He moved them again so they were on their sides facing each other. He pulled her leg across her hip and re-entered her and began to move again. This time it was slow, so slow and she clutched at him wishing he'd move faster. But he didn't, he kept the same slow but deep rythym and it wasn't long before she was yet again feeling an imminent climax.

He kissed down her neck and chest and gripped her hair with one hand. But he never picked up his pace. He pushed them both up and over the edge and as he came, only his second time that dau, she came for her seventh. Hermione knew there was no way she could endure an eighth as when he finally pulled out of her she was so sensitive and sore she whimpered.

Sensing her dilemma he got up and made his way into the bathroom where he ran a quick bath and when he came to get her he brought her pain relieving potion with him. After a couple swallows he picked her up and carried her to the bath. He washed her up and then they just sat there as she dozed. When the water began to cool he got them both out and back into the bed after magically drying them and pulled her into his arms where she promptly fell asleep wrapped in a warm Draco cocoon.

* * *

 **Draco**

He had forgotten to use the Wartenburg Wheel. Oh well, he had time. A lifetime. It wasn't as if he had to use all the toys he had on her in the very beginning. He had exhausted her yesterday with their TPE and so the order of the day was to rest. Their appointment with Minerva wasn't until the next day and they didn't have anything pressing today.

There was of course the newly minted Sunday dinner with his parents but that wasn't for hours. So he left Hermione to sleep. He made his way to his study and noted the pile of correspondence on his desk. One letter was from Blaise asking if he wanted to meet Tuesday to do a little flying and Quidditch practice with Potter, this he answered with a yes before turning to the other letters.

One was from Ginny stating that, though it was late, her father had finally found his muggle tape recorder and would probably be stopping tomorrow after work to drop it off. That she was sorry it had taken him so long, he really thought it would have been easy to find but it had been harder than anticipated. It was a good thing then that they had to wait until the eight week appointment. Draco had to remember to bring it with him.

The third letter was from Theo asking Draco if he'd like to get dinner one night. As Draco hadn't really talked to Theo alone since that day before the gala he readily agreed. He sent his answers to the three with Ares and then settled back to read his Daily Prophet.

Someone had gotten a picture of him and Hermione last night going into the restaurant, but he was happy to see that no one inside had taken any pictures. The fervor over their relationship had finally died down and he was hoping it would stay that way for a while. He was sure once he proposed they'd be hounding them again, but when he planned to propose would guarantee it wouldn't be for a while. Even Skeeter had disappeared and left them alone.

As he read the almost boring articles the Prophet ran lately, the fall of Voldemort and capture or death of most of his most loyal followers being done and over with meant there wasn't much excitement to be had, he listened for Hermione to wake. He was sure she'd be hungry but also a bit nauseous and he wanted to be ready to prepare her tea.

It wasn't until another two hours had passed that she woke up, close to noon. Her hair was in wild disarray, but it was sexy. That just fucked look. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of cotton briefs. The moment she saw him she smiled and made her way to him.

He moved his chair out so she could snuggle up onto his lap. He held her there, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Did you have a nice sleep love?"

"Considering the time of day it is I'd say I did, how about you? How long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple hours longer than you. Are you feeling ok? Do you need your tea today?"

"No. I feel great. Starved actually. Can we get some lunch?"

"Sure love, any place in particular you have in mind?"

"A take away and the bed. That's what I would like. To spend the rest of the day before we have to be at your parents in bed."

"Sounds great to me love. Anything in particular you'd like to eat?"

"Thai."

"Thai it is then."

He lifted her up with ease and carried her back to their room and then made his way to the living room for the cordless. It had amused Hermione greatly when she had first spotted the phone. But considering the fact that he often dealt with Muggles he needed a muggle telephone. He did not however have one of those mobile ones, after all if he needed to speak with a muggle while out he could just pop over to wherever they were. It was quicker and more personable than using a phone.

Plus any business he had with Muggles was never urgent so they could leave a message on his answering service if they needed something. Which was extremely convenient.

After calling in their order he went back upstairs to find Hermione in the middle of the bed clutching his pillow and fast asleep again. He really must have exhausted her yesterday if she needed this much sleep. He watched her for a few minutes. It may have been a tad creepy, staring at her like he was, but she was just so damn beautiful he couldn't help himself.

After another minute or two he tore himself away and swiftly went to the bathroom. Then he made his way back downstairs just in time to answer the ringing of his doorbell, the place he ordered from was just around the corner so the wait time for food was never that long.

With bags in hand he went into the kitchen, gathered all the necessary items for lunch in bed- plates, utensils, drinks, etcetera- placed them on a tray and Levitated them up to the room. Hermione looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her, but she had gone too long without food so he reluctantly but gently woke her back up.

"Love, the food is here."

She stretched, cat like and rolled onto her back smiling at him as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to doze off again. But the bed was so soft and my eyes just wouldn't stay open."

"That's fine love. You're carrying our child. Sleep as long as you wish. Here, I got a bit of everything because I wasn't sure what you'd like."

He started taking dishes out of the bags, laying them one by one on the bed as she groaned in delight.

"Oh Draco this is perfect! I'm going to stuff myself so full I won't be able to move."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm then moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Flicking his wand he Levitated the tray towards them from where he had left it on his vanity and together they tucked in and enjoyed a delightful meal.

As they ate they discussed what they'd both like to do at the new house once they were moved in.

"Well there are a few walls I'd like to repaint, like our bedroom, the room we'll be using for a new playroom and I'd like to paint the living room as well. Maybe get rid of the red in that room. What with the other rooms having a sort of blue color scheme I'd like to do that in the rest of the receiving rooms if that's all right."

"This is our house love, whatever you want to do is fine. Now, about the playroom. Do you want it to be red or something different. And am I moving this furniture over there or do we want new stuff or to keep the stuff that came with the house?"

"I'd like to keep some pieces that came with the house. We can move some things around to accommodate the furniture we have here and the red is fine, maybe more of a burgundy this time though instead of the blood red? And of course since the room over there is so much bigger perhaps we can add a few things to what you already have?"

"Such as?"

Draco watched as a delightful blush spread across Hermione's cheeks and down her neck. Hmmmm this might prove to be a highly amusing turn to the conversation.

"Well, I've been looking at some things," she paused to peek up at him from her plate. When had she been looking at things? It wasn't often they weren't together.

"And I saw something called a sex swing. It looks like it could really help us in that room while I'm pregnant. Like heavily pregnant. And it's portable so we can take it with us to Hogwarts and I know we won't need it during the school year at the house because we won't be there except over the holidays and it was just a thought. I'm sorry, I don't know much about this stuff. Just forget I mentioned it."

She kept her gaze down on her hands, one was playing with the fork on her plate pushing her food around and the other was curled into her lap. Draco moved a hand and turned her face to his so she could see his sincerity.

"Never apologize for suggesting something to bring into not just our sex life but our lives period. This is a fifty/fifty relationship Hermione. If there's anything, and I mean anything, you think you might enjoy in that room then tell me. Never hesitate or think it's stupid just because you don't know much about it. And everything in our lives will be decided together. I will never do anything major without talking to you first and I hope you'd do the same. So if a sex swing is something you wish to have, then have one we shall.

"I've never used one before so we'll be learning together and I'll enjoy every minute of it. And quite frankly the idea of you being naughty enough to wish to have sex while we're at the school is such a huge turn on. Who knew you had it in you."

"I'll have you know that I know perfectly well how often our classmates had sex during the school year. It wasn't uncommon. And depending on whose quarters we'll be living in, either way they're away from our students. It's not like we live in the dorms and would be having sex where they could hear us or walk in on us."

"True. Speaking of. I think it might be best if we live in your quarters. They're much bigger than mine and above ground so there's actual windows and they're right next to your classroom."

"Yes, I know. It's convenient that they're also close to the hospital wing, with a hallway that leads straight there so no steps needed. That way when I go into labor we won't have to traverse the entire school to get there. You'll just have to make sure that your students know where they can find you if they need you after class hours."

"Yes. I'm just glad the houses are getting along better."

"Me too. I've noticed Slytherin house isn't being left out as often now and I've also noticed that a lot of Gryffindor and Slytherin students are hanging out outside of class."

"Yes, I've noticed that too. Are you nervous about what Minerva will say?"

"Not really, no. What can she say really. I'm sure there will be some accommodations made for me to help me along, especially when I reach that stage when I'll need to rest more. And of course in the beginning with the morning sickness. Thank goodness that should only last another month after we get there, I don't think I could handle it if it went on longer."

"Well, I have all the lists and can make you whatever you will need as far as potions and such. Perks of being the Potions Master after all."

She giggled at him as he wiggled his brows at her. It was his favorite sound. He leaned over and kissed her. She tasted like their lunch and pumpkin juice. Delicious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Draco."

"Why did you do the TPE yesterday? I'd have figured that would be completely out of your comfort zone."

"Well it was, but if there's one thing I've learned in all my research about bdsm, it's that a Submissive needs to be able to trust her Dom. Now I know I'm no Sub and I never will be, but I wanted to show you how much I trust you. I trust you with my life Draco."

"Wow. So you went totally out of your comfort zone just to show me you trust me? Thank you love. For both. I want you to know I trust you with my life too. You're everything to me."

"I know." And she did know. He could tell by the look in her eyes. The love shining out at him and the absolute joy at being with him even in this simplest of moments. It was almost more than he could bear, being loved so much. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak again.

"Are you finished love? Because I do feel the need to ravish you now."

"I do believe I am," she said, holding her arms out to him. "Love me Draco."

"Forever," he said as he waved his wand to clear the bed and took her in his arms and kissed her senseless before loving her slowly.

* * *

 _ **a/n: just wanted to say thanks for continuing to stick with me on this fic. I never expected it to be so popular. Hopefully you'll like the other HP fic I am writing. I hope to post the first chapter of it soon. I toyed with having Draco say "Always" there at the end, but I felt that that would always be a word linked with Severus Snape for me and just couldn't bring myself to use it. Silly I know right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be the discussion with McGonagall and more than likely their moving into the new home. We're almost to them going into Hogwarts and then after that I don't know. We shall see. If there's anything you'd like to see that I haven't done yet, let me know. Remember I won't do any hardcore bdsm stuff here.**_

 _ **also I used the hp-lexicon for a general idea for where Hermione's office might be and I read some comments on a question on yahoo and my own thoughts to determine that staff quarters are in their offices. So that's why Hermione's is best- because the muggle studies classroom is on the first floor and there's a room next to it that's nice and big and perfect for her office and quarters, I know that the map they have on that page is just a generalization but it works great for my story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: thanks to everyone who wished me good health. It was a crazy weekend with everyone in my little family sick with the same thing. Stomach flu is going around and so everyone knows- stay hydrated with gingerale or Gatorade/Powerade or fruit juices. Apparently doctors say that drinking water while that sick isn't actually a good idea- don't know why. I promised a mid-week chapter and I meant it. So here we are._**

 ** _I'm going to do the meeting with McGonagall and then there will be a time jump to moving into the house._**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Hermione**

When Hermione had told Draco she wasn't nervous about this meeting with McGonagall she hadn't been lying. Then. Now she couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she faced down the raven haired matron with her eyes that seemed to see right through you.

The war had shown Hermione and the others an all new side to Minerva McGonagall and they now respected her so much more than before; and the idea of telling this woman Hermione looked up to that she was pregnant out of wedlock with a Slytherin of all people had Hermione's hands sweating and having to take deep calming breaths.

It was silly really. This wasn't the seventeenth century or anything. It wasn't uncommon for men and women to start families before getting married, if ever; and Draco wasn't the same man as he was before the war.

Slytherins just got a bad rap. Hermione knew that now. But McGonagall was a diehard, through and through Gryffindor. Her rivalry with Snape was legendary after all. And she had taken it upon herself to transfer that rivalry to Draco when he had become head of Slytherin house, even though Hermione was now the head of Gryffindor house since Minerva was the headmistress.

As they approached the table the old witch was sat at in The Leaky Cauldron- her owl had arrived not long after Hermione had sent the letter and she had chosen to meet them here instead of at their flat- Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry so much love. It's not likely to be you she gets mad at. After all I'm the one that knocked you up. And I'm the Slytherin, the one she enjoys taking the piss out of every chance she gets. I think she does it just to keep memories of her rivalry with Snape alive if I'm honest."

"I'm trying Draco but it's not everyday I have to tell my boss and a woman I look up to that I'm shacking up with my boyfriend and that come the school year I'm going to get huge and that I'm going to be the mother of a small witch or wizard before the school year is over."

"I know, I know. It'll be ok. I promise. Besides. She's probably read the Prophet and that interview with Ginny so I'm sure she knows everything by now. This is to just hammer out details."

"I suppose you're right."

They were quickly beside the table and as Draco pulled out her chair for her Hermione watched the older witch. Her expression was closed off so Hermione had no idea what to expect, she just took her seat and Draco sat down beside her. Minerva broke the silence first.

"I'm assuming the request for this meeting was so we could discuss the things that will need to take place during the upcoming school year in reference to your pregnancy Miss Granger? How about I set your mind at ease. Yes, I read the Prophet interview. Mrs. Potter has a lovely way with words. I'm so glad she chose journalism over the Harpies. Now I don't have to always read the dribble Rita Skeeter writes. Now I'm sure you're wondering what I'll expect this school year.

"Well I expect you two to act with decorum. Make sure that your head of house duties come first and that you put your students ahead of each other. I will expect your classes to continue to run smoothly and of course that you continue to make yourselves available to your students when needed.

"Miss Granger I am aware that you will need some accommodations the first month of the school year for your morning sickness and of course later on when you are fatigued more. I have decided that these times will be best met with on a day by day basis as I know some days you will be perfectly fine and others may not be your best.

"I figure as the school year goes on we can have a meeting a week to see where certain things stand and what we can do to ensure your comfort but that your students and classes don't suffer for it.

"As for living arrangements I figure Miss Granger's quarters are best suited for your needs and that that will be where you both reside for the duration of the school year. I will assume you will be getting married at some point, not until after the school year is over I'm sure,- so if you'd like- for the duration of the time you are married and working for Hogwarts, those will be your quarters.

"Draco let your mother and Molly Weasley know that I will speak to them soon about the probability of a baby shower for Miss Granger and we will decide then where it will take place. As for the holidays, as neither of you were ever required to stay behind on Christmas and Easter break you will be allowed to continue with your plans as usual there. Anything else we need to discuss?"

"No Headmistress. That's actually all we were concerned with."

"Then I believe we're finished yes? Oh and Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have ten galleons that say Gryffindor's new Keeper will keep your new Chaser from scoring the whole first Gryffindor versus Slytherin match."

"You're on you old cat."

Minerva McGonagall smiled widely and went to leave, but paused again, turned and looked them both in the eye.

"Oh, and one more thing. As I know how babies are made and that I will have two sexually mature adults living together in my school I expect you to understand that you are to keep your sexual encounters from the students. Use a Silencing Charm if you must."

And with that she swept out the door after a stiffly spoken good day, leaving Draco and Hermione with gaping mouths. Quickly gaining her composure Hermione marveled at how quickly and easily that all went and laughed at herself and how nervous she had been. Then Tom was bustling over and they ordered a quick brunch.

* * *

 **Saturday August 23rd**

 **Draco**

"You guys have entirely too much stuff to be moving this crap like we're Muggles."

"Look Potter. I agree with you but that realtor bastard is a muggle and he's stopping by today to make sure we have everything we need before we're finally fucking done with him. So we can't be waving our wands around and levitating shite just in case he shows up unannounced."

"I get it, I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?"

"What the fuck is a cheerio and why would someone piss in it?"

"Nevermind. It's a muggle saying, I should have known it would go over your head. It means who made you so angry?"

"That twat of a realtor. I don't like him and would love nothing more than to punch him in his face. Here love, let me get that."

Draco dropped his end of the couch he and Potter were carrying into the living room, having moved the white couches to the library where they were less likely to become dirty from the many sticky fingers Draco hoped to have in this home in the near and distant future, causing Potter to nearly break his foot when he dropped his side.

"Don't mind me, I was merely carrying a heavy ass sofa. No big deal."

"Shut it Potter. Here Hermione, let me take that box, it's too heavy for you."

"Draco. Darling. I know you're only trying to help but I'm perfectly capable. Besides, since we are the only ones carrying in our stuff I placed a Feather Light charm on the things I plan to bring in."

She grinned smugly at his shocked expression. Why hadn't he thought of that? It only takes a second and that stupid git Thomas surely wouldn't be there to see it. He looked at Potter who wore the same 'I'm an idiot' facial expression as he himself was probably wearing.

"You're fucking brilliant love. Why didn't we think of that Potter?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you two were too busy trying to prove that you're perfectly capable of doing things like Muggles," Ron said as he stalked past them carrying Hermione's vanity mirror as if it weighed nothing.

"Whatever Weasley."

Draco cast the charm on the couch he and Potter had been lugging into the house and then they picked it up and carried it with ease the rest of the way into the living room. Hermione planned to paint this room a light blue-gray to match the blue scheme in the other receiving rooms and as Draco's living room furniture from the flat was all a dark gray it fit better- to her anyway- than the white sofas.

After that, moving everything else in was a breeze. Luna was busy eyeing the room that would be the nursery, some tripe about being able to tell Hermione what theme should be used to make the baby feel comfortable in the space. The girl was extremely smart, surprisingly to everyone- except Hermione- Lovegood had been the third smartest in their school. She had been just behind Hermione and Draco as far as marks went. But sometimes Draco questioned that intelligence when she went all mystical and stuff. She wasn't a seer like Trelawny. She just seemed to know stuff.

As the other four- Hermione, Potter, Weasley and himself- moved things into their proper places, rearranged things according to Hermione's specifications and began to unpack- the playroom stuff had all been shrunk and placed in boxes so the other three wouldn't know what was to be set up in that room as Draco would handle it himself after the others left-, Luna merely sat in the middle of the soon to be nursery floor and hummed to herself.

Hermione and Draco ignored her, as she had told them to, and unpacked their clothes and stuff in the master bedroom. They had just put the last bit away when Luna came out and said, "you'll want light colors, something calming will be most soothing to a child who will be half of a Slytherin and half of a Gryffindor. Especially since I suspect once they're older they'll be a bit of a handful. Perhaps a woodland theme since I know you find calm in the shade of a tree Hermione? Maybe light greens since I suspect he'll be more Slytherin than Gryffindor, sorry."

"Thank you for letting us know Luna, maybe when the time comes you can help Molly and Cissa decorate. That way you can make sure it's all correct?"

"I think I'd like that Hermione. Thank you. Well, if you two are quite done with us I think I'd like to take my husband home and shag him. See you all in two weeks at the hospital when James gets here."

And with that the witch left them, Hermione laughing at Draco's stricken expression.

"I did not need that image in my head. Is it possible to Scourgify my brain?"

"I'm afraid not darling. But maybe I can take your mind off it?"

And take his mind off it she did.

* * *

 **Hermione**

After their delightful mid-afternoon romp they went down to the kitchen for tea. They were just finishing up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll bet that's Thomas. Come on Draco, let's get this over with."

"If we have to."

She took him by the hand and together they walked back upstairs and to the front door. Opening it widely she saw that Thomas stood there, but he wasn't alone. A pretty muggle woman was with him.

"Sorry to bring someone with me unannounced but I figured we could kill two birds with one stone."

Hermione caught Draco's expression and giggled. He looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head. She'd have to explain the muggle expression to him later.

"That's not a problem. Won't you come in? We can move this to the living room."

"Thank you."

They entered the living room and Thomas looked around.

"I love that you moved those white couches out of here. They just looked so out of place to me."

"Thank you. We also plan to paint the walls in here too. So, what brings you?"

"Well first I wanted to be sure that you had everything you needed. And to bring you these." He pulls a large envelope from his blazer pocket and hands it to Draco. "It's copies of all the papers you signed and of course the deed to the house as well as several other items I figured you may need."

"Thank you."

Draco lays the papers on the coffee table while Thomas pulls another envelope out.

"Now these are papers to sign over your flat to the young lady next to me. This is Sarah Hagerty, she's hopefully going to be the new owner of your flat Hermione. All we need to do is sign the paperwork and you'll be done."

"Sounds good to me."

They sit and sign numerous papers and once they're finally complete Thomas and Sarah stand up and they all shake hands.

"It's been a pleasure to help you two out with all this and if you ever have need of me again don't hesitate to call. I hope you two have a good life and enjoy this wonderful house."

"Thank you Thomas. I'm sure we will and thank you for all your help. Sarah, it was nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your new flat."

"I think I will. It was nice to meet you as well. Have a good day."

"You too, let me show you out."

Draco walked them to the front door while Hermione gathered up the papers left behind and made her way to the study. After putting them in one of the cabinets she stepped out onto the terrace and looked out into their private garden. Right now it was mostly hedges, but she had plans to add in some colorful flowers. She would have to do that sometime in the next two weeks.

She heard Draco enter the room and walk outside with her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning into him she breathed his scent in deeply. She loved his scent. The Armani body wash he used always lingered throughout the day so he always smelled of citrus and the woods and something else that was uniquely Draco.

She wished she could put her finger on what it was though. She felt his lips brush the side of her neck and shivered a bit. The spot was sensitive, but of course he knew that. He knew all the places he could kiss or touch that would make her aroused.

"You ok love?"

"Of course. I was just looking at the garden and thinking about what flowers I want to plant out there."

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be beautiful. Are you tired? Do you need a nap?"

"Not really. I wouldn't mind just sitting in the library and reading for a bit."

"Ok, you go do that while I set up the stuff in the playroom. Then we can go through the house and use the color change charm to change the colors in each room to what you want them to be."

"Sounds good to me. Have fun."

"Oh I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

He turned to leave but then turned back to her.

"By the way, what is that 'kill two birds with one stone' thing that prat was talking about?"

She giggled at him.

"Another muggle phrase like the one Harry said to you. It meant that he could get two things done at once since they sort of coincided. Since he knew I would be here he brought Sarah along so he could get me to sign all that paperwork and not have to do it again later."

"Oh. Ok."

And with that he turned back around and went downstairs to the playroom to set it up while Hermione headed to the library and picked up the baby book she had been reading. It was one of the muggle ones and she of course had parchment and quill to make notes as she went along. It was mostly notes about what to expect in the coming months and things they would likely need to do during her pregnancy. Wizarding pregnancies weren't much different from muggle ones after all. She would need to sign up for a birthing and Lamaze class with Draco.

She also wouldn't mind looking into a nanny that could travel with them when they had to go back to work at Hogwarts. Not this year of course since the baby would only be a few months and she was sure her fellow teachers wouldn't mind watching him when a time came up that it was needed. Otherwise she was sure she or Draco would have him most of the time.

She could always quit her job but she knew in her heart she'd hate herself for it. She so enjoyed teaching, so she and Minerva would just have to come up with something so she could still work, but wasn't leaving her child at home with his grandparents for ten months of the year. That was asking too much. Minerva said there would be accommodations made, hopefully the ability to keep her son- she was completely sure it was a boy- and any future children with her while at Hogwarts would be one of those accommodations.

Then there was the birth plan. Now she knew that the plan could go totally wrong but as it stood she wanted a natural birth. And some kind of soothing music to play to try and drown out any noise from the students. She would of course cast a Silencing Charm around her bed during the labor but she still wanted the music. They had to have a bag packed even if they were just going a number of feet from their living space to the hospital wing.

She didn't want to have to send Draco back and forth in case she forgot something she might want with her. She knew Poppy would have everything medicinal and medical wise but she was sure she'd like to have a book to read and some warm socks and things like that. Luckily thanks to magic, pelvic exams were unecessary. They just used spells to check things down below.

That's one thing she wouldn't miss in having a muggle pregnancy. Those things were uncomfortable if the stories her mom had told her when Hermione had hit puberty were anything to go by. Jean Granger had been boggled by the fact that Hermione's yearly gynological appointments- after her first period at thirteen- didn't require the same things hers had. It was one thing about magic she was actually happy with.

Not that she wasn't happy Hermione was a witch, she just hadn't understood some things. Like how fascinated Arthur always was with things Hermione and her parents had always taken for granted.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she felt Draco's arms around her, carrying her upstairs to their bed. She barely opened her eyes, just merely kissed his cheek and asked him to lay with her. They missed dinner entirely as neither one of them woke until the next morning.

* * *

 ** _a/n: sorry it was so short. There wasn't much to do with this chapter. Next one will be James Sirius Potter entering this world. So a two week jump ahead and of course with the school year starting September first we will be heading to Hogwarts. ㈳5㈇6_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: here it is. Welcome James Sirius Potter. Also, just so you know if you didn't already. I posted the first chapter of my other HP fic Hallowed Be They Enemy of you want to give it a read. I will be setting up a schedule for posting as here soon I will have three stories going at once- I'm giving it a try- and so Saturday's will remain this story's posting day, hallowed will be Tuesday's and the new Twilight fic will become a Thursday post. Sorry this took a bit to post, I was on a roll with the next two chapters and didn't want to interrupt that. I'm sure you can understand._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Draco**

Tapping. What Draco was hearing was tapping. At first he had thought he was hearing things. He had looked about him as he set up his potions ingredients in his new potions lab on the lower ground floor of their new home, but he had seen nothing. He had gone back to placing things in their proper place, assuming it wasn't tapping but just the recording he was listening to.

The recording of his child's heartbeat. It was steady, fast and strong. And he was in love. They had gone to their eight week appointment three days ago, Hermione having no need to remind him to bring Arthur Weasley's muggle tape recorder, and he had listened to the recording several times so far. He couldn't seem to help himself.

However, as the tapping not only continued, but grew louder, he had finally admitted to himself that he was not hearing things, set his things down and was now looking for the source of the now highly incessant and annoying noise.

Now as he looked above him through the skylight in the kitchen, well the conservatory really, he marveled at the tiny little owl that was outside the French doors of his study two floors above. It was a determined little thing in its desire to get their attention, constantly flying back and forth from the window to one of the trees in their garden, so Draco made his way upstairs to the study.

As he neared the closed door, having to be kept that way because of Hermione's bloody cat, the tapping was even louder and he could hear Ares inside hooting in annoyance. Opening the door he stepped inside and made his way to the terrace where he threw one of the doors open and deftly snatched the tiny owl from the air as easily as he might a Snitch.

The thing was highly energetic and kept hooting and wriggling until Draco removed the letter from the owls leg and set it loose where it proceeded to fly around the room, Ares watching it like it might make a tasty treat.

"Don't even think about it Ares, if you eat Weasley's bloody owl Hermione will kill you."

The large bird looked at his master with what could only be described as displeasure, but remained on his perch. Draco understood. He hated the flying nuisance as much as his owl did, but as it was the pet of someone Hermione loved Draco couldn't allow his bird to eat it no matter how greatly he may desire to.

Ignoring the flying monstrosity he opened the note. Upon reading it he saw whe the bird had been so incessant.

"Alright 'Pig' I get it. Go home now."

Pig, as they called him, made one more circuit of the room and hooting, flew out the door from whence he came showing clearly his mission had been to deliver the note and make sure it was read and nothing more, like waiting for a reply. Draco made his way up to his bedroom where his girlfriend was napping, note in hand. She looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her but she would hex him in the ballocks if he didn't. So reluctantly he shook her shoulder.

"Hermione, love, you need to wake up. It seems James Potter has decided to make his appearance and Ginny is asking for you."

She stretched and rolled towards Draco as she opened her eyes.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Ginny has gone into labor and she's asking for you."

She bolted upright and moved towards the edge of the bed, throwing off the covers as she went.

"Oh my goodness! Draco get my purse and anything you might need for the hospital, did they say how long she had? Oh boy! My godson is coming!"

Shaking his head he watched her rush into their closet, narrowly miss tripping over their trunks that they had packed the day before- ready for tomorrow when they would make their way to platform nine and three quarters- and begin throwing on clothes, she noticed him still standing there as she began pulling on her jeans.

"Why are you still standing there?!"

Nodding he headed downstairs to the hall closet and grabbed the purse she usually used and checked that everything was within it and then made his way to various rooms and gathered up things he wanted for himself. A book or two from the library- he had no idea how long they would be there-, some drinks and snacks for himself and Hermione, his wallet was already in his back pocket and his wand alongside it.

He made his way back upstairs from the kitchen just as Hermione came down the stairs from their bedroom. As they met in the middle she grabbed his hand and, without any hesitation and much to his surprise, Disapparated them to the fifth floor of St. Mungo's. Thankfully it was late afternoon and she wasn't feeling the nausea so badly so she was fine when they arrived and hadn't splinched him in her haste.

They walked up to the receptionist who directed them to one of the delivery rooms to their right- the exam rooms they usually frequented were on the left- and as they entered they heard Harry's voice. He wasn't exactly calm but he wasn't freaking out as badly as Draco thought he would have been either.

"Ginny, love, do you need anything?"

"No Harry. For the thousandth time I'm fine. The pain isn't that bad and I'm hydrated enough. I'm warm and comfortable and I just want my best friend to get here so you will go away for a bit. We still have two centimeters to go according to Astoria and I just need a moment without your worrying over me!"

Apparently Potter was annoying his wife. As they stepped into view Draco watched with amusement as Ginny's eyes filled with relief.

"Hermione thank Merlin you're here. Please get him to go get something to drink or eat or something before I hex him!" In her usual fashion Hermione deftly took charge.

"Nice to see you too Ginny. Now Harry, why don't you go with Draco to the gift shop or something. Find a nice teddy bear or dragon or something for James's crib. Leave me to it. I'll come get you when she's ready."

Potter breathed out a heavy sigh and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure, ok. I'll be back soon."

He kissed his wife and made his way toward Draco.

"Come on Malfoy. I know when to go away. Let's go do something elsewhere."

"Sure thing Potter."

The two men walked out the door, leaving the women to their devices. They made their way to the gift shop and as they walked Draco found himself trying to strike up a conversation.

"So, how are you doing through all of this Potter?"

"We've been here since like five this morning. She went into labor around ten last night but we had to wait until her contractions were so far apart and imagine taking a cab to the entrance of the hospital and having to remember to modify the drivers memory in order to explain why we were stopping at an empty store front.

"At that point she was in so much pain she nearly broke my hand. Thank Merlin for the pain reliving potions they make and use for labor because I don't know if I could have handled her having to go through that pain the entire time. Once taken though they slowed the labor just a little. So here we are going on what, the eighteenth hour? But as she said we're in the home stretch and according to Astoria- who had left maybe two minutes before you guys got here- Ginny's labor should be picking up in pace again now.

"You're going to be lucky Malfoy. You'll literally be just a walk away from your delivery room. So Hermione won't be in too much pain by the time you get there. I don't know if I can go through this again. I've tried not to show it. You know being strong for Ginny, but I'm terrified. What if I'm not a good father? I didn't exactly have the best upbringing. My uncle was a real nob head, and my father was dead. Then the only other father figure I could have had died before I got the chance to really know him. I mean I know Hagrid was like a father to me but he's not always the best example with his betting with strangers for dragons eggs and always doing dangerous things.

"I s'pose I could learn a thing or two from Arthur and Bill, but I'm not a Weasley by blood so what if I can't be like them."

Draco had heard enough.

"Shut it Potter." Harry paused in the middle of the hall and gaped at him, so after taking a deep breath he told him what Hermione had told him when they first discovered she was pregnant.

"Someone recently told me that if they thought I wouldn't make a good father they wouldn't be with me, Hermione of course. I think if Ginny didn't think you would be a good father she would probably do one of a few things. Hex you into oblivion. Whip you into shape. Or not be with you at all. She chose you Potter. To be her life partner, to share her joys and sorrows, to have children and a life with. If she didn't have confidence you would be good together in all things I doubt she would have married you. She is a strong willed witch after all. You'll be fine. You'll see. Now let's go find something for your son when he gets here."

"Ok. And Malfoy? Thanks for that."

"You're welcome, but just so you know. If you tell anyone what I said. I'll deny it."

"I wouldn't expect anything different."

The two men walked into the gift shop and proceeded to search for the perfect gifts for James. Harry found a stuffed stag, reminiscent of his sons namesake, James Potter- or Prongs as his friends called him. Draco found a little green dragon with white wings and white horns along his head. A gift from Uncle Draco. It was perfect. After they paid for the stuffed animals they made their way to the tea room to wait for the moment Ginny called for Harry's return.

* * *

 **Hermione**

"Thank you for that 'Mione. He was driving me crazy."

"You're welcome Gin. Now, tell me truthfully. How are you?"

Just then a contraction hit her friend and Hermione held her hand as Ginny grimaced and breathed through it. Once it was past Ginny relaxed into the pillows and let go of Hermione's hand.

"Truthfully I really am fine. The pain relieving potions they give you if you want them are phenomenal and I've barely felt a thing. The initial pain was bad but once we got here they acted so quickly. Poor Harry. I know he's trying to be strong for me but I think he's doubting himself. That's why I sent for you. I needed him to go collect himself but I knew he wouldn't leave my side unless someone like you was here with me. Maybe Draco can talk to him?"

"Trust me when I say, if anyone can get through to Harry it's Draco. Now had you told me I'd be saying anything remotely like that a few months ago I would have laughed at you, but Draco is a different man. He had his own doubts when we first found out I was carrying our child, but I told him if I didn't feel he could do this I wouldn't remain with him. It knocked his doubts right out of his mind and now we're both looking forward to adding this little life to ours."

Another contraction hit Ginny just as Hermione stopped talking and she continued to hold her friends hand. Hermione was making mental notes about everything going on around her as she would be doing this same thing in about eight months. Once the contraction was done Ginny picked their conversation back up.

"I know you're right and I'm hoping that Harry gets over this doubtful moment. He's going to be a great father despite not having a father himself. He's had so many good male role models- even though his uncle was a giant twat- and he's a good man himself."

"You're right about that. Now, what do you wish to do? I can't imagine there's too much time left of your delivery."

"Not according to Astoria there isn't. James will be here soon. Anyway, I've gone through all the magazines you gave me and started on the book, the socks are comfy and warm and my lips and skin are smooth and moisturized. Mum and the others are going to wait until after James is born and I'm home to decend upon us because I told her I wanted a stress free delivery and having them all here wouldn't be stress free. She understood of course."

"Of course."

"So now I just want to take a little nap, a doze really. Would you mind just sitting here with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind."

Her friend nodded and moved down into the bed to make herself more comfortable. It wasn't but mere seconds before she was sleeping and Hermione, still holding Ginny's hand, pulled one of Draco's books from her purse and settled in to read. In the space of another hour and a half contractions woke Ginny off and on until finally, after another check in which Ginny had asked Hermione to stay for, Astoria declared it was time.

Moving out of the room Hermione went to find Harry and Draco, finding them in the tea room laughing and talking. When she walked in Harry looked at her, the silent question in his eyes, and Hermione gave him a nod which set him off through the door as fast as his legs would take him. She took his empty seat across from Draco who conjured a clean cup and poured her some tea and together they say there and waited.

Another half an hour later, at six fifteen in the evening of August thirty first two thousand and three, Harry James Potter walked into the tea room carrying a tiny blue bundle- tears streaming from his eyes.

"'Mione, I'd like you to meet your godson. He weighed in at seven pounds and twelve ounces and measured at twenty two inches. And he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Oh Harry, he is beautiful," Hermione declared as she took the tiny baby into her arms. So this is what it felt like. To hold this tiny little life. She couldn't wait to hold her and Draco's son.

She peered down at her godson and took him all in. He had a head of black hair like Harry and the prettiest blue eyes that she knew would likely change color after the first year. He had the tiniest little fingers and they curled around her finger, bringing it to his mouth to suck on. She was surprised his eyes were open and as she gazed at him he looked right back at her even though she knew he didn't see her clearly.

As she continued to look down into the peaceful little face she vowed nothing or no one would ever hurt this little boy. Not ever. She eventually looked up at Draco and watched the awe in his face. He had stepped around the table and now stood beside her. She smiled at him as he reached out to touch James's tiny little fingers and Hermione fell in love with him even more.

His gentleness was adorable as she handed him the tiny bundle and he awkwardly took the baby.

"Is this what this will feel like when I'm holding our baby? I feel like I'm going to break him!"

"He's surprisingly sturdy darling. You're doing just fine."

She looked on, Harry moving in beside her, as Draco gently rocked James and peered down at him, a look of longing on his face. She couldn't wait for this scene with their own child. Just watching this moment she knew she had been right in her determination that Draco would be a good father.

"You chose the right man to be with 'Mione. He'll make a great father and husband. I'm sorry about my initial reaction to your news that you were seeing him. You know he helped me realize what a prat I was being earlier with my fears of the kind of father I would be? Hang on to him with all you have and be happy."

"I will Harry, believe me I will." Harry stepped away from her then and reached out to take his son from Draco who, reluctantly it seemed, handed him over with so much care.

"I need to get him back to Ginny. You guys are welcome to come with me." But Hermione shook her head.

"To be honest Harry I think this time should be for just you two. Tell her I said we love her and we'll stop by tomorrow morning, early, before we have to get on the train. Maybe we can come by sometime on one of the weekends these next few weeks and see you guys once you're home."

"Alright 'Mione. Malfoy. Thanks for coming. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Malfoy, I'll make sure James gets his dragon."

Draco merely smiled and nodded when Hermione looked at him. She turned back to her friend shaking her head.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Harry."

And with that they went home, had a late dinner and went to bed.

* * *

 **Draco**

The next morning they woke up early. Had a shower, where they made love knowing it would be a bit before they could do so again as the next couple of days would be immensely busy, ate breakfast, gathered up their familiars- putting them in their cages- and grabbed their trunks, casting Feather Light charms on them.

They made their way through their home to ensure all was locked up tight and the wards were in place- their families would check in from time to time to do a quick dusting and what not all through the school year and Draco had secretly asked Molly Weasley to decorate for Christmas as he had plans to surprise Hermione with a few things during that particular holiday.

Once their check was complete they went to the front door and out into the street. The brisk morning air did wonders it seemed for making sure they were well awake and they made their way to the hospital. They went through the entrance as before and made their way up to the fifth floor where, upon reaching it, they left their trunks at reception and made their way into the Potters room. Ginny was just placing her shirt back over herself while Harry was burping a just fed James.

"Hey you two. Thanks for coming."

"I'm sorry it's so early but we only have an hour and a half before we have to be on the train," Hermione explained.

"We understand. Harry said you might come back in a weekend or two and visit us at Grimmauld place?"

"Yeah. I doubt it'll be the first weekend, but we'll try to make it the second one. Just to see how you guys are doing."

"That's fine. We'll be well settled in by then and mum will probably be the only one still around a lot. She's so excited. The minute she found out I was pregnant she set herself up to be James's babysitter when I have to go back to work. He'll be spoiled rotten rather quickly."

Seeing how Molly had reacted at the news of Hermione being pregnant Draco could easily see the truth to Ginny's words. He could also see the same being said for their child when he made his debut this spring. Draco would need to sit down with Hermione and discuss laying down some ground rules for his own parents and the Weasley's when the time came, he did not want his son to be the same little arrogant prat he was when he was a child.

"Sounds like your mum," he heard Hermione say with a giggle.

She and Draco took turns holding James and he flushed a little with embarrassment when she commented on the little stuffed green dragon in James's bassinet. Draco didn't know why he bought it really. It just felt the right thing to do.

"Yep, Harry's stag was too big. And it's James's first stuffed animal. First gift actually. So it took place of honor with him in his bassinet."

The two women giggled at the look of pride on Draco's face while Harry merely rolled his eyes. Unfortunately the time went by quickly and Draco and Hermione had to leave to get to King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express. This time they called a cab and drove to the station.

Like Hermione, he usually just Apparated to Hogsmeade, but her morning sickness made that a bad idea this year so riding the train was their best option. If he were honest with himself he was actually quite excited, it had been six years after all, since the last time he had ridden the train. And that time he had been too worried about his tasks to really enjoy it.

* * *

 **Hermione**

It had been six years since she had been to King's Cross Station. There hadn't been any need since once she became a teacher she usually just Apparated to Hogsmeade, so she took pleasure in the walk to the metal barrier between platforms nine and ten. After a quick glance around, in which both she and Draco spotted the plain clothed ministry workers that were there to make sure no Muggles saw or remembered seeing people disappear into seemingly thin air, they stepped through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Hermione remembered the first time she ever came to this place. Just like when she was eleven it bustled with activity. Parents, students and a few other teachers- she spotted Neville kissing Hannah Abbott goodbye a little further down the platform, they had begun dating that night they ran into each other at the club and had been together ever since- stood all over the place. Kissing goodbye, making sure trunks and familiars were loaded into the cars and just generally chit chatting.

"Come on love, we need to get our trunks to the teachers car and see if we're needed to traverse the halls during the trip or not."

She took his outstretched hand and they made their way towards the further most cars, the prefects and head boy and girl cars being the first two behind the engine. They climbed aboard and placed their trunks beside Neville's trunk. Hermione noticed there was another trunk in the car, but didn't know who it belonged to as the name wasn't on the front. Then they went to find the driver and check if they were needed.

Thankfully they weren't, it was going to be hard enough on her stomach to ride on the swaying conveyance to begin with, let alone to walk through it while it moved, and so they made their way back to their car.

Two minutes later they were moving forward and on their way to Hogwarts. Five minutes later Neville joined them.

"Hello you two. How have you been? I haven't seen you since me and Harry's birthday celebrations. Been busy getting ready for the school year."

"It's nice to see you Neville. We've been good. Noticed you kissing Hannah earlier. Are you two still doing good?"

Neville blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. Guess I was too busy crushing on Luna. Funny how things work out huh? She's married to Ron and happy and I'm dating Hannah and happy."

"Yeah, we don't always stay with the ones we were with in school. Did you hear Ginny had James last night?"

"Did she really?! I'll have to owl them and congratulate them and send them something. Perhaps a plant that's symbolic of the occasion."

"That sounds great Neville. Hey, do you know whose trunk that is?"

Neville looked where she was pointing but shook his head.

"No Hermione I'm afraid I don't, I didn't see anyone else during my quick walk down the halls to be sure all the kids who were supposed to be here were. I wonder if we have a new teacher. Did either of you hear if there was a position open?"

"Not that I know of no."

"Hmm. Weird."

Just then the door to their car opened and in walked a tall dark haired man. He looked to be in his late forties. He looked up as he closed the door and smiled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Michael. Michael Alderton."

His accent was Australian and he had brown eyes just as dark as his hair and had what Hermione called designer scruff. He was very handsome.

"Hello Michael. Are you the owner of the mystery trunk? Oh forgive my manners. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Yes Miss Granger I know exactly who you are. Just as I know the gentleman next to you is your boyfriend and fellow professor Draco Malfoy and this delightful looking chap next to me is Neville Longbottom."

"Yes. That's right. So, what's bringing you to Hogwarts."

"Well Headmistress McGonagall needed a new transfiguration professor so she could concentrate on running the school, so here I am."

"Oh, we didn't know she was looking for a replacement. Well it's delightful to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you," Draco said as he held out a hand, which Michael shook with enthusiasm. Doing the same with Neville next.

"You all as well. I'm looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts. I was a professor at the wizarding school, Uagadou School of Magic in the Mountains of Moon in Uganda. But I wanted to move to England so I asked for a job at Hogwarts and here I am."

"Oh wow! I've always wondered what the other schools were like. I know there's eleven of us total, and we've met students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Can you tell us anything about your former school? Is that allowed?"

"Sure."

And Hermione and Michael delved into a fascinating conversation about his former school. Hermione was never one to pass up new knowledge.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched in awe at how easy Hermione went into knowledge gathering mode. It always amused him greatly, her enthusiasm to learn new things. He glanced at Neville who simply shrugged his shoulders and sat back with some parchment and an open notebook- his lessons notes it would seem- and so Draco decided to work on his class lessons as well. They wouldn't get schedules until tomorrow morning, but it was a rare year he didn't start with a first year class mixed between Gryffindor and Slytherin just like his own first year.

The entire trip to Hogwarts saw him working on his lessons as his girlfriend happily chatted away. If he hadn't noticed the wedding band on the man's finger Draco might have gotten jealous, but as it was there he simply remained happy in the knowledge that Hermione was having a good time.

* * *

 ** _a/n: So there you have it. James Sirius Potter has graced us with his presence. The thing about Ginny's labor slowing down because of the potions comes from my own experience with my daughter. By the time my husband and I reached the hospital I was eight centimeters dialated and in so much pain I could barely stand straight. I was having what they call a back delivery where all the pain concentrates on your lower back. I got an epidural and the delivery slowed immensely so instead of having her within an hour or so of reaching the hospital we had another three to four hour wait for her to grace us with her squalling totally unhappy presence. Also, if you don't want to look at the Pinterest page for this story but want a visual image to use for Michael I used the delightfully sexy Aussie Hugh Jackman for my inspiration._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: here we go into Hogwarts!**_

 _ **One more quick note though. I do a lot of research but even I don't always find all the proper or canon things about stuff, so if I get something wrong or whatever don't bash me about it, know that I may have looked for it but didn't find it. And yes I know there wasn't an announcement over speakers in the movies or book I'm making my own adjustment there. That's why it's fanfiction.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Hermione**

Hermione's conversation came to an end when the announcement came over the speakers that they were ten minutes out from Hogsmeade and she realized she and Michael were the only two not in their teachers robes. Turning to Draco with a puzzled expression she asks,

"Why didn't you tell me we were almost there?"

"I figured you'd have plenty of time. It's not like it's going to take you hours to get into your robes. You were enjoying your conversation so much I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh. Ok."

Giving him a swift peck on the lips she followed Michael toward the restrooms where she changed into her teachers robes. Opting for leaving off any type of witches hat she pulled her hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck. Like Draco's robes hers were black and practical. All of her fun clothes would be for the weekends when she was off duty.

By the time she made it back to their car the train was pulling into the station and everyone was spilling out into the corridors to get off it. She follows behind Draco, with Neville and Michael behind them- they left their trunks and Ares and Crookshanks just like the students would because Filch would be removing all trunks and such and bringing them to the castle with the helpers from the station.

As they step from the train they were met by the familiar booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid.

"First years! First years over here please!"

Hermione smiles. He hasn't changed in the decade she's known him. Then they made their way to the carriages that would take them and the older students to the school. She watched almost wistfully as most of the younger students stared at the seemingly empty space in front of them. She heard a few whispers that made her remember that she used to think the same thing.

"What do you suppose makes them go? Magic," said a third year girl to her friend.

"Probably."

Hermione on the other hand, looked at the space that wasn't empty at all, but was in fact taken by the skeletal black Thestral that she would now forever know pulled the carriages. That was what war did to one. Made a creature that can only be seen if you've witnessed death first hand visible. She used to be afraid of them, but then Harry told her they were quite gentle and she should remember how well behaved they were when they flew them to London back in fifth year.

Now she usually petted them when she greeted the carriages at the doors of the castle- usually she was the one that met students and made sure they went into the Great Hall but as she was riding with them this year she was sure Professor Sinistra would be in her place.

"Come on love. That one there is empty."

Draco took her hand and pulled her to the empty carriage and Michael and Neville joined them. She was sure this year they'd be adding two new teachers to their tiny group of friends- well just herself and Neville really. Draco would now be by her side when they weren't teaching and she was sure Michael would become a true friend, as well.

The carriage jerked forward and before she knew it they were exiting it and making their way through the huge doors of Hogwarts. No matter how many times she had walked through those doors she was always awed by their sheer size and beauty. They made their way to the Great Hall where they were congratulated and welcomed by their fellow teachers before Minerva snagged them and pulled them to the side.

"I wanted to warn you both that Rita Skeeter was here all this past week trying to get me to give her an interview on how I feel about you two 'shacking up' at the school. I told her to bugger off and have requested the other teachers do the same, but I can't guarantee no students will talk to her. I also need you to know that your situation will be announced during the after dinner start of term notices. I'm simply going to let the students know you are together and your houses need to speak with you tomorrow after classes. Is this ok?"

"Yes ma'am. We understand. We knew this would be necessary."

"Good. Now let's take our seats. The sorting is about to begin."

Sure enough when Draco and Hermione walked to the two empty seats at the end of the table they saw the first years gathering at the back of the hall readying to come forth and be sorted into their houses, Aurora Sinistra glaring at a few of the boys who were pushing each other about, like boys are want to do.

"Students! If you will quieten down please," Minerva waited for silence and then continued. "Thank you. Now, you second to seventh year students know the routine. Sorting will begin momentarily, each first year student will be sorted by the Sorting Hat into the house it so chooses. Whichever house it feels best suits each student. Afterwards the feast will begin and then at the end I will have some announcements and then you will follow your prefects to your dormitories. So, let's begin shall we? Professor Sinistra bring forth our new students."

Hermione watched the eleven year olds walk shyly towards the front of the room and the stage where the hat would sort them into their house. There were about thirty in all.

She was watching a particularly pretty black girl who reminded her greatly of her friend Dean Thomas when she felt Draco stiffen at her side. Turning to glance at him she saw his gaze focused on a smaller boy towards the back of the group.

Upon seeing him herself she gasped. He was ragged looking. Small for his age and unkempt. Malnourished looking. He was brown haired but even with the distance Hermione could see he had green eyes. Her heart went out to him. He stood at the back of the group off to the side alone. Shying away anytime someone tried to approach him. And his was the first name to be called.

"Keid Allen!"

Hermione watched Draco as he followed the boys movements. It seemed as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from the child.

"Draco darling what is it?" He tore his gaze from the boy long enough to look at her.

"Later."

She let it go and watched the boy timidly make his way to the stool and take a seat. The hat was placed on his head and began its usual pondering.

"Hmmmm, you seem simple enough to sort. But I sense more to you than meets the eye. You're heart is purer than that of your father's. You will do better, be better, but it's still best if I place you in, Slytherin!"

No excitement graced his features as Keid hopped off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table. There one of the older students took him in hand and she watched as he gently welcomed Keid and told him what would happen next. The boy looked so frightened and Hermione knew she would need to speak with Minerva about him. Something wasn't right.

After that the sorting went by quickly and Hermione had six new students. Then the feast came and she ate with gusto, having missed lunch, which she was surprised Draco had allowed. As if reading her mind, which wouldn't be that far fetched since he was good at Legilimency, Draco leaned towards her and she felt his lips brush her ear.

"I let it slide this time love, but the next time you miss a meal I may have to spank you."

She shivered at the delicious images that illicited. The sting of his hand on her bum. The delightful round of sex that would more than likely follow. Maybe she would do something to earn that 'punishment'. Later though. Once the feast was complete, during which she found herself glancing at Keid Allen every so often as he attacked his food like he hadn't eaten in days making her heart ache even more for him, Minerva got up to make her start of term announcements.

As she stood at the podium the students and professors alike, went quite and she began her speech.

"Ok. Now that we are fed and full I have a few announcements to make. Some are repeats but necessary. This will be the last time the houses will be separated for meals. From now on all students may integrate with the other houses. This is to help create a sense of house unity. No one house is good or bad or better than any other. We are all witches and wizards no matter our blood status and we will act that way. You are here to learn as we are here to teach you.

"For the first years, when I dismiss you, you will find your house prefects and follow them to your dormitories. In doing so you will learn your houses password so please pay attention to everything your prefects do. Once you get to your dormitories you will find your trunks and some of you will find your familiars, if you brought an owl tomorrow after classes you may go to the owlery and see them. It's best they remain there unless you need them to send a letter because they will be happier there, able to come and go as they please.

"Classes start tomorrow. You will all come to breakfast so your Head of House can give you your schedules. Lateness will not be tolerated for anyone other than first years and first years do not make it a habit, you will be expected to know where your classes are and make it there on time after the first week. If anyone has any questions find your Head of House or any professors and ask them. Now, some new announcements.

"We have a new Transfiguration professor. Please make welcome Professor Michael Alderton. I know I speak for everyone when I say welcome professor and good luck."

There was a round of applause and then Minerva continued, Hermione watched the students to see their reaction and caught sight of Adaria Edgewater glaring in her direction. Thankfully as she was in seventh year, Adaria got to choose her classes in order to prepare for her career outside of Hogwarts and so she was not in any of Hermione's classes, she was however- according to Draco- in his. Double potions, in fact. The girl has probably done it on purpose since she didn't need to take more than one potions class, but it didn't matter because Hermione got the man after all.

She turned her gaze away from Miss Edgewater and focused back on Minerva knowing what was coming next.

"As some of you probably already know, Professors Malfoy and Granger are a couple, expecting a child together. With this comes some changes for them and their houses this year. Tomorrow the Gryffindor and Slytherin students will meet here in the Great Hall after classes but before dinner so they may talk to you all together and let you know what will be happening. This meeting is mandatory so please ensure that you and any of your fellow house members are here at the proper time. That is all, you are dismissed."

As the students began to stand and head to their dorms Draco stood and helped Hermione from her chair. She watched Keid as he made his way towards the Slytherin prefect. Again he stood at the back of the group alone. She hoped for his sake that he made some friends this year. She knew what it was like to be alone and how great having friends could be.

She turned her attention to Draco who was holding her arm and looking at her questioningly.

"I feel sorry for that little boy Draco. Promise me you'll look after him."

"I'll try my best to love. I..."

Draco didn't get any further because just then Hagrid came up to them, his voice booming as usual.

"'Ello you two. It's good to see you."

"Hello Hagrid. It's good to see you too," Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "How has your summer been? Did you get an owl from the Weasley's or Harry letting you know James was born yesterday?"

"I did indeed. Harry stopped by late last night to collect the owlet Luna bought them. He had asked me to take care of it for him until it hatched, which it did about an hour after little James made his appearance. I haven't seen the baby o' course but I plan to stop inter Grimmauld Place this weekend and see them."

"That's wonderful Hagrid. Did they name the owlet what Luna suggested?"

"They did. Well, I'll let you two get off to bed. Busy day tomorrow after all."

"That's nice, Hagrid. Good night."

"Night." And the trio parted ways, Hagrid heading to his hut- a bigger version of the one Bellatrix Lestrange burnt down all those years ago- and Hermione and Draco made their way to their quarters. They got ready for bed and were asleep before they knew it, Hermione completely forgetting that Draco had planned to tell her about his reaction to Keid Allen.

* * *

 **Draco**

The next morning saw Draco holding Hermione's hair while she leaned over their toilet. After helping her up and getting her into the shower he Scurgified it and went into their little kitchen to make her tea. He'd have to let the school elves know what types of foods made her nauseous. He had forgotten when he woke earlier this morning and ordered breakfast knowing she would prefer to eat that meal in their quarters instead of the Great Hall.

Because of his error they had put pineapple on the plate of fruit and the second she had seen it, he hadn't checked first before waking her and bringing her to breakfast, she had thrown a hand over her mouth and ran to the loo. He had quickly removed the offending fruit and followed her. Now he prepared her ginger tea and added the nettle, this should help her with the nausea enough to let her eat something and be able to make it through the day without getting sick too often.

He was just setting the cup onto the table when she came out of their bedroom looking much better and in lovely pale green robes. He always loved that she wore lighter colors when the other professors usually chose darker ones. He himself always wore black robes, they were easier to hide all the stains he gained throughout the day and of course he had to have long sleeves to prevent burns. Being potions master now helped him understand Snape more. If he didn't magically clean his hair through the day he'd have had the same greasy appearance as his former professor.

"You look much better love. Here, drink your tea while I take a shower. The pineapple is gone so you should be ok to eat the fruit now."

"Thank you darling."

"Anything for you."

He took his shower quickly and donned his robes and rejoined her at the table where they ate in silence. Afterwards she made her way back into their room and came out carrying two leather wand holsters for ones arm.

"Here Draco, I bought one for each of us a couple weeks ago. When Luna won one at Ginny's baby shower I decided I wanted one for my own and then I thought perhaps you'd like one as well."

"This is great love thank you. Now let's get to the Great Hall so we can hand out the schedules."

He picked up the two stacks of schedules that had magically appeared this morning while they had still been asleep. Handing her the ones for her students he took her hand and they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Draco, I forgot last night to remind you, but why did you act that way towards Keid Allen?"

He sighed heavily. The thought of the monster he was sure sired that poor little boy made him angry, but he supposed she needed to know. He also needed to gather more information about the boy.

"Do you remember that night in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes?"

"One of the Death Eaters that day was Keid's father. Dante Avery. I'm sure of it. That man was horrid. Evil. He took pleasure in hurting others, especially those who were not of pure blood and Muggles. He loved hurting muggles. I've heard stories of things he did even during the time Voldemort was missing, he managed to make the Ministry think he had been under the Imperius Curse during the first war, but he never changed his behavior, he just got better at hiding it. I didn't even know he had a son, let alone one that was of school age. He never married as far as we knew. But looking at Keid it's clear who his father was, he looks just like him. It makes me wonder where the boy comes from."

"What happened to Avery?"

"He's dead. Killed by a rebounding spell during an attempt to capture him."

"Oh. Well we need to find out about Keid's home life and help him."

"Don't worry love, I've already planned on it and we have ten months to get to the bottom of everything."

They had reached the Hall so Hermione didn't have the chance to reply. They separated and made their way through the hall handing their students their schedules. When Draco came upon Keid the boy was sitting alone, facing out in a way that kept anyone from being able to come up behind him. He was wary. Draco could see it in the way he constantly scanned his peers.

Walking up to him slowly Draco swore he'd help this child out of his shell and become able to trust people. As he approached, the boy froze in the middle of lifting his fork to his mouth. He quickly placed his fork down and Draco watched as the boys hand moved to where Draco was sure his wand was. He didn't think Keid would never attack a teacher, there was just something about the boy that Draco saw that told him that, but that didn't mean he'd allow himself to be hurt. Draco knew the pose well. He had used it himself often enough during that year Voldemort had inhabited Malfoy Manor before his demise.

Draco walked up slowly, keeping his hands visible so the boy could see he was in no danger. He sat down across from him and slid the schedule across the table to him.

"Hello Keid. I'm professor Malfoy, your Head of House. I'm bringing you your schedule and am hoping to answer any questions you may have. Why don't you take a look at it and see if there's anything you need to know."

The boy simply nodded and cautiously reached for the parchment. He read it over, keeping one eye on Draco as he did so. Once done he set it back on the table and gazed at Draco a moment. Draco kept his gaze neutral and steady. He knew the boy was measuring him, seeing if he could trust this man before him. Apparently he felt no danger because he moved his hand away from his wand and went back to eating.

"Do you have any questions Keid?"

"No sir."

"Very well. As you have my class first period I will see you again after breakfast."

"Yes sir."

Draco left the boy to his breakfast and made his way towards Hermione who had been watching them closely.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is grand love. We were just taking each other's measure. I'll see you at lunch."

"See you at lunch."

And with that he kissed her softly and made his way to his classroom. Unlike Snape who loved to come in late to intimidate his students, Draco preferred to get there first. Upon entrance he flicked his wand at the chalkboard and wrote his name there before gathering the things he would need for today's lesson. He figured he'd start easy today with just general knowledge like what ingredients are what and the different types of cauldrons and vials and such. Easy enough for a group of first years.

As he heard his students coming down the corridor he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He only had four classes today- one was a double class-, first years, second years, third years and fourth years. As the school year progressed he'd get into the harder stuff and then he had exams to prepare for for his O.W.L and N.E.W.T.S. students. Somehow he felt this year would be a long one. Thank Merlin he had Hermione by his side this time. He felt sure he'd need her to release some tension from time to time.

Smiling at the thought of a quickie at lunch time he greeted his students as they came through the door and took their seats.

"Good morning class. As you can see I'm Professor Malfoy. Today we will be learning..."

* * *

 _ **a/n: someone may wonder why I brought the boy Keid into the story. First let me tell you that when an author sometimes says they planned things one way and the story took them another, it's true. I never planned on Keid but on day when I was thinking about what I wanted to do with them once I got them to Hogwarts as teachers he literally popped into my head. Keid is also a name that's congruent with the Black and now Malfoy tradition of naming their children after stars or something equally astronomical. Lol. That doesn't mean that he's to become a Malfoy, I just wanted you to know what his name meant.**_

 _ **Then as I began forming Keid and his story I realized I could use him as a tool. His story is tragic, you'll see just how much in the next chapter. It's rather similar to Voldemort's and Harry's in some ways. I did that with a purpose. One, I wanted to show how truly evil some of the Death Eaters were. We saw it with Bellatrix but I wanted to show that she wouldn't have been the only one who truly loved to hurt people who weren't of pure blood or who weren't magical, like Muggles. Two, Dumbledore said it best- "I knew a boy once who made all the wrong choices." What if we had a child, similar background to Voldemort, but made different choices? What would they turn out like? So that's Keid. Give a child new possibilities and see how they can grow. I hope you enjoy where I take him.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I probably won't do too many classes. The stuff needed for them is a lot and it would be mostly filler. There are only seven chapters of this story after this. Six and then a short epilogue. I feel where I've taken it is as far as it can go without drawing it out needlessly. I'm not a drama writer. I love the light fluffy side of things. Once I'm done with posting this story and the other HP fic I've begun posting- Hallowed- I will probably pause in posting because I have a few ideas for new fics but I need to feel them out and see where I want to take them. So this is just an FYI moment._**

 ** _I'm skipping ahead a few weeks. We're into Hermione's second trimester and the morning sickness has gone away and she getting decidedly more horny._**

 ** _Also, there are mentions of sexual assault, abuse and attempted murder in this chapter. Proceed with caution._**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Hermione**

It had been three weeks now, since the start of the school year, and between the two of them Hermione and Draco had come up with a fairly simple routine. After that first day and letting their houses know where to find them and what to expect they had had no issues. When a Slytherin student found themselves in need of Draco after classes they found him in the common room a lot, at least until dinner. After that all his time was for her.

He was using that time in the common room to gain Keid Allen's trust. To see if he could coax the boy to tell him about himself. They had spoken to Minerva and she had given them the boys file. He was an orphan. The son of a muggle and no father was listed on his birth certificate, but they knew what had happened to her.

According to a police report on the file, Dana Allen had been attacked on her way home from work almost twelve years ago. According to her statement a man had literally come out of nowhere and grabbed her, bearing her to the ground where he ripped her pantyhose and panties off and assaulted her. Afterwards he wrapped his hands around her throat and attempted to strangle her to death, but someone had come along and scared him off. They figured Avery didn't want to be caught out by the Ministry if some muggle had gotten his description and put it in the police report.

This particular report would have come to the attention of the Ministry since he had clearly done magic in front of the girl- by Apparating in front of her- and with what he had kept saying to her, according to the report. But with no description the Ministry's hands would have been tied and they couldn't have done anything to punish the guilty. They would have left things to the muggle police at that point and gone on to things they could actually do something about. They probably never checked on the girl again, which would explain what happened to Keid next.

In Dana's statement she said her attacker kept saying things like she was scum and all muggle women were only good for one thing and that he would kill her when he was finished because he couldn't leave a Half-blood brat behind; but that using magic to kill her would be too good for a filthy muggle.

When she found out she was pregnant she became depressed. The only reason she carried the babe was because it wasn't it's fault, it was innocent and she hoped that it wouldn't be a monster like its sire. After she gave birth to Keid she checked out lf the hospital leaving him behind and jumped from a bridge into the Thames. They never found her body.

Keid was taken to an orphanage. Once he came of an age to start showing his magical abilities the workers at the orphanage started treating him badly. They neglected him, barely let him outside for fear people would see him as the 'freak' he was. They even hurt him physically. Hermione had told Draco and Minerva that they needed to get him out of there. Minerva had promised she'd start working on it and let them know if they could help.

With what was said in the report and Draco's memory of one of the stories he heard Avery bragging about once, they were absolutely certain he was Keid's father. According to what Draco heard, Avery never went back to finish the job because he didn't feel the woman was worth his precious time.

Draco had had to tell Keid because the boy had been questioning who his father was since he was a wizard and he knew, thanks to the orphanage, that his mum probably hadn't been a witch. The child had asked what kind of man his father was and Draco had been honest. Holding him afterwards as the boy cried on his shoulder.

The only person he seemed to trust fully right now was Draco. He trusted Hermione to an extent and Poppy since she's the one who treated the scabs and sores Keid had eventually shown Draco, about a week ago. Hermione had had to leave the room before she was sick and scared the boy with her sobs. Thankfully he seemed to be growing into himself, even in this short amount of time, and had gained some friends. A mix between his Slytherin and Gryffindor classmates. She had hope for the boy, she just didn't want him to have made all this progress only to go back to that horrid place during the summer.

She had also found that when she was unavailable, whether she was with another student or taking a nap before dinner, her students readily asked Draco for help. They didn't mind it at all and it was good to see that she could worry less about her availability and take things easier. She had finally gotten past the morning sickness phase and was now feeling much better for it.

She was still tired at times but it wasn't as bad as before and she was finally able to really enjoy her pregnancy. She also now had a slight bump and everytime she turned around, when they were together of course, she found Draco finding some excuse to touch it. A brush here, a palm placed on it there. He kissed it every night before they went to bed and a few mornings had seen him laying in a way that placed his head on her belly.

It was adorable, for now. She just hoped it remained that way. He had exasperated her last week on her birthday. It had fallen on a Friday and he had asked her how she wanted to celebrate it. She had told him she just wanted to spend the weekend with her friends and family. They had gained permission to go see Harry, Ginny and James. She told him she didn't want a big fuss or any presents but did he listen? Of course not. When they got to Grimmauld Place she was greeted by a surprise commity consisting of their family and friends.

They presented her with a cake and presents and she had glared at Draco and he had just smirked back. But after an hour she had settled in and happily opened her gifts and held the baby and generally enjoyed the company of her loved ones. It was what happened later that evening that had made her nearly break down.

She had been on her way to the loo. Harry had taken James to change him, and she came across them in the gallery room. After removing the portraits he hadn't wanted to keep up he had moved Sirius and Regulus's portraits to the room that held the Black family tree and added his own. Now three new portraits hung on the wall.

In the middle was James and Lily, with Sirius to one side- his brother next to him- and Lupin on the other side. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the moment but it was just so beautiful. Harry was holding James so he was facing the portraits and they were all waving and smiling at the baby. He was telling them about the things little James had done that day and they were telling Harry how proud they were of him. It was such a beautiful moment Hermione had immediately burst into tears, thus gaining Harry's attention and ending it.

He hadn't been mad though. According to Ginny later on, Harry did it everyday. That of course made Hermione cry again and Draco had insisted on taking her home and to bed. They went back to Hogwarts the next day.

Now, this evening, she was on her way to the hospital wing to meet Draco and Astoria and Poppy for her twelve week checkup, it was just before dinner and she had every intention of making them hurry because Hermione was starving and so she was moving swiftly and not paying attention to where she was going. As she rounded the corner she nearly ran over a student.

Looking down she saw it was Keid. He was looking so much better now. He wasn't as thin and his skin wasn't a sallow. That's what good healthy food and friends had done for him. That and telling Draco what was going on at that orphanage had taken a heavy weight off the boys shoulders he should never have had. Looking at him now she could see he was a handsome child, now his face was filled out and his body not so skinny.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't see you, please don't hit me."

It was then she realized she had her hand raised in an attempt to grab him to keep him from falling. She quickly dropped her hand, angry at those who ran the orphanage all over again and kneeled down so she was on his level.

"Keid, I would never hit you. I'm sorry you thought I was going to. I merely meant to place my hand on your shoulder so you wouldn't fall."

"You promise?"

"Oh sweetheart. Of course I do. I would never hit anyone, well I did once but I'll tell you about that sometime later. For now how about you go ahead and head towards the Great Hall for dinner ok?"

"Ok." He made to walk away but stopped and turned back towards her.

"Are you sure you're ok Professor? I did run into your stomach and I know there's a baby in there. I wouldn't want to hurt it. No baby deserves to be hurt." His concern for her touched her. He really was a sweet and gentle child. Nothing like the monster that had created him.

"I'm just fine Keid, in fact that's why I'm here. To make sure my baby is ok. Would it make you feel better to see for yourself?"

"You would allow that? For me to be a part of something so personal?"

"Absolutely. Come along."

She held her hand out for his, waiting with baited breath to see if he would take it. When he slowly placed his hand in hers she let out the breath she had been holding and they made their way to the doors of the hospital. When she entered with him Draco glanced at her quizzically, but she just shook her head and made her way towards the little group.

"Hello Astoria. Are we ready? Only I'm starving and would very much like to get to dinner." The blonde laughed.

"Of course Hermione. Let's get you on the bed and take a look."

Hermione made her way to the cot that the ultrasound machine was next to, Keid never letting go of her hand. She lay down and Keid stood next to her making Draco have to move up by her head. Pulling her robes open, revealing the tee shirt and jeans she wore beneath, she pulled her shirt up and Astoria began to look for their baby.

"There. Do you see?"

Hermione looked at the expanse of black, instantly honing in on the little bean like image that was her child. She could hear the heartbeat. Steady and strong. There were eyes now and a mouth, nose, ears, little fingers and toes. And the tail was gone. The baby should be two inches now and half an ounce.

"That's your baby Professor? Wow! That's amazing!" The adults all chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"That is indeed our baby Keid. Now, Astoria. If you would tell us how he is doing. You see Keid is with me because we had a little bump in the corridor and he wanted to be sure he hadn't hurt the baby."

"Of course Hermione. Listen Keid. Do you hear that sound?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's the baby's heartbeat. It's good and strong and according to this image everything looks absolutely perfect. The baby is developing right on track. So you see, your little bump didn't hurt baby a bit. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm so glad. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had hurt a child like the people at the orphanage hurt me."

Hermione watched Draco stiffen. Then he pulled the boy from Hermione's grasp and turned him to face himself.

"Keid listen to me clearly. There's a difference between an accident and doing something intentionally. You bumping into Professor Granger was an accident. You didn't mean to do it and there was no harm done. Ok. That does not make you a bad person. We can't explain why the people that run the orphanage feel it's alright to hurt you but that is not who you are. Do you understand?"

Tears filled Keid's eyes as he nodded. Poppy and Astoria had tears in their own eyes and Hermione was struggling to sit up quickly enough to pull the child into her arms. When she finally managed she snagged the boy from Draco and crushed him to her. She just managed to keep from sobbing.

"Oh darling never think that again ever! You couldn't hurt a fly!"

Keid just nodded into her shoulder. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at Hermione. It was the first time any of them had ever seen one on his face and it nearly took her breath away with the way it transformed him. She vowed to make sure he would never have a reason to lose that smile ever again. Draco cleared his throat.

"Come on you two. Let's get to dinner. Stori I'll want another picture of course and we'll see you on the twenty-third of October for her sixteen week appointment. Until then have a good day."

"Same to you Draco and I'll make sure the picture is in your quarters before I leave. Now Poppy as I was telling you earlier..."

And as the trio made their way out the door Stori's voice faded away. They walked into the Great Hall together and Keid immediately made his way to a table full of his new friends, immediately being embraced as one of them. Draco pulled her through the throng and up to the professors table and helped her into her seat next to Hagrid.

"So, everything look ok 'Ermione?"

"Yes it did Hagrid thank you for asking."

And with that dinner began and Hermione lost herself into conversation with the giant man. He was all about his brother today. It seemed one of the ministry officials that worked with the giants had reported back that morning about how well Grawp was doing and that he had found himself a giantess. It seemed Hagrid's 'baby brother' was really growing up.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco listened as Hermione and Hagrid talked about Hagrid's brother. He was extremely happy today. Things had gone well in all his classes, his first years were learning quickly and he was immensely happy to have students who were actually a dream to teach for once. The hat had been right about Keid too. He was exceptionally bright. Draco's best student in fact; and he was a good kid. Kind and loving once you got past his walls. He was a loyal friend too.

Adaria Edgewater had said nothing to him during his seventh year class and kept mostly to herself. He hoped that meant she had finally realized she wasn't getting him and was going to finally leave it alone. Hermione's morning sickness had ended almost abruptly and she was so horny this morning they had had sex in the shower.

And her bump. Oh Merlin that tiny little swell of her belly called to him like crazy. He couldn't keep his hand off it. In fact he found himself brushing his fingers over it now as they sat there eating. He couldn't wait to get her to their quarters and get the monthly picture taken. To document her bump in a picture.

She had turned twenty-four a week ago and he knew he had irritated her with the surprise party, but she eventually admitted that she had had fun and thanked him for ignoring her requests. He had spoiled her of course. Gifting her with three different necklaces and a pair of simple circular diamond stud earrings.

He thought he had been clever with the necklaces. One was a simple key on a chain with a red rose on top. He told her she had the key to his heart. The second was a silver chain with a book hanging from the end that had 'once upon a time' on one side and 'happily ever after' on the other. He had told her it was their love story. And lastly was a simple gold chain with a ball locket at the end that had a quote inside that read 'you will forever be my always'. Of course he had made her cry and had had to hold her for a few minutes while she calmed. It had been worth it.

And of course there was the fun little session they had before returning to Hogwarts. One of the other gifts he had given her was in the privacy of their own home and she thoroughly enjoyed him licking the edible chocolate off her entire body. By the time he had granted her an orgasm she had been begging him to take her. It had been fun and he really wanted to do it again sometime.

So far, as busy as they had been these past weeks, they hadn't had the chance to really play as much. Hopefully now that things were settling and she wasn't getting sick in the mornings and wasn't as tired, they could have some real play soon.

Once dinner was over he helped her from her seat and they made their way to bed. After she was in her night clothes he had her stand by the door into their bedroom and lift her shirt while holding the chalkboard that said twelve weeks and that the baby was the size of a plum. The little swell of her belly was so cute and after snapping the picture he couldn't resist kneeling in front of her and kissing it. Afterwards he stood up, took her hand and led her to the bed. They climbed in and lay down, him on his back as she snuggled into his side and together they fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _a/n: the thing with Harry and James was taken from a picture quote I found on Pinterest- there are a lot of great idea makers there. Lol- so props to that person._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: jumping ahead. It's Halloween!_**

 ** _I also wanted to address something. I thought about Draco and Hermione adopting Keid. But then, and if you're reading my other HP fic Hallowed Be Thy Enemy, I realized I was already doing it in that fic and I didn't want to do the same thing in both. So someone will adopt Keid. That I promise. It just won't be Draco and Hermione. It'll be someone you'll probably least suspect and you won't find out for another couple of chapters. There are just six chapters left of this story. Five and then the epilogue._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Draco**

Tonight was the Halloween feast. This was always Draco's favorite part of the year. He loved Halloween and all the decorations in the Great Hall reminded him of his childhood. Of how he would gorge himself nearly sick every year while he attended school here. Of the one year he watched the Headless Hunt. Of the ghosts popping up in random places trying to frighten the students.

He watched in amusement as Hermione stuffed her face. She was eating one dessert after another, he didn't even think she had touched any other types of food. Right now she was shoveling a creamy looking custard into her mouth. With her appetite back in full force she was eating more and gaining back a little of the weight he knew she had lost during the first trimester. Morning sickness did that.

It had been a little over two months since the start of the school year and things had been going well. There hadn't been any issues concerning her pregnancy and her professors duties and he hadn't once gotten angry at one of the sixth or seventh year boys that flirt with her occasionally. Nor has she gotten jealous over the girls that flirt with him.

Things with her pregnancy are also progressing nicely. He was a little disappointed when they couldn't see the baby's sex at her sixteen week appointment, the little stinker wouldn't move so they could see, but watching the small movements, called quickening, on the screen were mesmerizing. He wished he could feel the baby's movements like Hermione could but he was patient. He could wait.

He was more concerned now with the first quidditch match of the season being tomorrow. As per usual it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and with ten galleons on the line he really hoped that Chaser he had so much faith in would prove him right. His nightly visits with Keid showed the boy was extremely excited. According to Madam Hooch he was a gifted flyer and perhaps next year he could join the team.

Speaking of Keid, Draco looked around the hall until he found him and had to chuckle at the boy staring around himself in awe. The poor boy probably had never celebrated any holidays. He hated to see what the boy's reaction would be come Christmas. Hermione was already talking about what he might like so she could get him a present and Draco was sure his friends would get him something as well. He might even get invited to one of their homes.

They were no closer to finding a way to get him out of that orphanage either. They had to contend with wizarding and muggle law to keep everything above board. Draco had hopes though that, between Minerva and Shacklebolt, they'd come up with something. He was really beginning to like the boy. And he didn't want all their progress to be destroyed by sending him back to a place that treated him like dirt.

Suddenly a small hand is reaching across him to snag a chicken leg from the platter on his right, causing him to laugh.

"You know you could have just asked."

"I could have but you looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt you," she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have minded, I was just thinking about Keid and the baby and stuff."

He looked down at her belly. At four months pregnant she was smaller than some women, or so Astoria had told them at their last appointment. She said it wasn't a bad thing of course but it just meant in the next month or so Hermione would likely gain more weight and really start to show. He wasn't too concerned with her size, just as long as the baby continued to be healthy at each check up.

The feast began to wrap up and students began to head back to their dormitories. With the need to be up early to supervise the Slytherin team's practice he really should be heading to bed. He and Hermione had talked it over and decided that he would take the first practice while she got some more sleep and then her team would get the next practice just before the match.

"Come on love, we really should get to bed."

"Just let me grab a few more things for the morning."

He had to laugh at her then as she filled a plate with a bunch of food. The elves would not be happy to be missing a plate. He would have to let them know where it was. They went to their quarters and she placed her plate on the counter under a stasis charm and they got ready for bed. He kissed her good night, kissed the bump good night and climbed in behind her.

The next morning dawned bright and cool. Winter was almost there, but they still had a few unseasonably warm days here and there. It seemed this would be one of those days. Leaving Hermione curled up on her side, he took a shower and dressed. Not in his robes, but regular clothes. It was a Saturday after all. On his way past their kitchen he noticed the plate of food from last night was gone. She must have gotten up in the middle of the night and eaten it, normally he would have woken up with her but it seemed he was too sound asleep to hear her this time.

Chuckling he made his way downstairs to the Great Hall where he found his team and a few students who wanted to watch the practice and sat down amongst them to discuss strategies and what not. He really got into all this. It was the Seeker in him. He liked be proactive during this time. It gave confidence to his team and he lived vicariously through them. Once they were done they all went out to the pitch.

"Ok, remember. You can still lose even if our Seeker gets the Snitch. So concentrate on scoring and keeping the other team from doing so. Don't worry about what MacIntosh will be doing. He should be the only one looking for that little golden ball. Understand?"

There were a chorus of yeses and a few nods and then he had them all get on their brooms and start practicing. He was confident in his team. They looked great. They were just finishing up when the Gryffindor team came out to the pitch followed by Hermione. She looked delectable in a pair of black leggings with a red long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and an embroidered hem. On her feet were a pair of practical brown boots, he assumed it was because walking on grass in heels was not easy.

Her bump was just big enough to see through the bagginess of the shirt and she had this glow. She was downright beautiful and she was his. He had to adjust himself before any of their students noticed the hard on he had for her. Tomorrow they were going to sneak off to the Room of Requirement and have a little play time. She was going to be lucky to be able walk straight when he was done.

She walked up to him and, using her hands on his chest as leverage, stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. With his height it wasn't easy though so he had to lean over a bit to help her reach his lips. There were some cat calls from the boys and a few awwwws from the girls which had her blushing a pretty rose color, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. He managed to refrain from any inappropriate touching though. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and stepped away from her.

"I guess you're ready for your team to practice. We'll leave you to it love, but after the match you and I are going into Hogsmeade for dinner at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good to me darling. Now get off our pitch!"

That earned her a smack to the bum which earned him a swat to the chest and then he and his team left them to it. The match would be in the late afternoon so they made their way back up to the castle to relax before then.

* * *

 **Hermione**

She was stood beside Draco jumping up and down as his third year Chaser, the one he had bragged about, put the Quaffle through one of the hoops for a third time. She knew she shouldn't be cheering for his team but both teams were doing so well, her Keeper had blocked more goals than he had let in, and so she was just proud of both teams. Plus this meant Draco had won his bet and his enthusiasm was infectious. Keid stood on his right and it amazed her how attached the boy had gotten to the man and the man to the boy. She just hoped he hadn't gotten too attached since they didn't know what would happen at the end of the year.

She focused back on the game as she heard a collective gasp from the crowd. It seemed Draco's Seeker had spotted the Snitch! They watched as the Gryffindor Seeker caught up and it became a race to catch the little golden ball with wings. Both reached out just as Gryffindor scored another goal. Both boys stretched farther but in the end it was the Slytherin that won.

He snatched the ball from the air and grinned in triumph as the crowd went wild. Slytherin beat Gryffindor by only five points, but they still won. She turned to Draco.

"Congratulations Professor Malfoy. Good game," she said as she held out her hand. He took it and they shook.

"Thank you Professor Granger and same to you. Now, how about we head down there and congratulate our students and then you and I are going to our quarters where I'm going to fuck you silly."

That last part he had whispered in her ear and she shivered in anticipation. Still holding her hand he helped her out of the stands and down to the pitch where their teams were congratulating each other on a well fought game. After congratulating their students they made their way back to the castle and Draco practically dragged her to their quarters. After casting a Silencing Charm and locking the door he was on her.

He grabbed her face and kissed her as he backed her further into the room. Then there were clothes flying every which way and then he had her, back to his front, and was squeezing her tits and pulling her nipples and she moaned at the sensation. Thankfully the breast ache was long gone and now all she wanted was to feel him filling her as he continued to pinch and pull her nipples The thought made her juices flow and her clit throb and she rubbed her thighs together to try to get some friction.

He was kissing down her back when he moved one of his hands down her body and pushed his fingers through her folds, feeling how wet she was, and cursed.

"Fuck me love, your soaking! I can't wait anymore."

He spun her around and pushed her towards the closest surface, which was a window sill as they had been on their way to the bedroom and it was just to the left of them. He picked her up and sat her on the large sill. The window overlooked the Forbidden Forest and Hermione couldn't help but think of the irony of the forbiddenness of her and Draco having sex in a window in full view of anyone who thought to look up.

"This is going to be quick love."

And then he was pushing inside her and she was full of his hard dick. It felt fantastic, as did his pulling out and slamming back into her. He kept up the harsh rhythm and she quickly felt the coiling in her belly as her orgasm came closer and closer. Soon his moans turned to grunts as her soft gasps became moans and then his hips were jerking erratically as he raced towards his own climax; and then they were flying.

She cried out her climax as his hot seed filled her. His knees buckled slightly and the next thing she knew he had pulled out of her and was kneeling on the floor in front of her with his head in her lap.

"Damn that was fantastic!"

"You can say that again."

"If this is what I get to look forward to for the rest of this pregnancy I think I'll be ok with that love."

She laughed at him. She had to agree though. If this was the preview for what was coming during the next few months then she was going to take full advantage of it. Threading her fingers through his hair they both stayed in their positions for a bit. Eventually his legs started going numb though so he pressed a kiss to her belly and stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on Hermione. Let's take a bath, I still owe you dinner."

As if her body agreed with him her stomach rumbled then, causing him to laugh.

"See even your body agrees."

"Fine, I'll admit I'm starving. How about we make it a shower and get out of here?"

"If that's what you want it's fine with me."

Of course they went another round in the shower so it wasn't as fast as Hermione had originally planned, but they eventually made it out of the castle and walked hand in hand to the village. Upon entrance into the Three Broomsticks they were greeted with the familiar sights and smells of a typical weekend at Hogwarts. There were a few older students as well as a couple fellow professors.

Madam Rosmerta brought them both Butterbeers and took their order and they settled into the warmth and familiarity of their childhood.

"You know, I always suspected Weasley had a crush on her," Draco said indicating the pub owner. Hermione took a sip of her drink before she spoke.

"Actually he did. It was funny. But then again, I had a silly crush on Lockhart in second year, so there's nothing wrong with his. At least he didn't crush on a habitual liar who took the memories of others for his own gain."

"Lockhart was good at hiding the truth wasn't he? I wonder if he's still at St. Mungo's."

"He is. You see... I really shouldn't tell you this but I don't think Neville will mind since he's not embarrassed by it or anything; and if I can't tell you then who can I? Anyway I got off track. You see, Neville's parents are there. If it wasn't for the fact I know you loath your Aunt Bellatrix I'd feel awkward saying this, but they're their because of her. When she used the Cruciatus Curse to torture information from them she and the others who were with her permanently damaged them.

"Harry, Ron and I go with Neville every Christmas- well the week leading up to it that is- now to see them, he goes more often of course; and I'm only mentioning this because we see Lockhart there when we go. He was the topic of our conversation of course."

Hermione watched Draco to see how he reacted to this information about Neville, yet he showed no outward emotions. But she could see the pain in his eyes. He was affected by her story.

"I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have told you that. I can see you're hurt by it."

"No. No it's ok. I'm not hurt because she was my aunt. I'm hurt because she did something so unspeakable to someone I consider a friend. You can't tell me Neville's life might not have been different if she hadn't have done that to his parents."

"Perhaps, but then would he be where he is today if it had been different? What if Voldemort had chosen Neville as his adversary instead of Harry? There are so many things from the past that could have been different and reshaped the future, but there's nothing to change it now. Like you and I. What might have happened if we had stopped avoiding each other and I had approached you or you me before that night in that muggle pub? There are too many what ifs in life to go through them all and I wouldn't change a thing since I'm still with you and we're still having a baby."

"I guess you're right love. We shouldn't focus on the what ifs but instead on the what wills."

"Exactly."

Just then Madam Rosmerta brought them their food and the conversation stalled as Hermione tucked in. She was starving, as she so often was these days, and she thoroughly enjoyed every single bite of her meal. When they exited the pub the sun was just touching the horizon so they made their way back to the castle, where they spent the rest of the evening just relaxing together.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco was laying with his head on Hermione's belly conversing with his child. She was still sound asleep of course, but he couldn't resist. He had an issue he needed to address and he had heard that sixteen weeks after conception babies could hear things, so he hoped since she was nearly seventeen weeks that the baby could hear his request. It was silly really but he didn't care. He placed his lips against her bump and spoke in soft tones.

"Hello in there. I know I haven't ever spoken directly to you but that's about to change. I have a request for you. Now, last check up you decided to be shy and didn't flash us your parts to let us know if you're a boy or a girl so I'm asking you to do so in three weeks so we can see. I want to know whether you're my son or daughter. So if you could give us a good flash I'd greatly appreciate it."

He was about to continue when he felt Hermione's stomach jump, followed by her laughter. He looked up to see her looking down at him and laughing her head off.

"Do I amuse you love?"

"Oh immensely darling. Did you really just ask our child to flash us?"

"I did indeed. You see, if I get one more bloody owl from my mother asking me when our next check up is and reminding me the moment we know what we're having to owl her, I'm going to strangle the owl delivering the letter. She's owled me no less than three times love, three. I don't know how many times I can say the same thing, that we don't have another check up for three more weeks and that she'll know soon.

"And I guess I'm not the only one she's bothering. McGonagall stormed into my office yesterday to tell me in no uncertain terms that if my mother owls her with one more question about a baby shower that doesn't need to be prepared until the last weekend in March, she's going to hex me. This time it was to ask if we can use the Great Hall and if we can charm the ceiling to have storks, like those ones in that muggle movie Dumbo, flying around.

"It's bloody well ridiculous and when I calmly requested she cease I guess I upset her and now she's pouting around the Manor according to Father who is apparently getting a good chuckle out of all of this and proceeded to tell me in his letter that it's better me than him. I'm going to go mad, I'm telling you. Then she decided I needed to be reminded about Christmas..."

"What about Christmas?"

"Mother has a tea every year around the twentieth to plan for the gala she has the day before Christmas Eve. This gala is to raise money to provide new winter clothes and toys and such for the children at the wizarding orphanages. Then Christmas Eve she gathers us all up and drags us to a muggle homeless shelter to hand out Christmas dinner and new coats, gloves and hats.

"Then that night she expects a sleepover and then we do our Christmas in the morning and then she and Father usually do their visiting afterwards. But I guess Molly invited them for Christmas dinner. So Mother is wondering what she should get the Weasley's, as if I would know."

"I'll owl your mum about that, ok? I got this. As for the rest, well that all sounds wonderful. I'll join you of course and then after dinner and gift exchanging at The Burrow Molly gets the whole family to go to St. Mungo's to sing Christmas carols. She's a big fan of Celestina Warbeck. Of course not all the patients are appreciative but she doesn't let that deter her."

"That woman in the bane of the music industry. Seriously it sounds like a cat dying when she sings."

"It's not that bad and considering it's not her singing but us, it won't be that bad."

"Whatever, I suppose I'm expected to go?"

"Of course."

"Fine. The things I do for you. Speaking of which. It's time to get your lazy bum up. I have plans for today and since it's nearly noon I would like to get to them. So come on. To the shower we go!"

She giggled at him as he led her to the bathroom and soon enough they were making their way towards the Black Lake, her hand in his while he carried a picnic basket with the other and she carried a tartan blanket under her arm. They spent a delightful two hours just eating and laughing and relaxing in the November sun. The days were growing colder and winter would soon be upon them, so Draco suggested they go into the Forbidden Forest and gather some of the things he used for potions and then they made their way back to the castle for a nap.

When they woke it was almost time for dinner. They opted to eat in their quarters and afterwards they laid around and talked more about the future. When it was finally time- most if not all students now being in their dorms-, Draco grabbed the bag he had readied, took Hermione's hand and together they made their way to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. After pacing the three times, their door appeared and they stepped into the room.

Inside was a antique leather couch in the middle of the room, to one side there was a portable suspension bondage rig for Draco to suspend Hermione by her arms and there was also a large bed on the other side. The lighting in the room was soft. Draco laid the bag next to the couch and turned to Hermione.

"Alright love. Strip down and go stand over there next to the bondage rig."

As she complied with his command he got into his little bag of tricks and pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs that buckled and a blind fold. Moving to her he had her hold out her hands, upon which he placed the cuffs at her wrists and checked they weren't too loose or too tight and then he moved them above her head and connected them to the rig. Done with that he put the blondfold over her eyes.

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Good."

Then he walked away, back to the couch and pulled out a mink glove. Now it wasn't real mink fur, but it felt like it and he placed it on his hand and moved back to Hermione. Once there he stood in front of her a moment. He knew she was straining to hear him and figure out what he was doing, but when he touched her face it still surprised a jump out of her.

Once she felt the softness of the glove she relaxed and he began to run it all over her body at a leisurely pace. When he had made the circuit twice he stepped away again and grabbed the Wartenburg Wheel from his bag and made the same circuit. He knew the contrasts between the soft and then the sharp were beginning to get to her because she started to squirm and her body reacted.

Goosebumps formed all over her, her nipples pebbled and he knew if he touched her folds she would be wet. Taking advantage of this he walked away again and grabbed the two pieces of twine he brought and tied them around her hardened peaks into a bow. They weren't as harsh as the clamps but they still did the trick. She was gasping now and rubbing her legs together in clear need of some friction.

This was the perfect moment for what he had in mind next. This scene was really going to be about contrasts. Something soft, something painful, something mild and now he was going for soft again.

"Orchideous."

From the tip of his wand came a single long stem red rose. He placed the petals on her upper lip and said, "smell." She inhaled the scent of the fragrant bud and then he traced her lips with it. Moving down her chin and her neck her circled each breast and then ran it across her nipples, down the middle of her torso where he stopped just above her navel and moved around behind her and ran it up her spine, across her shoulders, and back down her spine going all the way down her bum crack and down each leg.

Then he moved back to the front and repeated the process there with her arms and legs, leaving her pussy for last. He gently teased her nether lips with the petals and she began to whimper.

"Remember your safe words love. Use them if you need to."

"I'm fine Draco. But I need to come."

Never one to deny her, he slipped a finger through her folds and brushed it over her clit. She moaned loudly, so he slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump them in and out of her while his thumb continued to rub her nubbin. She began to buck against his hand, searching for the right pressure. When she found it she kept up a rhythm against him, doing all the work for herself really, until she finally came with a long drawn out groan.

She sagged a bit against her cuffs so he removed them and the blindfold, but kept her near the wall.

"Earlier today you requested a spanking, do you still want it?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, his threat to spank her if she skipped anymore meals must have gotten her excited. Now she wanted to explore that. Good.

"Ok then, lean on the wall."

He pulled her arms behind her and attached the cuffs together, then he positioned himself to one side of her and moved his arm so she could lay her face against it instead of the hard stone wall.

"This isn't going to be hard because it's not for punishment. You'll feel the sting but it'll be a pleasant one. Ready?"

"Yes Draco."

He lifted his hand and brought it down on her left bum cheek with a resounding smack. She jumped a bit, but by the time he got to the third smack she had relaxed again and was now moaning her pleasure. He smacked her buttocks a few more times and then had her spread her legs more and began a pattern, one bum cheek, then the other, then a slightly harder smack to her mound.

He worked her up so well that she came again and her knees nearly gave out. So he unhooked the cuffs, picked her up, laid her on the couch with her bum facing towards him and he kneeled next to her and pulled the next item from his bag. A bottle of oil. He magically warmed it and began to rub it all over her now pink cheeks. She moaned at the feeling of his hands massaging her and he continued to rub the oil into her skin.

Picking her up again he removed his clothes, sat himself on the couch and brought her down on top of him, sheathing himself with in her fully.

"Your turn to be in control love."

She rode him fast and hard and they climaxed together and then he moved them to the bed where they made love again. Then they got dressed and made their way back to their quarters where they both climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: another jump ahead. We get the sex of the baby this chapter- as if we didn't already know- and some baby name discussion- as if we won't already know the name. lol._**

 _ **Then we move to the Christmas holidays and another surprise. The quote Hermione uses in the name discussion I found on Wikipedia the author of said quote is:** Diodorus Siculus_

 ** _I checked the HP wiki but couldn't find the name Hyperion in either the Malfoy or black family sections. So I'm assuming that it was just made up by Draco and Astoria in canon either that or it was a Greengrass family name but as Astoria is not his mother in this story I chose to use my explanation for Hermione's choice._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Hermione**

Hermione was laughing. Hysterically. Draco was talking to her belly again. It had definitely popped out more, as Astoria had told them it might. It wasn't too visible when she was wearing her teaching robes, but it was visible when she was wearing her regular clothes on the weekend. The number of people that wanted to touch her was crazy and she tried to remain good humored about it but it wasn't easy.

Right now though her and Draco were getting ready to go to the hospital wing and see if they could get a shot of the baby's downstairs so they could start making more concrete plans as far as names and the nursery went.

"Now listen little one. Remember daddy asked you three weeks ago to move around and give us a good flash so please do so today so we can see what you are and maybe give you a name soon. Ok? No misbehaving today and hiding and being shy. Mummy's laughing at me but I don't care because we have an understanding right?Amusing am I love," he asked as he turned his attention back to her.

"Vastly. Shall we go? I'd love to be able to get this done with and go to dinner. As usual I'm starved. You'd think I hadn't had breakfast, or my morning snack, or lunch, or my afternoon snack. I'll probably be hungry later too. Do you think the elves would mind if I went down to the kitchens tonight and whipped myself something up, I don't think I have the ingredients up here and really we don't have the room for what I want to make. I'd love a delicious apple tart..."

"Hermione love, slow down. Take a breath. We will talk to the elves about making you a tart before we go to bed, that way it'll be up here so you don't have to go wandering the castle at night. It's cold and the castle is cold and I'd rather you stay in our nice warm quarters and not catch a chill."

Hermione sighed. She knew he was right, but this going to classes and then coming back to their quarters and not really doing anything else nonsense was wearing on her. She needed to do something. She wasn't an invalid. Thankfully her correspondence with Cissa had been enough these last three weeks to occupy her time.

They had been planning the gala that would happen on the Sunday before Christmas. She had missed the tea that Cissa usually planned, for the planning stage, but the older witch had at least kept her in the loop and asked for opinions. Hermione had suggested that this year instead of using the money just for the orphans, they also use it for the families that were still struggling after the war. They often couldn't provide gifts for their children either. Hermione also suggested that instead of just providing money, they had an adopt a family type thing.

Everyone would 'adopt' one family and three orphans, the number of children who lost everything and everyone during the war was saddening, but there were just as many who lost their loved ones due to other things. Like Neville whose parents were still alive but unable to care for him, he had been lucky to have his grandmother. Luna, whose mum had died in an accident dealing with a potion or something like that. Auror's kids ran the risk of losing their mum or dad everyday, like James could lose Harry if Harry wasn't careful or if something just happened.

According to Cissa's note, the other ladies had loved the idea and had agreed to the changes. Now Hermione just needed a dress, well two technically since there was also the New Year's Eve party as well. Thankfully Madam Malkin was agreeable to traveling to Hogsmeade the week before the Christmas holidays started and fit Hermione for a dress that would be ready for pick up when they left the school the Friday before Christmas. The holidays lasted two weeks and this year it would be from the sixteenth of December to the fifth of January.

That was still five weeks away though. Right now they were more focused on finding out the sex of the baby and they had reached the hospital wing and upon entrance Hermione noticed a smiling Astoria prepped and ready for them.

"Hello you two. Hermione I see your belly has begun to really show. How about we get measurements and weight and then I'll see if we can get a shot of some private parts."

"That's alright with me Stori."

It didn't take long to get her weight and measure her belly and then Hermione was on the cot and Stori was running the ultrasound wand over her belly. This visit saw a baby about the size of a banana and looking much more human than before. It also saw a certain appendage between legs that were spread nice and wide for a perfect view.

"Well would you look at that! He listened love. Told you I wasn't being silly. He's got his little tallywacker on full display. Seems you and Father and Luna were all absolutely correct. We're having a boy!" Astoria looked at her with some amusement.

"Do I want to know?"

"Draco decided to have a 'talk' with our little shy guy before we came here and asked him to be in position so we could see what he was. Apparently he thinks it's all his doing."

"Ah. I see. Well it would seem it worked wouldn't it," Stori said with a laugh. Hermione joined her. Before long they were laughing so hard tears were streaming down both woman's face.

"I'm glad I can be a source of amusement." Draco's little pout was completely adorable and Hermione moved to get up and kiss it off his face.

"You know I love you. Good job daddy on getting our son to show us his little 'tallywacker'." And that word set Hermione off again and she had to sit down on the cot again because she was laughing so hard. Draco cracked a grin then and joined in her laughter. Stori cut in.

"Alright you two. The twenty four week check up will be the last before the new year. I'll see you both in four weeks. Your usual picture will be in your quarters when you get back from dinner. Until then. Have a good evening." Hermione sobered up enough to tell their friend good bye and then Draco was leading her to the Great Hall for dinner. Afterward they lay in bed and discussed names.

"What about Leo? It's a constellation."

"Love, Luna said he'll be more Slytherin than Gryffindor. I don't want to name him after a lion."

"Fine. What do you suggest?" They had both suggested several names at this point, but none of them had popped out at them yet.

"Well, I've always been partial to Scorpius."

Hermione mulled it over. It was a name that had some link to astronomy. It sounded Slytherin, if that was a thing, and she liked it. Which was a first. They had both shot down each other's suggestions over and over again, neither truly liking any of the names the other had provided. She tested it in her mind. Adding in a middle name here and there, until she finally had what she liked the most.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has a nice ring to it."

"Hyperion? That isn't from either side of my family, is it from yours somewhere?"

"No. I read in a book once," Draco's muttered "of course" gained him a scowl before Hermione continued.

"I read in a book once that and I quote, 'Of Hyperion we are told that he was the first to understand, by diligent attention and observation, the movement of both the sun and the moon and the other stars, and the seasons as well, in that they are caused by these bodies, and to make these facts known to others; and that for this reason he was called the father of these bodies, since he had begotten, so to speak, the speculation about them and their nature.' So it fits your family's tradition and it's a good strong name I think."

"I think you're right. I like it. So is that it? Do we have his name?"

"I think we do."

Draco was laying between her legs with his head laying on her belly, so he cupped it and pressed his lips to it and whispered to their son, "hello there Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I hope you like your name. You are loved and we can't wait to meet you." Then he looked back up to her.

"Don't think I missed the Malfoy part. We aren't married you know. You can name him Granger."

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched her face. He tried to keep his neutral. He didn't want her to see how much the thought of her giving their son the last name Granger would hurt him, but if that's what she chose he would deal with it. So of course he was relieved by her words.

"No. No I can't. You see, we may not be married, but he's not a Granger. He's a Malfoy. I know how badly it would hurt you if I gave him my last name instead of yours Draco and I would never do that. We're going to be married eventually anyway, so why go through the hassle of giving him my name only to have to change it later?"

"I'll admit to being happy to hear that love, especially that you see us married eventually. If you had chosen to give him your name I would have dealt with it, I wouldn't have been happy but I would have respected your decision. Thank you, for not just giving him my name, but choosing me. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get your butt up here and make love to me and let's go to bed."

"Yes ma'am." And love her he did.

* * *

 **Start of the Christmas holidays**

"Hermione will you please come out here. I'm sure it's not bad looking and I want to see you."

He had been sitting in this chair waiting for her to show herself for what seemed like forever, sure it was only a few minutes but waiting on a woman in a dress shop was not his forte. All she had to do was try the dresses she had ordered on and then Madam Malkin would make any adjustments necessary. With magic is was easy, so any adjustments had to have been made already. But she hadn't come out right away and he wondered what she was doing.

"Seriously love, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you look lovely, but I can't say for sure since you haven't come out yet."

Finally the curtain to the dressing room moved and out walked a vision. The dress was a simple black sleeveless maxi dress with a sash tie that made it look like an empire waist gown. Simple yet elegant. It would be stunning with the right adornments, which he had of course.

"You look lovely Hermione." She turned to look in the standing full length mirror to the side of the room and smoothed her hands over her belly.

"Do you really think so? I don't look too big do I, I mean it does accentuate my belly. But not too much right?" Draco knew this moment was coming and he was prepared for it. There would be no foot in mouth disease from this father.

"Absolutely. No you don't look too big, it's perfect and please remember that there's nothing sexier than a woman carrying life within her, that you're my woman and that life you're creating is half of the both of us is sexy as hell to me. Now, let's see the dress for the New Year's Eve party."

"Ok."

She went back behind the curtain and after some movement and quite whispers, Madam Malkin was still in there ready to make sure nothing needed to be fixed with the next dress, the curtain opened again and she stood there in a pretty little knee length cream and black lace swing dress with a keyhole style neckline. It swished about her as she moved and with this dress her belly wasn't as visible since there was no tie to interrupt the flow of the dress.

"Another magnificent creation Madam Malkin," he said to the woman standing next to the opened curtain watching Hermione.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but Miss Granger is such a dream to work with. She has a lovely body that can handle any style. It was my pleasure to outfit her for these special occasions."

Hermione blushed a pretty shade of pink at the older witch's praise. Then she smiled at Draco and walked back behind the curtain while Draco addressed payment with the seamstress. He and Hermione had gotten into an argument on the train this afternoon when he refused to allow her to pay for the dresses and reminded her that he had said he was going to spoil her and flaunt her in front of everyone.

She had finally conceded if he allowed her to pick out what he would wear to the gala and the party. He had no problem with that of course. He'd go naked if it would please her. As he finished signing the slip for her order she came out with the dresses hung over her arm and Madam Malkin moved to take them from her and box them up.

"I'll just have these sent to your address, they should be there by the time you get home. Thank you both for coming in and I hope to see you again soon. Have a good evening."

"Thank you. And you as well."

He grabbed Hermione's hand and they made their way back out into the bustling scene that was Diagon Alley.

"Where to next Draco?"

"Gringotts. I have just the jewelry to go with your gown for the gala, but I'd like you to be able to pick something else out of you don't agree."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"And you know not to argue, now come on. Afterward we can go to The Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat and then Florean's for some ice cream."

The word ice cream was the magic word and she followed him without further argument. They entered the bank and were led by a little goblin to the carts that would take them down into the bowels of the wizarding bank. They had stopped using dragons after the incident during the war when Potter, Hermione and Weasley had broken in and broken out on one of the dragons.

When they entered the Malfoy family vault, he had his own of course but he hadn't had the chance to accumulate any jewels really and so the best ones would be in the family one, he watched Hermione with a tiny bit of apprehension. He wasn't ashamed of his independent or familial wealth, but what would she make of it. It was one thing to know about it, quite another to see it.

"Wow Draco. All this is your family's? There's so much here! Your family must have collected this over centuries!"

"Yes, they have. Come on. The jewelry is this way."

He led her through stacks of ancient tomes, which she looked at longingly and he made a mental note to bring her back one day so she could spend the day picking out some to take home and read, and then they passed shelves of antiquities until they came to stand in front of four large standing jewelry cases.

"Here, what I think will go well with that dress is in this one," he said pointing to the one furthest to the left.

He opened the drawer and pulled out a gothic style collar necklace. It was black lace with a large silver encased black onyx cameo where it would rest against the hollow of the throat and had fabric purple roses above and below the cameo and to either side. Next he pulled out a blackened brass filigree ring with a plum resin rose. He turned around and presented them to her.

"With your hair pulled up the necklace will draw attention to your neck and shoulders, people will see that long before they spy the bump. I'm not concerned with them looking at where our child lays, but I know you're becoming self conscious about it. I won't tell you not to be because that would be pointless because that's just who you are. You're a stunning woman no matter what but I want you to be comfortable in your own skin and if this helps then so be it. What do you think?"

"I think they're perfect darling. What about for the New Year's Eve party? Anything you think I should have for that?"

"Not really. That dress would work well without any type of adornment, just wear your hair down and swept to the side."

"Ok. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I keep most of my cufflinks with my wardrobe so I don't need a thing. You ready to eat?"

"Like you have to ask. Let's go."

After dinner and some ice cream they Apparated, with the morning sickness gone Hermione was ok to do so again, to the front steps of their home. There was a surprise waiting there and Draco hoped beyond hope that Hermione liked it.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When they entered their home through the front door Hermione had to admit she was confused. Why hadn't they just Apparated inside? The house may be Unplottable but that was for strangers and those they didn't just want to come into their home. Like Ginny and Harry, she and Draco could just Apparate into the house. So why were they going in through the front door?

Her question was answered when they were greeted by Narcissa, Molly and Luna. Why were they here?

"Hello dears. Welcome home. Hermione I'm sure you're wondering why the three of us are in your home, I promise we have good reason. You see with the help of Draco we have a surprise for you. If you'd follow us please."

Hermione looked to Draco for an answer to Narcissa's cryptic statement but he remained silent and pulled her behind the trio. Soon they were entering the bedroom and made their way through it to the second bedroom that they had designated as the nursery. Upon entrance Hermione gasped as she took in the room around her.

It had been painted, a lovely mint green stripe and on one wall was a black tree motif with framed calligraphy letters with their son's initials that looked as if they were hanging from the tree. On the other side of the room was a large cabinet like structure with all sorts of cubbies and shelves and a changing pad laden with diapers and burp clothes and everything she'd need for feeding and clothing baby Scorpius.

In the corner closest to it was a black wicker rocking chair with white cushions; and front and center in the room was a black antique crib. Hermione couldn't believe it. The nursery was completed and it was wonderful, exactly what she wanted.

"What? How? When did you guys do this?"

"Remember when I told you I promised Mother I would owl her as soon as we knew if we were having a boy or a girl? Well I did and she, Molly and Luna got together and thought out a design together and then over the last five weeks they searched for the right colors and decor and worked on completing it for when we came home. It's an early Christmas present from all of them. I would say from myself as well but I had nothing more to do with it then giving them a list of your preferences."

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you all so much. If I may ask, where did you get that lovely crib."

"It was Draco's. And before that it was Lucius's. It's a family heirloom so it felt right to have the next Malfoy heir sleep in it as well."

"Oh Cissa, thank you. It's prefect."

"We're glad you like it dear. Now we'll leave you two to get settled in. You spent all those hours on the train and then went straight to Diagon Alley and now here we are taking up more of your time. We'll see you in a few days. Arthur and I can't make it to the gala but we've told Narcissa we'll join you all on Christmas Eve to go to the homeless shelter."

"Thank you Molly. We'll see you then."

"And Ron and I will see you at the gala. I put your dresses up in your closet 'Mione. They're lovely by the way."

"Thank you Luna."

"Yes well, good night you two. Ladies, shall we?"

"Good night Mother."

With that the three ladies hugged Hermione and Draco goodbye and left, heading downstairs to use one of the fireplaces in the living room to Floo back to their respective homes. Draco turned to her.

"Do you really like it love?"

"Oh Draco I love it. It's exactly what I wanted. Now come on. Let's get to bed."

The next day Hermione woke up around noon. She needed to get ready as it was the day Neville had decided to go visit his parents and she Ron and Harry were to accompany him. The first time they had ever met the Longbottoms it had been after the Christmas holidays in fifth year, but Neville had started going before Christmas not long after the war was over. He liked being able to go and give them his gifts to them without his gran because she tended to disagree with his giving them gifts to begin with, why they weren't totally sure; and then he would go back after the holiday with his gran as was their tradition. As she moved to get up Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going love?"

"Remember I told you, to visit Neville's parents. I told you while we were riding the train home. Did you not hear me?"

"Sorry, I heard you. In all the excitement yesterday I just forgot. Do you think Neville would mind if I came too?"

"Of course not. His parents enjoy the company immensely. One more would probably make them even happier."

"Even a Malfoy?"

"Draco. They probably won't even know who you are really. They know names, but recognizing anyone from the past isn't something they can do well. They know Neville is their son and who we are because they've been told. We'll simply say you're a friend. They'll never know who you're related to. I promise."

"Ok love."

After a quick shower and getting dressed they made their way to St. Mungo's where the other three were already waiting. Walking up to the Janus Thickey Ward they went inside and to Frank and Alice's bedsides. Neville gave his parents the bag of their favorite sweets and the book he would read to them after the others left and they sat together telling them all about what was going on in the world. Not once was a thing mentioned about who Draco was related to, just as Hermione had promised him.

After almost three hours of talking amongst themselves while Neville's parents listened on, the quartet said their goodbyes and left, promising to come again next year, leaving Neville alone with his parents.

"Why is it that you three only go with him during the Christmas holidays," Draco asked the trio as they walked down the street leaving the hospital to find a place for an early dinner.

"Because we feel intrusive otherwise. So we just come for the holiday. Neville appreciates it either way and we don't overwhelm them by coming too often."

"Ah. I guess I can understand that. So where to? Someplace muggle or do you guys want to head to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"You know that's not the only wizarding establishment in London right?"

"Yeah, but it's got the best food Potter."

"He's right you know." And then Ron's face went an extremely bright shade of red and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as if he couldn't believe he had agreed with Draco of all people.

"Don't worry Weasley. I won't hold it over your head. Much." And Draco gave him a wink and they all had a good laugh before deciding to head to a muggle pub where they could eat something different than what was served at the Cauldron and still watch whatever sport was on the tvs. Hermione had to roll her eyes at that. Men were so predictable sometimes. Beer and sports. Two things that made almost all of them happy.

* * *

 ** _a/n: I took liberties with the whole Unplottable/Apparition thing. It's my idea, I'm not sure if it actually works that way in canon. But that's the fun of fanfiction. Sometimes we get to make things up._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I'm not going to draw out the gala because I've already detailed one. Besides, the more important moments come after Christmas. ;)**_

 ** _I'm unsure if I've addressed Keid's Christmas yet. If I have and am repeating myself I'm sorry. As for the rest, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Hermione**

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the gala almost everyone was already there. They were late because he decided that he needed to get in a quickie, not that she was complaining of course. True to his word he allowed Hermione to choose his suit for the evening and she had chosen the one he had worn at the last gala because she had loved how he looked in it. Colors looked good on him, but all that unrelieved black made him look like the devil. A sexy as hell devil though.

She needed to stop that line of thought before she dragged him back to that same closet from last time and made him fuck her. Not that she would have to make him of course, he was always game. Especially these days when that seemed to be all she wanted, she was constantly horny. She'd even jumped him in his classroom between classes a couple times. There had been no complaints from him, so she knew he loved it.

As they enter, through the front doors with everyone else this time since they didn't come to help set up, the first person they were greeted by was his mother. She was again wearing an emerald green gown, this time though it was a simple sleeveless chiffon number, probably to accent the huge bib collar necklace made of emeralds and diamonds she was wearing. It made the dress look almost as if it were a halter style dress instead.

Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun and that was all she had on. There were no other adornments on her person except her wedding bands. She pulled Hermione into a hug careful not to crush the bump.

"Hello dear. It seems Miss Lovegood was right. That dress is lovely. And I just love the jewelry," she said with a smirk. "I see Draco has been in the family vault recently. Did he take you with him this time?"

Hermione was about to answer when Lucius walked up, dashing in the same tux from last time only without the pocket square and this time the hair ribbon was black.

"I believe I heard you ask about the vault dearest?"

"Yes I was just commenting on Hermione's jewelry and asking if Draco took her this time."

"Yes he did and may I say you have an amazing collection of antiquities. I'd love to get my hands on the books I saw in there."

"I figured that was what would catch your eye. Of course you're welcome to look at them anytime you wish, just don't go without Draco. Some of those things are cursed and we wouldn't want you hurt. We've been having some Cursebreakers, like Bill Weasley, working on some items but the collection is so vast they'll take a while. Ok?"

"Ok Lucius, and thank you."

"Don't mention it dear, you're family after all. Now how about we head to our seats while my lovely wife opens up the festivities."

They followed him into the ballroom and like before it was decorated beautifully, this time with a festive Christmas theme, and there were numerous tables all over the floor except the space left open for dancing. They took their seats just as Narcissa walked up behind the podium.

"Welcome everyone. As you all know we have this gala every year before Christmas to give everyone ample opportunity to get what they need for the orphans to have a nice Christmas. However, we've decided to change things up a bit this year. As you know there are still a number of families that are struggling to make ends meet, let alone to be able to provide extras like Christmas presents. So this year along with the orphans we are having an adopt a family affair. Here in a minute we will be bringing in some families that have signed up for this and your names will be called and you will be given the name of the family you are to 'adopt'.

"Now here's what that entails. Tomorrow or anytime before Christmas, you may either take your family to get them things they need and want for the holiday season or talk to the parents and find out what it is they truly need and want. Try your best to make these things happen, and they don't have to be material things either, just anything to make their lives easier.

"We will also be giving out names for the orphans this year and you will be given three names. Then everything will be the same as last year. You will go to whichever orphanage they reside in- we'll make sure the ones you get all live in the same one- and you will take them on a trip to get them whatever they wish or need. Any questions?" There were none.

"Alright then, let us get started."

Hermione watched as the names of the people in the room were called one by one and they were given the names of their family and the orphans they would be gifting this season. She and Draco received the names of a family of five, mum and dad and three children ages five to one. Once the names were all called dinner was served and the parents of each family joined their adopter.

When Hermione saw the husband and wife chosen for her and Draco coming toward them her heart constricted. They were clean, but you could tell their clothes had been mended more than once and they were both in need of a decent pair of shoes. She wondered how the children looked, but they could get to that in a minute. Draco stood and helped the woman into her seat and shook her husband's hand and they all settled in for the meal and questions.

"Hello, I'm sure you know who I am and who he is, but just in case. I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am, we know. I'm Marcus and this is my wife Belladonna. I can't tell you how grateful we are Miss Granger, that you suggested Mrs. Malfoy change things up this year. This was such a grand idea. I mean I don't like receiving handouts but I'm not too proud to admit when I need help."

"Well Marcus, firstly there's no need to be so formal, Hermione and Draco will do. And secondly, why don't you tell us about yourselves and what made you sign up for this."

"Alright then, Hermione."

He went in to a typical story about life after the war for some. He was a Half-blood and his wife was too, they had had to go into hiding on the continent during the war and when they came back everything they had was gone. His job was given to someone else and though the Ministry tried to remedy that it was hard to fix because to just give someone back their jobs meant someone else losing theirs so there was a lot of shuffling around and sometimes it meant another job that didn't provide as much as the one they had before, not everyone that was placed in these positions were bad people- they just happened to be Pure-bloods and favored because of that. Most didn't ask to be moved from one job to another but to defy the move was dangerous, so they did it.

Bella, as she asked to be called, was a stay at home mother like Molly and so Marcus was the only income they had. She made homeopathic items like lotions and shampoos and such and sold them to the Muggles in their village but that didn't bring in nearly enough money for them to do more than eke by. They were sacrificing new clothes and things for themselves to ensure their children got those things instead.

Their home had been burned so now they were living with a friend and there wasn't much room for them all. They had literally lost everything. Thankfully their oldest was no where near close to going to Hogwarts yet and right now was being homeschooled by Bella like many magical children were. They really just needed some essentials and gifts for their children. But one look at Draco and Hermione could practically see the gears turning in his head. She knew in that moment they would be getting a Christmas miracle.

The evening drew to a close and they promised the couple they'd get together Tuesday for a shopping trip to Diagon Alley and anywhere else they wished to go. Hermione knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that all day tomorrow Draco would be working on that miracle and she would help in any way she could.

"You're planning something."

"But of course love. Are you tired or can you stand to stay here a little longer? I need to talk to my father but if you're tired I can wait until tomorrow."

"No, go on ahead. I'll just be in that delightfully huge library after I raid the kitchen."

"Alright love, I'll come find you when I'm done."

He kissed her and made his way toward his father who was speaking with some business associates. Hermione made her way to the kitchen. She had seen a lovely chocolate cake on the desserts table but the pumpkin cheesecake had grabbed her attention first so now she was determined to get a piece of that cake.

When she entered the kitchen all the little elves stopped what they were doing and practically climbed over each other to get to her, but Dotty reached her first.

"Missy Hermione! Hello. Is there something you'll be needing?"

"Yes Dotty, if it isn't too much trouble, is there anymore of that chocolate cake left? I'd love a nice big piece of that and a glass of milk. Oh and Dotty, you never got to show me your pretties the last time, can I see them?"

"Oh yeses Missy Hermione! Come, come. You follow Dotty while Totty gets your cake and milks."

Hermione looked over to the little male elf that looked so much like Dobby she was shocked a moment. Once she recovered though she thanked him and let Dotty lead her by the hand to her quarters which were situated in a small room just beyond the kitchen. Inside there was a little cot with numerous quilts all in bright colors and from the shelf opposite, where there were several outfits for the elf, Dotty pulled down a large wooden box.

She lay it down gently on top of her covers and proudly opened the lid. Hermione peered inside and saw a lot of brightly colored gems and stones and such. One by one the elf pulled an article from the box and happily stated where she had gotten them, when and why. There were hat pins and brooches and bracelets. Necklaces and rings. Everyone of them were bright colors. Purples and blues and oranges and reds. There were a few opals and emeralds and Hermione wondered just how much the Malfoys were now paying their elves or if Dotty had maybe just saved for some of the more expensive looking pieces. When the elf had emptied the box she turned an expectant expression on Hermione.

"You're right Dotty. They're all so lovely. You should be very proud of your collection."

"Thank you Missy Hermione. Thank you ever so much. Now, Dotty will put these away and then we will get you your cake and milk. You just tell me where you want it and I'll pop it there for you."

"Thank you Dotty, I'll be in the library whenever you're ready. And thank you again for showing me your pretties."

"You're ever so welcomes Missy Hermione."

Hermione left the kitchens and made her way to the library. When she had first entered this room she had stood in the middle of it and slowly spun in a circle completely unable to believe her eyes. There were books everywhere. Shelves all the way to the ceiling. And there were so many different sorts she knew she could start reading them all now and still have plenty to read into her eighties. Tonight she chose a familiar story though, _Emma_ by Jane Austen.

She settled into one of the overstuffed armchairs and cracked the first edition book open. She was always afraid she would mess the books up, but Draco had laughed and told her her reverence for books was so great she could never harm a one and to enjoy them. That someone needed to since none of the Malfoys got into the library that often. So once Dotty brought her her cake and milk she lost herself in the story.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Father may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Excuse me gentlemen. What is it son?" They stepped away from the group of men before Draco spoke.

"I have an idea for the family we adopted tonight and I wanted to talk to you about it really quick if I could."

"Certainly Draco, let's go to my study."

When they entered the room his father's hounds were in there usual place by the fireplace. Draco paused a moment on his way to the chairs by the fire his father was leading him to. Was it just his imagination or was Morgana thicker about the middle?

"Father, there seems to be something different with Morgana."

"Yes, she's pregnant."

"Seriously? When is she due? And can I have one of the male pups?"

"She's due in the beginning of February or thereabouts and of course. You can have first pick. Now, what did you want to discuss?"

"Our family had to go into hiding during the war, when they came back not only was their home gone, but his job at the Ministry had been given to someone else. As a result he was given a lower paying job and that's why they're struggling. I was wondering if you could talk to Terrence Greengrass and see if he had any positions open at his potions lab.

"Before he lost his job, Marcus was one of the potions makers for the Aurors office. I'm sure he'd be willing to start at the bottom and work his way up, he just needs a chance. Also do you still own that little ocean side property in Brighton? That's close to Terrence's smaller potions lab and we don't use it."

"I think I see where you're going there son and I'd be willing to rent them the property, you know a proud man like that wouldn't take it for free, he'd want to work for it. No man wants to be given handouts. As for the other, Terrence was just talking to me about it the other day and was wondering if you wanted to give up teaching but I told him it was doubtful. I can talk to him in the morning and see what he says. I'll owl you afterward. Ok?"

"Thanks Father. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now go get that girl out of the library and take her home and to bed. She doesn't need to be up this late."

"Yes sir."

Draco walked into the library a moment later to the sight of his beautiful girlfriend sound asleep in one of the armchairs. The book she had been reading was on her lap, open at the place she had been reading it when she fell asleep. He carefully pulled it from her grasp and marked the page and then put it in his pocket so she could work on it some more later, then he gently picked her up.

She didn't stir at all so he carried her to the fireplace there in the library and threw in some powder and carried her into it and to home. Stepping from the fireplace in their bedroom he magically undressed her, magically cleaned her teeth and the makeup from her face and slid her beneath the sheets. Disrobing and taking care of his own needs he slid in behind her, took her in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up alone. Getting up he used the loo and found a pair of pants and then made his way through the house looking for her, as if he didn't already know where she was. And he was right. He found her in the kitchen. She was standing there in just a light sweater, panties and knee high socks. And she was dancing. And singing.

She had a spatula in her hand and was flipping a pancake, when she was done she lifted the utensil and began singing into it like it was a microphone. On the counter next to the sink he found the source of the music, his wireless. She was listening to The Weird Sisters. He remembered the first time she probably ever heard them, at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

He also remembered how pretty she looked that night. Being who he was then he refused to admit it, but his attraction to her began that night. He had finally seen her as a girl and not something dirty like his father had taught him. Of course his upbringing didn't allow him to admit it at that time but he could do so now.

And she had wasted that beauty on Krum of all people. He had to sneer a bit at how dense Weasley had been then. Draco and his friends had had a good laugh at the ginger haired git and how dense he had to be to not notice that she had had a crush on him even then. Thank goodness that never actually worked out though or she might not be his now. Just then she turned and her reaction was priceless.

"Holy shite! Draco you arse! You couldn't announce yourself? You had to frighten the hell out of me?!"

"Sorry love, I didn't want to interrupt the performance. Someone's awfully happy this morning," he said while laughing.

"Well I have reason to be. Had you not been so busy staring at me you might have noticed the letter by your elbow."

He looked down and sure enough there it was. He picked it up and skimmed it, his smile growing with every word he read. It seemed his father had come through and Terrence was giving Marcus a job. He had called upon the family earlier this morning, glancing at the clock on the wall she had put up not long before they had left for Hogwarts he saw it was nearly noon, and talked to Marcus and he had accepted the position. It paid twice the amount the man's original job had.

Now they just had to tell him about the house, but according to the P.S. part of the letter his father was going to take care of that as well. Apparently Draco's mother was handling the family assigned to herself and Lucius. So now all Hermione and Draco had to do was take them shopping tomorrow. It felt good to do something nice for someone like that. Now not only were they going to have a good Christmas but their lot in life was looking up as well.

"Now we have to do something for our three orphans. Speaking of, I forgot to ask before we left. Did Keid stay at the school or was he invited to a friends for Christmas? I left him his gift before we left, just a number of things from George's shop, and told him to wait to open it until Christmas. But I forgot to ask him if he was staying at Hogwarts."

"He went to a friends. Which I'm immensely happy about. Now we just have to get him out of that orphanage. McGonagall and Shacklebolt are still working on it though. She said she'd let me know what was decided."

"I hope he doesn't have to go back there."

"Me too."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well as you know Father also wrote that most of the gala attendees are taking their chosen orphans out today so I figured we should probably do so too, that way they aren't watching the others with their things but not having anything as well. I figured we could take them to Diagon Alley and go shopping, then have dinner at a place of their choosing and get them a treat then we'll take them back and tomorrow can be dedicated to Marcus and his family."

"Sounds good to me, but first. Eat!"

She placed a plate piled high with light fluffy pancakes in front of him and he gladly dug in.

* * *

 **Hermione**

She was just stepping out of the closet when she heard Draco's voice.

"I wondered when you would wear those shoes."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I like them but have never seen you wear them."

"I just haven't worn them since I've been with you. I felt like wearing them today because pretty soon I won't be able to wear heels."

She had donned a pair of red jeans with a black t-shirt and on her feet were thin white socks covered by her vintage 1950's pin up saddleshoes. She loved these heels, but hadn't worn them since her one night stand with Cormac. She supposed up until now they had reminded her about what a mistake that had been, but considering she had Draco now and didn't care a wit about Cormac McClaggen she was going to wear them while she still could.

Once she got bigger, heels would be a no go as she could lose her balance too easily. So she was wearing these ones today and Christmas Day she would wear her other pair of vintage heels.

"I didn't say you shouldn't, I just wondered why you hadn't until now. But don't worry about it. They look great. You look great. Let's go so I can show you off."

She giggled the whole way down the stairs and to the curb where he hailed a taxi which took them to the orphanage. To the cab driver it looked like a pet shop, there were even pets inside the bottom floor of the building just in case a muggle wandered into the building, but the second floor to the fifth were nothing but rooms for the children housed here.

They walked inside and were immediately set upon by a ten year old boy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes.

"You're Hermione Granger! Wowee! I never thought I'd ever see the likes of you here! Can I have your autograph?!"

He pulled a ripped and bent chocolate frog card from his pocket. On the bottom it had her name on it. Of course she wasn't in the card since she was standing in front of the boy, but she, Ron and Harry amused themselves from time to time when they would pop in and out of the cards that were all over the place.

"Certainly. Do you have a quill?"

"We've got one of them muggle pens behind the counter, let me get it."

He took off at a run, sliding around the counter and nearly falling as his feet hit the slick tile and almost come out from under him. Draco chuckled at the boys antics beside her.

"He's enthusitic isn't he?"

"I would use another word but yes love, he is."

Within moments the boy was back in front of her and the pen and card were thrust under her nose.

"Could you make it out to Johnny!? My friends are never going to believe this! And you're Draco Malfoy! Wow, are you here for us? There's three of us still here. It's me and then there's Rebecca and Mitchell. He's four and she's eight. They're alright I guess but they like to follow me around sometimes and that's annoying. Can we go to Fortescues? I've never had an ice cream. Is it true it doesn't melt?"

"Jonathan! Don't crowd them! Let them get inside!"

Just then a matronly sort of woman decended the stairs carrying a little boy with black hair, brown eyes and an olive complexion; and behind her came a pretty little red haired girl with clear blue eyes.

"I apologize for him Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. He's been so excited for today. The others left not thirty minutes ago and he asked if he could watch the shop while I got Mitchell and Rebecca ready to go. I am Ms. Beecham. I run this establishment and I can't tell you how thankful we are to you two and your fellows for doing this. It's hard enough to afford to clothe all these children and get the supplies for teaching the older ones until it's time for them to go to Hogwarts. Then any monies their parents may have left behind go to them and they can purchase their school supplies and such.

"Unfortunately until then they're the Ministry's responsibility and after the war most of the money they had went to rebuilding and left little for allowances for clothes and food and things. A lot I have to pay from my own pocket. Oh goodness! I'm sorry. Here I am taking up your time, I'm sure you're anxious to get started. Jonathan you mind your manners and listen to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger and don't ask for too much do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now Mitchell here gets tired walking after a while and wants to be carried. I do hope that's alright. And Rebecca doesn't talk, she's not mute but she saw what happened to her parents- it was tragic- and she just hasn't spoken since then. She'll point to whatever she wants though, and of course we can't have any more animals, so no Jonathan you may not get one of those Pygmy Puffs from the Weasley's joke shop. Understand?" The boy nodded, pouting.

"Don't worry Ms. Beecham we're going to have a grand old time. We'll have them back after dinner. They'll be fed and full and more than likely ready to be put right to bed."

"Again I thank you. Have fun."

Draco took Mitchell from Ms. Beecham while Hermione took Rebecca and Jonathan's hands and together they walked to The Leaky Cauldron. Jonathan's enthusiasm was infectious and soon Hermione found herself just as excited. Today was going to be just grand.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Skipping ahead to a little fun on Christmas Eve night before bed and then Christmas Day._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Draco**

Draco wouldn't normally enter his mother's domain. But he needed to find Hermione and he figured she was in his mother's parlor conversing with the other women that had come back to the Manor after feeding the homeless. Draco hadn't come back with them because he had stopped by the house, while sending Hermione on with his mother, Molly, and a few of his mother's social circle that had joined them today, so he could gather their pajamas and the clothes they both needed for tomorrow.

It had become tradition for Draco to spend the night at the Manor on Christmas Eve since he had moved out so the family could wake up and open gifts in the morning and then eat Christmas breakfast. This now extended to Hermione as his future bride. Which of course she didn't know yet, he had the proposal all planned out though.

But when Draco got to the Manor and made his way into his mother's parlor, Hermione wasn't there. His mother glanced up from her conversation with his aunt and Molly.

"Draco darling, I sent Hermione to your old room. She seemed exhausted, though she kept trying to tell me she was fine. Why don't you go and join her."

"Thanks mum. I'll head that way now. Good night."

"Good night darling."

As he made his way to his old room he thought about the events of the past two days. After picking up Johnny, Mitchell and Rebecca he and Hermione had taken them to Diagon Alley. Johnny and Mitchell, after being asked to be put down, ran from shop to shop staring into the windows and exclaiming about every little thing that grabbed their attention.

Rebecca had been more subdued, but no less excited. They took them to Madam Malkins first and got them all new clothes, then they took them to Flourish and Blotts for some books. Then of course they had to go into Magical Menagerie and Eyelops Owl Imporium to look at all the animals. Then they took them into Weasley's joke shop where George had taken them around the shop and explained to them what the many different things were.

After numerous purchases there they had gone to The Leaky Cauldron- Johnny wanted to try the pea soup because he had heard someone say once that 'you better eat the pea soup before it eats you' and wanted to see if the soup would really try to eat him. Draco had found it vastly amusing to spell the soup to try and bite the boys fingers everytime he tried to pick up his spoon, Johnny had too. Unfortunately Hermione had not. He might have gotten scolded at that point.

Then it was to Fortescue's for ice cream. And then he had carried a sleepy Mitchell and Rebecca while Hermione had led a more subdued Johnny back to the orphanage where they were safely tucked into bed. Then the next day it was a repeat only this time the day included two adults so more practical things were bought as well, such as new beds and furniture for a new home.

Marcus had agreed to Lucius's terms on paying rent, which wasn't nearly enough according to Marcus. It would go to paying Lucius for the house, so after a year or two they would own the property out right. Marcus and Bella had thanked them profusely, but Draco had told them it wasn't necessary. He helped them when they needed it just like he would hope someone might do for him if he ever needed it.

When he reached his room he opened the door as quietly as he could. He didn't wish to wake Hermione. He planned on taking a quick shower and crawling into bed with her, but that plan went out the window the second he stepped into the room and spotted her on the bed.

She sat in the middle with her back against the headboard watching him, she was naked. Completely. To say he was shocked, and highly aroused, was an understatement. He quickly moved to the foot of the bed and dropped one knee to the mattress ready to crawl up it to her, when she shook her head.

"You stay there." So he did.

Keeping her eyes on his, she began to run her fingers down the side of her neck and down her collarbone until she was palming her breasts. She squeezed them and then began to play with her nipples. His eyes were too busy watching her hands to see if she was still watching him or not.

She played with them until her nipples were hard, then after a couple more squeezes she moved her hands down over her belly and between her legs. Using the fingers on one hand she parted her folds while moving the index and middle finger of her other hand to begin circling her clit. That was so fucking hot and he felt himself harden to the point of pain, straining against his jeans with the need to be inside her.

His hands twitched with the ache to touch her and glancing back at her face for a moment revealed her smirking at him.

"So you're enjoying toying with me are you love?" She simply nodded and continued to rub her clit.

"Alright then, I'm game. But I'd like a front row seat." So he he flicked his wand at the chair by his old school desk and took a seat, preparing himself for a good show.

"Ok then love, show me how you make yourself come."

* * *

 **Hermione**

With those words Hermione paused. She had done this to test him, to see if she could push him passed his limits. She had expected him to jump her the second she started playing with herself. It seemed she had underestimated his control. Now she really wanted to push him. To see just how long he could truly last without touching her. Hermione was going to be bold.

Removing the hand holding herself open to his gaze she raised it to her lips and pushed two fingers into her mouth sucking on them, wetting them. Then she trailed a finger down her torso back to her apex and pushed those two fingers inside and, moaning at the exquisite feel of it, began to rub her clit and finger herself.

She tried to keep her eyes on him, but it just felt too good and her eyes drifted shut of their own accord. The closer she got to her climax the louder the moans and the more she arched into her own fingers, which she was moving faster now. Curving her fingers so she hit that soft, fleshy place inside her she massaged it fast and hard until she was coming loudly from her own hands.

Collapsing into the backboard she sat there, her arms to the side, watching him as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't move a muscle, just sat there staring at her with his legs crossed and his fingers teepeed in front of his lips. The clear bulge in his pants was the only indication he had been affected by her performance.

"Well done love. Now it's my turn."

Oh. My. That sounded lovely.

* * *

 **Draco**

What a little minx she was. He didn't know quite what to make of her fingering herself to climax like that, but it was probably one of the hottest things Draco had ever seen. Sitting there and letting her do it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had done it; and managed to not show any outward loss of control, while inside he had been in turmoil.

Now he was going to have a little of his own fun. Pulling his wand from his pocket he magically removed his clothes. Her eyes went straight to his cock and he smirked at that, not that she saw since she couldn't seem to take her eyes from his appendage. When she licked her lips he nearly ended his plan right there. But he was patient. He could wait.

First he was going to make her come again.

"Come here love."

Getting on her knees she crawled toward him. If that wasn't one of he sexiest things he had ever fucking seen, he didn't know what was. He nearly came watching her, but he was determined he wouldn't come until he was inside her. As she crawled to the end of the bed he grinned at her and moved his hand to his dick, stroking up and down his shaft, thumbing the head and back down again. She watched his hand as she crawled until she was off the bed and standing in front of him.

She made to grab him, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Uh uh love. You don't get to touch since I didn't get to touch. You can just watch, but first...," he conjured a pair of small red and white Christmas bulbs and hooked them over her still pebbeled nipples, closing the hook just enough to keep them from falling off. Her nipples hardened even more and she whimpered a bit.

"Now climb back up onto the bed and lay down."

As she did so he went back to wanking himself. Her head raised so she could watch him and he saw the longing there. He jerked and rubbed until he was close to climax and then he let himself go and climbed onto the bed and between her bent knees. Meeting her eyes he watched her face as he tongued up her cleft and flicked her clit.

She tried to keep watching him, but after he added two fingers, just as she had before, to the mix she dropped her head back to the mattress and lifted her hips to grind against his face, the movement pushing his fingers in and out of her so he didn't need to himself.

He licked and fingered her to a second climax before laying down, his back to her back, and pulling her into his arms. This position was easiest on them both. He didn't feel like he was crushing her and she didn't have to do any of the work.

Wrapping his arms around her, after lifting her leg backward onto his hip, he sheathed himself in her warm wet heat and began a slow sensuous rhythm. Her moans accompanied his and soon he had pushed himself closer to his own climax again. He needed her to come with him though, so he held her tighter as she clung to him and drove into her deeper and faster while thumbing her clit until she was crying out his name and moving her hips, matching him thrust for thrust.

He began to feel the tingle in his spine, the heat of her skin as she flushed from the exertion, his ballocks began to tighten and as she came he reached his own release. They lay there panting and wrapped around each other, both slick with sweat, until he heard her breathing even out and she fell asleep, his cock still inside her. He gently moved away from her to find his wand and then cleaned them both up. Then laying back behind her he pulled her into his arms and followed her to sleep.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hot, she was so hot. Why was she so hot? Opening her eyes she was greeted with Draco's handsome sleeping face. He was wrapped around her like a vine and she couldn't move an inch, which was bad because she had to pee. She wiggled against him, trying to get out of his arms, but there was no slackening in his grip.

She supposed she could just call his name and try to wake him up the easy way, but she was feeling a bit naughty so she moved a hand between them- which might have been hard if not four her five month pregnant belly keeping him from pulling her too close- and gripped him. He groaned and shifted, causing her hand to move along his length, but he still didn't wake. So she gripped him harder and began to voluntarily pump her hand.

In seconds she was on her back and his hooded, still half asleep eyes were staring her down. Then he was kissing her and nibbling her lips and she gasped, which he took full advantage of by dipping his tongue between her lips to tangle with her own. All thoughts of the bathroom fled as he kissed her. It was only when his lips left her and he began to kiss his way down her body that she tried to stop him.

"Draco, darling, wait."

"I don't want to. I want my breakfast. You started this love so I'm going to finish it."

"But I have to pee Draco. That's why I woke you up. I can't wait."

He groaned but moved off her and helped her off the bed. Together they went into the bathroom and he got into the shower while she took care of her ever demanding bladder. Then she joined him in the shower and he finished what he started. Afterward they dressed in the pajamas he had brought last night and they went downstairs to the formal parlor. Hermione eyed him as they walked the halls.

"You know, those green silk pajama bottoms are sexy, but I much prefer you naked I think."

"I could say the same about you love. Though I do love that shirt."

Hermione had found the perfect pajamas for this morning when they were shopping the other day. The bottoms were just plain black plaid flannel but the shirt was a white t-shirt with a red bow right over Scorpius where he rested inside her. Entering the parlor they found Narcissa and Lucius were already there. Both shared a knowing look with each other when the younger couple took a seat, but said nothing.

Hermione found it funny to see Lucius in his typical black attire, even when it was a silk pajama set. Narcissa still maintained an air of elegance in a sea green and cream silk nightgown and matching robe that flowed down her body and brushed the floor.

In front of the massive front windows was a massive and beautifully decorated tree with their small pile of presents beneath. They had agreed to exchange just one or two small gifts each since Hermione had warned them that the Weasley clan tended to go crazy with the gifts, with all their children adults and paying their own ways Molly and Arthur had extra money to save just for Christmas and birthdays now. They tended to mainly spoil their grandchildren but Christmas they bought, or in Molly's case, made a ton of gifts for everyone.

Off to the side of the tree something caught Hermione's attention. It was a beautifully handcrafted bassinet. It was made of what looked like brown wicker and shaped like a quarter moon. It was beautiful. Narcissa was the one to answer her unasked question.

"It's for at Hogwarts. We know your quarters are rather big but still aren't big enough for a full size crib, so we bought the bassinet. It seemed appropriate and it's easily moved if you want Scorpius closer to you but can't hold him. I hope you like it dear."

"Thank you Cissa. I love it! It's perfect."

"You're welcome, but that's not you're only gift from Lucius and I. Go to the other side of the tree."

Hermione stood up and moved around to the other side and sitting there was an antique armoire, it was oriental in design and made of black bonded leather. Narcissa came up beside her.

"It's another family heirloom like the crib. It's for jewelry. I figured since you're with my son you might need a bigger place to house yours. I hope that's ok."

"Thank you Narcissa. It's lovely. With all the jewelry he's already bought me the box I have right now isn't big enough. So this will definitely come in handy."

She turned and hugged the older witch and then they returned to their seats and Narcissa asked Draco to hand out the other gifts. As Hermione opened her gifts, Draco began with the one from his parents and they started with the ones they had bought for each other. The first box she opened was from Narcissa and Lucius, a pair of black lace Jimmy Choo stilettos. She loved them! Setting them aside she opened Draco's gift to her.

It was a largish square box and when she removed the wrapping paper and lid she revealed a soft gray wool item, pulling it out she saw it was a dual button maternity coat. Then under that were a pair of brown boots. Draco's voice gained her attention and she turned to him.

"For when it snows. I saw you didn't have any snow boots and I figured these were stylish but practical as well."

"Thank you darling, I love them. And I'm sure the coat with keep me and our son nice and toasty."

He rewarded her with a grin and then showed her the only gift he had opened so far. It was a crystal whiskey decanter and glass set with a bottle of Firewhiskey from Lucius's private stock.

"You've been asking me for a bottle of my private collection for a while now, so I figured you would need a decent set of glasses to enjoy it."

"Thank you Father, Mother." Then he opened Hermione's gift to him. Inside the small box was Cartiers Ronde Croisière de Cartier watch. It had a pink gold, black and silver face on a black leather band. He had been talking about getting a decent watch for a while so Hermione picked this one out for him.

"Wow love, this is fantastic! Thank you!" He leaned over from where he was sat beside her and kissed her. Then he put it on, admiring it where it lay on his wrist. Together they watched as Narcissa and Lucius opened their gifts.

"Hermione and I picked those out together from the man I was telling you about when I bought that item a while back."

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, but clearly they both did because they nodded and smiled at him. She waited to see if he would elaborate for her but when he didn't she figured he hadn't wanted her to know for some reason. So she didn't push him for an explanation. She just turned back to the older couple and watched as Narcissa opened her gift.

Draco and Hermione had gotten her an exquisite antique Hamilton 14K white gold diamond encrusted wrist watch. For as old as it was it was still in fantastic shape. She removed it from the box and had Lucius help her put it on and then thanked them as Lucius opened up his Pierre Viala circa 1770 pocket watch. The exterior was a combination of gold, silver, glass, diamonds and enamels in various shades of blue.

"I have just the chain for this. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lucius."

Just then Hermione's stomach growled quite loudly causing everyone to laugh so Narcissa called for breakfast to be served there in the parlor. Afterward they went to their rooms and got ready for the Weasley's. Hermione had bought another shirt just for today. It was white and long sleeved and had 'Ho!Ho!Ho!' down the front in red. She paired it with black leggings and her vintage black and white stilettos.

When Draco came out of the bathroom after shaving- they might have been distracted- he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plaid button down with a nice sweater over top of it. He looked yummy and Hermione had to remind herself that sneaking off for sex in a house full of children and adults, where there would barely be room to move, was a bad idea and not going to happen.

Once they were ready they met Lucius and Narcissa at the Apparition point outside of the gates of the Manor and Disapparated to The Burrow. It seemed in this part of the country it had snowed last night, either that or someone had magically made it snow, and the sounds of excited children and shouting adults greeted them as they walked down the lane to the house.

What they saw there nearly had Hermione doubled over in laughter and Draco and his parents looking horrified. George Weasley was in the most garish suit Hermione had ever seen, which is why she had noticed him before anyone else. It was red and had snowmen and Christmas trees and holly all over the pants and blazer and there was even a matching tie.

Next she noticed Teddy, because his hair was red and green. Those two were building a snow man while Harry watched on, holding a sleeping James all bundled up in the cutest little snow suit Hermione had ever seen. It was yellow, with giraffe spots on the arms and a giraffe on the front. The hood had little giraffe horns- or whatever they were called- and ears. To the side of the house Bill, Fluer, their two daughters, Percy, Ron and Charlie were having a snowball fight.

Pansy and Audrey were sitting on one of the benches outside the front door having what seemed to be an intense conversation and Luna was in the garden chasing the gnomes trying to get one to bite her for good luck. Hermione couldn't see Ginny or Molly so she figured they were inside cooking and if the noise was any indication, Arthur was in his shed.

Just about to make their presence known, Teddy beat her to it by spotting them and yelling with excitement.

"Cousin Draco!"

"What am I? Chopped liver," she griped out of the corner of her mouth at Draco. It was as if she and the others didn't exist. All Teddy saw was Draco. So she was immensely happy when Victorie and Dominique shouted with joy and came running toward her.

"Auntie 'Mione!" Bill's voice boomed out over the children.

"Do not jump on Hermione, Victorie, Domini. She's carrying a baby and you could hurt her!"

That slowed the headlong rush and by the time the two little girls had reached her Teddy had already launched himself into Draco's arms. Victorie was eyeing her belly and when she reached Hermione she thrust forth her little hand and laid it over Scorpius.

"Wow Auntie Hermione, your belly looks just like maman's when she was carrying Domini. Is the baby moving yet? Do you know what it is? When will it get here? Can I play with it when it gets older? I really want a brother now because sisters are a pain."

Lucius and Narcissa snickered behind her as Victorie acted the typical toddler and asked her questions so fast Hermione wouldn't have been able to answer them anyway. Stooping down she picked the little girl up, Draco made to protest but she shushed him, and together they walked toward the house.

"How about this Vicci, we'll head inside where it's nice and warm and I'll answer all your questions."

The little girl tilted her head as she decided whether she really wanted her questions answered or if she wanted to play some more. Finally nodding she hugged Hermione about the neck and together they went inside, followed closely behind by the rest of the group- their play forgotten as the smells of a good meal and the lure of gifts drew them inside now that the last of the party had arrived.

Taking a seat on one of the sofas Hermione shifted the girl to the arm beside her and proceeded to answer her questions as Molly and Ginny came out of the kitchen and Ron and Harry were tasked with handing out the gifts. By the time all was said and done there were mountains of presents, wrapping paper everywhere and every person in attendance had the tradition Weasley knitted item upon their person.

This year Hermione had gotten a pair of mittens, a scarf and toboggan hat. Draco had gotten a sweater- for which he switched the one he had come in. It was Slytherin green with a silver D on the front. Even Narcissa and Lucius were included with their scarves and gloves. Molly and Ginny went to finish cooking, shooting down Hermione's offer to help, and everyone else began the clean up while she held little James.

He had already grown so much since last she saw him. At nearly four months old he was adorable with his chubby little cheeks and bright eyes and that mop of black hair like Harry's. He waved his arms in the air in excitement as Hermione talked to him. She couldn't wait to have moments like these with Scorpius.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched Hermione as she sat on the sofa with James. That would be her and Scorpius soon. He didn't think he could fall more in love with her, but in that moment he knew he could love her so much more. Even though it wasn't their child, he saw a mother sitting there. She would be great with their own son. He couldn't wait. They had just finished cleaning up when Molly called them in to eat.

Heading to the sofa he took James gently from her and passed him on to Potter, who had come up behind him, and then helped her up. If they didn't get in their quickly Weasley might eat all the food.

"Come on love. We better get in there. I have a feeling with this lot if we don't make a move now we might be fighting for a seat and we don't want Weasley to eat it all."

"You do realize you're surrounded by Weasley's? I know you're talking about Ron, but still."

"I don't think I'll ever call him anything other than Weasley. Same with Potter. James is growing rapidly. It makes me wonder if Scorpius will grow that fast too."

"He probably will. Now, get me in there Draco Malfoy, before you have to fight Ron for me to get me something to eat."

He tucked her arm in his and they made their way to the kitchen where the table and room and been hit with an Engorgio spell to make enough room for everyone. She laughed quite a lot when they walked in and Ron was already stuffing his face. Draco snickered and then started to heckle him.

"Merlin Weasley, save some for the rest of us."

"What? I'm hungry. There's plenty to go around Malfoy. Why don't you shut it and get in here."

"Move down man, we need some room to sit."

Ron groaned as if Draco had asked too much of him, but scooted down some so Hermione and Draco could slip in between him and Harry. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying good company and good food and by the time they decided to leave it was so late Molly asked them to stay the night. Narcissa and Lucius opted to go home but Hermione was so tired that Draco took Molly up on her offer.

With Harry and Ginny in Ginny's old room with James- Ron, Luna, Hermione and Draco wound up in Ron's old room. Transfiguring their clothes into pajamas, as Ron and Luna did the same, they climbed into one of the two beds and curled up together, front to back.

Hermione listened to Draco, Ron and Luna talking- content to just lay there in his arms. Her last thought as she fell deeply into sleep was that this had been the best Christmas ever.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: moving ahead again. We're celebrating New Year's Eve._**

 ** _oh and to the guest whose review I deleted- because I'm sure I warned ppl before hand that I won't take negativity. You read,_ literally _, up to the final 3 chapters of my story to come up with something as uncreative as "you need to stop writing period"? Like seriously? You read 23 chapters. 23. I have 26 chapters in this story. Come up with something original and don't be so bitter. I recently watched a show that had the best line for you and I never thought I'd get to use it so thanks! "Don't be so cynical. It gives you wrinkles, on your soul."_**

 ** _Also I took liberties I'm sure with the spell at the beginning. That's the fun of magic, it can change. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Hermione**

Hermione was helping Narcissa prepare for the New Year's Eve party the Malfoys threw every year. They were in the gardens and Narcissa had just cast the area protection spell. The party would be inside the spell. This one was tweaked. As with when Hermione had used the spell when she, Ron and Harry had been hunting horcruxes, it kept out anyone who wasn't allowed inside the area that was spelled- if they were on the guest list then there would be no problem, but this one would also keep out the elements.

She thought the effect of the snow falling all around them but not on them was magical. She also wasn't feeling the cold of the winter day as much as she should be. It was a clever little trick on the older witch's part and Hermione was determined to learn how to do it herself.

Draco and Lucius were busy moving tables around so they could be decorated. There wouldn't be any food tables as the house elves would be serving the food just as they did at Hogwarts. It would magically appear on the tables and guests could choose what they desired.

Narcissa had chosen a black and gold theme this year. The tablecloths were black and white stripped. There were gold and white plates, crystal glasses for those who didn't, or couldn't in Hermione's case, have champagne which would be set up in a tier on a separate table.

There would be a fire on either side of the enclosure and when the time drew nearer for guests to arrive Hermione would create her Bluebell Flames in jam jars. Harry had mentioned it to Narcissa at Christmas dinner and she in turn had asked Hermione if she would mind making them for the party. They would look lovely with the white flowers that would also be centerpieces.

With the fires within the spell, the area should be nice and toasty. At midnight George and Ron would be setting off some specially designed Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs the Malfoys had commissioned just for this occasion- just the Catherine Wheels, rockets with star tails and firecrackers. They didn't need any profanities going off, after all. As well as a few specially made ones. She couldn't wait to see what they had made for tonight. She always loved their fireworks, when they weren't disrupting her classes that is.

"Well Hermione. I think that's it for now," Narcissa said as she finished the decor on the last table. "How about we go in for lunch and then you can take a nap since you'll be up so late tonight."

"That sounds great Cissa. Draco, we're heading in. Are you coming?"

"In a moment love."

He had been extremely secretive the past two days, disappearing and not telling her what he had been up to. If she was honest she was starting to get angry. She knew he was planning something, she just couldn't understand why he wasn't telling her what it was.

"Come on dear. I'm promise you all will be revealed later tonight."

"You know what's going on Cissa?"

"Well, I know some of it yes, and no I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. All will be revealed in due time. Let's get you and my grandson fed and to sleep for a bit."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched his Mother lead Hermione away. She was pouting and it was so cute. He hated hiding things from her and upsetting her, but this was something he wouldn't back down on. She had hinted at wanting him to tell her but he had ignored it. Tonight was too important to tell her what he was planning ahead of time.

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes Father. I've made the gazebo and the path to it look like a fairytale. She'll love it. You'll keep anyone from going up there?"

"No guests will be allowed to go further into the gardens then where we are having the party. You won't be disturbed, I promise. Make tonight memorable for her son. After all you only get to do this once."

"You didn't. You had to ask Mother several times."

"That's because your mother led me a merry chase. And I wouldn't have changed a thing. She keeps me on my toes son."

"I'm just glad that you two showed me that love is everything."

"Life has no meaning without someone you love more than your own self at your side. That's a certainty. Live your life to the fullest son. Love that witch with all you have and she will always stay by your side. Your mother is definitely proof of that. She stuck with me even during that time in my life when my beliefs nearly got us all killed. It was my love for you that helped me see what an idiot I was being. Our children become the most important things in our lives. Remember that Draco. Your love for Hermione will be steady and strong, but your love for your children will define you."

"I'll remember Father."

"Good, now let's get in there with the women we love."

They walked into the Manor and discovered the two women in the kitchen where Hermione had apparently scandalized the elves by asking to make her own lunch. It seemed she was in an argument with Totty and Narcissa was watching and laughing as Hermione stood, hands on hips with the elf mimicking her position.

"Now listen here Totty. I am not trying to usurp your position. I merely wish to make myself something to eat. I get it's your job to serve me but every so often I enjoy cooking. Now get out of my way!"

"Missus Hermione. I simply cannot allow it. Why, I'd have to iron my hands for even thinking of allowing you to serve yourself. What wills the other house-elves think of me? They'd say I was not fit for my position. I would become a laughing stock!"

He saw the moment Hermione conceded. But he also saw the hurt in her eyes. The tears that began to pool in the honey brown orbs and he simply couldn't let it stand.

"Totty. Am I not your master?"

"Yes Master Draco. You are."

"And as your Master and Miss Hermione as my girlfriend does that not mean that she is, by extension, also your Mistress?"

"Well... Yes, I suppose."

"So if she's given you an order to let her cook. Would that not mean that you would not be a laughing stock because you listened to your Mistresses command?" The little elf pondered Draco's question a moment before agreeing.

"Yes Master Draco, you are corrects that would mean that Totty would not be laughed at by the other elves. Missus Hermione I am sorry for arguing with you. If it so pleases I will go and punish myself and then if you like I could help you find the items you need."

"Thank you Totty, for your offer to help me. I accept. I do not however accept you punishing yourself. It is unnecessary and I will hear no more of it, understand?"

"Yes Missus."

Crisis averted. Hermione had become increasingly emotional of late and he hated to see her cry. What he would accept however, was the grateful smile she bestowed upon him when Totty turned to get things from the cupboards Hermione had asked for. While he did so she walked to Draco and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, which he returned.

"Thank you darling. I was beginning to get frustrated. I'm sure your mother would have stepped in soon, but I need to be able to tell them what to do if I'm going to be part of this family. So thank you for getting Totty to understand that I am now his employer, since that's what we are now. Well your parents really since they're the ones that pay the elves."

"You're quite welcome love. And I used the terms Master and Mistress because no matter the fact they're free and paid now, those are the terms they're most likely to listen to."

"Ok. I get it. Now, would you like some of what I'm making? I had this particular dish about a year ago when I went to Greece. It's called a Gyro. It's lamb and onions and tomatoes in a pita wrap topped with a cucumber sauce called Tzatziki. It's light, but filling and delicious."

"I'll try anything once love."

She gave him a wide grin and he kissed her lips and let her go, taking a seat on one of the bar stools next to his mother, his father sitting next to him. Hermione refused any offers of help from any of them, saying Totty was help enough and before they knew it they each had a Gyro in front of them.

The first bite and Draco was in heaven. The lamb was seasoned to perfection, the bite of the red onion providing some heat while the tomatoes provided a bit of a tang and the sauce on top cooled everything down.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione this is fantastic! You simply must makes sure the elves know how to make this for tonight. The guests will love it!"

"Of course Cissa. I'll show Totty how I made it after my nap."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

They finished their lunch and each went their own way. Draco took Hermione up to his room and helped her relax a bit with a massage during which she easily fell asleep. Then he went to the gazebo to be sure the protection spell was intact. The scene for his proposal had to be perfect. Satisfied it kept, he wasn't as good at tweaking certain spells as his mother was, he went back to the house and to the library.

He really wanted to be with Hermione but he wasn't tired in the least, too excited for tonight, and she didn't like it when he stayed by her side all the time. She was adamant he have time to himself sometimes. Especially since they slept together, ate together, taught together. They were around each other more often than not so he agreed with her on having the need for both of them to have alone time separate from one another.

He chose a book on potions he hadn't read yet and got lost in the pages. At some point the room started getting dark and looking up he realized the time had swept by quickly and it was nearly time for the guests to begin arriving. His mother always made sure they came after dark because she didn't want them here any longer than needed. They still had hours to go until midnight after all, so she usually started the party around seven pm.

As it was only four that gave him plenty of time to get Hermione and himself into a nice relaxing bath. Taking his book he went upstairs to check on her but she was still asleep so he slid into the bed beside her and leaned against the headboard and continued reading. An hour and a half later she woke.

"Mmmm. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. It's a little after five thirty. I don't think I need to ask you if you had a good nap."

"Not if I slept that long, no. How long have you been up here? You didn't watch me sleep did you?"

"No love. I just came up here an hour and a half ago. I came to check on you and just decided to stay. How about we get into a nice warm bath before we have to get ready?"

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

 **Hermione**

After a nice bath with her boyfriend, they got dressed, she in the second dress she had gotten from Madam Malkin and a pair of black strappy heels. He in a dark gray suit with a black button down and black tie that made him look so sexy. By the time they made their way downstairs they were just in time to begin greeting the guests with his parents.

It wasn't an overly large gathering like the galas had been, just family and a few friends. Everyone looked smashing and with the night having descended and Hermione still needing to create her Bluebell Flames and the fires still needing to be lit, the garden looked ethereal with the snow falling. Narcissa and Hermione cast their spells and the space lit up and added a cheery glow and the party began.

With conversation and good food the time began to go by quickly. Hermione was eating her second helping, Pansy and George beside her talking, when something they said caught her attention.

"It's so sad. I mean, how could anyone treat a child that way. To be honest I was surprised when Kingsley approached me. You'd think I would be the last person they'd want to foster a young boy, a Slytherin at that. Not that that really means anything but as my family are all Gryffindors it could prove interesting. I mean, I'm not even married. You and I are giving this relationship a good go but you'd figure they'd want a couple to take him."

"Well maybe they couldn't find the right couple, George. Or maybe they felt that the boy would be best with you. I mean, you may be a prankster at times, but you're serious and well to do. You've expressed a desire to help kids like this boy before, so maybe they listened and decided to take you up on your offer?"

"Maybe you're right Pans. I don't know. But Keid Allen needs someone to help him..." At that point Hermione couldn't help herself and inserted herself into their conversation.

"George, did you just say Keid Allen?"

"Yes Hermione, do you know him?"

"Yes. He's one of my students and Draco is his Head of House. It was he and I that talked to McGonagall and Kingsley about getting him away from that orphanage but we weren't aware that they were so close to doing it they were looking for a new home for him."

"Well Kingsley just talked to me about it this morning. He said they hadn't completed the process of getting the boy out of the orphanage but needed a place for him to go when they did. He did mention something about you and Draco but I wasn't really paying attention to that of I'm honest. I had the shop open this morning for those who wished to purchase fireworks for today and he came in while I was busy.

"I only had a moment and was ringing people up as he was talking. Can you tell me more about the boy?"

"Of course. He's sweet and kind. Nothing like you would figure a boy would be coming out of a situation like his. In fact he reminds me a lot of Harry. Only Keid is more studious. He doesn't copy notes like two other people I know," she gave Ron and Harry a pointed look where they sat further down the table and George barked out a laugh.

"Good to know. Do you think he may have any issues from being abused?"

"No. Unequivocally no. The only issue we've found is he takes a bit to trust. But once he does he's a happy, smiling boy that goes to great lengths to please people and cares for others. We had a little run in six weeks back when I was on the way to my checkup and he was concerned he had hurt the baby, so I let him come with me. He was relieved he hadn't hurt me or Scorpius. He just needs a good home."

"I'll definitely give it more thought. I have a few months after all. Thanks for telling me about him Hermione. Though I am curious about his parentage. Mainly because I'm wondering how a magical child winds up in a muggle orphanage."

"That's more complicated and definitely not pleasant George."

"So you know then?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me."

"Are you sure, like I said it isn't pretty."

"I'm sure."

"Ok then. Do you happen to remember a Death Eater named Avery?" At his nod she continues.

"He is Keid's father. Back before Voldemort's return, Avery sexually assaulted Keid's mother. A muggle woman. He tried to kill her afterwards but someone spooked him and he didn't succeed. When she found out she was pregnant she became depressed but was determined the child should live because it wasn't his fault, what happened to her. Unfortunately she was depressed enough that, after giving birth to Keid, she jumped off Blackfriar's Bridge.

"Keid was placed in the orphanage. When he began to show signs of his magic the children and the workers freaked out and started calling him a freak, avoiding him, the workers kept him locked inside not wanting anyone to see his unusualness. They neglected him and hurt him. Then when he became of age to go to Hogwarts McGonagall showed up and said she was from a special school and that they would pay for everything and Keid came to Hogwarts and you know the rest.

"I can't fathom people being so cruel. I also couldn't even consider thinking about him having to go back there this summer, so Draco and I talked to McGonagall and now they're working with the muggle authorities to get transference of his wardship to our foster system so he can be placed with a wizarding orphanage or family. It seems that Kingsley has decided he would be best suited in a one on one familial situation as opposed to putting him back into an orphanage."

"Wow. Does he know?"

"About the man that helped create him? Yes. Draco told him when we found out. He felt he had a right to know, as a way to help him understand how he was a wizard with a muggle mother and to let him know that one's parentage doesn't make them who they are. That their choices do. Keid is a great kid. You'd both be lucky to have each other. I have faith in you George. That you would provide him with a safe, stable, and loving home. Really give it some thought, ok?"

"Ok, 'Mione."

"Hey Hermione, I heard you guys had a great time with the orphans you sponsored this year. I wasn't able to help my parents take ours about, but I was told they had fun too."

"Yeah ours had a great time as well," Harry added. Ron and Luna cut in then.

"Ours were lovely too. It's too bad we can't adopt them all, but that's not plausible is it. There's just too many."

"Yeah ours had fun. You should meet Johnny Harry. He's an excitable chap. Had me sign his chocolate frog card," Hermione giggled. "Then little Mitchell was such a sweet heart. But poor little Rebecca. She doesn't talk. Not since she became and orphan it's so sad." Hermione told them all about the three orphans Draco and her had taken care of. They all seemed to really enjoy hearing about the kids.

They moved on to other things as the meal concluded. Narcissa pulled out some smaller fireworks that she felt the kids would like, like sparklers, ones she made George make special for tonight, and colored smoke bombs. With warming charms place upon them the kids left the protected area, parental eyes supervising, and ran through the gardens and across the manicured lawn, sparklers trailing their sparks behind them. The hours passed and about thirty minutes to midnight, Draco stood up and offered her his hand.

"I have something to show you love. Come with me."

Taking his hand she let him help her up and then followed him out of the protected area, where he paused to cast warming charms on the both of them, and then he was leading her further into the gardens. She hadn't been back this far yet so she was curious what was back here. Further in they came to a path that was covered over by rose bowers, their red blooms wide open- probably there by a charm or something since they should be dead now.

They grew in an arch and on either side of the path were those sun powered lanterns and above them down the middle of the arches were white twinkle lights. Following the path they came to the end and in a clearing was a beautiful gazebo. It was white wood and covered in more white twinkle lights. Draco pulled her into the gazebo and pulled her into his arms.

"It's lovely Draco. Why haven't you shown me this before now?"

"Because I wanted to save it for a special occasion."

"Well thank you for showing me now."

"You're welcome love." He leaned down and kissed her and then let her go. She took the opportunity to make her way to the back of the gazebo to look out over the rest of the grounds. There was a pond in the distance and she turned to ask Draco when he would take her there, but when she saw him, her breath caught in her throat, the words dying on her lips.

He was down on one knee and in his raised hand was an open box revealing a beautiful ring set. Was what she thought was happening, happening? Was he asking her to marry him?

"Hermione Jean Granger. I have spent these past few months thinking of all the ways I could do this. Of what words I might say, of how I might make this memorable for you. But in this moment, now that it's here, I truly can't think of a thing to say that would express the way I feel for you because for me, words aren't enough. I love you. I love your smile, I love the way you twirl your hair when your reading, I love the way you care about others. I love how you aren't afraid to take charge and the way you aren't afraid to let go of your control. I love the fact that you're giving me everything a man could hope for, the only thing that could make that absolute is if you say yes. Will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your days with me as my wife?"

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. In the distance she could faintly hear the other guests counting down the seconds to midnight. She couldn't speak, could only nod her assent and when he stood and crushed her to him as much as he could, she reveled in the feel of his lips bruising hers. She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard and saw fireworks, but all that mattered in that moment was Draco.

He broke away and took up her left hand and slipped the engagement ring onto the proper finger and stuck the box back into the pocket of his suit jacket where he must have gotten it from. Then he took her back into his arms and hugged her to himself.

"Thank you love. For making me the happiest man on this planet. You not only have given me your love, but you're giving me new life in our son and have agreed to marry me. I don't think I could be any happier than I am at this moment."

Just then she felt a movement in her belly. Looking into his face she could tell he had felt it too. He was two weeks late, but Scorpius was finally moving where they both could feel it. It made this moment all the more perfect.

"Is that what I think it is," he asked, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. She smiled at him.

"I believe so darling. Apparently Scorpius agrees with what just happened and wanted to show his happiness."

Draco laughed and fell to his knees in front of her, framing her belly with his hands. He kissed their son in his cozy little home and began talking to him. As the fireworks went off above them, Scorpius danced between them and Draco talked to him and kissed her belly over and over again. She had been wrong. This, this right here, made the moment even more perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: moving ahead some more. There will be a little drama in this chapter. This is the last chapter. The next one is the epilogue and will be the end._**

 ** _The drama could trigger something for some people as it deals with sexual assault so please read with caution. Thank you._**

 ** _If you are not reading my other Dramione fic then you may skip the following paragraph._**

 ** _Also a note on my other fic Hallowed Be a They Enemy. If anyone is reading that story it is going on a short hiatus because I am unhappy with the way it is going. I will not be removing it, just reworking some chapters and replacing the old with the new so you may not get any alerts that there's a replacement on that chapter. When I am done reworking those chapters I will put a note in the next new chapter to let you know which ones to go back and read before we move forward with the story. I want to be sure I give you a story you can enjoy and if I'm not happy with it then I doubt you will be too. I hope you can understand._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Draco**

They returned to Hogwarts the Sunday after New Years. Upon return Draco and Hermione had been accosted by Keid who thanked them profusely for the gift they had left him- a whole basket full of things like Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs and a few little things from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. He had thoroughly enjoyed sharing them with his friend Parker when he went with him for the holidays. Everything had continued to go well, so far. He was engaged to the most beautiful witch in the world. They were getting ready to have a baby any day now. And Keid would have a home to go to after the school year was out. George had agreed to take him.

The months since Christmas had gone by quickly and spring had come in with a vengeance. The flowers had bloomed all over the grounds, buds had begun to appear on the trees and the weather had begun to warm. Hermione was doing well despite how uncomfortable she could get sometimes. Her students did everything they could to help her be comfortable during classes, telling her to sit down when she needed to and behaving themselves if she had to step out to pee. They all had gotten into the habit of carrying extra Sugar Quills just for her because they were her favorite sweet from Honeyduke's and she had developed a craving.

At night he rubbed whatever part of her body she needed him to and made slow, sweet love to her when she wanted it. The sex swing she had asked him to buy hung in a corner of their bedroom and she made good use of it. Despite her size and the fact she was waddling now, she still had a healthy sexual appetite and they had sex at least once a day.

At the moment he was in his office grading papers. With exams around two months away he had upped the essays required from his upper classmen and he was getting good results. He had faith that this year's graduates would do well. He had just set another paper to the side and reached for the next when there was a knock on his door. Not bothering to look up, figuring it was a student since Hermione's last class would have just concluded and she would take a few more minutes to get to his office in the dungeons, he called for them to enter. He should have looked up. He should have been wary. Then maybe the next events wouldn't have happened.

Before he could ask the person what they wanted he was tied to his chair by the wrists and ankles. Caught so completely by surprise he didn't have time to grab his wand or anything else. Looking up, he saw Adaria standing there. She smirked at him and made her way around his desk. He tried to get free of his bonds enough to grab his wand but she hit him with a Sticking Spell as well, and he couldn't move at all.

Making to call for someone to help she threw a Langlock jinx and he went totally silent unable to move his mouth to speak.

"I wish I wouldn't have had to do that professor, I so wanted to kiss you and have your delicious tongue in my mouth, but I'll just have to deal with it. After all, what I really want is in your pants."

She spelled herself naked and straddled his lap. With all the control he could muster Draco tried to control his body's natural reaction. After all Adaria was a pretty witch and she had all the right parts in nice proportions, but he wasn't attracted to her. He had the witch he wanted and he would use all his hard won control to keep from doing what he felt would be a betrayal. He would not get hard for this cunt.

"Oh professor. Aren't you glad to see me? Maybe I need to give you a little help."

She undid his pants, after pushing his robes aside, and reached her hand into his underwear and gripped him. When she didn't get the reaction she wanted though, she got angry. He tried to spell himself free with non-verbal and wandless Magic but his mind wouldn't just cooperate. All he could think of was controlling his body.

"What does that Mudblood have that I don't?! Why her and not me! After all I am a Pureblood from a good family. And I'm young and healthy. I can give you heirs just as well as she can! All you had to do was accept me and we wouldn't be here now, but no. You fought me at every turn! Well you aren't going to fight me now Draco Malfoy! I'm going to get what I want no matter what it takes!"

As she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled his length from his pants, he began to panic slightly. What if Hermione walked in? She had been due at anytime. What if he couldn't control his body's natural reactions? What if because of that Hermione felt he had betrayed her? He could lose her. He was bracing himself for the feel of Adaria's lips, trying desperately to clear his mind of the panic he felt so he could wandlessly and wordlessly blast her away, when he heard a growl and turned to see his very pregnant and very angry fiancé standing in the doorway of his office.

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Adaria and shouted "Flipendo!"with such force that the girl flew across the room and hit the wall opposite so hard she collapsed to the floor unconcious. Then Hermione was in front of him reversing the spells and stuffing him back into his trousers.

"Oh Draco! When I saw what she was doing I lost it! Are you ok? She didn't get that far did she? Oh please tell me she wasn't able to get you hard. It would kill me to know she was able to actually be able to put you inside herself. Dear Merlin, but she tried to rape you! We need to get McGonagall down here!"

"Hermione, love, I need you to calm down. Think of Scorp. The stress isn't good for you or him. No, you got here just in time. That was why she was yelling, because she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted. I only get hard for you. It's only you I want in that way. Ok? Please calm down. Here, let's go out into my classroom and you sit down while I take care of the situation. Just breathe and count and whatever, but calm down."

"Ok. Ok," she said and then took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

Satisfied she was working on calming herself he sent a quick Patronus to McGonagall and then went into his office and magically clothed the girl and then tied her up and took her wand. She would probably be expelled for this. Though he felt her punishment would be better suited being exiled to that wizarding school in the Amazon, alone, without any of daddy's money.

Being expelled wouldn't make her learn a thing considering she was just two months from graduating and already knew pretty much everything she needed to get by without a wand. Hagrid was proof the Ministry didn't really regulate expelled persons using magic.

Once he was done with those tasks he went back to his fiancé, who was much calmer now. McGonagall showed up moments later and took the girl to Poppy for a quick check to see if she was ok from the hit to her head when she hit the wall and then would be taking her to the Headmaster's office and owling her parents.

Draco didn't care. His only concern was Hermione. Lifting her up he carried her back to their quarters where he made her some chamomile tea to help calm her further and rubbed her feet and legs while she sat on the couch to drink it. Then he took her to their room to lie down, curling up behind her with his arms wrapped around her and their son. She fell asleep, but he couldn't. He was too wired.

Now that the events were over and the adrenaline was coming down, the severity of what had just happened finally hit him. Leaving her sleeping soundly, Draco got up and went to the living room where he began to pace. He had nearly been raped. He had been sexually assaulted by a student. A seventeen year old girl. He knew that men could be hurt in that way, he also knew it didn't make them weak. But it made him angry.

The longer he paced, the angrier he became. He wanted to smash something! He wanted to take his anger out on something or someone. As he paced he planned. He thought about what he really wanted to happen to Adaria Edgewater. For sure he wanted her gone. Not just from the school but the country and sending her to that school on the Amazon was looking more appealing by the minute.

Checking Hermione and seeing she was still out he went up to the owlery, penning a letter as he went. He would need his father for this one. Reaching the top of the tower he quickly called down Ares and tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent him on his way. Then he went back to their quarters and stuck his head into the Floo to speak with McGonagall. She was in her office thankfully, but Adaria was still in the hospital wing being given a potion for her concussion. Not that the old witch sounded too upset for the girl. He asked if he could speak to her in his quarters as he didn't want to leave Hermione again and she agreed and stepped through the Floo a moment later.

"What is it you wished to speak about Mr. Malfoy? I am immensely sorry about what happened. Just so you know I will not mete out the girls punishment until you approve of the method first. Although expulsion would be the best scenario."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about Headmistress. I don't want her expelled."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. You see, I had some time to think and I think I have a better solution. One that would really make her think. I mean, Hagrid is proof that expulsion doesn't mean the loss of one's magic completely. We both know what he houses in that atrocious pink umbrella. Now no one probably says anything, including the Ministry, because we all know the thing that got him expelled actually wasn't his fault but Voldemort's when he went to school here. But that doesn't mean Adaria will be treated differently."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"That she finish out her education at the school in the Amazon. That her parents cannot provide her anything except the money to get by until she finds a job. That she be exiled from England and that once she's graduated she has to find a job and once she does everything she gets from then on is from herself. Essentially that her parents cut her off completely. For a spoiled Pureblood heiress that is worse than anything else quite possibly. You know yourself that most Pureblood women come straight out of school and into a marriage and they become house wives that don't hold a job, hardly ever.

"And to not be allowed to come back to the place of your birth and to have to live on your own with no help what so ever from your family would not be ideal."

"Yes, you're right. However. What's to say she doesn't just use her magic to make her life easier?"

"Put a trace of some sort on her. Something similar to those muggle ankle bracelet things they place on those who are under house arrest. Any unauthorized magic will result in her going to Azkaban. Which frankly is where I should be asking for her to go as she assaulted me. She committed a criminal act upon my person and she's lucky that this is my decision and I'm not demanding her be arrested."

"Yes, I see your point. Ok then. I will talk to Kingsley and her parents and we will go from there. I'll let you know what's decided."

"That's all I ask."

Just then Hermione walked from the bedroom. Her body language was screaming that something was wrong. He stood and rushed to her just as she cried out and doubled over at the waist. Grabbing her arms he held her as she dug her nails into the material of his robes, which he hadn't changed out of yet.

"Love? What is it! What's wrong?!"

"The baby's coming Draco. I woke up to my water breaking. He's not going to wait. We need to get to Poppy, now!"

"Ok. Ok. Let me grab the..."

Just then she cried out again and dug her nails into his robe sleeves so far she dug into his skin.

"No time! We have to go!"

He didn't say another word. Simply picked her up and started for the door.

"I'll bring the things you need Draco. Where are they?"

"Everything is in a bag already. It's right inside the door to our bedroom. Thank you Minerva."

The witch nodded at him and made her way towards the bedroom as he carried Hermione out the door and raced toward the hospital wing. Thankfully it wasn't that far down the hall from their quarters and he made it within minutes. Upon entrance he saw the cause of all this laying on a cot close to the door. She looked up in surprise, but he ignored her and called for the mediwitch.

Poppy came out of her office, her face saying she was going to scold him, but upon seeing Hermione in his arms in clear pain and the desperate and panicked expression on his face, she merely rushed forward and asked what was wrong.

"Her water broke and she's in labor."

"Bring her back here to the cot closest to my office."

As he made his way there Minerva came in with the bag and followed him. Poppy spelled the bed larger and to sit with the top angled so Hermione wasn't laying flat and he laid her upon it gently. Another contraction gripped her and she clung to his arm, arching off the bed panting through the pain. Poppy walked away murmuring something about red-raspberry leaf tea and pain relieving potions and McGonagall set the bag at the foot of the bed and followed her.

"Tell me what to do love! What should I do!"

Seeing her in pain like this, he couldn't stand it. Scorpius was going to be their only child. He would be putting his foot down. No more!

"Silencing Charm, and put that screen over there around the bed. I don't want that bint seeing me like this."

He looked over to the cot said bint was laying on and noticed she was eyeing them curiously. Nodding he grabbed the screen beside the next cot over and put it in place and then cast the Silencing Charm around them. Another contraction hit Hermione just as the two older witches came out from the backside of Poppy's office, each carrying an item. Poppy had a vial that Draco assumed was the pain relieving potion, McGonagall had the tea.

After taking the potion Hermione began to relax a bit. At least enough to drink the tea. As she did, Poppy transfigured her clothes into a nightgown and Draco got the comfy socks Hermione asked for and put them on her feet. The potion and tea did their jobs and before long Hermione had calmed and when another contraction came she merely said she felt the tightening in her abdomen.

"Alright then dear. Let's see what we've got here."

Poppy checked how far along Hermione had gotten and when she was done told McGonagall to go call for Astoria. At eight centimeters dilated Hermione had a bit and there was enough time to get Stori there to perform the delivery.

"Our families need to know too."

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. I will send notes to them as well."

And with that she swept away from them, pausing at the door she turned back.

"Poppy. Is Miss Edgewater fit to be moved?"

"Yes Minerva."

"Good. Come along then Miss Edgewater. We still have the matter of your punishment to discuss and the Minister and your parents should arrive shortly."

The girl paled at the mention of Kingsley, but got up and followed the Headmistress through the door, turning to glare in their direction before disappearing. Draco didn't care. He only cared about his girl and their son.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When she had woken in a puddle, Hermione had started to panic, but then she remembered that that wouldn't be productive and went to find Draco. Now as she lay here, preparing to welcome their son into the world, she was getting angry. This shouldn't have been the way it happened. She should have been able to gently tell her fiancé their son was coming. They should have made their way to the hospital wing and calmly informed Poppy the baby was coming.

Her entire birth plan had to be thrown out the window thanks to one disgusting excuse for a human being.

"Stop it love. All that matters is that you are ok and our son is ok. That cunt doesn't matter."

Normally she would scold him for a word like that, but it totally fit Adaria Edgewater, so she didn't. She merely nodded.

"You're right. So, what now? He's a week early. Granted that doesn't matter, but I didn't want it to happen this way."

"I know, but it did. We're prepared for him and everything will be fine. Let's just concentrate on him getting here and you healing afterwards."

"Ok darling. Will you lay here with me and read the book I put in the bag?"

"Sure love."

He grabbed the bag and climbed up onto the bed with her. Pulling the book from it he laid the bag on the floor beside himself and opened the book to the page she had marked and began to read. His voice was soft and soothing and she cuddled into his side and settled in. As he read she relaxed more and more until she had drifted off to sleep.

Her nap was ended by the feel of his hand gently rubbing her arm and him calling her name. Looking around she noticed that they were no longer alone.

"Hello Hermione."

"Stori, everyone."

Standing before the bed were Astoria and all their family and friends.

"Now that she's seen us we're just going to go to the Great Hall and get dinner. Call us when the baby gets here!"

With that everyone but Astoria, Narcissa and Molly left.

"I'm going to check you real quick Hermione, just to see where we are. Are you good on pain? Do you need another potion?"

"No, I don't need another potion. Those things are fantastic Stori. I haven't felt a thing since I took it."

"Yeah, they tweak the formula so it's kind of like those things muggle women get sometimes when they're giving birth. An epidural I think it's called? Anyway. Let me get this check out of the way."

She waved her wand over Hermione's lower body while Draco held her hand. When she was done she addressed the group.

"It won't be long now. You're at nine centimeters. Is there anything you want to know? Anything you need?"

"Not at the moment no. Thanks Stori."

"You're welcome Hermione. How about I let you all get caught up. I understand this was brought on by an incident earlier. Just so you know. The force of the magic you used won't have had any affect on the little guy in there. So he'll be just fine."

"Thanks Stori. I didn't even think about that, since magic is an every day thing."

"I understand. Well, if you need me I'll be in Poppy's office. I'd say maybe another half hour to an hour ok?"

"Ok." After Stori walked away Molly came to the side of the bed Hermione was on and sat down in the chair there while Narcissa moved closer to the foot of the bed.

"I want you both to know that Lucius has joined Minerva, the Edgewaters and Kingsley in the Headmistresse's office and he will ensure that Adaria is punished according to your wishes Draco. She will not get away with what she has done."

"Thank you Mother. I have all faith in Father. That's why I owled him. Now, come sit down."

Narcissa nodded and moved to Draco's side and took the seat there. They spent the next hour talking about Scorpius and the wedding, which Draco and Hermione had agreed to allow Narcissa and Molly to plan. They had made the date for a month after Hogwarts let out, in mid-July. Hermione had simply asked it be family and friends only and that it not be made into a circus.

At the end of the hour, Astoria checked back in with her. She was at ten centimeters now. As they had been talking she had started to feel the need to push but it hadn't become practically a necessity until the hour had ended. Now Draco was sat behind her, her knees were bent and Molly was dabbing her face with a cool wet cloth while Narcissa helped Astoria, handing her the things she needed as she needed them, like when she needed her wand to clean the baby's airways.

She pushed for at least ten minutes but finally, there was a loud cry and Astoria was holding her son up for her to see. He was red and wet and covered in gunk but he was so beautiful and Hermione burst out crying as Draco kissed her temple.

"Would you like to cut the cord Draco? Just aim you wand right here," she pointed at a spot half a foot down the umbilical cord. "Then say the spell."

Draco did as directed and Narcissa took her grandson to the little raised bed they had brought in for this moment and Molly joined her and together the two women cleaned him up while Astoria helped Hermione rid herself of the after birth. Then Draco magically cleaned her up and Molly brought them their son.

As Draco held her from behind she held the tiny little bundle in her arms and looked down at her son. Nothing would compare to this moment.

"Welcome to the world Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

"Know that you are loved and safe and that we will always keep you that way."

Hermione kissed the blond fuzz on his little head and brought him to her breast. The other three left the little family alone. As they walked out the door of the hospital wing they all paused and looked back.

"I can't wait for that to be me."

"Yes Astoria I believe that everyone should be able to have a love like Hermione's and my son's. Perhaps you have found it with Theo."

"Yes, perhaps I have."

"Come on ladies. Let's leave them be and go find those we love. I'm feeling awfully mushy all of a sudden."

The other two women laughed and together they went and found the others to announce the birth of the Malfoy heir and the good health of both mother and child.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: sorry I didn't post Saturday, if I'm truly honest I didn't want to post. Because I don't want to hit they little complete button. But I must. :'(_**

 ** _So...this is the end. I couldn't really move this story any further without forcing it. I hope you all enjoyed the story.  
_**

 ** _Warning: mentions of character deaths and suicide._**

* * *

 **Epilogue  
**

 **Draco**

"Draco please! I need to come!"

Draco looked down at his beautiful wife. He had her tied to the spanking bench on her stomach, her round bum was nice and pink from the flogging he had just given her and her body was slick with sweat and flushed. It was an exquisite sight. The kids had spent the night at Grimmauld Place with Mitchell, James, Albus and Lily and he and Hermione had taken full advantage of their absence.

They had spent the night making love, but this morning when he had awoken, she hadn't been in their bed. When he got out of it there where arrows on the floor and so he had followed them. When he found her she was kneeling by the door of their playroom. They had had about two hours before they had to leave for King's Cross Station to meet the train and get their son on it for his first year.

But right now his focus was directed at his wife who was squirming and begging him again.

"Draco please! Please make me come!"

"Alright love. I'll make you come." And with that he sheathed himself within her and began pounding in and out of her hard and fast from behind.

Unable to move she had to take the full sensation created by his thrusts and it didn't take long for her to come hard, him following behind her after a few more thrusts as her walls squeezed him tight. Pulling out he untied her and helped her to stand.

"Come on love. We need to get cleaned up and head to the train station. Time to get Scorp and ourselves to Hogwarts."

"You're right. By the way you know Harry's going to kill you right? I can't believe you bought a ferret for Albus as a familiar."

"What? It's funny and Ron and Ginny completely agree with me. Besides every child needs a familiar if you ask me- even before they get into school. It'll teach them how to take care of their things. That's why I want to get our other kids familiars too. James has his owl, Scorp has his cat- I blame you for that one you know- and now Albus will have his ferret; and I heard that Mitchell has finally settled on wanting a fruit bat of all things- I blame Hagrid for that one. And the fact I bought Albus a ferret is my way of showing there's no more hard feelings from all those years ago when Harry got a kick out of calling me Ferret."

"You know he wasn't the only one?"

"Yes I'm aware. Let me have my moment."

"Whatever. Let's go."

They went upstairs, took a shower and grabbed their trunks. They would be seeing Scorpius onto the train and then Disapparating to Hogsmeade, his request because he said it was bad enough his parents would be working there and that he had been born there, he didn't need them riding the train with him too. Catching a taxi they were taken to the station and passed through the barrier and onto the platform.

As Draco looked on at the huge group of his friends and family, all of whom were sending off a kid or two to the school, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Where had the years gone? Not that he would trade a day of them.

Over the past fourteen years they had had plenty of ups and downs. Mostly ups though. After Scorp's birth they had gotten married as planned. When he had seen her walking down the aisle in that white satin and chiffon mermaid gown with her shoulders bare, her diamond chandelier earrings and the diamond accent on the dress her only adornment besides her ring, he had thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

That was until she gifted him with four more children, Amaryllis Narcissa, Hugo Lucius, Nymphadora Jean- after his cousin and Hermione's mother-, and Helena Hermione- which had garnered an argument and the promise that if they ever had another one, and it was a boy, he'd be named after Draco. Five beautiful children later and Hermione was a little curvier, but still beautiful. He was one lucky man.

His parents had been ecstatic at every pregnancy announcement and they now took the children at least every other weekend so he and Hermione could have alone time. They have never had to mention blood status to their children. Speaking of his parents, when Draco had told his father of Hermione's reaction to all the ancient tomes in the Malfoy vault Lucius had been more than willing to allow Hermione to read them. She had just finally finished the final book a year ago and it had amused him immensely every time she would finish one because the moment she did she had to search him out and regale him with what she had learned in typical Hermione fashion.

It had also taken over a decade for Bill Weasley to cursebreak the whole vault, but he had finished it. Even so Draco had always gone with Hermione to get her books. It gave him a chuckle everytime he saw the look of awe on her face. It never ceased to amaze her, the size of the Malfoy collection- which had been added to over the years by Draco and Hermione themselves.

Keid Allen had been adopted by George a couple months before school let out that year, so Keid never went back to that orphanage. George hadn't had any problems adopting the boy while being considered a single father since Kingsley had been the one to push everything through. On the day of George and Pansy's wedding they had surprised Keid by presenting him with papers that gave him the name Weasley. They had said that they wanted to be family in name as well. Keid had been ecstatic.

George had enjoyed teaching Keid all kinds of things, from all the pranks he and Fred had committed in their years of schooling, to flying, to Quidditch. Much to George's chagrin Keid became a Slytherin chaser rather than the beater George had been hoping for. By the time the boy had graduated however, George had gotten over it. Keid had been the best chaser in his generation at school.

Keid was twenty five now and an Auror. The hat had been right that day, Keid had proven to be a kind and generous man who loved everyone and everything. Harry was constantly praising him for being one of his best Aurors- Harry was now the Head Auror. He had a brother and a sister too. Fred and Roxanne.

Luna and Ron added more grandchildren to the Weasley's with their twins Lorcan and Lysander and their daughter Rose. Plus Luna had predicted, Draco really wondered if she didn't have the sight- their would be a second daughter in a couple of years from now that they would name after their mothers, Pandora Molly. Then they had also adopted Johnny after Hermione had regaled them with his antics that long ago Christmas.

And they weren't the only ones to adopt one of the three orphans Draco and Hermione had sponsored that year. Harry and Ginny had adopted Mitchell as well. When asked why they chose those two and not one of the orphans they had sponsored instead, it was simply stated that the two reminded them of people they loved. Johnny reminded Ron of Fred and George. Mitchell reminded Harry of a mix between Lupin and Sirius and he'd certainly continued to do so. He was quiet and serious, had studied hard but still maintained the ability to have fun all throughout his years at Hogwarts and now at twenty-two he worked with Ollivander but still managed to get into all sorts of trouble with the twenty-four year old Johnny who continued to play pranks in the spirit of his uncles.

Then there was Bill and Fleur's son, Louis, that they added to their daughters. Percy and Audrey had also had two daughters, Molly and Lucy. Molly of course was supremely happy that she would have two granddaughters with her name. The Weasley's were all one big happy family and Draco could finally see how wrong he had been all those years ago.

It didn't matter how much money one had. Love was the greatest gift of all. It made you the richest person in the world.

Astoria and Theo had also gotten married and while they have their own biological kids, their first child was adopted. They adopted little Rebecca actually. After hearing about the girl Astoria became determined to adopt her and help her get passed the death of her parents and talk and socialize and become less shy; and a few months later Astoria was a proud mama- Theo adopting the girl and making her a Nott shortly after their marriage. Rebecca was now a well rounded nineteen year old working with her mother.

Blaise and Daphne married as well; and Neville and Hannah. They had all been blessed with children as well.

The legislature Draco had talked to Kingsley about trying to get passed went through and all house-elves were freed and now had better living conditions and earned a wage. That had earned him an all night sex fest. He finally got his piano for their one year anniversary and he had taught all the children how to play, Helena seemed to be the best at it so far- which was saying something as she was two- she had been a bit of a surprise coming six nearly six years after eight year old Dora.

Unfortunately there were bad things that had happened over the years as well.

Merlin and Morgana had eventually passed away. They left behind a legacy in several litters of pups. The very first producing Leo- Hermione got her lion- and then there was Rex, Alexander and Cleopatra. Leo unfortunately wouldn't be with them much longer and Draco knew Scorp would be devastated. The pup had been his constant companion since his birth, hence the new cat. Draco could tell his father still missed his pets.

Arthur Weasley had been killed on a raid two years ago when they tried to catch a wizard that had been hurting muggles. When they tried to catch him he fired off a Killing Curse and Arthur hadn't been able to cast a Shield Charm in time. Molly Weasley missed her husband a lot, but she surrounded herself with her family, often babysitting for Draco and Hermione as well as his parents.

The wizard had been caught, tried and convicted of Arthur's murder. He had been given the Dementors Kiss almost immediately. Too many people had loved Arthur and the Ministry had executed his punishment so fast because many people wanted to kill the man. Arthur's funeral had been held at the church in the wizarding village close to The Burrow so they could bury him behind the house on the hill overlooking his family. It had been so full people had to stand outside the chapel.

Adaria Edgewater committed suicide about a year into her punishment. She just couldn't handle being without her family. Draco felt guilty for that one because it was him who had suggested her punishment, but Hermione had reminded him that had she not attacked him she wouldn't have been punished in the first place. It didn't remove the feeling of guilt completely, but it had lessened it some.

As Draco stood there minutes later, his arms wrapped around his wife from behind, and they watched the train as it pulled away- all the kids waving at them until they could see them no longer- he kissed her temple and said, "you know, it's funny how I told you two weeks after our first encounter that one day I might marry you and have children with you and now here we are. It's fourteen years later and we have five beautiful children and life couldn't be better."

"No, life couldn't be any better." Luna turned to them then.

"When will you tell him Hermione?"

"Tell me what? What's she talking about love?"

"Nothing darling," Hermione said as she tossed a glare Luna's way.

Then she grabbed his hand, bid goodbye to their loved ones and Disapparated them to Hogsmeade. Upon landing she promptly let go of his hand and rushed to the nearest thing, where she promptly vomited all over Aberforth's Azalea bushes that he had planted some years ago to brighten up his pub. Rushing to her side he pulled her hair back.

It only took him a moment to realize what was wrong. Luna's comment and now her getting sick during Apparition? She had to be pregnant.

"When were you going to tell me Hermione? I had you on your stomach this morning!"

"I wasn't positive yet. I had my suspicions but I wanted Astoria to confirm them. I'm sorry for not telling you what I suspected but I wanted to announce it with dignity and surprise you. Now here I am announcing it by throwing up on these poor bushes."

"Oh love. Haven't you figured out by now that I don't care about those things. I will hold your hair back everytime you throw up. I will massage your aching muscles, I will make you ginger tea and wake up in the middle of the night with you and get you whatever you desire. We're always in this together. I love you Hermione Malfoy. And I always will. Thank you for giving me fourteen wonderful years of love and happiness."

"You're most welcome darling. And thank you for the same for me. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get up to the school and see what Poppy might be able to tell us."

"Ok."

They made their way to the hospital wing and Poppy gladly performed the spell Astoria had shown her all those years ago. She was even able to do an ultrasound because of the machine that had been left behind two years ago after little Helena Malfoy had been born. It seemed yet another Malfoy would be born at Hogwarts. This baby was due in April just like their Scorpius. Things simply couldn't get any better in Draco's mind.

Life was grand. Very grand indeed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry it's so short but I didn't think there was much to say. Babies were born, people died. And they lived happily ever after. THE END._**


End file.
